Leather Black Diary
by Niqsta
Summary: When Rinoa finds a leather black diary she's enthralled by the charming mystery writer. Desperately seeking to find the diary's owner, Rinoa realises that her fantasies may never come true, as Squall now lives only in the memory of others. AU
1. Leather Black Dairy

**Author Notes:** My reasons for this story was a sort of spin-off from FIE. I like the whole unrequited love but I decided to put a different spin on this. What if he didn't even know you existed? Or better yet, what if he doesn't exist? Like a character from a dream or a fictional character from a book/game?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of the characters, they belong to SqaureEnix. This is sufficient for the entire story.

* * *

_**Leather Black Diary**_

_When Rinoa finds a leather black diary she enthralled by the charming mystery man. The more she reads about Squall's life the more she desires to hear him, see him, be with him. Desperately seeking to find the owner of the diary, Rinoa comes to realise that her fantasies may never become a reality, for Squall now lives only in the memory of others._

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Leather Black Diary**_

_Cough. Cough._

My throat felt dry and scratchy, the back of my throat felt like a layer of ash was covering it making it hard for me to breathe or swallow. I fidgeted in bed, my eyes still closed and my body and mind still under the influence of sleep. I could faintly hear commotion outside the bedroom; voices, hurried footsteps and a continuous beeping noise.

The door to the bedroom burst open as I opened my eyes only to find someone cover me in a cool blanket. The room was already dark, but the blanket cast a pitch black veil over my eyes, completely preventing me from seeing anything.

My body was picked up through the blanket and I could hear Dad's soothing voice.

"It's going to be alright, Elle. Don't worry," he said comfortingly as he carried me towards the continuous beeping noise.

My mouth was muffled by the sheet and I was only starting to come out of my drowsiness once I was being carried half way down the stairs. I could hear creaks and crackling, my breathing was getting worse from the smell of burnt wood. My chest felt blocked; I knew it was blocked with smoke

inhalation and I was finding it very difficult to breathe.

"Laguna!" I heard my Mum shouting. "Where's Squall?"

"In his room!" Dad's reply bellowed in my ear as we reached the front door. "Raine, hurry!" he cried.

I knew we had reached the passageway once Dad's walking became smooth and levelled, yet still hurried. I heard a creak and the sound of something breaking off. The next thing I knew, a large object had fallen on the side of my blanketed head, a painful throbbing immediately starting to form.

"Elle! You ok?" Dad asked as I heard him rush on and open the front door.

I only moaned from the pain. I felt a rush of icy wind as I was carried further in my blanketed darkness. Finally I felt myself being lowered, the back of my head being laid down onto what I assumed was the grassy front garden.

My breathing was still coming in rasps and the hit on the head I just had was making me feel drowsy.

"It's alright, Elle." Dad's voice brought me back into focus.

_Why was he calling me Elle?_

I could hear more voices, and a loud siren nose. I could hear something like a water fountain splattering water, yet I still couldn't understand the commotion. My head was in a daze, the throbbing getting worse and my eyes were still veiled.

The blanket was ripped off my body, the cold weather now covering me in shivers and goose bumps. I looked at Dad's blackened face, his lips chapped white. I looked into his eyes and could see the look of disappointment he had as he watched me lay on the grass.

"Squall?" he asked for confirmation. "Where's Elle?" he yelled in disbelief.

Pushing himself off the grass he got up and tried running into the house, only to be stopped by two men dressed in what seemed like Firemen outfits.

"Elle! Raine!" he shouted as he struggled to push past the guys without any luck.

I lay my head back down, my head still throbbing, my throat sore. My eyelids felt heavy, my breathing coming is croaky rasps, I looked at the smoke filled starry sky before finally closing my eyes and saying goodbye to the world.

* * *

_6 Months Later_

"I'm sorry Zone, but its not fair on either of us," I said to my date and held his hand. "Let's just part as friends?" I asked with a small smile.

"I just really enjoyed these past few days, Rinoa," he replied looking earnestly into my eyes.

Already I could feel the sympathy and guilt kick in, but I mean c'mon like I was going to head off to another country and carry a long distance relationship with a guy I had three dates with.

"I enjoyed them too. But you'll find someone to share weeks and years with. Move on Zone; we'll still be friends, okay?" I said to him and let go of his hand.

He just smiled at me, probably unable to answer or accept my request. I said goodbye and headed into my empty house.

I walked into the lounge to see my Dad closing the last of the removal boxes, a coffee cup resting on one of the closed boxes and a plate of biscuits left untouched.

"Hey stranger," I joked walking in.

"Finally dumped Pip?" he asked smiling up at me.

"Yes, Magwitch I did," I replied with the same humour.

"How'd he take it?" he asked as he leaned back into the old tattered sofa that we were leaving behind and drank the rest of his coffee.

"Pretty well," I said unknowingly.

To be honest, I wasn't all that bothered whether or not Zone took our 'break-up' all that well. I mean, we had only gone on three dates and as far as I was concerned at the time I didn't see it going anywhere. I guess having the prior knowledge that I was moving away was what made me relent and accept his advances. I guess telling him I was leaving the country the night before I was to leave wasn't such a good idea. But,

who cares? Not me.

"Well, this was the last of the boxes," Dad said out of nowhere.

I just looked around the empty room with all these different sized boxes placed about. The entire house was pretty much empty with removal boxes all placed around. I had already taken all my belongings and packed them, leaving only one bed sheet out to sleep on our last night. I was sure going to miss this house; I grew up here since I was a baby, but I was happy to get away from all the memories.

"Any regrets?" I asked Dad.

"Millions," he answered honestly. "You?"

"None," I answered determinedly.

"Liar," he replied, causing me to stick my tongue out at him.

"All right, I'm off to bed," I said and made my way up the stairs for the last night.

In my bedroom I clicked the light switch on and shut the door. Taking off my clothes I neatly folded them and placed them on my empty chest of drawers to wear for the next day. I opened up the duffle bag lying on my floor and took our my pyjamas, sliding on my pants and buttoning up my shirt.

I got under the cool covers of my bed sheets and closed my eyes. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Finally, we'd be moving from this place, this house, and the memories it contained.

* * *

Dad had woken me up at seven in the morning so I got dressed as he went out to the nearest café to get us some breakfast. While I was eating my toast and drinking my coffee the removal men had arrived so we instructed them to place everything into the van and then sent them off to the courier service in town.

Seeing as our flight to Balamb wasn't until the evening, Dad and I decided to spend our last day in Deling City doing something fun. We went to the Mall first and grabbed some lunch and then headed to the Multiplex to watch a film. Deciding we wanted something light-hearted, we watched some kid's film about some pre-teen going from world to world with some special key killing little black creatures and trying to save his long time childhood friend. We were actually watching a sequel and since I hadn't watched the first film I was a bit confused at certain parts.

My Dad however loved it. He slept through the whole film.

* * *

Once we were done with our film, we headed back home, picked up our luggage and ordered a cab to drive us to the Deling International Airport. Of course this took about two hours getting in through check-in, baggage drop-off, security checks and finally boarding.

The flight took approximately six hours and we were flying through the evening. I spent the first half of the flight surfing through the entertainment system and watching a movie through dinner. The last half of the flight, advised by my father, I got some shut eye to rejuvenate myself.

Since Galbadia was three hours ahead of Balamb and our flight was at six, by the time we landed it was only 9pm in Balamb. Getting our baggage from the baggage collection point, we headed out of Balamb Airport and hailed down a cab. My Dad showed the driver the address to our new establishment and off we headed into the Balamb night.

The drive was around half an hour before we pulled up to a small detached house with a wide front garden and a paved driveway. Dad handed me the keys to the house as he paid the driver and then got out of the cab. I knew he wanted me to go on ahead but I decided to hold back and help him with our luggage.

Rolling in my two suitcases up the driveway I walked up and stopped outside the front door. Putting the key in I opened up the door and stepped into the cold house. Feeling around the wall for half a minute I found the light switch and turned on the light, immediately filling the passage with a bright glow. I looked around to find white painted walls, a small mirror hanging to one side, stairs leading up to another floor, two doors to my right and one in front.

Dad had walked to the door opposite us and opened it to find a spacious fitted kitchen with light brown wooden cupboards and steel appliances. There was a breakfast bar in the middle of the room with a dining table to one corner near a backdoor which probably lead to a garden.

I decided to open up the two doors to my right, one was a pretty much empty and I guessed it was supposed to be a dining room. The other room was much larger and overlooked the front garden. The window facing north of the building was wide and followed the arch shaped layout. Our furniture had arrived before we had and had been conveniently placed in the room suited to our liking. Two large black three-seater couches were positioned against either side of the walls facing each other with a glass coffee table in between. A matching leather armchair was placed in the middle of the room facing the large bay window, sectioning off the seating area of the room. Just under the window was a widescreen TV system and my game consoles.

The other side of the room housed two bookshelves and some plant pots. A single chair also was left against the wall, a chair which I had hoped would remain back in Deling.

"What's Mum's chair doing here?" I asked Dad as he walked into the room.

"I decided to bring it with me," he replied.

"I thought it was supposed to be a fresh start?" I asked looking away from the chair and the memories of my mother.

"It is, but I would like some of her things. Besides, I like that chair," he replied.

I shrugged and walked out of the room. In the hallway I took a glance upstairs and fiddled with the light switch until the upstairs lighting turned on. I was about to take a step upstairs when my Dad called out to me.

"Careful Rinoa, most of the downstairs and the hallway upstairs had to be remodelled, no one has lived here since they completed the renovation," he warned while taking out his mobile phone.

I crept up slowly as my Dad made a call. The upstairs was just as nice as the downstairs. New carpet had been placed on the entire floor, paintwork had also been done professionally. On this floor there were four doors, one to my left, two in front of me and another to the right.

I opened the one to the left of me to find a moderately sized fitted bathroom with a small square frosted glass window to one side.

I then headed to the room at the end of the hallway to find it empty, newly painted and what seemed like new window frames and carpets. This room also faced the front of the house overlooking the front garden. The second room was exactly the same as the first, besides being bigger in size by half. I guessed this was the master bedroom which my Dad would probably claim since the removal guys we hired had already placed all his belongings in there. His bed was already placed in the middle of the

room with his wardrobe to one end and his drawer to another side.

I walked into the last room expecting my things to already be in there. Predictably it already was. My bed was aligned in the middle of the room, my desk positioned under the window facing south of the house, my chest of drawers and wardrobe at the end of room and my bean bag and bookshelf just close to it. It was a square room, again newly painted in a rich cream and mahogany colour. I noticed that the window at the other end of the room also had a glass door which lead out to something. I hurried over to it and tried opening it. It was locked and I almost gave up had I not noticed the small keyring hanging on a hook beside the door. I took the key and opened up the door walking into a moderately sized balcony. I immediately smiled, loving the extra space, sure Dad had the biggest room in the house, but I had balcony overlooking the

back garden.

"Rinoa?" I heard Dad call out to me.

"I'm back here," I cheerfully cried out.

A couple of seconds later and I heard him walk into the balcony and chuckle.

"Well, this is nice," he commented. I nodded at him and leant over the railing. "Oh look, you even have a terraced fence if you ever want to sneak out," he said pointing to the wall behind me.

"Sneak out where? This town seems dead," I replied looking back at him.

"I'm sure you'll make friends here," he answered sensing my real fear.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked remembering he had made a call.

"The landlord of this place," he replied.

"Landlord?" I asked in confusion. "You mean we're renting this place?"

"No. He's a friend of mine, helped him out a while back and he's repaying the favour," Dad answered, as he looked around the garden.

"So we're living here for free?" I asked further.

"Hm," he said and looked at me. "I guess we are. Goodnight," he concluded and left me in the balcony.

* * *

We spent the next day unpacking all the things the removal men didn't unpack. I placed all my books into my bookshelf, helped Dad put all the china and cutlery away, put all the ornament and knick-knacks in the living room. I was so tired by the evening that I wasn't even bothered to go out with Dad to do the grocery shopping. Instead I lounged in the living room until he got back an hour later with the groceries and a takeaway.

We ate in the kitchen and made general conversation, including which school I'd be attending. It was Balamb High School and was around a twenty minute drive from where we were living and I had the pleasure of being told I was to start tomorrow. I groaned in reply to Dad's announcement. If there was anything about school I hated, it was being the new kid.

Seeing as I was to start school, Dad told me to head on up, shower and get to bed saying he'd unpack what ever was left over. I went into the cold bathroom and shut the window, turning on the radiator and hanging my towel on it to heat it up. I turned on the electric shower and got in, letting the hot water soothe my sore weak body. I wanted to stay in there forever, it was relaxing and warm, but I was also falling asleep. I quickly washed my hair and soaped down my body, rinsing myself and then hopping out of the shower and into my nice hot towel.

Having the benefit of the bathroom so close to my bedroom, I skipped into my room and began changing into my sleeping clothes. My hair was damp so I quickly dried it and applied some moisturising cream to my face.

I was in bed when I heard Dad come up and down the steps in a continuous rhythm. By the fourth time I was curious to know why he was running a marathon on our staircase and got out of bed to find out why. Opening my door I found a couple of boxes at the foot of my door and a ladder leading up to the ceiling.

"Dad?" I called out to the hole in the ceiling.

"Rinoa, I'm in the attic," he called out.

"Attic?" I whispered.

I climbed up the ladder and made my way up to the room upstairs completely unaware we even had storage space up here. Dad was at one end of the room sorting out boxes and pushing them up against the wall.

"Where'd all this stuff come from?" I asked.

"It's the previous owner's things. I'm putting some of our things in here as well, but away from these," he answered while moving more boxes.

I decided to stay up another half hour and help my Dad with the boxes, sorting out a pile for the previous owner's things and our own. It was while I was carrying a box of what I would call junk, the bottom tore open and the contents fell to the ground.

"Rinoa," Dad moaned.

"Sorry," I replied. "Just pass the duck tape and I'll fix it."

Chucking the duck tape at me I fixed the box again, securing the lid tightly and started packing the things back in. It was then that something caught my eye; an A5 sized leather black book in good condition. The edges were all intact as were the pages that I sifted through finding hand written accounts of some sort as well as dates. I realised it was someone's diary. But not just any diary, in fact it seemed like a journal.

"What's that you got there?" Dad asked causing me to jump.

I dropped the book on the floor and bent over to pick it back up holding it against my chest protectively and answered him.

"A book, you don't think the owner would mind me reading it do you?" I asked.

"Erm, well some of these things are private, so read it and replace it once you've finished it," Dad advised to which I nodded.

I got up slowly and announced I was heading to bed again. I know I lied, but it was a book; I just didn't say it was someone's private thoughts and accounts. Once in my room I turned on my bedside lamp and got under the covers. I pulled my pillows up and rested my back against it. I opened up the black leather book and started reading the first page.

_- 15__th__ September -_

_Dear Diary? Dear Journal?_

_Dear Whatever,_

_My name is Squall Loire, I am sixteen years old and live in Balamb. I attend Balamb High School and am writing this one week account for a school history project following the World War II diary accounts of Adel Frank._

_I am the only son of Laguna and Raine. I also have a sister, Ellone but we call her Elle._

_Ellone is three years older than me, but I tend to act like the protective older brother. Elle has sickle cell anaemia and is mostly at home due to her illness. I know she hates it because she can't be like the 'normal' girls her age. But what defines normal? I would say I'm relatively normal, but then again people have likened me to a brick wall._

_I have friends of course. Who doesn't? My closest friend I would have to say is either Zell or Seifer. I can't really choose between them. Seifer can get on my nerves most of the time with his constant degrading and rivalry. But he's a good friend when you're in a sticky situation._

_As for Zell, well he can be a good guy too and never lets you down. But the guy can go on for ages, he's like the energizer bunny._

_Then there's Irvine who is the ladies man, I get along alright with him, but he's too coarse for my liking. The guy likes dirty magazines, what's to say?_

_Quistis is my first female friend. She's recently started to date Seifer which was a surprise for me. I never thought he'd be her type. Quistis is really into academia and Seifer… well he's not. Quistis is sorta like our older sister._

_Finally there's Selphie. She's bubbly, hyper, energetic and yes I am aware they pretty much mean the same thing. Selphie is a fun girl; the exact opposite of me, and we usually get pulled into some idea of hers that doesn't always end positively. She too has recently started dating Irvine._

_Anyways, that's me in a nutshell._

_Squall._

_- 16__th__ September -_

_Dear Whatever,_

_My teacher read over my first entry and said I didn't include anything about myself, so what's to say? I'm Male, 5'6" and not bad._

…

_I have blue eyes, brown hair and pale skin. Other than that you'd have to figure the rest out but seeing as you're an inanimate object I doubt you'll be doing any thinking._

_I just know I'll get scolded for that._

_So this diary is suppose to be written as if someone were to read it. But there's no way I'd let anyone read this. This is boring anyhow._

_What did I do today? I went to school, I ate lunch with friends, I did some homework and now I'm getting ready for bed. Boring and pointless, maybe._

_I'm out._

_Squall._

_- 17__th__ September -_

_Dear Whatever,_

_Alright, a proper account today._

_There's this girl._

"Sweetheart, it's ten o'clock you don't want to be late on your first day," Dad said to me from the doorway.

I didn't even hear him leave the attic. I was so engrossed with the diary I was completely unaware of my surroundings and how cold the room had gotten.

"I'm going to read for a bit longer and then hit the hay," I said getting up and turning the radiator on.

"Well I'll call you at seven then," Dad informed and closed my door.

I got back into the bed and pulled my duvet cover over me, warming my

body from the iciness of the room.

The diary wasn't action filled but I gathered it was because his teacher was reading it and he probably didn't want some random person reading his real life accounts like I was doing. The guy was funny nonetheless.

He seemed to be very sarcastic and abrupt and I could tell by his writing he spoke exactly as he wrote. I quickly flicked through the pages, there were a lot of accounts; more detailed than the first ones.

I decided to read the current entry before calling it a night.

_There's this girl. Her name is Wimbly, she's part of the Garden Festival Committee and has a crush on me, apparently. Now normally I couldn't give a toss whether a girl had the hots for me or not. There's not a single girl in Balamb that suits my liking and she definitely isn't any different._

_Now here's my problem. This girl's father is super rich and he's managed to get her two tickets to see The Black Mages live. Now she's given me both the tickets. What's the problem? Well I know she's given them to me so she's not pressuring me to go with her. But at the same time, I know if I give the extra ticket to Seifer or Zell, she'll be heartbroken. I feel like I'm caught in a trap, do I ask her and potentially lead her on or do I act ignorant and just go with Seifer and then feel like crap afterwards?_

_I wish she didn't give me the tickets._

_I wish she didn't like me? Why me? I don't even talk to the girl. I didn't even know she was alive until she started saying hi to me every two minutes._

_Quistis says she likes me because I'm not like the other guys. That keeping to myself makes me all the more appealing. Lol whatever._

_I'm out._

_Squall._

_- 18__th__ September -_

_Dear Whatever,_

_I hate having a conscience. I spoke to my Mum and she advised me to give the tickets back and explain that I wouldn't be allowed to go. I gave them back to Wimbly who looked disappointed and I can assure you the look on my face was much worse, well that is if I had an expression other than the blank one I always adorn myself with. I don't like being open with my feelings._

_Anyways one more entry and I'm done with this. _

_Ellone just came in, she's told me to keep a secret. A guy named Felix at her Uni has asked her out. He's some super hot dude with a motorcycle and some other girly things she mumbled. I'm not allowed to tell Mum; they're keeping their relationship a secret for now._

_I guess that explained her happy mood during dinner. She didn't have any tantrums today. I'm happy for her, she always feels her illness keeps her back. Though we both know its not her illness; it's Mum's fear._

_I'm out._

_Squall._

My eyes were hurting now and I knew I had to get some sleep. I wanted to keep reading and find out more about this mysterious Squall person. It was also interesting with this Felix character making an entrance. It felt like I was reading some kind of high school story with secret relationships, side characters and a very witty, yet sarcastic narration. I think what made the diary even more appealing was that it was all based on a real life account. Well either that or this Squall guy was some loser who had no friends and made things up as he went along.

For the first time in a while I actually had a smile on my face, as I tucked myself under the duvet. I had never read anyone's diary before, I didn't even keep my own. Dr Kadowaki had said keeping a diary could alleviate stress but I couldn't be bothered. I think Dad took her advice and started writing one. But I didn't want to write down my memories. I'd rather forget them.

I felt stupid though, that this guy I didn't even know was making me smile so much. I guess his laid back attitude and sarcasm was mirroring my own character at the moment.

Blue eyes and brown hair, he sounded dreamy. And 5'6" wasn't a bad height. I wondered if he was muscular, lean, how he styled his hair and whether he had an attractive smile.

Laughing to myself for over-thinking about the boy in the diary I shut my eyes and willed myself to sleep. Tomorrow I'd be starting school. I was just dying to know what that'd be like.

Yeah right.

* * *

**Author's Edited Notes (18th August 2011):** Hi everyone. Thanks for keeping up with this story, for those of you who are reading this chapter now, I had made a couple of typos and grammatical mistakes in the dialogue (mainly the tags) so I've come back to fix them. I'm far from being a perfectionist, but I always think the first chapter to any story should be presented (very) well. Anyway, hope you're liking the story so far. :)

_-Niqsta_


	2. The Fated Children

**So today marks a year that I have been joined to this site, so I thought it'd be nice to post something for you all. I actually dont have internet at home, won't get that till 1st March (my actual birthday) so I'm at my sister's house and decided you all deserved an update.**

**I'd like to point out a convention i have used in the following chapters. In the first chapter when Rinoa finds Squall's diary she reads each entry as it is written. Now in order to expand that and to make you the readers aware of actual events i have decided to go 'back in time' and add a Squall perspective which takes place of the dairy entries. So in laymans terms, the diary entries continue through Squall's POV.**

**And on a side note, anyone remember The Set Up and how the start was COMPLETELY different to the end? Yeah well... ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - The Fated Children**

Dad had given me money for a cab ride to school since neither of us had any means of transport. The cars we had in Deling were left in Deling and I didn't know whether he was ever intending of having them shipped here. So one car ride to school and by eight thirty in the morning I was standing outside the school office awaiting service. One of the receptionist handed me my timetable, my locker key and a couple of exercise books to write in. I was already expected to bring other equipment, such as stationary, along with me which I came prepared.

"Follow me," the woman had said and showed me to my locker.

I put my coat into my locker and checked my first lesson. Monday mornings and I had tutorial first thing. Since it was the new academic year I was hoping I wasn't the only new kid, or that even if I was, there would be so many hot summer holiday gossip that I'd go unnoticed. Unfortunately for me that wasn't going to happen.

"Alright class, we have a new student joining us. Settle down, settle down," Mr Biggs smacked his ruler against his desk and ushered the students.

I stood next to him looking at the entire class as they all stared at me with interest. All except one boy who bustled into the class late, ignoring the teacher's warnings and sat down with such a thud I thought he was going to break the chair.

"Right, as I said before, Rinoa Heartilly-Caraway has just come from Deling, so I want you all to make her feel welcome," the teacher announced. "Rinoa would you like to take a seat behind Seifer."

I looked to where the teacher was pointing and it was a seat right behind the boy who barged into the classroom. I walked over carefully ignoring the stares and some really immature remarks. Seriously, did seventeen year old boys in Balamb never see a good looking girl before? Or was that a rarity for them?

I sat behind the blond boy and kept my gaze lowered while the teacher droned on about the purpose of the tutor periods and discussions we'd have throughout the year.

"Alright, I have a little review I want you all to take part in. It's just some questions about what you did with your summer," the teacher informed passing out sheets of paper to each student.

I took my pencil case out and took out a pen, taking my paper and started writing my name on top.

"'scuse, you got a pen?" I heard someone say.

I looked up to meet with piercing green eyes. It was the Seifer boy in front of me who was looking at me with disinterest. Without saying anything to him I opened my pencil case up and took out a pen and handed it over to him.

"Cheers," he said and turned back.

I didn't say anything, but it was pretty silly to come to school and not have a pen. What was he going to write with? Blood?

I had finished my paper pretty quickly, and I guessed a few others did too, either that or not since most people were talking during class. I looked around the room bored watching other students, turned half way in their seat, talking to one another, laughing and joking. I spotted one kid staring at me. He smiled once we met eyes, but I didn't smile back, I just turned my head back to the front and ignored what was going on around me. God I just wanted school to hurry up and end.

* * *

Once tutorial was finished I headed over to English and spent another hour and half reading a book and analysing it. I guess I preferred this class to my tutorial one since we were actually doing work and the teacher did most of the talking. Homework was set and then soon enough the bell rang indicating a break.

Since it was only for twenty minutes I went to the lavatory and then to my locker to replace my English book and get my Chemistry exercise book out. And given that I had lunch straight after Chemistry I decided to leave my bag in my locker while keeping my pencil case out.

By the time I was walking to the Science labs the bell had gone off and I walked into the lab just as the other students were also making their way.

"Alright, girls and boys," The teacher called from the front quietening the students. "You can all stand up because I have a scheduled lab partners!" He said with fake enthusiasm.

Groans and moans were then heard throughout the classroom, but I was silently happy. There is nothing worse than being able to freely choose and not one person wanting to be with you. It makes you feel like the class retard, the loner that no one wants anything to do with. And the biggest embarrassment is that everyone can see you're left to yourself and no one bothers to come up and say, 'hey, you look like you're lonely, I'll make life easy on you and be your partner'. Nope, instead you get left with the only other person who doesn't have a partner and clearly doesn't seem interested in being yours.

"Now now," the teacher silenced the class. "You all got the option last year and you worked poorly."

"Oh but Sir now the pairings will be unfair," a blond girl moaned to one corner.

"Sorry but this was randomly picked on a computer and printed. So if it makes you feel better, I didn't make the pairings. It's fate," he joked followed by more groans.

"Alright, Diamond and Jack… Joker and Xu… Wimbly and Trepie," the teacher started calling out names and the students paired together and sat down.

I realised I was the only one left standing with everyone watching and waiting for who I was to be paired with. I begged God to let me be by myself, I wouldn't care if I was a loner, it was a blessing for me.

"Name please?" The teacher asked.

"Rinoa Heartilly-Caraway," I answered still standing with my books in front of my chest.

"Hmm, are you a new student?" He asked me with a frown.

"Yes," I answered without the hint of irritation though I was feeling it.

"Ok, I'll put you with Squall," he said absentmindedly before looking up in embarrassment.

The class looked at me intently before looking back at the teacher.

"Excuse me," he said to class before looking down. "Er, let's see… who isn't here today?"

"Shelly isn't here, Sir," a boy called out.

I looked to my left to find the same boy at my tutorial class, the one who smiled at me.

"Ok, Rinoa if you could be partners with Nida," the teacher suggested and I walked over to the raven haired boy.

"Hey," he said to me cheerfully.

"Hi," I replied back with a very small not-to-be-rude smile.

"So you're new here, how you liking it?" He asked, his smile never leaving.

"Alright," I said.

"Good good. You'll like it here in Balamb, lots of friendly people," Nida commented, grinning eagerly.

_Hmm but not as eager as you._

I nodded at him and listened to the teacher go on about what we'd be learning in the first term. I sat for the next twenty minutes and wrote notes into my notebook before the teacher set a small practical to get us into the mood. During this time the Nida boy decided to ask me more questions.

"So, you're Rinoa Caraway right, as in Caraway the former Galbadian General?" He asked with interest.

"Ah, yeah," I kept my answers short.

"I got to tell you, I love Galbadian history," he smirked at me. "I'm thinking of doing a History major when I'm at Uni."

"That's nice," I replied.

"So what was your old school like?" He asked straight away.

"Not much different," I answered.

"You left any friends behind?"

_What is with the million questions?_

"A couple."

"Aww, well you'll make more here," he said and patted my back.

I flinched at his touch and just got on with my work. I didn't mean to be rude, but there was friendly, and then there was FRIENDLY. I guess I should commend him for at least making the effort.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and we gathered our things. Nida seemed to think that our lab partnering was binding and soon invited me to eat lunch with him and his friend.

"This is Xu," he introduced me to a brunette girl.

"Hi," I said being polite.

"Hey, it's Rinoa right?" She asked and I nodded. "Well you've done Nida a favour," she said while laughing. I was unaware of the joke.

"I used to be the new kid last year. Came here about four months ago before the school year finished," he laughed. "I tell you there is nothing worse than transferring schools two months before it closes; no one gives a damn to make friends with you."

"Hey!" Xu cried.

"Except you!" Nida quickly added and put an arm around her.

That at least caused me to give a small chuckle and I caught Nida grinning at me.

We headed into the canteen and bought our lunch. It was pretty much the same stuff they served in my last school. I bought a triple cheese pizza and some southern fried wedges, a bottle of coke and a packet of M&Ms.

The canteen was pretty large, whitewash walls with white and blue floor tiling and large windows to the left. The serving station was to one end with a kitchen and a small corridor to the back stairway. The entire hall was filled with rectangle tables, four joined together along in rows of two. By the other end of the hall was a double door leading to the corridor that lead back to the main foyer.

I sat down with Nida and Xu who introduced me to some of their other friends. There was a boy called Jack with similar colour hair to Nida's except his was shorter. Then there was Joker a lean tall guy with a green bandana on his head. The other two girls were Wimbly a short ginger haired girl with round spectacles and dazzling blue eyes, and finally Diamond with braided brunette hair and green eyes.

They did the usual routine of asking me questions of where I was from and what life in the big Deling City was like. Asking me if my father was strict and how sorry they felt for me when they read the papers two years ago. I felt a bit uneasy and I think Xu sensed that and changed the topic. I silently thanked her for that.

I guess I couldn't complain, sure I didn't want friends, but I guess the school year would go faster if I did. And as much as I liked to tell myself that I was a loner and wanted to be alone, I was secretly glad I had people to eat lunch with. Yup I was fake.

But even being a fake, I couldn't help feel bored with the current conversation about Events planning for the school year. I zoned out and daydreamed for a bit, wondering what Dad was going to cook for dinner and the tugging desire of reading the diary I found.

I looked around the canteen, looking at the different crowds of people when my eyes fell on Seifer. He was leant back against a wall, sitting at a table on the far end of the hall. In fact it was a different table all together. While the table I sat at had a grey top, his was made all of wood. Two guys and two girls were also sitting along with him, a brunette girl with green eyes sitting on the lap of a brunette boy with a pony tail. There was a short blond boy with what looked like ink marks on his face saying something energetically to the group while Seifer looked bored and uninterested. Next to Seifer sat a very pretty blonde girl with round spectacles covering her blues eyes. She had the reddest of lips I'd seen and they'd pout every time she spoke.

I realised I was staring but I couldn't look away, I was wondering what they were doing all alone in the corner by themselves and what they were talking about. It sure wasn't about what temperatures to cook mushrooms as our table had moved on to.

Seifer looked dead straight at me then, startling me from my gaze. I quickly looked away back to the people on my table. I felt stupid that he caught me staring, he'd probably think I was such a loser. I willed myself not to look back and counted to sixty in my head. With an air of pretend glance I looked back at Seifer's table to see it empty.

* * *

My last two periods were Geography something which I wasn't totally in love with but I guess I was good at it. I kept my head down and just got on with the question sheets and lecture the teacher addressed. I noticed that in this class the short brunette girl at Seifer's table was sitting behind me. She made eye contact when I first walked in but didn't say anything to me.

The final bell went off and I gratefully got my things together and headed to my locker. I took my bag out and placed my books inside, then took my jacket out and put it on. It was while I was putting my arm into the sleeve of my jacket that I saw a hand slam the door of my locker shut. I looked to see Seifer stare at me intently.

"Can I help you?" I asked with curiosity.

He looked at me with his piercing green eyes and a blank look on his face. I just stood still waiting for him to say something, do something. My arm was half way in the sleeve of my jacket as I stood awaiting his answer.

He finally lifted his hand and pulled out a black pen.

"Thought you might like this back," he said and offered me the pen.

I put my arm through my jacket and then gripped then pen, but he still kept his hold on it.

"That is what you were looking for at lunch, right?" He asked.

I didn't know what to say to that. I guess my stares at his table were obvious and he wanted some kind of answer, but his reaction to me was a little extra. I mean, it was as if I was some undercover agent out to get him.

"I wasn't-"

"Listen girly, you're new here. But people in Balamb don't like to be mannequins if you get what I mean?" He spoke softly.

I nodded at him, but didn't have a clue what the hell he just said.

"Good," he said and strode off.

I put the pen into my pocket just as Nida came over to me.

"Hey, what did Seifer want?" He asked with keen interest.

"Oh, just returning my pen," I replied, while looking at the blond's retreating figure.

"Huh. You know I've been here four months and that dude has never acknowledge me once," Nida smiled at me as if it were a joke.

"Some people like to keep to themselves," I said with a smirk.

"Yeah I guess. Well the Fated Children sure do anyways," he replied back.

"Who?" I asked as we walked towards the main doors and headed outside.

"The Fated Children," Nida chuckled. "Seifer and his group of friends."

"Why are they called that?" I asked as we walked to the parking lot.

"Dunno. That's what I heard others call them when I first got here. Xu was pretty close to Sefier's girlfriend. But then something happened over the months and they grew apart," Nida explained piquing my interest.

"What happened?" I asked as we approached Nida's car.

"I dunno. Xu just said Quistis started being distant and never calling her back. That the six of them just started being really secretive and kept to themselves. They pretty much stuck together without keeping any other friends they made at school."

"The six of them?" I asked.

"Yeah, Seifer you know obviously. Then there's Quistis she's blonde, tall and hot. Well not as hot as you," Nida cheekily inputted and I chuckled to amuse him. "Hey you wana ride?"

I was about to say no, but I was keen on finding more out about Seifer. His manners towards me really had sparked an interested and I guess a little town curiosity was getting the better of me.

"Sure, you know where the Balamb Villas are?" I asked.

We got into Nida's car and I asked him more about Seifer's friends as he drove me home.

"Well then there's Zell. He's this energetic sports freak, he has a vivid tattoo on the side of his face so it's hard to miss him in a crowd. Then Irvine the pony tailed boy and his girlfriend Selphie."

"Are they in any of our classes, their names sound so familiar," I said with a frown.

"Ah, well yeah Seifer is in our tutorial, Irvine is in my History class and I have a couple of classes with Quistis," Nida answered.

"Hmm," I thought out loud. "Wait, you said the six of them. Whose the sixth?"

"Oh, I don't know who he is. But, apparently the guy was some kind of accident six months ago," Nida explained just as he turned into my road.

"What kind of accident?" I asked curiously and let a shuddering breath out.

"I'm not sure. Those guys were anti-social even before I attended Balamb High," Nida replied. "What's with the interest? You thinking of befriending them?" He asked with a smile but I could see the hidden disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh, no," I quickly responded with a laugh, before picking up my school bag. "Thanks for the ride," I said and got out of the car.

"Anytime. Bye."

* * *

I walked into the lounge and dropped my bag with a thump on the floor.

"I'm home," I announced as my Dad walked in.

"How was the first day?"

"Alright, the usual new kid on the block," I answered.

"You make any friends?" He asked anxiously.

"A couple," I said and dropped onto the sofas exhausted.

"That's good," he smiled at me. "What are they like?"

"Like any other teens. Asked me about my life in Deling, how strict you are."

"And what did you tell them?" My Dad asked amused.

"Oh you know, I'm forced to be home at a certain time, you don't let me out on weekends, you keep a caine by your side if I ever step out of line, the usual," I stuck my tongue at him.

"What about the torture chamber I have in the basement?" Dad suggested.

"Darn it! I knew I forgot something," I said playing along. "What did you cook for dinner?"

"Spagbol," Dad replied and walked into the kitchen. "Why don't you get changed and I'll serve in half an hour?"

"Alright," I conformed and headed upstairs.

I took off the clothes I had worn to school and got straight into my PJs. Since Dad would be serving dinner in half an hour I took out the small black diary and made myself comfortable in bed. I found the last page I was at and began reading.

_19__th__ September_

_Dear Whatever,_

_Ellone has gone into hospital…_

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

I had only gotten in through the front door when I heard Mum's frantic voice and Dad speaking on the phone. I dropped my school bag on the floor and ran into the lounge following Mum's cries. Ellone was on the floor, out cold with Mum resting Ellone's head on her lap. Dad walked into the lounge and announced the ambulance were on their way.

When the ambulance did arrive, Mum went along with Ellone. Dad and I wanted to go along too but Mum said she didn't want me coming along and she'd call once Ellone regained consciousness.

So by six in the evening Dad was ordering a pizza when Mum called saying Ellone was alright and the doctors were just running some tests and would keep her over night. Mum decided to stay with Ellone and I was told to head to bed early.

Since it was only seven in the evening by the time Dad and I finished eating I called Zell to come over and keep me company. We had some math homework too so I thought I might get his help on that but that thought didnt last long as we ended up spending more time playing MW2.

"We should really get started on that homework," Zell commented while shooting at the screen.

"Yeah," I just replied not too bothered.

"We should have called Quistis over, she could have at least started it for us."

"Zell, Quistis is not going to do your homework for you," I retorted.

"I said start it for me, I'd continue it myself," Zell replied still fixated on my TV screen.

I glanced at the time to see it was eight thirty. I guess we had to do something before I was required to get to bed.

"C'mon, let's get it done," I said and quit the game.

We pulled out our books and pens and started working through each problem. I guess they werent hard problems, but they required work and I felt kind of lazy to be bothered to work through each one. But it had to be done. And done it was.

An hour later and Dad called Zell down saying his Mum wanted him home.

"I'll come round at breakfast," Zell said to me before leaving. "Hope Ellone feels better."

I said bye to Zell and headed upstairs to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Done with my cleaning I got into bed and thought back to Ellone. I felt sorry for her, her illness really took it out of her and it didn't help with being cooped up in the house all day. But Mum meant well, she was a mother and she worried about both Ellone and my welfare, it was only natural that she wouldn't want us out and about open to all sorts of trouble.

_

* * *

_

- 26th September -

Alright I have a confession to make. I kind of like keeping this diary, it gives me something to do when I'm bored and it's something different I've never done before. So I'm going to keep writing on this but only when I have something to write about. And given that my project is over and my teacher isn't going to read this anymore I can write whatever the heck I want.

It's the weekend at the moment, the six of us decided to do something together so we planned to head down to the mall. Dad is back in Esthar and won't be back in another month or so. Ellone was allowed out for one hour today without Mum, I'm pretty sure she went over to see that Felix guy she likes.

Since we were bored, we decided to hang out at the Mall and see if there was anything interesting going on. But as usual there wasn't and so we just headed into Mega Flare Burger and spent two hours sitting there eating and talking about anything.

"Seifer, University is important you can't expect to have a good career if you don't have any qualifications," Quistis was moaning to a bored Seifer.

"Babe, I want to be a race car driver, you don't need a degree for that," he argued.

"Well how do you know you'll succeed?"

"It's me," He replied as if that was a legitimate answer.

Zell and I sniggered at that, we could see Sefier was just pulling Quistis' leg. Yeah right like Cid and Edea would allow Seifer to skip Uni.

"Seifer, what happens if you ever get into an accident and you can't be a driver anymore?" Quistis elaborated.

"Then you'll take care of me," he said and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah right. You can't be serious and tell me you're not thinking about Uni."

"What's the big deal? We still got another two years to go!" Irvine complained from the end of the booth.

"Guys, c'mon. You know that the work you do this year will help for next year. The more work you do this year, the less you'll do next," Quistis cried passionately.

"Quisty, they're just joking. Everyone who will go on to Uni say 'aye'," Selphie ordered.

"Aye," we all echoed in laughter.

"You guys are such jack asses," Quistis remarked offended by our teasing.

"Alright people, my parents are away next week, what are the plans?" Irvine cried in excitement.

"Let's have a party!" Selphie suggested eagerly.

"And invite who?" Seifer shot it down. "We pretty much lost touch with the others."

"Yeah I feel bad for Xu," Quistis muttered guiltily.

"No, don't do that to yourself. We all agreed, remember?" Seifer pointed a strict finger at Quistis.

"Guys I'll have to get back to you. Mum isn't in the best of moods at the moment so my coming out depends on her mood swings," I clarified.

"Coming out?" Sefier chuckled.

"Lame," I quickly interjected before Seifer could come out with some stupid joke.

"Why don't we come over to yours?" Irvine suggested and nodded approvingly.

I felt guilty though. My friends constantly had to rearrange plans and meeting points to suit my needs. I knew they understood how Mum was in fear most of the time but I mean, not only couldn't I live a proper teen life but neither could my friends.

"Thanks guys," I said from sudden spur of the moment emotion.

"Aww Squall," The group echoed before laughing.

"I still don't get why Raine is so scared for you. I mean the doctors gave you the all clear right?" Selphie asked confused.

"Yeah, but I'm a carrier so Mum thinks it might develop in time and then I'll be diagnosed with the illness."

"Well at least she's easy on you. Poor Ellone seems to be stuck in doors all the time," Quistis remarked.

I nodded and continued to finish my fries. Ellone did have it tough.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

"Dinner's ready," Dad called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming," I called out and put the diary away.

So that's where I'd heard the names before. Squall's friends were none other than the Fated Children. This was interesting. I smiled to myself unsure of what it meant, but I had stumbled upon something; a window to these people's lives.

Seifer and his gang could act all incognito all they liked but I had a spy hole to their activities. And yeah that just made me sound like a loser. But it was fun, I knew certain things about them, I was reading certain things that they took part in.

"You look happy?" Dad asked as I sat down to eat.

"Oh, I was just reading a book," I explained and scooped up some spaghetti on my fork.

"Hm, what is it about?" Dad asked before shoving a forkful of food into his mouth.

I chewed my mouthful before answering.

"Just about some… group of kids and how they spend… their weekends," I explained with a smile.

I knew I should have just been honest. But if Dad knew I was reading some kid's diary he'd want me to stop. But I couldn't, sure at first it was a bit bland, but now that I was going to school with these people I wanted to know more about what they got up to.

The Fated Children as they called themselves, what was it all about? Why were they so secretive?

But one question was burning in my head. Nida had said that there were six of them. I had only seen five. Squall was the boy who wrote the diary, he was also supposed to be my Lab partner. It seemed that he was the sixth Fated Child, but he wasn't at school today and guessing from the account of his diary maybe this Raine woman kept him home.

I hoped that I'd see him at school tomorrow. Squall had definitely sparked my interest.


	3. Green Eyed Monster

**If you haven't read any of the updates I've posted on my profile, I'll take a short amount of time here to let you know this story may take a back seat. ****I'm actually working on my first postgame story and I would really like to concentrate on that right now. So, I'm not giving up on this story, but I don't think I'll be updating as often. **

**I'd also like to thank Valk **_(ObsessiveComplusiveValkyrie)_**, for taking the time out to beta this for me and doing a good job. I used to be able to read through my own work, but with so many assignments and so many stories (my fault, I know) I just don't have the patience for my own work.**

**Since I do have more than three stories going on, if anyone else is interested in beta reading (fixing typos and any grammatical errors), please let me know.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 - Green Eyed Monster

I was clearly disappointed by lunch break on Tuesday when Seifer and his gang were nowhere to be seen. The lunch table they had occupied the previous day was left empty throughout the entire lunch hour. In fact, I hadn't spotted one Fated Child throughout the school day and it bugged me that on the very day I had found out something about them, they were scarce to be found. It was bizarre indeed.

But what could I do? Even if they were in school, would I just go up to them and tell them I knew about their group and I had a diary of their accounts where they sat in Mega Flare Burger and talked about weekend plans? Now it sounded stupid, I was letting my mind go overboard thinking about this secretive group. Realistically, they were probably just a bunch of antisocial adolescents that didn't like interacting with the other kids. But not seeing them in school had me feeling like some pre-teen with a crush. I guess the added fact that I still hadn't seen the boy whose diary I was reading was also increasing my interest in the group.

Well, other than that, school was the same as yesterday. I went to my lessons; I ate lunch with Nida and Xu and their other friends. Nida dropped me off home again and I sat down to do homework that was now piling up. I wanted to get my homework out of the way so I could sit and read more of Squall's diary, but alas, by eight thirty I was exhausted, my eyes were sore and I actually couldn't read Squall's handwriting without squinting.

* * *

I was mildly pleased when I walked into my Maths class and was seated next to Seifer's brunette friend. I walked over to the table we were to share and sat down quietly next to her. She edged her seat over towards the wall, not in any stubborn or arrogant way, but just to make room for me. I had wanted to smile at her as I sat; just to get her attention. But as I sat down, her gaze was fixated on her school equipment and didn't move the entire time I sat there next to her.

The teacher explained the topic and handed our text books which, we sifted through and began to answer some questions. Again, it was very silly of me, but the whole time I sat next to the brunette girl I was on edge; I felt as if she knew everything about me, that she knew I had Squall's diary and I half expected her to shout on the top of her lungs she knew what I was up to.

"Can I borrow your eraser?" She asked from my left, causing me to jump a little.

"Ah, yeah sure," I said, handing it over.

"Thanks," she said and returned it to me after she finished using it.

I decided to be brave and go for it. She didn't know I had Squall's diary, she didn't know I was living in Squall's previous house. In fact, to her I was just a normal girl who had transferred in here.

"I'm Rinoa, what's your name?" I asked her, looking into her sparkling green eyes.

"Oh… I'm Selphie," she cautiously whispered back.

Ah, Selphie. So Nida was correct; the brunette girl was none other than Selphie, and given what Squall had said about her being energetic and hyper, she was lacking in that department at the moment. In fact, Selphie seemed quiet and distant.

Well, for now, that was the end of our conversation and I was racking my brains thinking about what I could ask her next. I could ask her if she had a boyfriend? Nah that was too personal. Her age? Well I already knew she'd be the same age as me. I guess I could ask her about Balamb?

"Where'd you move from?" She asked me after a while.

"Deling City," I answered with a small smile.

"Cool," she replied before going back to her work.

I literally had a second to continue the conversation to keep this new potential friendship going so I decided to carry on her question.

"Have you always lived here?" I attempted at furthering the conversation.

"Ah…" she hesitated a bit looking around the room. "No. I used to live in Trabia when I was young."

"When did you move here?" I asked.

"Erm… when I was nine," she answered and went back to her work again.

I didn't want to push it any further, she had given me enough information about herself and I didn't want to scare her away. I'd be sitting next to her for the whole year; I had plenty of opportunity to find out more about her. And her friends.

The rest of the lesson went quietly and once the bell had rang, ending our session, Selphie muttered a soft goodbye to me before leaving the class. I was never one to beg for friends or even go out of my way to be friends with anyone, but something about the secrecy of this group was craving my attention and I was very devout on befriending my brunette partner. Not only that, but Seifer's 'suave and mysterious' attitude towards me also had me pondering over his character.

At lunch time I decided not to head to the cafeteria and instead headed to the library with my packed lunch that I had bought and my precious new leather black diary. I was intrigued and engrossed with it and I was just imploring for a secluded place to sit and transcend into someone else's world. I was a little agitated that I hadn't seen the famous Squall Loire yet, I didn't have any Chemistry lessons till tomorrow and I wasn't sure if I shared any other classes with him. Either way, I guess I'd find him sooner or later.

_- 9__th__ October -_

_Dear Whatever,_

_Sorry I haven't written on you for a while now. It's been two weeks since my last entry and things were quite hectic at that time which was why I couldn't write…_

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

I placed the last box in the kitchen and looked around. It was a medium sized mahogany fitted kitchen with our breakfast table put to one side, a breakfast bar in the middle and a window just above the sink basin. A door to the back seemed to lead out to a moderate sized garden of some sort which I couldn't clearly see due to the frosted glass door.

Mum had come down on Dad like a tonne of bricks when a brick literally did come flying through the window during dinner. Thank God we were all in the kitchen, otherwise it could have hit one of us had we been in the living room.

Dad is running for presidency again and I think there are a handful of people that aren't happy about it. Everyone said Esthar was bound to divide at some point and I think that moment has come now. There seems to be some people who oppose Dad's party and want him to back down, only they're going to extreme lengths to make that happen. Dad reckons they're just angry thugs looking to scare him and that he wasn't going to let it get to him. And he shouldn't. Dad has done a lot for Esthar and majority of the people love him; he's a good leader.

Though there are those who don't agree, those few who want the old regime back in order and Dad to step down. They're just racist thugs. So what if Dad isn't a pure Estharian? Does being Galbadia born make his devotion to the country insincere? He loves Esthar, and its citizens, and he's already proved that these past twelve years.

Anyways, Mum went crazy and demanded Dad relocate us somewhere else. So two weeks later, here I am in Balamb Villas, a gated community living in a three bedroom house away from the main Balamb town. But I don't see how good the move will do. I mean, those same people will just find us again once they find out we've moved. I mean we're still living in the same town, we haven't moved a whole country away. I guess Mum's fear is coupled with her stubbornness. She'll move, but she won't play victim and hand her life over to these thugs.

But Mum doesn't care, she wanted to be as far away as the main town area as possible. I think secretly she's been looking for a reason to move further into the residential areas. She's been going on about wanting a large back garden to plant her geraniums and grow some veggies.

What's the house like? The living room is quite big; the bay window facing north of the house looks out onto the rolling Balamb hills and the beach down at the bottom. It sure will get cold here in the winter. Good thing that the previous owner installed newly fit central heating.

My bedroom is an alright size, too. It even has a balcony! I feel sorry for Elle. She wanted that room but Mum wants her near the front of the house away from the back garden in case her allergies act up. I could see the disappointment in her eyes when Mum moved her boxes into the other room. I wish I could have done something, but arguing against Mum is just futile. I wish I could help Elle in some way, I don't know I always feel I don't do enough for her or aren't enough support for her.

"What do you think, Squall?" Mum asked me, walking into the kitchen and putting the kettle on.

"Nice, bigger than the last house," I replied back.

"Your room has a balcony as well," Mum said brightly, picking up all the positive points about the house.

"Yeah, that's cool," I replied.

"You'll settle right in here. It's a good place," She assured me.

I started to unpack the boxes in the kitchen while she hummed _Eyes on Me_ and made herself and Dad some tea. Mum wasn't always so happy, but if moving houses and being further away from my friends meant my Mum would always have a smile on her face. I was willing to put up with it.

After unpacking all the boxes in my room and sorting all my stuff out I decided to lay down for a bit.

_

* * *

_

- _11__th__ October -_

I was sitting with Zell and Seifer at lunch, waiting for Selphie and Quistis to come join us. Irvine placed his plate of pasta down on the table and sat down opposite me.

"When's the party, Squall?" He asked, breaking the top off his soda can.

"What party?" I asked frowning.

"House warming party," He replied astonished at my question.

"Oh," I paused, wiping my mouth with my napkin and sitting up properly. "This weekend might be good. I still got a couple of boxes to unpack in my room."

"Sweet," he replied and started putting forkfuls of pasta into his mouth.

"I still can't believe your Mum moved houses all because of a brick," Zell commented next to me.

I shrugged at him, it was peculiar to me, too, but that was Mum.

"Women get scared like that," Seifer added shrugging himself.

"What's that about women?" Quistis piped in taking a seat next to Seifer.

"Squall's Mum moving houses because of a brick being chucked through her window."

"Oh, that's understandable. She's being harassed," Quistis answered.

"Yeah, but you can go to the police. You shouldn't change your whole life because of a few pathetic idiots," Seifer argued.

"Easier said than done. She probably just didn't want to wait around to see what the idiots do next," Quistis rebutted.

They all looked at me to see what opinion I had on the matter. I guess it was only natural that, given that I was the victim of the said attacks, I should have some judgment on the matter and voice them through some emotional talk.

I looked at each one of my friends before finally sighing and opening my mouth.

"Whatever," I said and smirked.

"Squall!" They groaned. Zell chucked his leftover pizza crust at me which I easily batted away.

"I just don't see the argument. We already moved; no point in discussing something that has already taken place," I clarified.

"Yeah, but don't you feel like you're having to live your life based on the actions of someone else? You don't really have any freedom; you have to watch what you do, where you go, and who you're with constantly," Zell asked.

I think we were all surprised at Zell's examination, he sure was really thinking this issue through and coming up with some sound analysis. True it was, that my life was being affected by the actions of some extremely ignorant and violent people, and all the decisions I make are a result of their actions. But, it would only be for a while.

"That's the life of the President's children," I shrugged.

I really wasn't all that bothered. I mean, I couldn't do anything about it. I was born into that family, my Dad was the President of Esthar and it wasn't like I could change that by the switch of a button. I'd have the limelight on me wherever I went, whatever I did, and whoever I was. People were interested to know why the President's family lived in another country, they were interested to know how old his children were and what their future plans were. They were interested to know how my Mum copes with Elle's illness. Sure, these things were common and undergone by many people, but something about being a 'celebrity' just made our experiences worth the attention.

I was distracted out of my thoughts by someone calling my name. I looked around the table at my friends who were all staring at someone next to me before I realised it wasn't my friends that were calling me.

I turned to see Diamond, the green-eyed brunette from my one of my classes, smiling nervously at me.

"Are you busy?" She asked me awkwardly, given the stares my friends were directing at her.

To be honest, I too was wondering what she was doing all the way here at the back of the cafeteria. No one had bothered us since we kept to ourselves, but here she was.

"Er, no," I answered once I found my voice and came back to reality.

"Can we talk… privately?" She asked, moving her weight from one foot to another.

"Sure," I said and slowly got up from my seat and followed her out to the hallway.

Once in the moderately quiet hallway, with the exceptions of the few students loitering near the lockers and those entering and exiting the cafeteria, I leant against the wall with the back of my foot resting behind me.

Diamond turned to face me, her green eyes looking anxiously into my blue ones.

"Erm, I wanted to ask if… er, if you heard that… that the school is allowing us to attend the Senior's Winter Formal?" She managed to make out.

I shook my head at her; it was the first I heard. It was probably announced in tutorial where I mainly sat looking out of the window and listening to my iPod. Neither

Quistis nor Selphie had mentioned anything of this either, so it was news to me.

"Well, they only announced it today, in tutorial, well, my form tutor did," she explained.

"Okay," I answered.

"So… ah, I was wondering… Well, I haven't asked anyone yet… er, because I wanted to know if you wanted to go," she said, her eyes exerting even more hope than I thought they could. "If you wanted to go with me," she quickly clarified.

"Oh." I instantly replied back.

I wasn't expecting that. I hardly ever talked to Diamond. I didn't have anything in common with her, I know I share a class with her but I couldn't remember which one. We didn't really mix with the same type of people, so the only connection I sort of had with her, was that she socialised with a couple of people who I was aware were friends with Xu. Even then, Xu was a friend of Quistis's before we went all anti-social.

"You don't have to answer now, you can think about it," She said, probably in fear of getting hurt.

But I knew my answer already and I didn't want her going off with hope only for them to be crushed a day later.

"It's nice for you to ask. But I'm not into balls and dances so I probably won't go," I explained as sympathetically as I could.

"Oh, okay," Diamond nodded and smiled sympathetically at me.

I nodded back and stood there. I wasn't sure what to do now. Do I say goodbye and leave, or was I supposed to wait here until she made the first move?

"Well, I'll see you Chemistry," She said to me and waved before walking off.

Chemistry. That's the class I had with her. Funny, she didn't seem like a Science type of girl.

I went back into the canteen and sat down next to my friends. Immediately, they wanted to know what Diamond had wanted.

"The Formal?" Selphie asked before bursting into giggles.

"Selphie, she's sitting over there; she'll hear you," Quistis scolded the brunette.

"Sorry, but Squall at a dance? I really can't see that."

"Wait. Why did she ask you?" Seifer asked perplexed.

"My guess is as good as yours," I answered.

"Ooh, Diamond has a thing for Squall," Irvine winked before sniggering.

I rolled my eyes. I really couldn't care less. I had enough on my plate; girls were hardly going to make their way onto it any time soon.

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

"Gotcha!" Someone cried and slammed down two hands on my shoulders.

I jumped in surprise and turned around to see Nida's devilish grin, his eyes sparkling in excitement. Talk about over the top. He had really given me a fright, my heart was racing from the sudden contact.

Once the initial shock was over, I was sadly enlightened on my situation. Great, my reading time was over.

"Nida, you scared me," I smiled at him and began putting the diary away.

He laughed softly before looking down to the book I was placing in my bag.

"What are you reading?" He asked pointing to the diary.

"Oh, just an old book I found at home," I replied and secured the buckle on my black school bag.

"Cool. How come you didn't join us at lunch?" He asked.

"Oh," I paused quickly for an excuse. "I just felt like reading."

"That's cool. Canteen isn't really a place to read," he considered shrugging his shoulders.

I nodded and took a breath. I remained seated, seeing this Nida sat down next to me, pulling up a chair and aligning it with mine. He turned his boy slightly to face me, resting his forearms on the head of the plastic chair.

"So, what brought you up here?" I asked, wondering why he wasn't with his friends.

"I was looking for you," he answered honestly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I kinda wanted to ask you something," he said shyly before chuckling to himself.

"Go on," I encouraged him.

"Alright. Er, you don't have someone back in Deling do you?" He asked hesitantly.

I knew where this was going, but I decided to make him work for it. I smiled slightly before replying.

"Someone?" I enquired.

"Yeah, someone like a boyfriend," he considered with a jiggle of his head.

"… No," I finally answered.

"That's good," he grinned confidently at me.

"Thanks. You sound very pleased I'm single," I remarked.

"Oh, no, please don't take it the wrong way," he said holding his hands up to me. "I just wanted to make sure you were single… because I wanted to ask you out this weekend."

I smiled and nodded at him. Squall hadn't seen it coming with Diamond, but I had seen this coming. Nida had been throwing me looks all week and was eager for any form of conversation with me. I knew he liked me, and since I was fresh meat at school, I guess he wanted to get in there first.

"This weekend?" I asked.

"Yeah, just to the movies and maybe grab something to eat after?" He suggested.

I thought about it, my eyes lowering down to my bag as I considered it in my head. I wasn't sure if it was right of me to give him any inkling of a hope when I really didn't see anything more than a friendship with him.

"Doesn't necessarily have to be date," he added when I didn't reply straight away.

"Okay," I agreed.

His eyes lit up immediately and he grinned at me again. I felt a bit guilty since I actually wasn't all that interested in going out with him. But I sort of needed Nida's attention away from school for a while to ask him a few questions.

"Cool, so I'll pick you up, say, six o'clock?" He asked as the bell rang, indicating the end of lunch.

"Sure," I nodded, picking up my bag and flinging it over my shoulder.

We walked back to the third floor where I had Biology and Nida made his way over to IT. I felt very guilty, well, not very, but I did feel guilty that I had said yes to his invitation. Mainly, because a week or so later and I'd have to tell him I wasn't interested if he wanted to further our friendship. Also, because I'd be using our date as a means to find out more about the Fated Children, and just how much Diamond liked Squall.

* * *

It was after school and I was making my way to the bus stop when I bumped into Selphie. And by bumped into her, I literally mean full on smack, books flying everywhere, and a very sore cheekbone where Selphie's head hit me.

We both just looked dazed and lost for a second before giggling and helping each other collect the books that we had dropped on the concrete floor.

"Sorry about that," I had said to her.

"It's alright. I'm such a klutz," Selphie laughingly moaned.

Once we gathered our books, I just smiled at her as she did the same to me.

"Well, I got to go meet my friends," she said, taking a couple of steps towards the direction of the car park.

"Sure. I'll see you in class," I replied, before walking to the bus stop.

I knew I could have waited around for Nida to drop me off home; I would have gotten home faster. But I just wanted to be by myself without the obligation to make conversation. I mean, six hours of school really kills a person! And then to talk about futile arbitrary things during a long twenty minute ride home… Argh! So tiring.

I was only at the bus stop for about two minutes when I heard Selphie call my name. She waved a book at me and I soon made my way to meet her half way.

"Sorry, I think this is your book," she said, holding my biology text book.

"Oh, thanks! I wouldn't have even known this was missing," I remarked, while lightly chuckling.

"Yeah, I thought it was mine before I realised I don't take Biology," Selphie laughed.

I laughed along and smiled at her. I probably sound like a retard but, wow, we were getting along. We were actually laughing at the same thing and she wasn't being horrible about having to return my book back to me.

She was about to say something and I had a gut instinct it was an announcement or apology that she had to leave and get back to her friends. I didn't want that, I wanted to get to know this Selphie girl; I wanted to get to know her and also get to know her friend who I still hadn't seen. Of course, I had seen nearly every blue-eyed brunette boy at our school but none of them ate lunch with Selphie and her group, not that I had seen.

In fact it occurred to me at that moment that I had eaten lunch in the library today and probably missed out on the chance to see Squall.

"Well-"

"I was wondering if you were free tomorrow after school?" I quickly cut in.

"Huh?" Selphie asked surprised by my question.

"Ah, I need some tutoring in math and I was thinking… that since we sit next to each other, you could tutor me until I catch up?" I asked.

"Oh… er, well, the term has just started so you haven't missed much," she answered.

"I know, but, well… this is embarrassing, but I don't really know anyone here," I smiled at her sadly.

"Oh," she said looking a bit apprehensive. "What about that kid you sat at lunch with? The one with the black hair."

My eyes went slightly wide. I actually didn't think she had noticed me on Monday. What excuse was I to use now? I had to think fast on my feet and come up with the best solution.

"Oh, well, he's, er… he's nice, but he doesn't take math. Well, at least I don't think he does," I answered truthfully. "You'd be doing me a huge favour."

That seemed to hit the nail home as she looked at me with such obligation. I could see part of her wanted to say no, a part which I didn't understand; a part which was so secretive it had me on edge to find out why. But then there was another part of her that was contemplating acceptance and I hoped she'd take that part.

"Okay-"

"Selphie!" A voice broke us from our moment.

I looked up as Selphie turned her head and looked at Seifer standing only a few feet away from us. The rest of the Fated Children were behind him in wonderment to what the little brunette was doing with me. They're faces were in complete disbelief, staring at me as if I was some poisonous carnivore about to devour into their petite friend.

"I got to go," Selphie said quietly to me before lightly jogging off to her friends.

"What the hell are you playing at?" The pony tailed brunette said to her as she approached them.

"She dropped her book; I was just returning it," she answered as she followed the blonde girl's treating body.

Seifer stood remaining in his position staring at me in the eyes. I wish I could say something so brave right now. Like I stood my ground and stared straight into his green eyes. Or that I walked right up to him and said _"Yeah, bruvs, you want some of this?" _But I'd be lying and making up way too many gangster fairytales in my head.

In fact, what I did do is turn my back on Seifer without making eye contact, walked straight to the bus stop and prayed with the beating heart in my chest that he didn't walk up behind me and yell 'boo.' That would probably have me peeing my pants.

There was just something so vicious about Seifer, something to be wary of. I knew he was hiding something, they all were; even Squall. I just had to read that diary faster to find out exactly what it was.

I took a peek behind me after a couple of minutes had passed. The coast was clear; the green eyed monster had disappeared.


	4. Man Who Crumbles

**Chapter 4 – Man Who Crumbles**

I am not obsessed. I am not infatuated. I just am very intrigued by Squall's diary and get a little disappointed when I don't have the time to sit down and read it. I had hoped, once I got home, that I would be able to sit in a my room for an hour or so and read it before I had to start on my work. But Dad came in, just as I had turned to the page I had left off, and informed me that he was expecting guests.

So there I was, dressed in something decent, compared to the pyjamas I normally jump into, making tea and preparing some biscuits for his guests. Of course I was required to play hostess and sat with the two men while they made conversation with Dad and asked me about how I liked Balamb.

I was thankful that half way into their stay, Dad had said I could leave but then added if it was alright that I put the dinner on. I wanted to tell him it wasn't, that I had some boy's diary upstairs that I just had to go and read. Of course that isn't what I said, in fact I just smiled and walked into the kitchen and started preparing the small quails he had left to defrost. It was while I was peeling potatoes, that Dad walked into the kitchen with the used tea-cups and started clearing them away.

"They've left." He stated, while scrubbing around the cup rims.

"Ok." I replied, too preoccupied with my potato peeling skills. "Oh, who were they?" I asked having never seen them before.

"They're just… some old friends." He answered briefly.

"I've never seen them before." I remarked with a doubt.

"I say friends, but they're more like acquaintances." He clarified and started checking on the quails I had put into the oven.

I didn't prod him further, Dad's business was his and I had no interest in it. What I did have interest in was the leather black diary upstairs calling me to come and read it. It was all I could think about the whole time I was preparing dinner and as I sat down to eat. I guess the main reason why I was so intrigued to continue my reading was due to the people it was written about. I had met Squall's friends already, I went to the same school Squall attended and was taught by some of his teachers. It literally felt like I had stepped into some fantasy world, with hidden secrets and I was one page away from finding out what they were.

What was bugging me the most was Squall's absence. Surely, at some point I should have seen him with his friends. That is if they were still friends? Or if he still attends the same school. His Mum had moved houses; where I was currently living, it was only predictable and ordinary that she might have changed his school. Balamb Community School was only fifteen minutes away from my house. Maybe he had moved schools and only saw his friends on the weekend? That was probably why I still hadn't seen him.

Even if that was the case, I felt disappointed that I hadn't gotten to meet him. Given the small glimpse I had into his life I could tell we would have gotten along. He seemed nice and had a humorous side that I would have enjoyed to converse with. Besides, we had something in common; we both lived in the same house at one point and I was currently sleeping in his old room.

If Raine had moved houses again, I hoped she hadn't sent him to another school. I would have liked very much to meet Squall. I just had to read that diary faster.

* * *

Thursday was another long day. My morning lessons dragged on and I spent a lot of the time secretly listening to my iPod while other students were engaged in conversations. I know I have previously said I don't mind being a loner and welcome the lack of attention, but sometimes it does get on my nerves. Deling was such a big city which pretty much seemed overpopulated. But even then, people were always sociable and eager to be your friend. Balamb was different, very different. This was my second Biology lesson and not one person had even bothered to talk to me. Even the guy I sat next to was too busy talking to the dude behind me. I was literally the only one in the class not in conversation with anyone. I was very glad by the time the bell had gone off for break.

But my happy mood was cut short. I had thought I could use the twenty minute break to run to the library and read the next chapter in Squall's life, but no. As soon as I stepped out of Biology, Nida was waiting for me outside the classroom.

"How was class?" He asked, smiling brightly.

"Boring." I replied, without making excuses or bothering to be polite.

He chuckled in reply and started following me in the direction of the library. I wasn't sure what I could say to him to get rid of him. I didn't want to tell him I was heading there to read in case he decided to follow me and do the same thing. I also didn't want him to see Squall's diary and ask about it. It was my secret and I definitely didn't want to share that with Nida.

"So, where are you heading to now?" I asked politely hoping he could tell me he was heading to the cafeteria.

"Well, wherever you want to sit." He answered instantly.

He hadn't gotten the hint; I guess I couldn't get rid of him that easily. Man, I really wanted to read that diary, but I just knew there wasn't any chance of that at the moment.

* * *

"After two months into the Obel Lake takeover finally President Carter stepped down and Vinzer Deling took over. This is the type of strain all leaders face; do you stand your ground and defy your people, or do you give in to the people you serve and ultimately look weak?" Mr Wedge questioned as he paced back and forth the rows of tables.

"Sir," Diamond called out, raising her hand to make a point, "I would think that, given that the President stepped down at the request of his people, it would show his loyalty and love for them."

After being granted the knowledge that Diamond had asked Squall out, and the obvious fact that she liked him that came along with it, I wasn't sure how to feel towards her. A part of me wanted to hear from Diamond what it was about Squall that caused her to like him. He had never mentioned her as one of his friends, to my knowledge, and her asking him to the Senior's Winter Formal was a shock to him as it was to me. I also had the urge to ask her to describe Squall to me. Sure, I knew he had blue eyes and brown hair, but I didn't fully know the details to make an image in my head. Exactly how blue were his eyes? And how did he style his hair? Was it as long as the boy with the ponytail? Or was it short and spiky like Seifer and the other blond boy, Zell, who currently sat two rows behind me?

"Well, you do make a valid point, but remember, back then Galbadia was run under dictatorship and not the democratic regime it proclaims today. Stepping down from such a position showed weakness, it showed instability, especially to other world leaders." The teacher answered and walked back towards his desk.

"Yeah, but, Sir, even under a democratic society you can't think that a President's willingness to step down shows his love for his country and its people." A boy argued from the back.

"What are you saying, Kyle?" Mr Wedge asked with a smile.

"I'm saying that just because a democratic society can request or demand their leader to step down, it doesn't mean it isn't a shame for the leader. Any leader being made to step down from his position by his people would be embarrassed."

"Yeah, but under dictatorship it's a different rule." Diamond argued.

"Not necessarily. Just because the people don't have the same freedom as a democratically run country, it's still a dishonour to the President." Kyle replied back wistfully.

"I still don't understand your point." Mr Wedge smiled at the boy, folding his arms in wait.

The boy sighed and let a small smile run across his face.

"I don't know how to explain it, Sir. Basically what I'm trying to say is, not every dictatorship or authoritarian country is as evil and tyrant filled as people like to assume. And regardless of what kind of regime a country is under, the people asking their leader, the person who is in charge of them and has a duty to think of their benefit first, to step down is a disgraceful thing." He argued with passion.

"Not if it is done the right way." Wimbly rebutted from the front of the classroom, turning in her chair to speak directly to Kyle. "If the people peacefully ask the current leader to step down, it isn't dishonour."

"Of course it is!" Kyle cried from the back, his hands going up in vain.

I pulled my iPod earplug out, I wasn't normally into politics so much, but this argument seemed to pique my interest. These kids seemed to have a lot of educated opinions about a country that my father once aided. I hoped no one would turn and ask me of my opinion, because I really didn't have one.

"It doesn't matter if it is done peacefully or not, people shouldn't demand the leader to step down; it makes the country look weak." Kyle had continued on.

"Yeah, but if they have a leader who is a tyrant it only makes their country look oppressed." Wimbly argued back, slightly on the defense.

"I'm not arguing about tyrant rulers, I'm saying that citizens of a country shouldn't demand the leader to step down, instead they should demand their rights to live in peace." Kyle elaborated.

"Ah, now, Kyle, you are arguing from Esthar's point of view." Mr Wedge smiled at him.

The class all looked back to the teacher as he walked over to the white board and started writing some names in big capital letters, before drawing circles around them.

"President Carter from Galbadia wasn't an ally to the Estharians, but their President, Haruno, had actually condemned Galbadia's actions saying it was unfit for the people to demand the ruler to step down, but in fact, they should demand freedom for their rights." He continued while pointing to each of the significant names on the board.

"But isn't it a right to choose who the leader is?" Jack asked instantly.

"Hmm, not necessarily. Especially in a country that Galbadia was at the time. The people's rights were how their country was run, not who was doing the running." Mr. Wedge answered back. "But back then, Esthar's President had advised the people of Galbadia to work along with their President and come to terms of agreement, a way to make their country a better living environment, a better working environment and a peaceful relationship between ruler and the people."

"Why does Esthar get involved in every problem other countries have, yet when they have their own problems, they don't allow other world leaders to step in." A ginger boy from the left of me argued.

"They're xenophobes." Jack answered.

"Jack." Mr Wedge warned the boy, eyeing him carefully. "Esthar's involvement wasn't unwanted. Galbadian authorities actually asked the President for his opinion on the matter and he replied with just that." The teacher clarified.

"Yeah, but when it comes to their own problems they keep it all behind closed doors." The ginger haired boy continued to argue. "Take for example the re-elections last May. President Loire won and then out of no where he steps down and Jugo took over."

"Stan, c'mon you know it had to be because of what happened to his family." Diamond admonished and looked away from the boy.

"Yeah, I understand, but if Prime Minister Kramer just fled this country would you be as understanding?" The boy disagreed, rolling his eyes.

I heard someone clearing their throat from the back of the classroom and turned to see Seifer folding his arms, staring at the ginger haired boy intently. The boy, along with the rest of the class, glanced in his direction before casting his eyes downwards and scribbling in his notebook.

I was perplexed at why the class had become so quiet and why they acted in fear of Seifer. Did he really have that much authority over this lot? They argued about tyrants and dictatorship, yet the blond behind me was their very own.

"What happened to the President's family was a devastating thing and no matter how much we try and kid ourselves into thinking that world leaders are superhuman, under every world leader, there is a man who crumbles when too much pressure it put on him." Mr Wedge spoke softly, his lips pursed with sympathy. "It was a surprise when he did step down, it was an even bigger surprise to find that he had disappeared and no one knows his whereabouts."

The entire class was pretty much silent, the only thing I could hear was the near muted music from my other earplug and the nasal breathing of the boy next to me.

Walking around the class, Mr Wedge finally stopped and turned around with a wide grin. "However, I am sure Prime Minister Kramer has no intention of fleeing this country, isn't that right, Seifer?" He asked the blond.

"Damn straight." Seifer replied, never taking his eyes off the ginger haired boy, who right about now looked as if he'd pee himself.

"Alright," The teacher continued, taking his marker and writing on the board, "so you're homework today is an essay on, 'A leader's duty is to serve his people and their demands. Do you agree?' Remember to include the topics we discussed and the arguments your peers made today. And… I would like this in for… tomorrow."

"Oh, what?" A couple of students cried out in vain.

I sulked inside. I already had other homework piling up, this was sure going to hold me back from reading any more of Squall's diary. It was as if the whole world knew what I was doing and was trying to find ways to prevent me from finding anything else about Squall. Why now? All I wanted to do was find some time within this week to sit and properly read Squall's diary. Any more obstacles and I would probably only get to read one entry.

* * *

Since I hadn't eaten anything during break and I had only managed to have one Weetabix that morning, I was starving by lunch. I hadn't even packed a sandwich so I had no alternative but to buy something from the canteen. I gathered that I could buy a sandwich and head on up to the library, but by the time I got to the end of the queue, the only sandwiches they had left was prawn mayo and I really didn't fancy that.

My stomach was growling, reminding me with every bit of strength that I had to fill up. But there was no way the library staff would let me eat hot food in there, nor would I be able to sneak in a triple cheese pizza without going unnoticed. Drearily, I quickly purchased some vegetarian pasta and walked over to Xu's table to quickly consume before I could run off.

"Whoa, slow down, Rinoa." Nida chuckled in front of me. "You must be starving."

I blushed crimson. I didn't realise that I was eating that quickly, he must be thinking I've never seen food before. Letting a giggle out to hide my embarrassment I paused my eating to explain.

"I gotta run to the library and pick up a book before someone else gets to it." I explained.

"Oh." He only replied indicating he understood.

I went back to quickly eating my pasta, which was kind of difficult since it was burning my throat. Eventually, done with my food, I quickly finished my juice off and stood up to leave. Nida also stood up and announced he'd join me in the library.

"You still haven't finished your lunch." I pointed to his half eaten pizza and fries.

"I'm not too hungry and the cheese is making me feel ill." He answered and chucked his food in the trash can.

Great. There literally was no escaping anyone. I didn't get a chance to read in the morning and now Nida was making sure I wouldn't get the chance to read in the last twenty minutes I had before the end of lunch. If I didn't get some time now, I knew I wouldn't be able to get anything done once I got home. I had piles of homework to complete for tomorrow, it just so happened to be my night to cook dinner and I also had to pop out with Dad to get the groceries. I had to find some way.

As we walked towards the stairs leading to the library, I decided to change plans.

"Nida, I'll join you in the library I'm just going to visit the loo." I said to him, halting in front of the stairs.

"Oh, I can wait for you here." He suggested happily.

"Ah, no, I'll just meet you there." I said with a slight laugh.

"Ok, I'll meet you there soon." He smiled and patted my back before skipping up the steps.

I walked further towards the back of the school before I found the girl's toilet, which was really just a chlorine filled stench of a room, but was empty to my pleasure. I walked to the farthest cubical and shut the door behind me, locking it and putting the toilet seat lid down. I really couldn't believe I had stooped so low that I resolved to reading in a public toilet.

Finally, sighing with relief, I began to read my ever long awaited chapter.

_- 11th__ November - _

_Dear Whatever,_

_Wow, I can't believe it's been a month since I haven't written in this diary. To be honest not much has happened that made me want to sit and write…_

**

* * *

**

Squall's POV

I've gotten used to the house as has everyone else. Ellone isn't upset by the room change anymore and seems to actually taken a liking to having her room looking out to the front of the house. I guess it makes it easier to see if Felix is waiting for her at the end of the road. By the way, Mum still doesn't know about him and I don't think Elle is planning on telling her any time soon.

I am surprised Mum hasn't picked up on Elle's happy mood. Surely, most people assume it has something to do with love and all the other romantic things, but she seems to think it's the change of house. Well, I guess it's better that I keep my mouth shut, ignorance really is bliss.

Elle and I decided to head into town today, she wanted to buy a pair of jeans she saw when she came with Mum and needed to pick up some other things from the drug store. We walked down the main town towards the main shopping area, talking about Felix and how he was compassionate of Elle's illness.

"Seriously, Squall, he acts like I'm not even ill. It just feels as if he sees me for who I am rather than Ellone; the girl with sickle cell anaemia, like everyone else does."

"I don't think of you like that." I disagreed. "And I'm pretty sure others don't either."

"Of course they do. Everyone I speak to always has to give me their sympathies, they always say I'm in their prayers. I wish for a second people just treated me how they treat you." She said, her face showing she was clearly upset by the attention.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"I want to be like you. I don't want to feel important." She clarified with a shrug.

"Oh." I muttered before adding, "Hey! You just indirectly insinuated I was unimportant."

Elle giggled at that and winked at me. I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug as we continued walking down.

"You'll always be important Elle, regardless of your illness or not." I said to her, hoping she understood my compliment. She smiled at me, wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Thanks lil' bro." She replied.

We walked further until we reached the shop Elle wanted to buy her jeans from. I sat on one of the seats near the shoe section while Elle went to try on the jeans before purchasing. I never really liked coming shopping, whenever Quistis and Selphie tried dragging us to come shopping with them, we always made excuses. But I hardly had spent much time with Ellone that I didn't mind coming with her today.

She walked back out and held the jeans across her forearm. Taking out her purse, she ushered me to the till and paid for them. I guess that's one benefit of being ill, although this is going to sound really evil, Elle always gets want she wants. Yes, I know, that is bad of me to say, but she does. There isn't a thing in a shop window or an item of accessory that Elle doesn't get if she asks Mum or Dad. I'm sure they love her sincerely, but I can't help thinking that due to her illness they don't hesitate to give her what she wants. Evil of me to think, I know.

_- 18__th__ November -_

Is it just me, or are the girls in my year playing a trick on me? I was asked out by Wimbly at the start of the year. A month later and Diamond asks me to the Senior's Winter Formal, and now Lilly, the blonde girl from my History class, who I never speak to, asked if I wanted to do something this weekend. I'm flattered to say the least by the attention, but where is it all coming from? I won't lie and say I'm as ugly as Quasimodo, sure, I am quite attractive but I don't look any different from the other guys. There isn't anything unique about me. So many boys have the same blue eyes I have, so many boys have the same spiky brunette hair I style mine, so many boys are 5"6.

Exactly what-

**

* * *

**

Rinoa's POV

"Selphie, we all made a pact. You can't go back on that now." I heard a voice speak.

"I'm not going back on it. But I can't help bumping into her or being seated next to her in lessons." I heard Selphie's voice argue back.

I closed the diary in my hands silently and pulled my legs up, resting it on the pipes just to left of me. So consumed into the diary, I actually hadn't heard the creak of the toilet door as it opened and the two girls step in. I was pretty sure the 'her' Selphie just spoke of was me and I wasn't intending on them finding out I was listening in.

"Yes, but you can stop yourself from speaking to her." The voice continued. "You promised Squall."

"Quisty, I know and I swear that's the only reason why I am avoiding her. But I can't avoid her in lessons." Selphie argued, though it seemed more like she was whining.

"Hm." I heard Quistis sigh. "Look, Seifer just doesn't want any complications and he really doesn't trust that girl. We all made a promise to Squall; you can't go back on that."

"I know." The brunette's sympathetic voice echoed. "I wish Squall was here."

On hearing Squall's name directly from them, my insides responded with mixed emotions. My heart skipped a beat just hearing about the boy whose personal life I was prying into. But my gut was slowly coming to terms with that fact that maybe Squall no longer attended the school. Why else hadn't I seen him?

"Me, too." I heard Quistis almost whisper.

"Things really are strange without him. I didn't tell the boys, but I really didn't know if the year would be the same without him. Everything just feels so… different." Selphie continued to speak.

"I don't know how the boys do it; they just seem so strong and accepting of the truth. Sometimes I wonder if…"

I listened carefully waiting for Selphie's friend to continue but she didn't.

"I'm sure he will." The brunette replied to her, fully comprehending what the blonde was about to say. "They act strong but I've seen Irvine's solemn eyes when he thinks I'm not looking. I can tell he wants to express his grief in some way, but he doesn't because he feels he has to be my pillar."

"Sefie." I heard Quistis's shuddering breath. "I don't know how long Seifer can go on. The other night he came over and we were talking in my room. Selphie, he started crying. He blames himself for what happened."

"It wasn't his fault and I doubt Squall would have blamed him." Selphie replied comfortingly.

"I told him that, but he said…" I heard her pause before continuing. "He said that when Raine and Laguna wanted to move to Esthar, Seifer convinced them not to. He said that, at the time he fed them some speech about standing up and not letting the thugs win, but really he was just being selfish; he didn't want his best friend to move."

They were both fell silent for a while. I moved myself closer towards the door as quietly as I could in case they were saying something. Without any sight of their actions, I couldn't clearly make out what was going on. I heard some moving about and something that sounded like sniffing. I wish I had some kind of a peephole to see what they were doing, I wish I had a remote control to turn up the volume; they were whispering so quietly I could barely make out what they were saying.

I leaned further in attempt to hear more of what they were saying since one of them had turned the faucet on.

"Seifer shouldn't blame himself, no one thought this would happen. And I for one also agreed to them staying." I heard Selphie speak.

"I didn't. I knew something was up and the night-"

_Thud!_

Crap! I had moved so far towards the cubicle door I hadn't bothered to notice that Squall's diary was slowly slipping from my lap. It landed with such a thud on the floor, I was definitely sure the girls had heard. I held my breath and froze in place expecting them to burst my door open any moment and yell 'Gotcha'. The sound was so loud, surely they wouldn't have missed it and if they did then they would have to be pretty damn deaf.

"Someone's here." I heard Selphie whisper.

I let a small breath escape as my heart pace quickened, I could hear one of them take steps towards the cubicle doors slowly. The clicking of heels against the tiled floor matched the volume of every beat my heart was making. I could make out each heel as it was placed on the floor followed by the slap of the toes.

_Thwack!_

I heard the first cubicle door smack open, bouncing against the cubicle wall so hard that I felt the tremors from where I sat. My body silently jumped from the sound and the palpitation of my heart increased. I quietly put my hands to my mouth, trying to suppress any harsh breathing, though I found it difficult in the given silent atmosphere.

The next cubical door, from what I could hear, bounced back and forth while the footsteps continued down toward the next cubicle door and then another thwack as it was pushed with full force against the cubicle wall.

Along with my increased heart beat, my mind was in an array of thoughts. They were definitely going to find me. How many cubicles were there? Five or six? Either way, I was a dead woman once they found out I was sitting here and listening in on their conversation.

Again the prolonged footsteps continued, slowly down the toilet floor, followed by another door being forced open. Whoever was walking down the toilet was getting closer to me, now the footsteps were much louder and rang in my ears, drowning out the thumping at my heart. I could feel my pulse rising and small beads of sweat start to form in certain parts of my body. I knew this was it, I knew she was only one door away from finding her culprit and there was no way I had any form of escape. Exactly what would I say to them?

There was something they were hiding; there was a reason why getting to know Selphie was a threat to them. There was definitely some secret between them and Squall, something which he had made them promise. The knowledge of where he was now was cut short and ironically enough by the drop of his diary.

The cubicle door next to me swung open just as loudly as the others, followed by a creaking noise and then loud voices.

"I'm telling you, she's trying to steal him away; she's been all over him!" I heard a high-pitched voice cry in distress.

"They have history; he went out with her during the summer for a couple of dates and then they broke up. She's just jealous and wants him back." Another voice spoke.

"Excuse me, are you using this cubicle?" I heard the first voice ask.

"Er, no. I'm done." Quistis's voice replied, before I could hear her briskly walking off along with the sound of the toilet door opening again.

"There's no way I am letting her get her filthy hands on him. He's my boyfriend." The two voices continued to banter.

I slowly picked up the black diary and quietly put it into my school bag. That was close. My heart was still racing and my hair was matted onto the back of my neck. That was frightening to say the least; I didn't want to think about what would have happened if those girls hadn't come in. Mainly, because I had no clue what Selphie and Quistis would do to me. I mean, I was doing nothing wrong, I was innocently sitting on a public toilet reading their friend's diary. In fact, they should have been the ones to have their heart's racing. Sure, they hadn't used my name, but I know they were talking about me. And I hadn't even done anything wrong!

Only once the school bell rang, I slowly opened the lock to the cubicle door, stepping out and pretending to wash my hands as the two girls continued to gossip near the hand dryers. I took my time, and as they gathered their things and headed out, I followed them into the crowded corridor.

Now that I was calm, it gave me some time to think over what they had said. Seifer didn't trust me, hey? Well, he trusted me enough to borrow my pen! Okay, that's lame, but I mean, who the hell do they think I am? And why the hell are they so secretive? What is this big promise Squall made them keep and where the hell is this gorgeous brunette? So many unanswered questions were swarming in my mind and I literally had no inkling of an explanation.

English Literature was my next class and as I walked into the room and sat on my assigned seat, I just knew Quistis had her eyes on me. Sure, I acted as if I didn't notice and pretended that I was consumed into my work, unbeknown to her presence, but she assumed I was the one in the toilet. And I'm pretty damn sure she believed that I knew that, too.

* * *

**I've purposely given Squall a different look in this fic. Don't like, pft, then well... oh please just like it! :'(**


	5. Little Miss Caraway

**Chapter 5 – Little Miss Caraway**

I am obsessed. I am infatuated. But, only because I have nothing else going on in my life that is as interesting as this. I am a threat to someone! People are keeping secrets and they don't want me to find out about them!

Once I had gotten home, I had run up to my room, shouting to my Dad that I had wished not to b e disturbed till dinner, and locked the door. I flung my bag onto my bed and quickly stepped out of my clothes and into my thinking pants – my pyjamas! Now that I was clad in my yellow and blue chocobo printed attire complete with my fluffy pink socks I took a pen and notepad out of my bag and sat at my desk.

I drew one big circle right in the middle of a fresh leaf of paper and wrote down Squall's name. I was going to write his surname but I couldn't for the life of me remember. It was such a task to go back to the diary and find it. I was about to get off my seat when it suddenly popped into my head. Loire! Easy. A common Galbadian name. Oh! Maybe Squall moved to Galbadia?

Shaking my head, I decided I needed to concentrate on the task at hand and work my way into my theories. So to start off, I had to list everything down. Once Squall's name was written down in the middle, I jotted down the names of his friends around him, starting with Seifer till I reached Irvine. Now that I had the six of them written down, I contemplated to put down Squall's family as well. Probably not, I mean they were important but there wasn't much information I got on them apart from Ellone's illness and Felix. Deciding that the latter two may be detrimental in my little game, I added their names in as well.

At the bottom of the sheet I put in some key nouns like Balamb, School and names of the following girls that asked Squall out. I don't really know why I added those in, but it seemed like fun.

Then right at the top of the sheet, I wrote in big capital letters the word PROMISE. That's what this was mainly about. All the people around Squall's name, mainly his friends, made Squall a promise. But what was the promise about?

I flipped over the page and started writing down things I could remember from the diary. I could have sifted through the diary itself, but I didn't have the patience and so decided to convey as much as I already knew from the top of my head. So far it wasn't that many.

I know that Squall lived in Balamb Villas and he had moved in the month of October due to a brick being thrown into their house. Ellone had sickle cell anaemia and went into hospital in September. Diamond asked Squall to the Senior's Winter Formal in November and Lilly also had asked Squall out in November. That was as much as I knew so far and there wasn't really anything greater.

I leaned back against my seat, biting my bottom lip and scrutinised the paper I had just written on intently. It wasn't filled; in fact it just looked like an eight year old trying to note-take for the first time. I actually didn't have anything substantial or at least insightful to the biggest question I was facing. And the most bizarre and painstaking thing in all this was, that I didn't even know what the question was.

Sure I knew other questions. Like, why these people thought I was a threat, or what secrets they were keeping, or where the bloody hell is Squall? Seriously, that last question was really bugging me. It was like trying to find Wally, or Waldo, or whatever his name is, and realising that the every Tom, Dick and Harry looks exactly like him; you don't know which the real one is. Who is Squall? Nothing in his diary gave him away. I most probably had walked past him in school several times already and not realised.

Maybe he had moved houses and was living next door. Maybe he had moved to Galbadia like I had thought in the beginning of my brainstorm and I had seen him there. I had no clue whatsoever and it was really taking the biscuit.

The only thing I could rely on was the diary. I turned my head to stare at my bag, knowing the diary was calling me to it. But even as I got off my chair and put my hand into my school bag, the first thing I pulled out was my History exercise book. The diary had to wait.

Shaking my head, I laughed at myself for my stupidity. I was going way overboard with this whole Fated Children business. Seriously, brainstorming what? Had I not found Squall's diary I would have thought they were nothing but a bunch of kids hiding the fact that they smoke pot once in a while.

Walking back to my desk, I took the paper I had written on and folded it in half. Opening up my top hand draw, I place the paper into it before shutting it. Sure it had been fun, but seriously, what exactly was I going to find out?

* * *

The one thing any detective will tell you, is that they can tell a guilty person by three very simple things. Eye contact is always avoided. Stuttering and stammering is always a dead giveaway. And overly detailed alibis are the pitfall. I had watched enough crime genres in my life time to know what to avoid and these three things were essential in acting like a naturally innocent teenager. Sure I had Squall's diary, and sure I was sitting on a public toilet listening into Selphie and Quistis's conversation, but they didn't know that, they could _assume_ but they couldn't _prove_. So what was I supposed to do? Well, I had to prove otherwise.

I walked in with a big smile on my face and sat down next to Selphie with a cheerful,

"Hi, how's it going?" Then I went straight into getting my equipment out and getting my books sorted while she gave me her reply. Looking dead into her eyes, I continued to smile and replied that I, too, was fine.

"So, you had to run off before you gave me your answer on that tutoring request," I mentioned, getting a sceptical look from her.

Yeah, she thought I'd act guilty and avoid all contact with her, but I continued to look into her piercing green eyes and uphold the same pleasant smile as if locking myself in public toilets and overhearing other people's conversations weren't a lunchtime hobby.

"Oh, ah, yeah, I'm not sure if I have the time really… I got a lot on my plate myself," she replied back briefly, looking at the white board at the centre of the room.

I kept smiling at her and nodded my head in understanding. Of course she had a lot on her plate, but what it was exactly I was begging to find out.

"No problem, I'm sure I can ask Nida," I suggested and turned to face the front.

The next hour wasn't as gruesome as I expected. It actually didn't have my pulse speeding into a wild rate nor did I get to talk to Selphie much. Actually, most of the lesson I spent taking down notes and quickly answering questions that it really didn't leave any room to banter with the brunette.

Once the bell had gone and I was packing my things together, Selphie had said a quick goodbye and jogged off out of the classroom. Naturally, she was avoiding me. Her friends were probably making sure she did everything she could to keep me away from them. Why? I don't know and I probably wouldn't find out any time soon.

* * *

Acting like the innocent victim in front of Selphie was one thing, but trying to do it with Seifer was another. Almost immediately, as I walked into my History class, the blond had his eyes on me. I tried to ignore it, I even momentarily made eye contact before glancing away as if I wasn't bothered, but that didn't stop his stares.

Slowly, I was weakening in my exuberance and letting his intimidation get to me. It didn't help when Mr. Wedge decided to continue our discussion from the previous day and not only did he start off with giving us a written pop quiz, which by the way I did surprisingly well in, but also asked for my opinion.

"I don't really have one," I answered honestly, after he marked our quizzes and gave them back.

"Everyone has an opinion on everything," he smiled, willing me to voice mine.

But like I said, I really didn't have one. Yeah, that sounded a bit self-righteous, but it was true. Politics and current events were my father's forte, not mine. Sure, I would care if people were being oppressed or helping world hunger or even to prevent deforestation. But having a say on how a country should be run, I really didn't have the slightest clue.

I literally beg my Dad not to talk politics at the dinner table, at the lunch table, the breakfast table, heck, even at the snack table! We had made a pact long ago, I wasn't allowed to moan about school and homework, and he wasn't allowed to talk politics. They were boring, respectively, and we much preferred to banter over other matters.

"Not me," I remarked, giving the teacher a wry smile.

"Oh c'mon, I'm sure if you put yourself in the situation, you might. You, are the leader of Galbadia in post Centraic War. Your people demand you step down and blame you for the loss of Obel Lake, how do you respond?" The teacher asked while the class all turned to look at me.

Taking a moderate breath through my nose, I put my pen down on my paper while processing the hypothetical situation in my mind. Basically, I was playing President Carter, a man who had run Galbadia almost forty years ago.

"Well… I wouldn't step down," I answered honestly, eyeing the teacher for his response.

"Why not?" The teacher asked, folding his arms in wait, while the class continued to stare.

"Because Galbadian leaders are all tyrants," Jack scoffed in front of me.

"Jack," the teacher warned the boy. Wow, this boy was on a roll; that was the second time this week.

"I'm joking," The boy replied innocently, although I could tell he was very sincere in his earlier statement.

"Well, I'm not sure the Principal will take it so lightly when I inform him that's the second racist comment you've made this week."

"I'm not being racist, it's true; Galbadians aren't the most democratic nor humane bunch in the world," the boy continued to be defiant and voice his opinion. "No offence," he added, glancing back at me.

"None taken," I replied. "Just like Balamese guys aren't the brainiest bunch in the world and judging by the D- on your paper, it must be a proven fact."

That scored a couple of laughs from the class, including the teacher who turned away for peace sake. Jack just turned to give me an annoyed glance before lowering his head and doodling on his sheet, turning the D- to a D+ most likely.

"Getting back to the subject matter, Rinoa, if you could explain your reasons," the teacher asked inquisitively.

"I believe that… the people represent their leader. If you have a good society, you'll have a good leader. You can't put all the blame on just one person. No relationship works like that," I started off slowly. "Even in a normal relationship between husband and wife, sibling and sibling, parent and child; there has to be understanding, patience and willingness to work together to make the relationship successful. If people want change, then they need to make that change for themselves, instead of running away from their problems."

Most of the class were gazing at me, processing what I had said and nodding along. The smarter ones were a bit harder to win over and rebutted my arguments.

"But you could argue that change is in changing the leader," Stan, the ginger haired boy, spoke up.

"You could, but that's not the change I was talking about. What you're saying sounds more like 'brushing under the carpet' rather than finding a solution to the problem," I replied, unmoved from my stance.

Mr. Wedge got off his desk and walked closer to his students, making himself more proactive in our ongoing debate.

"Explain," he said, pointing his finger at me in his one word demands.

"If I can go back to a simplistic relationship?" I asked, to which he nodded. "You want change between yourself and your partner. Would you just decide to change your partner? You wouldn't, you have feelings for that person, and you have respect for that person. Sure they may have faults and be a whole lot blameworthy of certain incidents in your life, but the solution isn't to just get rid of your partner. It's trying to work things through."

I guess after all I did have an opinion, sure it wasn't a spectacular one or a very intellectual thought-provoking opinion, but it was mine and I had to say something.

I looked around the class again, Stan sitting just a few seats away from me, Diamond right next to him and Wimbly at the front of the class. They all had very good opinions on the matter, even Kyle who was so passionate about his.

"I wouldn't step down; I'd do my utmost to help my people. That would be my job as a leader, stepping down would just be a cowardly thing to do," I concluded.

"Thank you!" Kyle cried from the other side of the classroom, causing several people to start chuckling.

I couldn't help the smile on my own face. This truly was a very intelligent class and aside from the obvious idiots, I quite liked the debate. I grinned back at Kyle who just looked at me as if I were some kind of saviour.

"Sir, what regime is Galbadia under now?" Diamond enquired.

"Oh, I'm not sure if I want to go into that," Mr Wedge laughed nervously. "It's supposedly democratic, but there are arguments there since the people haven't seen any demands met since Vinzer Deling took over twenty years ago."

That's at least one thing I could have answered. Sure I wasn't into world politics or current events. Heck, I didn't even read about Celebrity social lives let alone know what was going on in the world. But if there was at least some things I knew, it was how my former country was run.

"Galbadia and Esthar are allies right?" A girl from the far corner of the room asked.

"Yes, as of two years. The change came about a couple of months before General Caraway resigned, but I'm sure Rinoa can correct me on that if I am wrong," Mr Wedge threw a cheeky smile at me.

I smiled back. Oh, the wonders of being the General's daughter. Everyone automatically assumes you know everything about politics. Sure my father had an active role in the alliance between the two biggest nations in the world, but I didn't. In fact, I couldn't even tell when it all took place. Well, except:

"Yeah, that seems about right. It was the time my Dad hardly had time for me; he missed seeing me play the lead in a school play because of that alliance treaty," I jokingly replied.

"Oh, no," Mr Wedge played along acting heartbroken; "you must feel very insignificant."

"Yeah, but I don't hold it against him, or Esthar for that matter," I replied back in all seriousness. Mr. Wedge continued to amuse me with his polite laugh.

"Well, let's hear from someone else. Seifer, any thoughts?" Mr. Wedge offered the blond, sitting at the back scribbling on his notebook.

He looked up from his notebook and gave the class a once over, before settling his eyes on me.

"I agree with little Miss Caraway," he said confidently.

It wasn't a threat or any kind of swear word, but his sentence structure had caused a moment of hollowness at my chest. In my musings, I had forgotten Seifer was actually in the same class. I don't think if I had remembered, I would have had the courage to speak so freely… or even speak at all.

I looked directly at him, not being able to help it and watched as he flipped through the pages of his notebook and whispered something to Zell, sitting next to him.

"Care to elaborate, little Mr. Almasy?" The teacher prodded, not being intimidated by the blond.

"A country's leader is a leader for a reason. He should lead his people, not follow," he replied and looked back down.

"What about your colleagues' arguments?" Mr. Wedge continued to interview, not being put off by the directness or lack of detailed answers.

"I understand, but like I said; I agree with Miss Caraway's answers," he replied and then looked directly at me. "It's better to find solutions than brush everything under the carpet."

* * *

Thank God it was the weekend. After I had gotten home from school yesterday I had literally changed my clothes, ate dinner and slept through thee whole evening and night. For some reason my body was sleep deprived and picked just about the right time to seek its rights.

Naturally, the problem about sleeping the whole evening and night meant that I woke up at the break of day. It was nice watching the sunrise as I ate my breakfast and had the pleasure of being first in the shower. It also gave me the opportunity to catch up on everyday errands that I had been slacking on since moving to Balamb. Saturday marked a week of my arrival and looking at my laundry basket filled to the top, I had to submit and get down and dirty.

It wasn't a heavy task, but I complained to myself as I dragged my basket down the single flight of stairs, past the hallway into the kitchen and then finally down the stairs leading to the basement. I stuffed my dirty clothes into the washing machine and added in the necessary amount of detergent, before setting the timer and closing the door. Now that my clothes took a spin, I walked around the basement in curiosity.

I wasn't one of those girls that were unreasonably scared of basement rooms or bathroom mirrors or even strangers standing in the middle of a darkened street corner. Our basement was large; it was literally the size of our entire downstairs divided by an open plan room and what looked like a small bathroom to one side. I guess the previous owner had some work going on underway; maybe they had plans of doing the basement up to gain extra value when renting it out.

I looked above to the small stud lights decorating the ceiling, for a half refurbished room it was pretty decent. If Dad was up for the challenge and if the landlord gave us the go ahead, we could have continued in a father-daughter project to spruce the room up. Maybe even have a games room for myself.

A very big benefit of waking up early was that I had a fair amount of time to sit and read my precious diary. I had literally been craving for days to get the chance to sit and read it. Being interrupted once while I was on the toilet had completely threw me off track and I hadn't gotten the chance till now.

I flipped through Squall's written pages until I found where I last left off.

* * *

**Squall's POV**

_- 18__th__ November -_

Is it just me, or are the girls in my year playing a trick on me? I was asked out by Wimbly at the start of the year. A month later and Diamond asks me to the Senior's Winter Formal, and now Lilly, the blonde girl from my History class who I never speak to, asked if I wanted to do something this weekend.

I'm flattered to say the least by the attention, but where is it all coming from? I won't lie and say I'm as ugly as Quasimodo, sure I am quite attractive but I don't look any different from the other guys. There isn't anything unique about me. A lot of boys have the same blue eyes I have, so many boys have the same spiky brunette hair similar to how I style mine, and so many boys are 5'6"

Exactly what is it about me that I somehow get all this unwanted attention? What completely perplexes me is that it's always from girls that I literally never give two glances to.

I actually don't know what type of girls I would give second glances to. I mean sure Diamond does have nice eyes, they're a bit like Selphie's, but Diamond's eyes are greener and twinkle in the light. But even then, I'm not so consumed in them. Lilly does have nice hair, but her blonde isn't as nice as Quistis's. And Wimbly… well I just don't go for girls like Wimbly. That's all I'll say.

"It's like Quisty said, you're a loner and reserved so girls find you appealing," Zell spoke from the other side of my room where he was lying on my bed, flat on his back, throwing my basket ball up in the air and catching it quickly before it smacked him in the face. "It's that romantic notion of breaking you from you're shell and being the one that you're madly and obsessively in love with."

I gave him my uninterested blank look. I actually didn't want an explanation; it was merely an act of venting my hidden frustration. It was like the whole world knew I was trying to keep to myself and having little to do with anyone. So they decided to pick a perfect time to try and integrate me.

"It still doesn't make sense," I argued, not swayed by his analysis. "Why girls would go out of their way to ask someone, who they know nothing about, out on a date?"

"Girl's are girls. You can't be telling me that you think they're up to something?" Zell asked with a cynical grin.

I rolled my eyes and thought about it for two seconds before answering.

"Of course not; just a bit perplexed by women," I answered half heartedly.

"Aren't we all?" Zell cried, putting the ball down and throwing his hands behind his head.

I got off my desk and walked to my balcony doors, opening them up to let the air in. Autumn was nearly over and I could slightly smell the winter air coming in. It would snow soon. It always did near December.

I looked back at Zell to notice he was deep in thought, his face pensive as he stared trance like at my bed covering. Surely my bedspread wasn't that interesting? Something was on Zell's mind. Normally I wouldn't ask, mainly because my friends were always upfront and direct about their feelings. But Zell had been distant in the last couple of days and hadn't said anything to any of us that I knew of.

I sighed, causing him to break away from his reverie and stare at me. Realising that I had caught on to his moment of mental absence, he threw his sympathetic wistful smile before positioning himself in a half sitting half reclining arrangement.

"Sarah's still sending me text messages," he finally said, not looking me in the eye.

I nodded to him, not sure of what to say. What could I? How was I supposed to make him feel better when I was the cause of his predicament? I felt rotten, but I had to ask.

"Did you reply?" I asked, trying to make out his facial expressions in case he withheld any information.

He just shook his head negatively without speaking. I could tell he was hurt. It was probably eating away at him not being able to be in contact with her, avoiding her at school and completely giving her the brush off when all he wanted to do was put his arms around her.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Seifer had Quistis, Irvine had Selphie. But poor Zell didn't even get the chance to enjoy things with Sarah before we outcasted ourselves. There were times when I did want to tell Zell that I trusted him, to keep our secrets and enjoy his life with Sarah. I had almost indirectly said it to him on one occasion but he hadn't budged. That was the predicament he was in; he couldn't have one or the other. He wanted his friends and his _ex-_girlfriend too.

It made me wonder what I would have done in that position had I had someone in my life. In fact, that really got me thinking into who I'd have in my life. Sure there were many girls in our school that were more than half decent, and two of them had already shown keen interest in me. But exactly what was I looking for in a girl?

I guess appearances were important to some level. Eyes are a must. She'd have to have eyes that sparkle even when the light isn't reflecting on them. And her smile; she'd have to have a smile that would make my heart skip a beat every time. Even her laughter has to be pleasing to my heart. Aside from looks and attributes, she would have to have firm knowledge in life and education and someone who would go the extra mile to get what she wanted. Have some ambitions in life.

Where I'd find a girl to love till my last breath I didn't know. I wasn't even sure if she'd feel the same way. There was one girl I had come close to really liking, but I doubt I had a chance there.

"Zell," I called out to my friend, who was still having a staring match with my bedspread.

"I'm alright, Squall," he quickly said, looking at me with fresh hope, "she'll move on."

I nodded at him with understanding. He was a good friend all right. I sure hoped he could live with it if she did move on.

_- 8__th__ December - _

Man, am I glad I'm not in Elle's shoes right now. Mum has found out about Felix and Elle is getting an earful for her deception.

I guess it was about time really, they were bound to get caught at some point with all the sneaking about. Trust Elle to mix up her whereabouts, but, well, things like this never last.

Mum was running errands in town and Elle had sneaked out to meet Felix. I was supposed to be at home with her. Which I was, but, yeah, as I said, she went to meet Felix.

Mum decided to drop off the shopping at home before going to pick her dry cleaning and caught Ellone and Felix at the end of the road. Now if she hadn't been smooching with the guy, she could have gotten away with telling Mum he was a Uni friend who came to pick up a USB drive or something, but, yeah, like I said, things like this never work out.

I really thought Mum was going to have my head but Elle managed to save me, bless her, and tell Mum she snuck out while I was in the toilet. Great, just great.

"We weren't doing anything!" Ellone screamed at Mum from across the living room.

"If you weren't doing anything then why didn't you tell me?" Mum challenged her.

"Because I knew you'd go psycho like you are now!" Elle argued back, looking very heated.

"Don't take that tone with me, missy," Mum yelled back. "You've lied to me, your father, and Squall!"

Er, no she didn't lie to me. But I'll just keep that to myself.

"It's my business!" Elle yelled defiantly. "I'm bloody nineteen years old, not twelve!"

"I don't care how old you are. That boy doesn't know anything about your illness and couldn't care less if something happened to you," Mum remarked, not at all moved by Elle's arguments.

"He does know about my illness, he's just not disgusted like you all are…"

Unable to continue whatever she was going to say, Ellone just ran out of the room in tears.

I remained standing at the doorway, watching Mum intently, her hands on her hips, her face a mixture of anger and frustration. I guess she understood Elle's pain, how her illness was always affecting her social life, but I knew Mum wasn't going to make allowances for Elle's deception.

She took a breath and walked past me into the kitchen, shutting the door and presumably starting on dinner. I took that time to check on Elle. I knew she'd be in her room, so knocking lightly, I waited until she called me in.

Walking into the room, I found her lying on her bed, her face buried in her pillow. Her lilac walls had newly been decorated with some of Felix's graffiti art work. Her pearl-white vintage chic wardrobe and matching chest of drawers now looked slightly off-key with the more contemporary pieces in her room. To one side of the room, her cuddly stuffed bears were thrown onto some hand-stitched pillow covers, a corner Elle used to spend many days buried in books.

She didn't look up at first, so I sat down next to her and gently stroked her hair. She eventually opened her eyes and looked up at me, but without her usual smile. Sniffing hard, she kept her eyes on the headboard in front of her and briskly wiped away a couple of stray tears.

"She's never going to let me see him," she moaned, the corners of her mouth pulling down.

"She might," I tried to be positive. But yeah, Mum wouldn't allow her to see Felix anymore. "You should have told her."

"What good would that have done? She wouldn't have let us get this far if I did," she said hotly, sitting up and folding her arms over her knees.

I could see from her creased forehead she was contemplating something, her eyes were still wet and her lips were pressed hard together as if she was forcefully suppressing her emotions. I wanted to tell her that if she gave Mum some time, explained to Mum her relationship with Felix, maybe even get the guy to come over and meet Mum, maybe it could work out.

Ellone cupped her hands together and started coughing into them. She had been doing pretty well these past few days, but I could already see how pale her skin was becoming.

"Can I have some water?" She asked softly.

"Yeah," I said, getting off the bed and making myself towards the door.

"Squall, I need my folic acid and hydroxyurea," she called out just as I reached the stairs.

I ran down each step, walking into the kitchen and taking a glass from the cupboard. I looked over at Mum, she still seemed to be thinking about Elle and her boyfriend, but she didn't seem to be angry anymore.

"Elle needs her medicine," I said, while filling the glass tumbler with a mixture of cold and hot water.

"Which ones?" Mum asked, making her way over to the medicine cabinet and taking out a couple of Elle's medicine bottles.

"The folic acid and the hydroxyurea," I answered.

She took out two of each, handed them to me and put the bottles back. She didn't say anything else and went back to the stove to continue her cooking. I hated when Mum would close up, I guess that's where I get it from; she never seems to express her feelings to anyone. Well, anyone but Dad, she'd probably call him up tonight and relate to him about the current events.

Taking the glass tumbler and pills upstairs, I went back into Elle's room and handed her the medication. She took the hyrdoxyurea first, emptying half the glass before finishing the rest with the folic acid. It was normal to watch Elle take her medicine, but even so, I always felt a twinge of pity having to see her hardship.

"I'm still thirsty," Ellone said quietly, handing me the glass back.

"I'll get you some more water," I suggested and went back down.

I really hoped Mum would be easy on Elle, the past few days she really seemed to be doing well. Even if this guy didn't know a lot about her illness, he made her happy. Surely, Mum would take that into consideration and allow them to continue their relationship.

I looked at the empty glass tumbler before filling it with more water.


	6. The President's Son

**A/N: **I did want to wait a bit before I posted this chapter, mainly because I have so many running and those loyal to me have finals and don't have the time to read. But with the internet at home playing up, and having to endure without it for nearly a month (trust me, research without the internet is a pain), I'd hate for it to stop working and then not be able to update. So, I decided to update this fic since it's been about over ten days since I updated it last. But, that means I will probably won't update anything for a while since I have one last assignment to hand in before finals - gotta love the student life.

Next week Friday (May 6th) I will be posting something. I know what you're thinking, yes I should finish these stories before I start on something else, but I really want to post on Friday so please look out for it. :)

Thanks for all lovely reviews and keeping up with my silly stories!

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The President's Son**

Somehow, the day had managed to go by very fast. After I had finished my laundry, I swept the downstairs, vacuumed the upstairs, cleaned the bathroom, and finally sat down to get some of my Maths homework out of the way.

By five o'clock, I decided I get ready and wait for Nida to come pick me up. I didn't want to make a big deal of the date, and I certainly didn't want Nida to think there was going to be some blossoming love affair between us, so I decided to go with a casual look without putting much effort into it.

I grabbed my black jeans out of my bottom draw and picked a long sleeved red sweater, keeping my black tank top underneath. I left my face clear of any make-up, but applied a small amount of lip-gloss to look decent.

It seemed to be a warm night, so I decided against taking a jacket with me. Besides, if we were heading to the Mall, we'd be going by car and I doubt I'd need a jacket. I looked at myself in the full-length mirror, giving myself a once over and contemplating whether I should do something to my hair. I didn't want to do anything that would suggest I did put effort into this semi-date, but at the same time I didn't want Nida to think that I was a complete slob.

Finally making up my mind, I grabbed a thin red headband from my closet and slotted it neatly into my hair, keeping my bangs at the front and moving aside any stray hairs.

* * *

Nida had arrived on schedule and, while I was getting my purse together, spoke to my Dad complimenting him on his days in the Army. I didn't want the exchange to last long so practically shoved Nida out the door and told my Dad I'd be back soon.

I had already been to the mall once with Dad; we came to do the groceries shopping the day before. It wasn't a very big Mall, well not compared to the ones in Deling City, but it was moderately big in size with a good amount of retail outlets, restaurants, sports shops, arcade games and a multiplex to the rear.

One thing I did like about Nida was that we had the same sense of humour. I was glad that he hadn't suggested some romance drama for us to watch, or some totally silly action film that I probably would have slept through. Instead, he picked a funny children's film which I enjoyed thoroughly.

I didn't want to admit, but I was enjoying myself throughout the movie and some conversations Nida was making were quite interesting. I guess I normally put him down because of the first impression I had of him. That, and I still couldn't get the conversation of mushrooms out of my mind.

Done with the movie, I was getting hungry and suggested we grab something to eat. Standing in front of the large map, we both pointed to potential eating places.

"I don't mind anything, really," I said, since we were unsure of where to go.

"Rosetta Stone has some really good food," Nida suggested, looking at me hopefully.

"I don't think I'm dressed for the occasion," I remarked, looking down at my casual teenage attire.

"All right," Nida smiled, amused at my concern, "how about some fast food?"

"Now you're talking!" I replied with a chuckle, grabbing his arm and walking in the direction of the food court.

But once we got there, again we were faced with the decision of what and where to eat. I never knew I could be so indecisive when it came to food. I really wasn't sure what I wanted and Nida kept telling me it was my choice.

"We could get a pizza…" I said to a nodding Nida about to make his way over to the restaurant. "But I don't really feel like all that cheese."

He laughed, slowly walking back towards me with a smirk on his face.

"We're going to be here all night," he stated, folding his arms.

"Please, you choose," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"I've had too much pizza this week; the cheese will surely make me barf. Let's grab a burger or something," he said, taking my hand and pulling me towards Mega Flare Burgers.

I walked in through the double glass door, immediately meeting with the smell of salty fries and flame grilled burgers. It was a good choice to make after all, I was surprisingly pleased with my evening out.

I went and reserved a booth for myself and Nida while he went to make our order. Normally, back in Deling City, at this point I'd take out my phone to check if I received any messages or missed calls from my friends. But sitting here and looking at the blank screen of my phone, I depressingly realised that I hadn't really made that many friends. I guess it was my first week, so I shouldn't be worried. Nevertheless, it wasn't a nice feeling knowing that the only person I was probably officially friends with was already present.

Nida came back with two trays of food, handing my one over and taking a seat opposite me. We passed around the different sauces before digging in and making light conversation. I learned that Nida had three other siblings; two sisters who were married, one living in the south of Balamb and another living in Dollet. He had a younger brother who was a due to start Balamb High next year. His father worked in a law firm and his mother worked part-time at the local Balamb library.

"Well, you know what my Dad did for a living," I jokingly stated, chewing on my burger.

"Yeah, I suppose," he replied. "But what's he planning on doing now?"

"Nothing; he's retired," I replied.

While Nida continued telling me more about his future plans, I happened to look over at the restaurant doors just as Selphie walked in with her friends. She didn't spot me at first, none of them did. She had her arm over Irvine, pestering him about something and giggling into his ear.

Seifer was, as usual, with his stoic expression, holding hands with Quistis, who always seemed to look pretty in anything. She was pretty much wearing what I was wearing; black jeans with a grey long sleeved top, only she had a half black waistcoat on and a silver necklace hanging down her long neck. Her hair was left partially open, with the front sides pulled into a small bun which was clipped back.

Finally, Selphie looked across the room and spotted me with Nida. Smiling, I lightly waved over to her, to show I had noticed her. I expected her to smile back at least, but she just looked at me without any interest and turned her back to me.

"That was rude," Nida commented in front of me.

I looked at him, realising he had noticed Selphie brush me off. There wasn't much I could say on the matter, I couldn't tell Nida that maybe she was upset with me because she thought I was sitting in a public toilet listening to her talk about me behind my back.

"Hm," was all I said, choosing to ignore Selphie's manners and continue with my food.

"Do you want to leave?" Nida asked, lowering his head towards me and speaking in a hushed tone.

"No," I frowned as if it wasn't necessary. "It's not a big deal," I winked at him and smiled.

"Yeah. Who cares?" He played along.

I glanced back at Selphie to see her making her way over to the other side of the restaurant with her friends. They all seemed to have noticed me now as they kept glancing at me and Nida from time to time. I decided now was the best time to ask Nida without him suspecting much.

"Why are they like that?" I asked softly. "So recluse."

"Beats me, they've never said a word to me," he replied, dismissing their actions altogether.

"But there has to be a reason why they're so… unfriendly," I tried finding my words.

Shrugging his shoulders, Nida looked up before answering. "From what Xu says, they were always a pretty tight group. Somehow, last year they just decided to lock everyone out and keep to themselves."

"But why?" I asked, unsatisfied.

"I dunno," he replied, looking at me worryingly. I guess I might have sounded a bit forceful. "Some people are like that."

"They act like the whole world is against them," I said, slightly bitter in my tone.

"Well, not the whole world," Nida tried joking, but I didn't laugh.

I sipped on my drink. It wasn't a big deal at first, but now it was bugging me. I knew if she had been by herself she would have waved back. I couldn't stand it when people acted one way around their friends and completely another when they're alone. So bloody two-faced!

"Whatever reason they're being like that, it's pretty childish," I couldn't help but vent.

"Yeah," Nida agreed, smiling at my sympathetically.

I let out a small sigh, I really didn't mean to let it get to me, and I didn't want it to spoil my evening. But they sat only a few feet away, shooting suspicious looks toward me and Nida, I just knew I was the topic of their conversation.

"So, you said there was six of them," I started. "How come the other guy is never with them?"

Keeping my eyes on my half eaten food, I glanced at him occasionally, but willed myself not to look in Selphie's direction.

"Oh yeah, I actually found who the sixth Fated Child was," Nida said excitedly as if playing some detective game.

I grinned at him encouragingly. I was glad I came on this date, I was glad I had that diary, and pretty soon I'd know about their big secret.

"Who is it?" I asked, leaning in with interest.

"Squall Loire, can you believe that?" Nida revealed excitedly.

I kept the grin on my face, so not to show him my disappointment. Yes, I could believe that! I did have the guy's dairy! Did Nida not have any valuable information that I didn't already know?

"Oh," I said, nodding my head and leaning back into my seat.

"I know, I was so surprised when I found out. We've got a lot of high profile kids in our school now, I always thought Seifer was the only one," Nida remarked, shooting a quick glance at the blond.

"Seifer?" I asked in wonderment.

"Yeah, you don't know Seifer's parents?" He asked, as I shook my head. "He was adopted when he was young, by Edea and Cid Kramer."

"Cid Kramer, the Prime Minister?" I asked, my eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah, you wouldn't think it, would you?" He replied, equally shocked.

I shook my head negatively. No wonder my Government and Politics class were so afraid of him. That comment Stan had made about Cid Kramer, Seifer had practically shot him a look of death for that. It all made sense now.

"So, who are the other high profile kids?" I further enquired.

Pushing my tray of half eaten stone cold food aside, I placed my elbows on the table and leaned further towards Nida. He did the same after taking a sip of his drink and placing it back down on the table.

"Well, you're one," he answered.

I let a soft amused sigh out. Nida had a knack of getting my hopes up before stomping back down on them.

"Apart from me," I replied, slightly annoyed at the slow pace of our conversation.

"Wimbly; she's the daughter of Neil Donner, the manager of The Black Mages," Nida started counting on his fingers.

"Nida, that's not high profile," I argued, my hopes deflating.

"Well, not as high profile as you, Seifer and Squall."

"Squall is high profile?" I asked, shooting him a look of desperation.

"Yeah, c'mon! The son of Laguna Loire," he replied looking at me disappointedly. "I would have thought all you high profile kids already knew of each other."

I shook my head not understanding what Nida was saying. I knew Squall was the son of Laguna Loire, but who the heck was he? Why was Squall so high profile? Was his Dad an inventor or a business tycoon, or something!

"I would have thought, with your Dad being into Politics you would have some knowledge," he teased staring at me with hilarity.

"My Dad and I have a rule: no politics of any kind at home," I replied with a smirk.

"What! How can you not talk about politics?" He cried in astonishment. "It's so interesting and-"

"And you want to go into History and Politics in the future, you told me before," I cut him off, putting a hand up to stop him. I giggled before sticking my tongue out at him playfully.

"Fair enough," he replied with a smirk. "Well, Laguna Loire was the President of Esthar. Squall is the President's son."

"Oh, that Loire!" I cried instantly. My eyes widened in surprise and my mouth stood slightly agape. Finally, Nida had revealed something substantial!

"How many Loires do you know?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"In my extended family, two." I replied, showing him two fingers for emphasis. "It's a common Galbadian name."

He chuckled in reply and looked down at the table in defeat. I watched him with his head bent down, in that angel Nida did look kind of cute. Probably not what I was expecting to think about, given our topic of conversation. But I had to admit, I was enjoying myself on our date. He looked up at me noticing my eyes on him and blushed.

"Yeah, well, Squall was his son," he replied and sipped his drink.

"Was?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh c'mon. What's the next rule in your house? No current events?" He asked with mock seriousness, before letting out a small smile.

I didn't smile back. Something he was trying to say was causing a sickening feeling in my gut. I shook my head, letting him know I wasn't following, keeping my gaze on him as if pleading for him to continue.

"The Loire's were in an accident a while back; their house was set on fire," he stated. "Only the President survived."

I gasped in shock, my hands coming up to my mouth in disbelief. It couldn't be true. That can't be right. Surely, something like that would have been bigger news. But even though I was arguing the case in my head, I knew that there was truth to it. Why else wasn't Squall with them?

"Is that… is that why they act distant?" I finally spoke, nodding over in Selphie's direction.

"I think it partly has to do with it. But apparently, they were like that even before Squall's death," Nida replied.

I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath before releasing it slowly through my nose. I didn't want to hear that word; I didn't want him to be dead. It was stupid really, I hadn't ever met the guy, but I was so disappointed. By reading his diary I could tell he was an interesting, friendly guy. I really wanted to meet him… now I'd never get the chance.

I frowned, my eyes slightly watering. I couldn't understand why I was feeling so frustrated and upset by it. Before this confession, I didn't even know who Squall Loire was. Why was it affecting me so much?

"Are you feeling okay?" Nida asked, taking my hand softly and caressing it.

"I'm not," I replied shortly. "Can you take me home?"

He nodded and got off his seat. I followed him, allowing him to lead me out of the restaurant. Before I left, I glanced quickly at the group noticing they had their eyes on me. It was ridiculous, but somehow I felt as if they knew what I was upset about it.

* * *

I walked into my house, not before telling Nida that he was okay to head off and that I'd be all right walking the short distance from my driveway. I thanked him for the night and promised to speak to him at school.

Shutting the front door to my home, I kicked off my shoes and hung my purse on the coat hanger.

"Rinoa, are you home?" Dad called out.

"Yeah," I answered back tiredly.

Walking into the lounge, I found Dad watching the sports channel, kicked back with his feet up on the sofa. I stood in the doorway unsure of whether I should sit down and join him, or head on upstairs. A part of me just wanted to ignore what Nida had told me, to pretend as if there was still some chance of meeting the boy in the diary. But a greater part accepted the truth and I wanted nothing more than to go to my room and finish my reading.

"How was it?" Dad asked, referring to my date.

"I enjoyed myself," I let out a meek smile. "I'm going to head on up," I announced and made my way upstairs.

Now in my room, I chucked on my pyjamas and discarded my worn clothes into my laundry basket. Picking up Squall's diary off my desk, I flipped through the pages to see how many entries were left. There seemed to be only three more entries.

"Might as well get it over and done with," I muttered to myself.

Though I was aware that my feelings toward the diary weren't as excited and enthusiastic as they were when I first stumbled upon it. Now, I felt forlorn and hopeless knowing that the ending wasn't a rosy as I'd hoped it would be.

I don't know what I thought when I had first found the diary. I presume a part of me had dreamed of returning the diary back to the owner. To meet him and, given that he wasn't offended that I had read his private accounts, I could tell him how witty and humorous he was. But it was for nothing. Now I had this boy's diary, and there was absolutely no way I'd be returning it.

It just felt as if I had gotten to the end of a novel and realised there wasn't a happy ending. Like finding out the hero dies, or the guy doesn't get the girl in the end. I couldn't describe the feeling, but I just felt so disappointed and hated how things had turned out.

Flipping to the last three entries, I began to read.

_Dear Whatever,_

_- 17__th__ December -_

_Man, I had such a tiring day at school. The work load is piling up, hence why I haven't had time to sit and write on you…_

* * *

**Squall's POV**

Since the winter holidays are coming up, all the teachers have decided to set us tons of homework during our hibernation. I can't believe they expect us to get all these things done within three weeks! When are we supposed to have fun? It's a joke! You go to school during the whole year, and during holiday break, they set massive amounts of homework you might as well be in school.

I'm going to have to sort out a timetable so I can get through all of this work load. Mum is planning on taking us down to Esthar so we can visit Gran, so I'm guessing I'll have to take my work with me.

Ellone has got her dissertation to get done too, so I guess we're on the same boat. I don't know what my workload is going to be like once I get to Uni. It'll be tough, but I guess if I major in History it will be all right. I like history and I'm pretty good at it.

I actually bothered to look up different History courses, and the University of Deling City actually has a really good study programme - I'm definitely going to consider applying next year. Well, have to run it through with Mum before I do.

All right, well not much has happened. Oh wait! Talking of Deling City, apparently Shumi Village has signed the treaty with Galbadia. Dad thinks there's something fishy going on, but now with G. C. out of the picture, he doesn't have much access to private information. V. D. isn't exactly a very informative person, but Dad has his eyes alert… that and M. has his back covered.

_- 31__st__ December -_

Well, one whole year gone by very quickly and one academic year gone by like lightening. I'm in Esthar at the moment and damn is it bloody hot here! I'm literally in my vest and boxers with the AC on and I'm still boiling! You'd think that once it hits night time the heat with would dissipate, but nope, it's hot as molten lava.

Though, I was told that near Great Salt Lake at the night the temperatures get below zero degrees. Dad said he'd take me there just before we head back home, something for us to experience. We haven't done any father-son related activities in a while, I guess he feels guilty for spending most of his time with Elle, but I don't mind. She is his favourite. I'm Mum's, so yay for me.

Gran is staying with us for the next couple of days before we leave. My Gran is pretty old now, I think she's starting to forget a lot of things and many times she forgets who is who. Anyway, for some weird reason she thinks I'm Granddad! It all happened when we sat down to dinner.

"Raguna, let your father sit at the head of the table," Gran softly demanded, waving Dad away from the chair.

"Dad isn't here, Mum," Dad answered, taking a hold of her hand.

"What are you talking about? He's right here, c'mere Leon," she called over to me.

Mum and Elle softly chuckled, I groaned and made my way next to Gran, and begrudgingly allowed her to kiss me… on the lips. I love my Gran, but not when she thinks I'm Granddad!

"Oh Raine, I think Squall's woken up, I hear him crying," she had said midway into dinner.

"No Mum, Squall's sitting right next to you," Mum said while pointing over to me.

Gran had turned to look at me; only just realising I was sitting right next to her.

"Oh Squall, you are a big boy now. You look just like Raguna," she said passionately and patted my cheeks. "Where's your father, Raguna?" She turned to Dad and asked.

"Dad isn't here," he replied loudly.

"That Leon is always late for dinner. I made him his favourite the other day, lamb hot-pot, stone cold it was by the time he got home," Gran moaned, while picking at the small bits of shredded chicken on her plate.

I could see Mum gaze at Gran with a sympathetic look, almost unsure of what to say. It's been nearly seven years that Granddad has passed away. It's scary what happens to people in their old age. To think that your memory would become so bad, to the point that you actually think you're around people when you're not.

"How's the chicken, Leon?" Gran asked, looking at me with a wry smile.

I looked around the table seeing Mum and Dad nod their head at me, their faces solemn. I sighed inwardly, before looking at Gran while nodding my head with a smile.

"Tastes lovely, Noa," I answered, gently squeezing her hand.

_- 1__st__ March - _

All right, I know it's been a heck of a while since I've written on this, and as penance, I'll make this one really long since a lot has happened.

We had gotten back from Esthar early January, but sadly, we returned only two weeks later for Gran's funeral. It was sudden really, happened in her sleep and Aunt Hannah had found her in the morning. The funeral was small, though the continuous phone calls were getting pretty annoying. Dad just answered them as best as he could and continued to keep up a strong appearance. But, I can tell his hurting. His eyes are always bloodshot and sunken and he hardly ever eats - just tells Mum he's not hungry and just to give him a cup of tea.

I can tell it's straining on Mum, she's trying her hardest to be there for Dad, but even Elle's illness is acting up again. She's fatigued throughout the day and at night spends most of her time constantly dehydrated, having Mum run up and down the stairs getting her more water. Mum practically sleeps in Elle's room to keep an eye on her.

The current situation doesn't really help since Dad had to return to Esthar in February. The elections are already underway and by May we'll find out if Dad is running again. To make matters worse, he had some very nasty threats come through the post, but he chose to ignore them. Mum didn't.

I tried helping out while Elle was sick, but Mum wouldn't have it. She's quite a hands-on person and thinks if she doesn't do something, it won't be done right. So, I tried and still try to help with the little things, like getting the shopping done and mopping the kitchen floor.

But my actions aren't really enough, somehow we all still manage to tick Mum off. And we just so happened to do it today.

"As if I don't have enough on my plate as it is!" Mum yelled, pulling my head up and wiping away the streaks of blood.

I tried sneaking a look over at Seifer as he was being treated by Quistis. I could tell he was trying his hardest not to laugh. Here we were, one being treated by his girlfriend, the other getting an earful from his Mummy. I know Seifer will tease me about this later on. Man, I wish we'd been this stupid at his house instead of mine. Edea is a lot more merciful and gentle than Mum.

Zell sat opposite me on the coffee table, handing Mum bits of damp cotton wool and holding the disinfectant bottle with pleasure. What a dumbass, he's actually enjoying my pain.

"Ah!" I cried in pain, feeling the disinfectant hit straight into the cut.

"Hold still!" Mum roared, bringing my head closer and wiping away at the cut again.

My eyes started to water as the pain continued. I could feel it almost burning, as if it was eating away at my skin. It didn't help with Mum's harsh treatment, but I guess it was more of her way of venting her frustration.

Seifer didn't seem to be in much pain. I could tell by his clenched fists that his cut was as bad as mine, but I guess being treated by Quistis and her gentle touch was worth it for him.

It was an accident really; we were just having a bit of fun in the back garden. Zell and Seifer bought along their Hallstatt swords, to practice and mess about a bit. We were getting pretty into and just having a laugh. But it's me and Seifer. Somehow, we managed to end up actually hurting each other, resulting in a cut above our noses.

Before I was bandaged up, I stole a glance at the mirror in front of me; the cut was pretty deep, crimson red and weirdly cut across in a diagonal line. What was even weirder was that Seifer had an identical one running across the bridge of his nose.

"Don't touch it," Mum said to me after she finished tying the bandage. She looked at me with disappointment and irritation, before getting up and walking out of the room.

"Does that feel better?" Quistis cooed to Seifer, kissing him on top of his bandaged head.

"Does now," he replied eyeing her dreamily, before looking over at me, smirking with a cocked eyebrow.

In defeat, I flipped him off.

After my friends had left, I just sat in the living room and watched T.V till Dad and Ellone got home. That's when things got really bad. Elle told Mum that she was studying at her friend's house to get some help with her dissertation. But, since me and Seifer pretty much ticked her off, she called Elle's friend Tiffany to get her to come home earlier.

Only thing was, Tiffany's mum picked up and said Elle hadn't come over. Well, Elle was dead for sure. Mum knew that she had gone to see Felix. Once she walked through the doors, Mum went down on her like a tonne of bricks. Of course, this all happened during dinner - well my dinner, since I happened to be the only one eating.

"You are not allowed to see him! Your character and behaviour has changed drastically since you've been seeing that boy, and I am not about to let you drag yourself into anymore trouble. Do you understand, young lady?" Mum shouted at Ellone, as the latter pushed past my chair and ran up the stairs.

"I just want a NORMAL life, but you can't stand that, can you!" She shouted once she reached half way up the stairs. "You just want me to be sick all the time so I'm stuck at home!" She finished, before running up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door.

"Enough with attitude, Ellone. Don't make me come up there," Mum shouted back.

She huffed in venom and stalked back into the kitchen, moving around the pots and pans and taking Ellone's uneaten dinner and putting it into the microwave.

"Rainey, be a little soft with her," Dad started speaking.

I instantly felt sorry for him; he must have a death wish for speaking to my Mum so quickly after one of her and Ellone's episodes. I rolled my eyes and kept my head down, finishing my dinner as quickly as I could, so I could duck out and head to the safety of my own room.

"Soft? I've been soft with her all this time, that's why she's become such a Prima Donna!" She angrily replied, dumping a couple of dishes into the sink before sitting back down at the table to finish her dinner.

"She's just upset because she doesn't feel like a normal teenager," Dad continued to defend Ellone.

"What am I suppose to do about that?" Mum asked and dropped her fork down with a clank.

"I'm just saying, stopping her from seeing Felix isn't the best option - for now!" He recovered from seeing her raised eyebrows. "It will only make her react negatively and make the situation worse."

"Squall, eat your broccoli!" Mum said sternly to me

"I am," I replied, startled by the attention.

They continued to discuss it further, Mum not relenting from her stance and Dad trying to get Mum to understand. I just finished my dinner quickly, excused myself and headed up to my room. It was a bleak day and getting that much bleaker.

So finally, here I am sitting in my room, should be getting my homework done that's due in for this Monday, but I guess I'm just procrastinating. I really can't work when the house is so gloomy.

Ellone's just walked into my room.

"Swap rooms with me tonight?" She asked firmly.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"I need to meet him," she answered, referring to Felix.

I sighed; this was going to be bad. "Elle, I really don't think tonight is the best time to meet your boyfriend. You heard what Mum said," I tried to reason.

"I don't care. She can't expect me to stay cooped up in this damn house acting like some dying OAP," she huffed.

"She doesn't think that," I replied softly.

"Look Squall, Felix wants to tell me something, he said it's important. Please, just switch rooms for tonight," she pleaded.

"Mum will catch you," I replied, choosing to ignoring her request.

"Not if climb down the balcony," she pointed out. "You have a terraced fence along the wall; I can climb down onto the garage roof and jump down to the ground easily."

"I don't know, Elle," I said apprehensively. If Mum found out, we'd both be dead, and frankly, I quite like my life.

"Please, Squally!" She begged, grabbing my arm. "Knowing what Mum is like, this may be the last time I get to see him," she implored, her eyes desperate for me to say yes.

"Just for tonight," I replied with my condition.

"Thank you!" She leaped in joy, before squeezing the life out of me. "We'll trade at midnight; Mum should be asleep by then."

She skipped out of my room, texting on her phone, presumably telling Felix she'd be able to meet him.

If Mum does find out, we're both dead tonight. I really hope Ellone is serious and won't get me to do this again. I hate deceiving Mum and having to cover for Elle. I can understand both of their frustration. Elle is ill and Mum is always worried. And due to that, Elle is always bothered that she can't live freely. I hate being stuck in the middle.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

_It's almost midnight now, and I've been writing for some time. See, promised you I'd make this long, now my hand is aching. You owe me, diary._

_I can hear Ellone move about in her room, I'm presuming she's making her way in here. I better put you away and trade over. _

_I'm out._

_Squall._

I flipped to the next page to find it empty. In fact, there were no more accounts after that last one. I took a sharp breath. Whatever accident had happened, must have taken place after that entry.

Nida was right; the boy in the diary was gone.


	7. In Memory Of

**A/N: **I was actually going to wait a while before I posted any stories in progression due to exams and such. But the last time I updated this fic was 30th April and I think many of you believe that the fic is over, it's not.

Just want to take the time out and thank everyone for sticking with my stories and reviewing them, I really do appreciate it a lot. I just don't know how to show it over the net aside from keeping the stories updated. But I would like some help. Since I now have four stories going, FIE is nearing to a close, there's just too much to write. I will also hopefully be going abroad to study in July so I won't have the time to write. So, when you review this chapter, could you just leave the names of the two stories you would like first and second priority. Or, alternatively, you could vote for updates to each story (though you'd have to wait three weeks for one story to be updated. E.g. update FIE week 1, week 2 LBD, week 3 HoaD, week 4 AL, week 5 FIE etc...) or, stop updating these fics and just have FIE updated weekly since it's pretty much in near completion?

Please also find a link to my Live Journal account on my profile, where there's an essay titled _Author vs. Fan_ which many of you should find interesting. It also mentions some elements of FIE some of you have been questioning :)

Thanks again for the read and reviews!

-Niqsta

* * *

**Chapter 7 - In Memory Of**

I sure had a festive week here in Balamb. Finding Squall Loire's diary, meeting his friends, almost being threatened and then to top it off, finding out that the boy in the diary had died way before I had moved in.

Sadly, my second week in Balamb was much slower. It was almost as if finding out there was nothing else to look forward to in Squall's life paralleled my own. The school week just dragged on, lessons were boring as usual, Selphie and I hardly talk in Maths though we sit right next to each other, and apart from the occasional glances I threw at Seifer's scar, nothing was out of the ordinary.

The only bit of 'exciting' news that I had heard of was about Nida's new girlfriend. Guess who that turned out to be? If I hadn't enjoyed myself, I probably would have told him there was nothing more to our friendship. But the honest truth was, he was a real gentleman; he didn't even ask for a kiss! I couldn't lie, I did have fun and Nida was good company. So, rather than telling Xu and the rest that I wasn't his girlfriend, I said that there was a possibility. They seemed to like that anyhow, and I could tell by Nida's sheepish grin that he was just as happy.

I guess the good thing about being Nida's alleged 'girlfriend' was that he felt obliged to drop me off home every day. Waiting for the bus can be a pain, especially when the hoards of kids waiting along with you push past and make you wait twenty minutes for another bus. So, I'm reaping the benefits of being Nida's other half.

I hadn't picked up Squall's diary ever since I had read the last page. In fact, I had more or less chose to ignore it the whole week, focusing on my studies and just keeping myself busy. But here I was, a week later standing at my desk looking at the black diary, complete with a week's worth of dust nestling comfortably on top.

I picked up the cool leather book, blowing at the dust, and opened it up again. It was really weird; it was almost as if I was trying to bring the boy back to life, as if reading about his life would magically bring him back. Reading his entries over again felt like replaying a movie and picking up on all the parts that I hadn't focused on before.

I read Squall's description again; blue eyes and spiky brown hair. The amount of boys in our school with that look, I probably stared at every one of them hoping one of them would be Squall. It was ironic and very depressing in hindsight that none of them were Squall. I'd never be able to see the boy in the diary.

Or would I? I had found the diary in the attic along with a couple of other things. Surely, there could be a picture or a photo album of the Loires and maybe Squall would be in one of them.

With my pulse increasing in excitement, I put the diary safely back into my drawer and headed over to my door. Once in the hallway, I pulled down the string leading to the attic and then attempted to pull down the ladder. Climbing up carefully, I managed to crawl into the attic and stand up. It was dusty and warm up here, a window clearly needed to be opened.

I looked around the wide open room, boxes and crates cluttering the entire floor, almost leaving no walking space. To the left of me were the Loires' boxes and to the right was some of our old stuff.

I made my way over to the Loire's boxes, bending down and reading each box. There was old cutlery in one box marked _Kitchen_, another box with living room ornaments. There were quite a lot of boxes and crates holding clothes and bed linen. Finally, after about five minutes of searching I had found the box I was looking for.

It was a plastic storage box, filled with photo frames, albums and paintings. The paintings were all landscapes and flowers so I chose to ignore them. I picked up a brown wooden photo frame, blowing again for the small particles of dust that had gotten in through the small cracks in the crate. Looking into the frame from the small light seeping in through the window, I could make out four people. There was a tall man with a woman next to him holding a boy in her arms and a small girl just in between them. The little boy looked about two or three years old and was drinking from a juice cup.

I picked up another frame, again examining a family picture of the two adults, this time with an older boy about the age of nine or ten and a girl just a tad bit older. They were dressed a lot smarter, the women and her daughter in pretty black dresses and the man and his son in tuxes. I knew who the boy was, it was Squall but I just couldn't picture the boy in the photo to be the one who wrote the entries. Unsatisfied, I dug in deeper until I finally found another frame, this time showing me exactly what I was looking for.

There he was, in a black leather jacket and from what I could make out a white t-shirt. His brown hair wasn't as long as I had imagined, just about able to grip, spiked into an almost hedgehog look, a bit like Seifer's but brunet in colour. His eyes were blue, smiling and sparkling into the camera. But best of all was his smile. It was subtle but at the same time really heartfelt. I guessed it was some school picture he had taken since it had Balamb High written at the bottom. And judging by the fact that his forehead held no sign of cuts and bruises, I guess it was taken before his little accident with Seifer. It was good, scars weren't the most attractive thing, but then again, Seifer's did make him look all the more alluring. I guess every scar has a story to tell.

I didn't really know what I was doing, but somehow I found myself gently tracing my finger across Squall's face. It pained me to think someone as good looking as this guy was killed in a fire. It just seemed unfair, he seemed like such a nice guy, a really good friend, a caring brother, a loving son and a complete hottie… and he had to die. Not to say that only ugly people deserve to die.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of the picture. I felt almost in despair, and I felt so stupid for that even more. I didn't even know the guy, yet I was acting so forlorn over his death. I just wished I could have met him once, just to see if we'd get along. His friends didn't like me much, but I had a feeling that we'd have been good friends.

I could hear Dad move around downstairs, probably getting dinner ready. I put the photo albums and frames back into the plastic box and closed the lid. Picking up the photo frame of Squall, I held it against my chest and carefully climbed back down to the first floor.

Having pushed the ladder back up and secured the latch to the attic, I went back into my room and placed the photo frame into my drawer along with the diary. It just seemed right for them both to at least be appreciated by someone.

I took a deep breath, and decided I'd go ahead and do what I had wanted to this whole week. Starting up my laptop, I sat down on my desk and waited for it to load. Once I logged into my account, I opened up a web browser and started typing in my search.

Instantly, pictures of Laguna Loire came up, and I almost kicked myself for my unbelievable ignorance. The amount of times I had seen this guy on T.V and yet didn't think to put two and two together and figure out he was Squall's dad. Seriously, and I wasn't failing any classes at school? How could that be?

Since these were all searches on Laguna Loire's presidency, I typed in '_Loire's house fire'_ and then hit search. Again pages of pages came up with news articles and a couple of pictures of the house I was living in. Some pictures actually had the scene of the incident, blazing flames being put out. Other pictures were post-incident, showing a very blackened pebble-dashed front of the house.

I found an issue of Timber Maniacs online so clicked on the link and began reading the article.

_**A sad Goodbye, in memory of the Loved Loires.**_

_**By Tim Mann**_

_The funeral of the recently deceased Loires was held at Balamb's Accauld Plains Cemetery this Tuesday; masses of Estharian nationals and a number of Winhill inhabitants were among the guests. What was supposed to be a small funeral had undoubtedly turned into a world homage to the family of a very loved President._

_Though prior to the funeral, many had thought the President was sure to bury his family in Esthar or Winhill, it was indeed confirmed a week before the funeral procession that the family's home was Balamb, and that was where they were most happy._

_The President showed many tears, his eyes were far from dry throughout the service, but the courageous President held his emotions together and finally said goodbye to his loved ones._

_Raine Loire, his wife of twenty years, along with their daughter Ellone and son Squall were caught in an unfortunate fire at their home in Balamb Villas on the 2nd__ of March, 00:30. When speaking to the President after the funeral, he had commented that the hardest death was that of his son. While his wife and daughter stood no chance, having been barricaded in the burning house, President Loire had managed to bravely pull his son out of the flames. Sadly, the sixteen year old Balamb High student had suffered massive Carbon Monoxide poisoning as smoke had filled his lungs, and later died in hospital._

_It was indeed a very sad event, Galbadians, Estharians and Balamese citizens will surely unite and remember the loving family of Laguna Loire._

_We, Timber Maniacs wish all the commiserations to President Loire, wish blessings upon his family, and support him in the upcoming election results in May._

_In loving memory of Raine, Ellone and Squall Loire._

_**16**__**th**__** March **_

* * *

It was a bit before ten and I was watching the second half of the _MogMog Moogles vs. Mach Chocobos* _second leg soccer match with Dad. I sat on one of the leather armchairs, with a fluffy quilt over me, drinking my warm milk and nibbling on a couple of Oreos. Dad was sipping his tea and yelling at the soccer players, occasionally telling me what strategies would suffice for a goal.

"Ah-ha! He scored!" Dad cheered, almost spilling his tea. "What a shot. A really good shot."

"Elnoyle Messi is their best player," I commented.

Soccer was the one sport I could actually sit and watch and not feel bored. I guess I just couldn't get enough of tall muscular guys falling over one another. But jokes aside, I liked the occasional little tricks they pulled and of course when the best teams played, the gruelling ninety minutes of many attempts to get goals.

"Nah, he's a very good player, but a team can't depend on just one player. Diablos Villa is also very good; he would have won the Golden Boot last year," Dad argued from his chair.

"Hm, but I don't like Diablos Villa, he looks like a devil," I answered back, though I knew how stupid my rebuttal sounded. Dad just waved off my comment, calling me crazy.

"Hey, why do the Mach Chocobos only have ten players?" I enquired, only just noticing the number of players on the opposing side.

"Vysage Persi got sent off," Dad quickly answered before sipping his tea.

"So, if they draw will it go to penalties?" I asked, hoping they would draw. I loved penalties, purely because it messed up the system and allowed a really crap team to actually get through to the next round.

"No, this is the second leg; Mach Chocobos already played on their field and scored two to one. If they draw here, their other goal will get them through," Dad explained.

"Ah," I said in understanding, before letting out a tired yawn.

"Haha, only one minute to go, MogMog Moogles are in," Dad cried excitedly, grinning like mad.

I was glad he was using his retirement time so wisely.

* * *

It couldn't have been earlier than two in the morning when I heard voices downstairs. I was half asleep when I heard quick sharp voices in my sleep. I willed myself to open my raw eyes, looking directly into the small crack of light coming in from my slightly ajar door. I cursed myself and closed my eyes again, but the voices were keeping me up.

I threw the covers off, rubbing my neck before pushing myself up and standing upright. I blinked a couple of times getting accustomed to the light, and made my way towards my bedroom door. Opening the door fully, the passageway light brightly shone onto my eyes, resulting in me having to squint my way to the stairs.

I slowly descended the stairs, hearing the voices get louder. I thought maybe Dad was watching TV when I finally realised he was talking to someone. I stopped halfway down the stairs and craned over the banister to see if I recognised the voice.

"They're on to me, Fury, I had to run!" a voice said in panic.

"Calm down! You'll wake Rinoa up!"

"They're on to me! I just know it; I found all this documentation on my whereabouts! They're on to me!" the voice kept repeating in a frenzy.

I heard someone move about before I heard my Dad speak.

"Quieten down! Rinoa will wake up and I don't want her seeing you here like this," Dad harshly spoke though trying to keep his voice down.

"Fury," the voice said sounding hurt, "you have to help me. What are they going to do to me?" he broke into a sob.

I heard my Dad sigh before replying. "Martine, just calm down. We need to assess everything first."

"I don't want to imagine what he's capable of," the voice sobbed. "I'll lose everything."

My eyes were fully wide awake, my ears just as sensitive. I moved down the stairs slowly, hoping that I didn't make a sound and have them notice my presence. Carefully, I crept along the wall until I got to the bottom of the stairs. Then, making my way across the cold wooden floor, I stood just outside the living room door and quietly listened in.

"Martine, look at me. Look at me!" Dad said with force. "Did anyone follow you?" he asked in agitation.

The voice sniffed and swallowed before replying. "No. I was safe Fury; I covered my tracks and made sure no one spotted me. I've been travelling by night and I've kept all contact minimum."

"Who did you contact?" Dad asked with curiosity.

"Who'd you think? It's done. They should find his suicide note, then in a couple of days they'll begin to search for the body," Martine replied.

I heard more movements, sounding like someone sitting down on the sofa. I heard Martine cough in short rasps while my Dad just let out a shuddering breath.

"It's started, hasn't it?" Dad asked solemnly.

The room was silent for the next few minutes; I couldn't hear what they were doing while they sat in silence. The only thing I could make out was Martine's harsh breathing and his occasional raspy cough.

"I could use a drink," Martine eventually spoke. "You got any whiskey?"

"Haven't touched the stuff in years," Dad scoffed. "Nether should you. We'll need to have a clear head if this is to be successful."

"What do you think they'll be planning?" Martine asked in a hushed tone.

"I have no idea."

I moved my ear closer to the door, trying to make out their movements. The voice belonged to Martine, one of the members of the Galbadian Parliament. What he was doing in my house at two in the morning, I had no clue, but I could tell from the panicked voices it wasn't something good.

"Do you think they'll believe it's suicide?" I heard Dad asked. "I wasn't so sure with the idea."

"Deling is bound to believe it; he's a gullible prick," Martine answered back. "Not sure about Jugo, he'll question it undoubtedly."

"The entire family dead in one year," Dad spoke quietly, seemingly to himself.

"Happens, it's believable. Losing everything you have, surely it would make a man suicidal," Martine argued, before coughing again.

"I hope you're both right. If this turns into a murder case, we'll have bigger fish to fry."

I remained standing there silently wondering what they were conversing about. It was all truly confusing; I almost thought I was dreaming. What was all this talk about suicide and murder? Did Martine kill someone? Did someone commit suicide? And who were these people they were afraid of? I could feel my heartbeat rise, I hadn't felt this stressed since the toilet incident back at school a week ago.

The half open door creaked causing me to jump the minute Dad came out of the living room and caught me standing in the hallway.

"Rinoa, what are you doing awake?" he asked sternly.

"Ah," I paused from the shock, looking at him in fear. "I heard shouting," I explained like a small child.

"Go to bed. This doesn't concern you," he ordered, taking my arm and leading me back to the stairs.

I stared at him briefly, before briskly walking up the stairs and returning to my room. I shut the door tightly, knowing Dad would be at the bottom of the stairs waiting for the click of the door before he returned to his guest.

I lay back down in bed, replaying their conversation in my head, though it was slightly difficult to remember it all. Still, from what I could gather, it definitely wasn't something positive. Martine had run away from Galbadia, he had travelled in the late of night to Balamb and somehow snuck into our home. This definitely wasn't good.

But whatever the situation was, Dad wasn't sending him packing, and that was definitely worrying. It was out of character for my Dad, the former Galbadian General, the enforcer of Law.

I just lay in bed unable to hear what was being said downstairs. I remained awake for almost an hour just so I could look out of my window and see which direction Martine headed off. However, somehow within that time while they continued their silent conversation downstairs, I had fallen asleep.

Once I had woken up in the morning, Martine was gone, along with all the traces of his visit.

* * *

Dad hadn't said a thing the next day, in fact he just went about the day acting as if the incident last night hadn't even happened. I half believed that I had dreamt the whole thing. Well I would have converted to that belief, had I not noticed clumps of mud on the welcome mat near the front door. But Dad just brushed it up and continued his daily business, making light conversation and asking what I wanted for breakfast.

It was after lunch when I heard some movement downstairs and went to investigate. Walking into the kitchen, I found Dad had moved the washing machine and tumble dryer into the kitchen.

"Why'd you bring those in here?" I asked with perplexity.

"I think I heard some mice crawling about in the basement," Dad replied, out of breath and clearly fatigued.

"Ew!" I shrieked, clinging onto myself.

"Don't worry, I set some traps. Just do the washing up here, I think the damp from the machines are attracting them," Dad replied, shutting the basement door and slipping on the safety lock.

I stood in my position watching him move around the kitchen, wiping down the counter and putting away some of the dishes that were drying on the dish rack. I walked over and picked up a drinking glass, walking to the fridge and taking out a carton of juice.

Walking over to the small island where we took our breakfast, I began pouring my drink while glancing at Dad from time to time. I was wondering whether I should bring up the conversation about Martine or if it was safer to play at ignorance.

Whatever decision I made in the end didn't matter. Dad announced he was going to lie down for a while and left the kitchen. I sat down at the breakfast bar, staring out of the kitchen and toward the front door. Funny how my first week in Balamb was spent trying to figure out The Fated Children's secret. Now I had to try and figure out my father's!


	8. Wanted For Murder

**Chapter 8 - Wanted For Murder**

I was at my locker when Nida came up behind me and placed his hands over my eyes with the typical question of 'Guess Who?'

"Erm, Sasuke Uchiha?" I suggested, mockingly playing along.

"No!" Nida replied, almost offended.

Taking his hands off my eyes, I turned around to give him a small smile. He looked at me with a shred of disappointment as I didn't play along and say his name. But c'mon, he did it last week I was hardly going to think of anyone else.

"Oh, Nida it's you," I said in mock surprise, resulting in a rolling of the eyes from my supposed boyfriend.

"What is up with the Sasuke Uchiha? I didn't know you were into anime." He observed eyeing me carefully.

"Well, you didn't ask." I pointed out, walking down the hall towards my next class. "I like introverts."

"Ah, you got a thing for the silent and mysterious ones," Nida laughingly remarked, putting his arm over my shoulder and walking along side me.

"You could say that," I agreed, waving at a few faces I recognised from my classes.

"Well, that's interesting. I always thought the introverts went for the extroverts, like in our case," he replied smugly, bending down and whispering the last part into my ear.

I stopped in mid stride, causing him to abruptly stop next to me. Frowning at what he had said, I smiled at him curiously.

"You think I'm an introvert?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course, you're so reserved and sardonic, I don't think I've met someone as introvert as you," he answered thoughtfully.

"Really?" I asked for confirmation. "That's how I appear?"

Thinking hard to myself, I started walking towards my class again. I was never an introvert, I guess my behaviour and attitude did reflect a bit like an introvert, but that was all down to circumstance. If Nida had met me three years ago in Deling City I probably would have been the most extrovert person he'd meet.

Stopping outside my homeroom, Nida waited with me for the teacher to arrive. We talked a bit about weekend plans and school work, before I spotted Xu running over to us in a frenzy, her open hair flailing about her shoulders.

"Hey Rinoa," she gave a quick welcome before turning to Nida, "Have you read the newspapers today?" she asked quickly.

"No, I didn't get a chance," Nida replied with a frown. "Why, what's happened?"

"President Loire is dead," she said in shock.

"What?" Nida and I cried in unison.

Xu patiently nodded her head before replying, "He sent a suicide note to his aides, it mentioned something about returning to his family and how he couldn't go on living. They found his car in the Estharian Ocean."

"Oh my God," I whispered under my breath.

I was completely dumbfounded I felt sick, my stomach had knotted up and my mouth became dry. I could almost taste the bile at the back of my throat, forcefully swallowing small amounts of saliva to prevent myself from puking.

I couldn't believe the news at all, one entire family gone within one year. How? The president of Esthar as well? He was known to be such a strong political figure, the way Squall spoke about him in his diary portrayed his determination and solidarity. He was always portrayed as a loving and kind husband and father. He seemed to have such a happy-go-luck attitude. How could he just end his life like that?

"How could he do that?" I outwardly voiced my concerns.

"His family died like seven months ago, he kinda crumbled after that," Xu answered sympathetically.

As if saved by the bell, the beginning of the day started and I had to say goodbye to my friends, much to my disappointment as I wanted to continue our conversation. Regardless of my desires, I walked into my lesson and sat down at my assigned seat. Seifer's seat was in front of me and as he walked in, I willed myself not to look away from him. I looked straight into his eyes, emerald pools sparkling in the light. He seemed like a rough and brash guy upfront, but I could tell by the look in his eyes, he was grieving inside.

* * *

It was probably none of my business and I was most definitely putting my foot in it, but as soon as I saw Selphie heading into the girl's toilets at lunch time, I had to follow her. I pushed the large blue wooden door open and stepped inside the all familiar chlorine stenched chamber. The room was empty, but I knew from the one cubical door that was locked Selphie was the only occupant.

I walked over to the row of white porcelain sink basins and set my bag down, taking my mini brush from it and brushing down my open hair and fixing my parting line again. Once I heard the toilet flush, I turned around just as Selphie opened the door and exited the cubical. Upon seeing me, she looked a bit surprised, but corrected her step and walked towards the sink basin where I stood.

"Hi," I said to her, watching as she dispensed soapy liquid onto her palm and began washing her hands under the running faucet.

"Hey," she replied back with slight smile.

"I was wondering if you were all right?" I said to her while trying to look into her green eyes for any morsel of hurt.

She looked at me questioningly before replying, "Why wouldn't I be?"

I looked down at the black and white tiled floor nervously, taking a breath before returning my gaze to her and answering, "I heard about what happened to President Loire."

Selphie didn't say anything; she just kept looking at me, letting the mixture of hot and cold water fall onto her clenched fists. I looked at the direction of her hands until she noticed what I was staring at and jolted into reality. Turning the faucet off, she grabbed some paper towels from their dispenser and vigorously dried her hands.

"What does that have to do with me?" she asked curiously, walking around me and throwing the used towel away.

Deciding to be brave I answered truthfully, "I know you were friends with his son."

I didn't care anymore, whatever these people were hiding no longer had my interest. Squall was dead and so was my keen interest in their secret. Nothing they were hiding would have me as shocked as I was finding out about Squall's death. So I decided I'd tell Selphie the truth.

"You know about Squall?" she asked slowly, looking at me carefully.

"Yeah, I um, I live in the house he used to…" I answered, leaning against the sink basin and putting all my weight on my left leg.

"I didn't know that," Selphie replied sadly.

"Well, I just wanted to pass on my condolences," I said before picking up my bag and making my way towards the door.

I could hear Selphie follow me from behind, I thought she was about to go the opposite direction I was heading once we were out onto the hallway, but I surprisingly found her holding my arm and turning me to face her.

"Come with me," she instructed, her eyes revealing a shred of nervousness. I nodded once and she led the way down to the south end of the hallway.

I followed Selphie quickly keeping up with her hurried strides, past the back doors and out onto the courtyard. She didn't say a word as we walked up the hill and past the basket ball court. Once we reached the school's pond she stopped and turned to me.

"Wait here," she instructed again before making way towards a small bench near the pond.

Seifer, Quistis and the two other guys, Zell and Irvine sat on the bench making conversation. Zell was the first to spot me and obviously pointed a finger in my direction, causing the other heads to turn. Selphie had already reached her friends at that point, but it didn't stop Seifer standing up and looking at me with his hands on his hips, almost like a very angry teacher.

I just stood in the spot as asked, not making eye contact with any of them, keeping my eyes on the back of Selphie's head as she muttered something to the four of them. They didn't seem happy and kept hissing at her. Definitely not a good sign.

I stood waiting while they continued to mutter to each other, looking at my trainers, up at the grey clouds, anything but look at Seifer's hawk eyes. I even played with my fingernails at one point - as stereotypically awkward as it was - just standing there until I was officially dismissed. But it wasn't long before Seifer trudged up to me along with the rest of the crowd, Selphie following quickly with a look of sympathy and dismay.

"What'd you want?" Seifer asked with a loud voice of authority.

"Excuse me?" I asked bewildered by his question. "Selphie brought me here and I have no clue why."

"Well she doesn't want you here anymore, so off you go," he dismissed me, taking his hand and shooing me away.

I gave his hand a look of disgust before looking at Selphie questioningly. What the hell was this group's problem? And what was the deal with Selphie?

"Sorry," Selphie muttered quietly.

That did it. I had enough of this stupid group, its pathetic secrecy and rude attitude. Who the hell did they think they were! If any of them attended my old school back in the City, they wouldn't be given a second glance, let alone the time of day to practice their antics on anyone.

"You know what?" I said, squaring up to Seifer, "I don't give a damn about what you and your friends are up to. I don't care that you're all social outcasts and I certainly don't care to become part of this group. She brought me here." The latter part said in frustration as I pointed a finger at Selphie and watched her instantly recoil.

Seifer narrowed his eyes at me, his lips slightly parted as he watched me vent in near frustration. Zell just stood behind him, eyeing me carefully with Quistis doing the same. Only Selphie gave me a look of sympathy, throwing her friends a look of what seemed like a plea.

Sighing, I turned away about to walk off when lo and behold, someone else grabbed my hand. I turned my head and looked down to find Seifer's hand gripping my wrist. I raised my eyes demandingly at him as he smiled cheekily at me.

"Okay, you want to know the secret?" Seifer asked softly.

"Seifer!" Quistis yelled worriedly, but the blonde raised a reassuring hand to silence her.

"I'm listening," I stubbornly replied, looking at each of his friends' reaction; only Selphie seemed to be pleased.

Quistis just stood frowning at Seifer and refusing to make an glances at me. Zell and Irvine stood next to her, their faces worried and fearsome or so it seemed. Selphie, like before was the only one who looked slightly relieved. It seemed out of all her friends, she wanted me to know their secret.

"It's you," Seifer finally whispered with a look of hurt.

I shook my head in incomprehension when he didn't continue. I didn't understand what he meant by their secret being me. I had only arrived in Balamb nearly a month ago, how could I be their secret?

"You, Rinoa, are the chosen one," he replied looking into my eyes with sincerity.

"What?" I asked in perplexity.

"You've been chosen to lead us, the sacred ones, against the wrath of the evil Doctor Snickers, and fight his army of Minstrels and Jelly-Babies, into the land of marshmallows… haha…" Seifer let out snigger, dropping my hands and bending over exaggeratingly.

I just rolled my eyes, slightly embarrassed that I had fallen prey to his stupid trick. His friends seemed to be enjoying my embarrassment, all but Quistis and Selphie whose looks of worry and fear still hadn't disappeared.

I mentally kicked myself; I couldn't believe I had degraded myself after I agreed that I no longer cared for their secrets. But this was mean; he didn't need to go so far to humiliate me like I was some loser begging for their friendship.

As I looked at his smug grin, there was only one thing I could think of that could wipe it off.

"Whatever." I smirked in reply.

That cut his laugher short as he stared at me quizzically.

"What?" he asked surprised that I hadn't bawled like a baby.

"Squall's classic line, right?" I smirked again, raising an eyebrow and getting a shed load of shocked and surprised looks from the others.

"And what would you know about Squall?" Seifer challenged stepping closer towards me. Seemed like he wasn't such a big man now that I was able to throw back a few comments myself. I knew bringing Squall directly into this conversation would break the hidden barriers between me and them, it was dangerous, but it would no doubt spice things up. They knew full well I had knowledge about Squall, how they interpreted that or used it as evidence to be weary of me was up to them. But I wasn't going to hide under false pretences any longer. I knew about Squall. Why should I hide that?

"A lot more then you'll know," I finally replied, not at all bothered by his close proximity, though I could feel my heartbeat distinctly rise.

Seifer looked over my face for signs of me bluffing, his chest breathing hard in and out as he continued to stare deep into my eyes. Eventually, he stepped back and let out a grunt.

"You don't know shit," he stated, folding his arms in defence.

"Whatever," I replied, "I'm out."

Successfully, I was able to turn around and stalk off as hurriedly as my size 5 feet could carry me. I had to coax myself not look back and just head straight for the school's main building.

My breath was caught in my throat and my heartbeat had definitely risen. I couldn't believe I had just pushed them into thinking they were right about me, that there was something I knew about them and their friend. But I didn't care too much; they should find me a threat. I guess I was in a way, I knew things about them they didn't know I was aware of. It was about time really, I couldn't keep up with this bizarre relationship I had started with him, and if my saying I knew Squall put a stop to it, then I was thankful.

* * *

Over the weekend Dad had managed to get my cherished black Audi TT from Deling City. It was a blessing now that I could drive to school and back and not be held up in the bus queue or in an endless conversation with Nida. Now I had my own private car to transport me home without the hustle and bustle of busy bodies.

Once home, I dropped my bag near the stairs and took off my jacket. Hearing Dad's movement in the kitchen, I walked in expecting him to be doing his usual chores, making dinner, but instead no one was there. I stood in silence, sure that I heard Dad in here. Shrugging my shoulder I walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge. I switched on the TV, deciding that I'd start on my homework after a little relaxation time. Putting my feet up as I lay along the couch, I flipped through the various channels, switching from one to another until I settled on watching some cartoons.

I had only been watching TV for about ten minutes when I felt thirsty and decided to head to the kitchen for a drink. Opening up the fridge and taking out a can of Mirinda, I started to sift through some small containers of dips to choose from. I couldn't decide whether I wanted humus or onion and garlic dip with some toasted bagels. I didn't even know if the onion and garlic dip had expired.

"Is this even good?" I muttered to myself, opening up the container and putting my nose into it to smell the contents.

A sound in the basement made me jump, causing me to drop the container onto the floor and spilling its contents all over. I sighed to myself in dismay, cursing at my startled behaviour and bent down to pick up the container when I heard the same creak again.

Looking towards the door, I noticed the safety latch Dad had placed was left open. Getting off the floor, I walked to the door hearing the creaks in the basement again. I put my hand to the bronze handle of the door, turning it softly until it clicked. I opened the door quietly, but regardless of that it still let out a high pitched creak.

Moving down the stairs slowly, I was half yelling at myself to go upstairs and lock the door, and half commending myself for my bravery. If there was a killer down here, I sure had some guts to come down and investigate the place by myself. But of course, there was another side to me. The practical side that knew there was no killer, this was real life and if I could kill that mouse that was causing all that noise then I'd be doing a very brave thing. That and there was no way I'd want friends coming over and finding out I had mice! How dirty would they think we were?

I looked around the room, moving aside the spare sofa Dad had left down here and checking to see if there were any mouse droppings underneath. The room was pretty basic and quiet spacious. The few couple of boxes that remained were all sealed so there was no way that mice could have gotten into those.

Hearing the front door slam shut, I knew Dad was home. I was about to head on up, but realised I hadn't checked the small en suit at the far corner. I slowly crept back further into the room as my eyes fully adjusted to the yellow lights from up above. Now in front of the bathroom, I pushed the door open and felt around the wall for the light switch.

Flipping it on, I looked into the now brightly lit room to find a man huddled in the corner.

"Ah!" I screamed, backing away and nearly tripping over myself.

I didn't even wait to check if what I saw was real, I turned around and ran across the basement, quickly whizzing past the boxes and scrambling up the stairs. My mind went blank, well near blank as all I could think about was getting away. So lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realised I was already in the kitchen until I bumped straight into Dad's chest.

"Rinoa, what are you doing down there?" Dad asked angrily.

"Dad! Dad, there's someone down there!" I shrieked in terror, clinging onto his blue shirt and trying to push myself as far away from the basement. "Someone's in the house!"

"Shh," Dad patted my back as I buried my head into his chest, half relieved that my father was home to protect me and half in wonderment to why he wasn't calling the police to come and get the stranger out of the house.

"Dad…" I kept repeating as he soothed my hushes.

Not understanding why he wasn't making a move, I pushed away from him to look at him properly. His face was a mixture of despair, tiredness and irritation. I didn't understand what was going on, or why he wasn't taking me seriously. I opened my mouth to say something, though I didn't know what I would say.

My eye catching a glimpse of blue, I looked at the basement door to see the strange man enter. I instantly shrunk away, backing away against the wall in fear and confusion. The man was dressed in black jeans and a tartan blue and green shirt. His face hadn't been shaved in what seemed like a couple of weeks as long stubble had formed some kind of patchwork beard on his face. His hair was very short, though dark in colour.

But his eyes were what caught me the most. He didn't have beautiful striking eyes, they weren't anything like Squall's; pools of steel blue. In fact, they were green, but hazy green; not shiny emeralds like Seifer's. The sockets around his eyes were sunken and black, the whiteness inside was bloodshot and solemn. But even so, I could tell there was something in his eyes that was a contrast to his outer rough exterior and that he wasn't the scary predator that I imagined. Rather, he looked more like a frightened prey.

"Rinoa, this is Lance Walters," Dad announced, taking my hand and pulling me into his arms.

"Who?" I could hear myself ask since not being familiar with his name.

"Lance Walters, he's someone I know from my days in the Galbadian Army," Dad answered, though I was half in a daze by the man in front of me who still said nothing. "Lance is staying with us for a while, but no one can know that he's here."

"Why?" I asked my voice slightly high pitched from fear.

Lance looked down at the floor, his face ashamed and solemn. I pulled my eyes off him and looked at Dad for an answer. This was seriously a lot to take in and there seemed to be a heck of a lot more. What had my life become? All these people were acting strangely, keeping some bizarre secrets that I just happened to stumble upon.

Dad sighed, took a long breath and held me by the shoulders. He looked into my eyes earnestly as I looked back in confusion.

"You cannot tell anyone, all right?" Dad confirmed, looking dead straight into my pupils while I nodded in affirmation. "He's wanted for murder."


	9. Cut All Ties

**Author Notes: **Sorry to keep you all waiting. I've read all the reviews and will get to replying to them shortly. But just want to thank everyone for reviewing and supporting this fic, even though it's at a snail pace and the suspense is killing some of you. I have to say writing first person perspective was difficult to get into, I've gone back to third person for my post-game fics and haven't actually written with this style in a while. So apologies if it's a little rusty. Good thing is that I've already completed chapter 10 too. Just need to get it beta'd.

This story will be a little longer than my usual AUs, I think _The Set Up_ is currently my longest fic at 23 chapters, but this will definitely exceed that. As will the post-games once they catch up. _Hint, hint!_

I haven't done shout-outs in such a long time! So to those of you who reviewed: _rebirth-flame, Spede, Kitsune8757, effect20, toughestcookie, MonMonCandie _(...bye *runs*),_ Naya Angel-Wings Heartilly, gleamfang, The Strike Freedom, Trev James, cheezelicker_ (cool name bro :P), _xAshbellax _and _Destiny-N _thank you so much and hope you all like this chapter.

P.s. Thanks to **Jebus Criess** for beta'ing this chapter and the last one too, I think.

* * *

_**Chapter 9 - Cut All Ties**_

I sat in the living room watching Lance's frail body limply seated in the arm chair opposite me. His eyes were cast downwards, probably deep in his thoughts, his dark, stubbled face almost expressionless. I say almost; his eyes gave away too much emotion. Among the pools of murky green, there were specks of hurt and loneliness. I'm probably speaking complete BS but the guy looked liked he was suffering emotionally.

I swallowed a nervous gulp, my mouth drying up as I tried in vain not to make eye contact, but it was harder to avoid. His sullen eyes made him look lifeless, displaced, almost as if he were a hobbit without his precious ring. I think that was the best I could described him. He just looked like a lost kid who'd had something taken from him. It was then that I realised what it was. His freedom.

From where we were sitting, I could hear Dad move around in the Kitchen making some hot beverages. I wanted to get up and help, really because I wanted to avoid being in this awkward silent vigil any longer. There really was nothing else to keep me preoccupied apart from Lance and his masked sadness. If I wasn't so scared of the guy I would have asked what was wrong, but I assumed it had something to do with the whole wanted-for-murder thing.

Eventually Dad walked into the living room with a tray of drinks and a plate of biscuits. He handed each of us our drinks, sat next to me and sipped his tea quickly, before clearing his throat and setting his cup down.

"Right," he said, looking between me and Lance, "it's about time that I was honest with you."

"Please." I gave Dad an irritated look, why on earth was he keeping secrets from me?

Taking a shaky breath, Dad looked over to Lance briefly as the other man slowly lifted his gaze, yet not directly looking at either of us. A split second passed between them, until Lance finally looked at Dad and nodded what seemed like an approval of some sort. I gathered that it may have been towards educating me on his situation.

My eyes darted between them eagerly not wanting to miss any hidden exchange between the two men. Once my eyes settled on Dad, he turned to me, overcome with an expression of fatigue, scanning over my face before smiling pensively.

"I want you to know that the things I am about to tell you was never brought to your ears solely because I love you." His comment was quite unexpected, I stared back at him, surprisingly dumbfounded. Before I could find my voice to even give a reply, he continued on. "Lance and I worked together twenty-odd years ago. It was before I met your mother. We were in the Galbadian Army with a number of people that currently hold very high positions around the world."

Dad paused, waiting to see if I was keeping up with him. I had been silent for a while but in all honestly, I really didn't know what to say. I nodded my head to indicate that I was following every word so he soon continued, this time looking at Lance's stiff body as he addressed me.

"Among our platoon was Kiros Seagill; he now works as an Aide to the President of Esthar. Ward Zabac, also an Aide to the President of Esthar and Laguna Loire, the former President of Esthar."

My eyes widened in disbelief as soon as I heard the last name. It seemed pretty odd that Dad had never mentioned working alongside the Estharian President all the while living in his home. Well, his previous home. Now that had me wondering, was Dad even aware of the previous tenants?

"President Loire committed suicide." My words weren't meant to be so curt or without feeling, it was the first time I had spoken in a few minutes, but even so Lance finally broke from his trance and looked at me with frowning eyes.

"No." Dad sighed, running a hand over his face, and picked his tea cup up again. "Laguna Loire would not commit suicide; he's a strong man."

"So what are you saying?" I asked with a frown equalling that of Lance's.

"I'm saying . . ." Dad paused, looking down at the carpet with a huff. I waited with bated breath for him to continue as the seconds dragged on. Times like these I wished there was a remote control I could use on Dad to fast-forward his speech. All this waiting around was killing my patience. "Laguna Loire is dead. But he didn't kill himself."

"I-I . . . I don't get it." I furrowed my eyebrows at him, my face a mixture of pained confusion. None of this made sense! "Was he murdered?" Again, not intentional, but I couldn't help the squeakiness that laced my question.

"No."

Dad's answer was so short and to the point, it was annoying me that he wouldn't elaborate. He had said he was going to tell me the truth but I suspected he was still keeping the full story to himself. I felt like he was handing me a few tiny stray pieces to a gigantic puzzle, yet none of them were connecting. There was so many gaps in his words, so many ambiguous answers that did nothing to aid in my understanding. In fact, it just confused me even more so than before.

"Dad, you're going to have to give me more of an answer," I replied in anguish.

"Laguna wasn't murdered. But soon enough, the world will think he was."

"And why would they think that?" I asked, calming myself of wanting to shake him. Did I seriously need to bottle feed him questions?

"Because they have a tape recording of Lance here, arguing with him. Almost threatening him, if you will." Dad sipped his tea so coolly when replying I felt like whacking it out of his hands. Seriously what the freaking hell!

"And . . . what?" My words choked at my throat. No, in fact my words choked in my head. I couldn't even produce an intelligent thought let alone articulate a sentence. This entire scenario had more holes than a bloody colander.

I stood up with such force, nearly knocking the cushions off the sofa as I looked down at Dad with anger. My blood pressure was rising, I could feel sweat spots start to dampen and my face was definitely flushed red.

"Will you just tell me what's going on without being so vague!" I barked, my arms flailing between us for emphasis.

Dad leaned against the back rest of the sofa, his face not showing any signs of emotion to my little outburst. He folded his arms and looked at me defiantly before finally opting to speak. "I will only tell you what you need to know."

"But you're not making any sense. What does working with Laguna Loire have to do with this dude?" I pointed an angry finger at Lance who recoiled into himself, lowering his gaze back to the safety of the carpet.

"Lance is an innocent man. Laguna Loire is dead. I don't see why that doesn't make sense to you. If this is hard for you to fathom then I obviously haven't sent you to the right schools."

I scowled at Dad for that, he could be a right old jerk when he wanted to be. I folded my own arms stubbornly and looked down at him in disdain; sometimes my father and I were a lot alike.

"What does all this murder crap have to do with Lance? Big deal he was arguing with Laguna Loire, doesn't mean he killed him."

"Well thank you for shedding some intelligent thought on that aspect. Unfortunately, a brawl broke out between Lance and Laguna in his office. There is blood stained on the carpet and Lance's DNA planted all over the 'murder weapon'," Dad casually answered.

My mouth flung open as I stared at him in shock. Was he for real? I snuck a glance at Lance to see any traces of Dad toying with me, but from the other man's brooding expression I could tell this was no joke.

Suddenly, I wasn't so keen on learning anymore. This was just way too much information for me to digest. A man was hiding in my basement, I just wanted to know what he was doing there, I didn't expect to be told of his involvement in a murder. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Here I was trying to play Detective and investigate into the lives of Loire family, instead I found myself right in the middle of a bizarre soap opera.

"Did he-"

Before I could even finish my question Dad had already answered it. "Lance didn't kill him. No one killed Laguna."

"Fury . . ." Lance whispered. My head whipped to my side, staring at him in surprise. I only just registered that he hadn't in fact spoken since he entered this house. Well, since I found him. For someone with such a rough exterior, his voice was so delicately soft.

Dad turned his body to face Lance directly, smiling at him and encouraging him to go ahead and speak.

"I . . . I'm tired." Lance's words seemed to be a hidden signal for them both as Dad immediately got up and held out a hand. The other man gratefully accepted it, using it to heave himself off the couch and take timid steps around me to get to the door.

My arms dropped to my sides as I watched both men walk out of the living room without another word, leaving me completely alone and even more utterly confused.

A minute or so passed as I stood there with my mouth agape and my mind swirling in a whirlwind of emotions and bewildered thoughts. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to think, heck I didn't even know how to feel.

When I first came here, I was under the impression that we were a semi-normal family, looking to make a fresh start. Now I was the daughter to a man I wasn't so sure I knew. There was just too many secrets, too many vague answers that only indicated how little he trusted me. Maybe in a way he was still trying to protect me, but protecting me from what?

Standing in the middle of the living room floor, all I knew was that today was not an insightful evening, but one which threw my life into another round of questioning. Only, I wasn't so eager to find out the answers. If Dad was being selective in what he told me, maybe it was best I didn't enquire too much into it.

* * *

Since Lance headed back into the basement and Dad went into his makeshift office in the back part of our dining room, I headed on upstairs and lay on my bed for an hour.

My mind wandered down the million paths surrounding Lance, Dad, President Loire and this entire murder plot. And when I wasn't thinking of that I was thinking about Squall.

All right, it sounds pretty nasty, but man was I depressed about him. It was weird but the death of his father was affecting me even more. In one sense I was just upset that Squall lost his entire family in the space of a year, but another was morbidly relieved? That probably wasn't the right feeling, but I just thought to myself that maybe Squall and his father were reunited? I guess that doesn't make much sense since once they find Laguna's body, they'll both be in their graves.

"Aghh!" I grunted into my pillow, shoving my face into the fluffy duck-feathered bundle in my hands.

I had to stop thinking. I had to stop daydreaming about Squall. The guy was dead. Yes, I got a peep into his life, I got to see how much of a hunk he was, but he was dead. Gone. Finished. This was not healthy. Sane people don't mourn over the loss of a person they hardly knew. It wasn't even like he was some celebrity that I had a major crush on and his death negated all my hopes and dreams of ever meeting him. I found out about his life after his death; sure the knowledge of his death came way after. But, I didn't know of him when he was alive. So why was I so caught up over him?

Grabbing my phone off my desk, I searched for Nida's number and called him. I guess my boyfriend could come in handy at times like this.

"Hey Nida," I greeted him, trying to sound cheerful but failing to do so as my voice just squeaked out.

"_Hiya! How's it going?" _How on earth did Nida always sound so jovial? Was his house made of cotton candy? Did he mum bake cookies all the time? Did he lay on a bed of rainbows and star dust? Damn, jealous of my own boyfriend.

"I'm all right, what are you up to?" I asked, sounding bored.

"_Oh just finishing off some homework." _What the fishcake? He was doing homework and he was this happy?

"What was it on? Sex education?" I laughed.

"_What?" _Nida asked humorously.

Ah crap! "I-uh . . . er, nothing." I got up from my bed and sat at the edge of my mattress, biting my bottom lip for my blunder.

"_You're weird. You know that, right?"_

"Or so you tell me. No I was just er, bored and wanted to see what you were doing."

"_Well I'm pretty much done now. If you're bored I could come over?" _Nida asked eagerly.

Pushing back strands of hair behind my ears, I thought over his invitation. There was no way I could invite Nida here when Lance was hiding in the basement. What if they both saw each other? I mean, I know Lance isn't a killer, but just in case.

"How about we go out?" I suggested.

* * *

An hour later, Nida and I walked into Mega Flare Burger among the busy high-school teens all out for probably the same reason. While I got changed and waited for Nida's arrival, he had called some of our other friends and requested they meet us at the Mall.

Nida held my hand and guided me to a booth at the back of the restaurant where Xu, Sarah and Joker currently sat. Sarah spotted us immediately and waved at Nida, while I smiled back shyly.

"Hey," Nida greeted them, scooting closer to Joker so I could sit down at the end of the booth. As usual, Nida did his typical boyfriend routine and rested one arm over my shoulder, it didn't bother me so I let him.

"You guys ordered?" I asked. I was quite hungry since I hadn't actually had that onion-and-garlic dip, the kitchen floor pretty much devoured that.

"No, we thought we'd wait for you, but someone already had a cheeseburger even before we got here." Xu gave Joker a knowing look, causing the boy to look all over the restaurant, avoiding eye contact with the brunette.

I let out a giggle, poor Joker, always the hungry one. I turned to ask Nida what he wanted to eat, taking his arm off my shoulder and picking up my purse.

"Oh, I'll get it."

"No, I'll order, just tell me what you want." I got off the seat, memorising Nida's order.

"I'll come with you." Sarah got off the other end of the booth, taking Xu's request and walked over to the counter with me.

I didn't really know Sarah much, I hadn't been at school that long to get to know the entire group. At times it felt like every day a new person was eating lunch at Nida's table. They were quite a popular group, very into academia, politics . . . mushrooms. (Weirdos.) Sometimes I felt really out of place.

Sarah smiled at me so I nervously smiled back. This was so awkward. I spent about five minutes in the long queue trying to think up a conversation. I wasn't really into TV or celebrities to even ask her about her interest in TV shows. Asking about school was out of the question and I would not invite her to exchange family details. My current domestic lifestyle was hardly normal. Me, Dad and the guy who lives in our basement . . . yeah, who might have killed someone . . . who just happens to be the former President of freaking Esthar.

Well, it wasn't long before we were finally at the front of the queue, although whoever was in charge of our line was nowhere to be seen. I rested my arm on the counter, tapping my purse impatiently when suddenly blond spiky hair popped up right in front of me. I inhaled in shock, looking at an all familiar face, blues eyes and black tattoo in addition.

"Zell," I heard Sarah's voice next to me in surprise.

"Hi," Zell uttered, looking at both of us expectantly.

"You work here?" Sarah asked. Well, duh. I highly doubt he just walked in and pulled on a black shirt, with the letters MFB between two burger buns and flames in the background, and started serving customers. Although, I was tempted to do just that looking at the delayed service and masses of waiting customers.

"Ah yeah, started this week actually." Zell explained his situation while sheepishly smiling at me. "So, what can I get you?"

"I'll have two Flare Burger meals please, no onions." I requested my order, stepping back slightly and watched as Sarah placed hers.

Zell tapped away at the service panel before turning around and placing our food on a tray. While our fries were being fried, he took our money and handed back our change. The entire exchange between us was in complete silence. At first I thought he was avoiding any friendly banter because of my presence; it was only when we said our thanks, Zell blatantly avoiding looking at Sarah, that I started doubting my suspicions.

"Agh, can you believe him?" Sarah asked next to me as we carefully walked back to our table.

"Huh?"

I stared at Sarah's brown doe eyes, irritation and hurt swimming as she blinked back tears. "That guy that served us." She sniffed before continuing, "We dated last year, now he acts like I'm a complete stranger."

"Oh." I didn't know what to say, not that I could say anything on the matter. I don't believe telling her that the entire group was keeping some weird secret away from the world would leave me looking innocent. I did only arrive here not nearly a month ago; talking about Zell, Squall and the others would only arise question-marks in my direction.

"Yeah, I mean I'm _so _over him . . . well . . . yeah, yeah I am!" For someone who was over him, I could _so _tell she wasn't. "I just wish he could have at least kept a civil relationship with me. He just pretends that he doesn't know me. Do you understand?"

"Ah, yeah," I answered quickly, surprised by the direction question. "I guess, some people just don't . . . you know . . ." Sarah stared at me peculiarly, as with difficulty I tried answering her. "Some people just prefer to cut all ties when relationships don't work out."

That was the best I could give. Take it or leave it.

We approached our table by that time so Sarah dropped the conversation, though not the subject entirely. Several times throughout dinner I caught her looking over to the service counter, presumably at Zell. I would have turned around to prove that theory, but knew it would only alert the others about our discussion involving Zell. For some reason, even I didn't want the others knowing anything more about the Fated Children.

I guess it all boiled down to Squall. After learning of his death and doing my own research into his family, I felt that telling Nida and the others about it would dishonour his memory. Sure I was honestly and truly still intrigued by the group, who wouldn't be? But I wasn't the type to publicise their activities and secrets - not that I knew what they were. If they wanted to keep to themselves, who was I to start arranging pool parties and truth or dare?

Besides, apart from indirectly letting the Fated Children know about my knowledge of Squall, no one else had even the slightest knowledge of my interest in him; I wanted to keep that secret to myself.

I never got to meet Squall, every one else save Nida did, so it was only natural I wanted his diary to be something that only I had access to.

* * *

I got home by ten o'clock, saying goodbye to Nida in his car and giving the old, _'Dad won't be too happy if he sees you hanging by the door on a school-night' _excuse. Once I entered the house I slipped off my trainers by the coat rack and hung up my jacket. It was only when my eyes fell towards the direction of the kitchen I remembered dear old Lance. For the few hours I spent with my friends I'd completely forgot about him.

As I stood there looking towards the end of the house I wondered if Lance had anything to eat? Decided that I'd ask Dad if Lance wanted me to make him a sandwich or maybe some hot cocoa before bed, I headed in the direction of the dining room. The light was turned on and the door was opened a crack. I placed my hand on the door to open it fully when I heard Dad on the phone. I thought it best not to bother him, not that he'd answer me, Dad was one of those mono-task guys that couldn't provide a basic nod to your questions while engaged in a conversation with someone else.

About to walk away, I stopped in my tracks when I heard Lance's name. Now, other than that one night I eavesdropped on him and Martine, I normally didn't care to know about my father's business. But what with all the recent events going on, this was hard not to prod into.

I remained absolutely still, holding my breath and breathing through my nose quietly as I listened to the conversation anxiously.

"… I can assure you he'd have no involvement . . . well. . . . I understand." Dad coughed and rustled in his seat. I moved my head closer to the door and peered one eye through the slit to get a look at him walking around the dining room, phone in hand.

"Oh come now Deling, you think Walters would be capable of murder?" Dad paused in front of the dining table and straightened his back. "Murder weapon? I-I. . . . Dear Lord. . . . Of course. Deling, you and I have known each other for years, I still can't show enough gratitude for your support when Julia died. . . . No-no, one day I will repay you for it," Dad continued on. "I promise."

"All right, well if Walters tries to get in touch with me you'll be the first to know, though I doubt it. He knows I have links with you so will try to avoid me at all costs, he knows where my loyalty lies." Dad walked towards the front end of the dining table and sat down, shuffling about papers and shoving them into the safe at the back.

"Heh. Please, people need to know that Galbadia is just as powerful as Esthar. Let them try anything. . . . Ah well, I can try. . . . I'm not sure, Kramer can be an obnoxious prick when he wants to be. . . . I'll try- no, no that's not necessary. . . . Sure, I'll arrange something next week then."

I craned my neck trying to get a better look when I heard movement in the kitchen. Darting my eyes, I saw Lance standing in front of the basement door watching me silently. It spooked me to see him stare at me so intently, I almost jumped in surprise. He looked quite aloof standing there, lost and confused, and almost amused that I was spying on my Dad.

Not wanting him to observe me any longer or get caught by Dad, I backed away slowly, keeping my eyes on Lance until I reached the staircase and quietly crept up. Once I got to my room I shut my door and leant against it. I inhaled a deep breath, releasing it slowly, and closed my eyes.

This was all too much. I wasn't very good with politics, the only murder crimes I was ever involved in was the weekly _CSI: Esthar_ on _OWL_, and as far as my knowledge of cults and gangs went, well I was seriously failing that subject.

It amazed me how only a month or so I was living a semi-normal life in Deling City. I had a temporary boyfriend, well if I could call Zone that, he really was just a friend, I had friends who bothered me to no end about coming out on the weekends. I complained about homework, I complained about household chores, I complained about Dad forcing me to eat boiled eggs after coming off my period - seriously that one lacks so much shame, how does Dad even know when I have my period?

Balamb was so utterly a turnaround. I wasn't living a normal life; sure Nida had replaced Zone, but homework was now replaced with Seifer, household chores was replaced with a potential murderer living in my basement and my Dad? I didn't even know who he was anymore. General Fury Caraway? More like Furious Mobster Boss.

I slumped down against my door and pulled my knees up to my chest. So many questions kept running across my mind, every incident swirling in my head and clouding my thoughts until my brain felt like it was about to implode.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to grab every single person involved in these current affairs in one room, including Squall's decaying body, and demand some answers. But that would probably only confuse me even more if it was on a need-to-know basis. Dad seriously could be a jerk some times.

I shook my head, dumping my forehead onto my knees, and sighed to myself. All this drama started from Squall's diary.

When all this was over, if it ever would be over, I was seriously going to have a heart attack.

* * *

**Author's End Note: **_effect20_ quote woot woot!

**_Edit:_** Came back to fix those darn ellipses. Don't you hate learning new tricks only to realise you now have to go back and fix all those mistakes? Darn, English degree!


	10. Feels Like Home

**Author Notes: **Back with another chapter. I know some of you are displeased by the lack of updates, but school and family life really tug me down and the spare time I do have I try and utilise by writing chapters. Of course the problem there is that I have three stories going on at once. Honestly, those who read my closing note in FIE will know I have another story in the making, but I've written only the first chapter and put a lid on it. I doubt I will even post it so soon, I'm going to wait until this has touched the main plot (which I know I'm taking my sweet ass time in getting to). Anyway, what I'm trying to say is...sorry? *pleads with puppy-dog eyes*

I love that you all are really intrigued by this story and willing to read through each chapter to see what the big secret is, but compared to TSU and BTA, I'm taking my time writing each chapter to the fullest, deep-rooting and bringing all the loose ends together. So when I finally do end this story, you won't feel it was rushed. And if you still do by the end of it, then I personally give you permission to pelt MonMonCandie or redmangobliss95 with rotten fruit... they won't mind ;)

But in all seriousness this fic will probably be my last first-person POV, and (this is surely going to peeve some of you off) this also may be my last AU. I'm sorry guys, I wish I had the zeal to keep writing, but I've converted to postgames. They're pretty fun to write, especially when pulling tidbits from the game and making mountains out of them. Aside from the fun aspect, some of you have noticed a vast difference between my AU and PG writing. I think turning 23 this year sort of dissolved all pleasure in reading a good high school fic, and now I'm really inclined to marital breakdowns, withholding the truth and making the 'wrong' choices. As cliché as that sounds.

Major thank you to **Emerald-Latias** for beta reading this chapter. I've noticed a weird connection with this fic and the amount of betas that go missing . . . it's spooky.

* * *

_**Chapter 10 - Feels Like Home**_

Though I hadn't been here very long, I had noticed a bizarre routine involving the Fated Children. Every other Tuesday, each member was nowhere to be seen. Not one of them attended school, not even the ones that shared the same class as me had their names called out during roll call. I found it peculiar that the teachers didn't even question where they were.

Selphie and I were in the same Geography and Maths classes, and while I didn't have any Maths classes on Tuesday but I did have Geography. I waited for her name to be called out but, instead the teacher skipped her name and called out Kyle's. Then in English, I waited for the teacher to call out Quistis's name but the teacher simply jumped to Trevor's instead. It was bizarre.

When I met up with Nida at lunch, I had a huge craving to ask him if the teachers did the same in his lessons — well, the lessons he shared with Irvine and Quistis — but I knew that asking such an odd question would only make myself look suspicious. The incident back at Mega Flare Burger during my first week in Balamb already had Nida suspicious of my 'friendship' with the group. I really didn't want him asking me anything personal, and there was absolutely no way that I was ever going to tell him about Squall; in a sense, I felt like I was emotionally cheating on him.

However, aside from my dying desire to know what my 'best friends' were up to, I promised myself that I was over them. Maybe Tuesdays was their crack-a-heroin day? Or, or, spliff-a-joint day? Man, I crack myself up sometimes.

Laughing to myself, I walked into my house to see Dad just about to heading into the living room.

"Had a good day?" Dad asked with keen interest, seeing my jovial mood.

"Ah, yeah fun." I decided to play along rather than give the real reason why I was laughing. Dad wouldn't find my jokes humorous and would most definitely worry about my mental state.

"Good. Lance and I are just having some tea. You're welcome to join us." Dad walked straight into the living room, not waiting for my response. I figured that was more of an order than an invitation.

I dropped my bag near the foot of the stairs and hung my jacket on the rack. Kicking off my trainers, I put them to the side before making my way into the living room.

I spotted Lance sitting where he sat yesterday, this time actually seeming more conscious as he relaxed into his seat and drank his coffee. Dad sat opposite him and helped himself to a biscuit, pointing me to the sofa opposite Lance.

I sat down and watched both men carefully, both acting so weirdly normal. They didn't look like an ex-General and a potential murderer; they looked more like two old friends enjoying evening tea.

"So, how was your day?" Dad asked with a thin smile.

I glanced at Lance before looking back at Dad and replying, "Fine. Just the usual."

"What school do you attend?" Lance asked. It caught me by surprise that he directly asked me.

"Er, uhm, Balamb High." I cursed myself for mumbling. Not exactly doing a very good job in showcasing normalcy in front of him, I thought. I just hoped he'd take it as a startled reaction to his question.

"That seems like a nice school. You made any friends?" he asked, smiling at me. I contagiously smiled back at him and nodded. "Good."

The three of us just sat in silence for a little while longer, no one making any movements or bothering to make any more conversation. Dad's mobile started ringing in the other room and so he got up, announcing that he was expecting a call.

My insides, mainly what felt like my intestines, felt like they were knotting up. Alarmingly, I realised that Dad was leaving me alone with Lance and I wasn't so keen on that idea. I wanted to get up and announce that I should get started on some homework or something but I just knew it would sound so lame. I didn't want to upset the poor guy either.

So, while cursing Dad in my head, I sat silently, looking at my socks as if they were the most interesting and wondrous thing I'd ever seen in my life. I hoped Dad would come back quickly so this awkward silence didn't drag on. I also wanted to look up at Lance and see if he was staring at me but I was too scared to do that.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," Lance eventually muttered.

I instantly looked up at the sound of his voice and took a sharp breath. Okay, so I wasn't expecting that.

"No problem." I felt obliged to reply but was utterly perplexed by his gratitude.

"I know it can't be easy for you. You're what, in your final year of high school, right? I know it must be a lot to take on when your father brings a complete stranger into your home."

I gulped, not sure how to respond. The guy was so far off base but strangely echoing my fears at the same time. Yes, it was my last year but I was no way in any position to be mad at Dad for bringing someone home. Heck, school just started so it wasn't like Lance could have had that much of an effect on my education. However, he was one hundred percent correct on his being here affecting me. I really did not understand why he was staying, how he was mixed up with a murder case involving President Loire and, on top of all that, why Dad was telling Vinzer Deling that he'd hand Lance over if he spotted him.

I had a lot of questions I wanted to ask, but there was not enough time and not one person who would answer them. But what Lance was saying was right on the money. Among all my worries, currently I was more distressed at the man my father was turning out to be.

"May I ask you a question?" I asked cautiously.

"If you like," Lance responded with ease.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but out of all the places you chose to hide, why did you come here?" I held my breath, waiting for Lance to lash out at me or get angry though . . . I don't why I even thought he would. When I saw the corners of his mouth upturn enough to crack to a smile, my heart settled with relief.

He chuckled lightly to himself before looking at me earnestly and replying, "I came here because it feels like home."

"Home?"

"Your father is a very nice man, Rinoa." It felt so strange to hear my name come from his mouth, but I ignored the sensation and concentrated on his answer. "I spent many years in the army with him back when we were young. Even after he became General, he helped me out and I always tried to return the favour.

"I guess . . . your father sometimes acts like an older brother. I don't have any brothers but I have a sister in eh-" Lance paused slightly, shaking his head and looking down at his lap. "I have a sister but no brothers," he finally concluded.

I nodded at him, a bit confused by his sudden change in behaviour. The room was getting a bit hot and my lips were drying up. I put a hand to my head and pushed back my hair nervously.

"Do you have any kids?" I suddenly asked, wondering if he had any other family members. If he did, that would be pretty sad. I had already lost one parent, but if I lost my Dad that would pretty much would have turned my world upside down.

"Er, yes." Lance smiled, sadly nodding his head at me. "I have a son."

"You must miss him a lot," I commented, trying to be comforting, but I presume it came across as if I was basically rubbing it in his face.

"I do. I love him a lot." Lance set his cup back down on the table and leaned into his seat. He let out a tired sigh and sort of went into a state of deep contemplation.

Deciding that I'd let him have this time to think to himself instead of asking the thousands of questions in my mind revolving around him and Dad, I sat back and waited for Dad to walk in.

Eventually when Dad did, he suggested we start on dinner and then for me to complete my homework. I honestly didn't get how he could jump from military mode to World's Best Dad within minutes.

* * *

I was mildly pleased to see Selphie the next day in Maths. Mildly being the key word as I was still a bit pissed off at her for getting me into that sticky situation with Seifer. I normally didn't hold things against anyone though; if someone had a problem with me over something I could change and apologise for, then it's cool. If not, well then, they needed to sort it out themselves. But this entire situation with the Fated Children was something that I don't even think they could sort out between themselves. Whatever reason Seifer and his friends had for finding me a threat, it had to have been concocted in their warped minds.

Selphie did say 'hi' to me once I sat down, to which I did the civil thing and replied back. We didn't say anything further and waited for class to start. Once the teacher set some work for us, I got down to business.

"Rinoa," I heard Selphie whisper.

I looked at her, expecting to be asked if she could borrow my eraser again but she caught me off guard with an apology.

"I'm sorry about Monday. I swear I didn't know Seifer would react like that," she earnestly told me. Looking into her eyes, I could tell she was sincerely sorry and I didn't have the heart to hold it against her.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Well, other than her involvement in taking me down to the school pond.

"I know what Seifer did was so disgraceful, but he just acts like our big brother; he doesn't want any of us getting hurt. He doesn't hate you or anything." Selphie shook her head at me, hoping to get her point across.

"Thanks, I didn't think he did hate me but, that's good to know." I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"Oh! No I didn't mean that he does. He doesn't, it's just that he isn't very trusting. He normally is like that with newcomers."

"Girls." Selphie and I both looked up to find the teacher staring at us expectantly. "I hope you're giving these math equations just as much attention."

"Sorry, Miss," we both muttered.

We spent the next minutes pretending we were doing our work. Well, I was only half-pretending, I don't know if I could say the same for Selphie. Once a good, considerably believable amount of time had passed between us, we continued our conversation.

"Selphie, what is Seifer's problem? Other than the day he borrowed my pen, I've never spoken to him. I don't see why he's so untrusting of a person he doesn't even know a thing about." I let a huge breath out and stared at the brunette as she processed everything I just blurted out.

"It's not that he doesn't trust you, but he doesn't know the kind of person you are yet," Selphie explained, "I think it's partly to do with the people you hang with."

"What, Nida?"

"Yeah . . . and Xu," Selphie elaborated.

I opened my mouth to say something but paused once I realised their predicament. I had almost forgotten Xu and Quistis were friends.

"Look, it's none of my business, I don't know why you're no longer friends with Xu, but I'm not someone you need to feel threatened by." I shrugged my shoulders, hoping she'd understand that I was just a confused individual and really wasn't out to get them.

Selphie caught me off guard again as she grinned at me. "I know."

My mouth was agape as I nodded my head at her. Her change of attitude was still so puzzling.

"I guess it's just been a while since we all met someone new. I'm just sorry that we got off to a bad start. You must think we're so stuck up!" Selphie remarked forlornly.

"No," I negated her thoughts, the sympathy had truly settled in my heart.

"Good. Hey! If you still want, I can tutor you?" Selphie offered out of nowhere.

"Girls . . ." I heard the teacher call out again.

"Sorry, Miss." Selphie and I threw an apologetic look before putting our heads down and solving the next equation.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think I need the help," I replied to her earlier question. Selphie's expression fell as I realised my words must have seemed like I held some resentment. "Maybe we could just hang around sometime?" I suggested, hoping she didn't misunderstand my earlier words.

"Oh, okay. That'd be cool." She smiled at me, looking relieved so I grinned back at her.

I continued with my work for another couple more minutes until Selphie asked another question.

"So, is Nida your boyfriend?"

"Erm, not really." I looked into her emerald greens to find that she was actually pleased by that. She smiled at me before giggling quietly.

"I heard otherwise."

I smirked at that and rolled my eyes. "Between me and you, he didn't even ask me. I just heard from Xu that he had a girlfriend and apparently it was me. I felt guilty to confess that I'm not that into him. He's not really my type." I made a slightly-disinterested face just thinking about Nida. My heart uneasily thumped inside my chest just thinking of the idea of him kissing me. That hadn't happened yet, but I wasn't so sure how I'd react to it.

"But you guys seemed to really kick it off at the mall." Selphie frowned at me in confusion.

"Oh, so you saw us then?" I teasingly asked with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, sorry about that." Selphie gave a genuine apologetic smile and put a comforting hand on my arm.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." I paused, taking a breath and digested my thoughts before explaining myself. "We get along and he's a good guy and all but . . . I just don't see a future with him. Call me old fashioned but, if I don't see a future with a guy, I don't see the point in dating him."

"Call me old fashioned, but I don't see the point in talking in class if you're only going to get detention for it." I looked up to see teacher glare at me and Selphie, her arms folded in annoyance and giving us that 'you're so getting a detention slip' look.

"Sorry," we both insincerely muttered.

This time we put our heads down and continued our work in quiet, though not before smirking at each other when the teacher had her back to us.

Last week had been quite boring — Monday had been the most eventful day in my life, Tuesday had been the least, but today was a very pleasing one. Just talking to Selphie somewhat freely gave me some relief. I didn't like the Fated Children being weary of me, but if I could get one of them to believe I wasn't a threat or out to get them, or expose them or whatever, then hopefully I could get the others to believe that too. And ultimately, get Seifer off my back.

* * *

As usual, lunch period was spent with Nida and Xu and a bunch of people from their Politics class. Jack was among our table, and since our bitter exchange in World Development class, we hadn't engaged in any further conversations. It was still my first month in Balamb and I wasn't entirely acquainted with the rest of the people at my table. I normally kept my conversations to a minimum and even then, it was only ever with Nida, Xu and occasionally Sarah.

I had caught sight of Selphie when I passed by her table with my lunch and threw her a sneaky smile, then she surprisingly returned the gesture with a wide grin. Seifer and the others caught sight of that and looked at me wistfully before I turned my back on them and sat down at my table.

The conversations at our table weren't always the liveliest but, it definitely toed that line today. The topic of Laguna Loire had come up, along with a lot of theories of him staging his death. Some putting it down to the fact that he had disappeared a few months ago, arguing why would he announce his death now, meanwhile others were hardcore believers that the former President just had enough of this world and wanted to be reunited with his family.

"I'm telling you! This is all some conspiracy!" Jack declared. "Why would he kill himself?"

"Because he lost his entire family to that fire. You should have seen him during Squall's funeral. He looked so ghastly white, I thought he was dead!" Wimbly snorted.

"Aw, Wimbo, that's harsh." Xu frowned at her disappointedly.

"I'm just saying he didn't look too good."

"I don't know, I think he is dead, and when they find his body, they'll find all the answers from the autopsy. But I don't think he committed suicide." Kyle put his arms behind his head, eyes directed up at the ceiling, looking contemplative.

"Well, how else would he die?" Xu curiously asked.

"I think he was murdered." Kyle smiled at us evilly. After just hearing that word, my heart thumped in my chest. Damn, was Kyle hitting close to home. "C'mon, you think someone like President Loire would kill himself because he lost his family to a fire? Sure, he loved them and was crushed when they died, but I doubt he would kill himself and leave a suicide note."

The group looked at each other before staring back at Kyle for an extensive answer. The boy sighed and put his elbows on the table, coming closer towards us and, weirdly enough, we mimicked his actions.

"Think about it, if you commit suicide would you really write why you're doing it?"

"I would," Jack answered.

"Well, no one knows you. The whole world knows Laguna Loire lost his family, it would have been obvious to assume that is why he did it." Kyle's words were certainly making sense to me, but I decided not to voice my opinions on the matter. To be honest, if I did, I'd probably slip up about Lance's involvement.

"So, you think he was murdered? But by who and why? He isn't in power so who would want him dead?" Wimbly asked a series of questions evidently perplexed by Kyle's train of thought.

"Okay, what I am about to tell you guys doesn't leave this table, got it?" Kyle looked at every one of us determinedly. We all nodded our heads, myself included, as we waited with baited breath for him to continue.

"My Uncle's friend works for the Presidential Palace in Esthar, he's a security guard and normally does a number of security jobs for the President's aides," Kyle whispered, taking a brief pause before continuing, "The night Laguna Loire sent that note to his aides, a man was in his office."

"What? I thought Laguna gave up his Presidency?" Jack impatiently interrupted. I wanted to smack him in the head with my bottle of coke for that.

"Well he did, but he still had an office there," Kyle continued, "I think at first he gave up his Presidency to take a lesser job, something like a Senator or something like that.

"Anyway, Laguna had actually showed up at the Presidential Palace that night with a visitor. Everyone was in a complete surprise to see him. My uncle's friend said that the guy had to sign-in before he was permitted to enter. The cameras in the office picked up video footage of them arguing. Then they both walked to a blind spot where the cameras couldn't pick them up. A good while later, the other man came out of the office and walked out of the palace."

"Then what happened?" I asked gravely.

Kyle looked at me with a knowing smirk. "My uncle's friend and his colleague went to check up on Laguna Loire, when they entered his office, he wasn't there… but there was a pool of blood on the carpet and blood stains on a plaque." Kyle paused again as we continued to sit still and process what he said. However, what he said next really shook me up. "The weird thing is, no one knows who this guy is. They checked the sign-in sheets and the man signed as 'L Walters.'"

Again, my heart thudded in my chest and my gut twisted into a knot. I felt sick and paranoid; a part of me believed Kyle was only telling me this because he knew Lance was at my house. But I knew I was just being completely irrational.

I didn't want to hear anymore, so I announced that I needed the toilet. Nida half stood up from his seat, asking if I wanted him to accompany me. I shook my head, slightly annoyed that he expected us to do everything together. I wasn't sure if my irritation was genuine or only stemmed from my conversation with Selphie though.

Nevertheless, it was true. Now I was actually a bit annoyed that Nida had just assumed we're boyfriend and girlfriend over one date. I was more annoyed at myself for even telling Xu and the others there was a possibility. At the time, I had only said it since I gathered there was no one else for me, and Nida was on my good books for telling me about Squall. But now, I felt his presence was taking over Squall. It was almost like the more time I spent with him, the less I thought about Squall.

Again, the thought was utterly ridiculous seeing as I didn't even know Squall, nor had I ever met him. And even if he was alive and I met him, I couldn't guarantee that we'd get along. Nah, actually we probably would have. Squall seemed like a really easy-going person, not to mention he seemed like he was always really kind to the other girls that asked him out.

Damn, I was so jealous of Diamond and Wimbly. And that Lilly girl that I still hadn't seen or met. There was one Lilly in my Biology class but she was a short red-haired girl and, from Squall's description of her, the other Lilly was supposedly blonde.

Once I reached the back toilets, I was happy to see it empty. I set my bag down on the counter top near the water faucet and headed into the cubicle. Once I was done, I walked out only to find Quistis and Selphie enter the toilet and shut the door behind them. Selphie pulled the garbage bin from the corner and positioned it in front of the door, before shoving her bag on top of the lid, probably to add more weight.

I watched them warily as they walked up to me, Selphie smiling sweetly and Quistis looking a bit apprehensive.

"Hi Rinoa," Selphie greeted a bit awkwardly.

"Hi," I replied back tensely, wondering if today was payback for eavesdropping on them.

"This is Quistis," Selphie pointed to the blonde next to her and continued smiling.

I nodded at her, knowing full well who she was; I doubt we needed any further introductions since we did share a class together. Nevertheless, Quistis gave me a thin, anxious smile.

"Hello." Her voice came off slightly squeaky and laced with nervousness.

"Hey." So we're going round and round with the greetings? This was fun.

I continued washing my hands and gabbed a few paper towels to dry them, staring at Selphie and Quistis expectantly as they stood aloof and mute.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I eventually asked when neither of them said another word, probably oh-so astounded by my cleanliness.

"No," Selphie replied.

"Actually," Quistis paused and took a breath, "We want to talk to you."

"What about?" I asked inquisitively.

They both looked at each other, exchanging some hidden words in their glances until Selphie finally nodded and placed a hand on Quistis's arm much like how she did with me back in class. The blonde momentarily closed her eyes and slumped her shoulders, biting on her bottom lip almost as if going through a de-stressing routine.

I just stood with one hand resting on my hip, observing their weird behaviour and anxiously waiting to hear what they wanted to talk about. After what seemed like a million years, Quistis finally looked at me and, for the third time that day, caught me so completely off guard that I nearly stumbled backwards even though I was standing.

"We want to talk about Squall."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ahem . . . Yeah . . . Oh look! It's a flying Ochu! *runs*

**_Edit, 16th Oct 2011: _**Came back to fix those darn ellipses. Love learning grammar at uni . . . hate acknowledging the ton-o-mistakes I've made thus far!


	11. A Golden Ticket

**Author** **Notes:** Sorry for the delay. But for those of you reading my other stories, I updated_ Horns of a Dilemma_ today, so that's double updates! I've never done that before. :P

There's a character in this chapter named Luqas which is supposed to be pronounced like the biblical name 'Lucas'. I'm not a Christian, but it's one of my favourite names. I just like the way it sounds, plus Luke has a nice ring to it, which sounds like look, which rhymes with Muk, which is what my friends call me. Oh tangent mode! Sorry. Anyway, my point? Just how Square uses Serah instead of Sarah, I'm using Luqas instead of Lucas.

I should also mention now that this fic will be taken up a gear, by that I mean I will now fast forward to more pressing scenes. Partly it has to do with Rinoa being close acquaintances with the Fated Children, and partly it has to do with wanting to get into the main plot of this fic (or at least be in the boarder lines) before I publish _Petal Among Lies_. Look out for that fic when I do publish, should be some time in February.

_Lenaigh_, please get up. I seriously don't need to be begged, lol. :P There's no way, other than Author Notes, to converse with anonymous reviewers, so I just want to thank every anonymous person who takes the time to review, it means a lot. Also, I remember you reviewed chapter 20 of _The Set Up_ a while ago asking me to continue. I hope you've realised that the fic was complete ages ago and there are 3 more chapters after the one you reviewed ~_^

* * *

_**Chapter 11 - A Golden Ticket  
**_

"What about Squall?" I heard myself ask, not entirely sure if this conversation was taking place, or if I somehow fell asleep on my lunch table and was dreaming this entire toilet scenario. This just couldn't be real. There was no way two of the Fated Children would openly want to talk to me about Squall - the girl they were terrifyingly cautious of.

"We wanted to know if it was okay for us to . . . erm, come by and see Squall's old room?" Selphie asked, subconsciously fidgeting with the button on her yellow blouse.

"Oh, erm . . . Listen, I'm sorry but now really isn't a good time," I tried to explain, not wanting to be insensitive, while wanting to prevent them from walking in on Lance at the same time.

"Oh that's okay," Quistis answered quickly. "We understand, we just wanted to . . . I dunno," she trailed off, shaking her head and turning to Selphie.

"I guess we just want to reminisce over our time with Squall, relive old memories. I think the last time I was at his house was the day before . . ." Selphie struggled to continue, looking away from me and staring at the button she was twisting around her fingers.

"Before the fire?" I blurted out, internally scolding myself for my inconsiderate directness, "I read about it on Timber Maniacs," I explained, receiving an understanding nod from Quistis.

"The house must look so different now," Quistis remarked.

"I wouldn't know what it looked life before." I knew my words weren't needed, but the conversation with Kyle, and then my slip-up regarding Squall's death had my nerves doing over-time; I just didn't want either of these girls having the slightest clue how extensive my knowledge of Squall was. "Erm, I'm kinda having some family problems right now, so once that's all sorted out, I guess it shouldn't be an issue if you guys want to come over."

Selphie and Quistis glanced at one another, before turning back to me and nodding in acceptance.

"Could Seifer and the others come too?" Selphie asked apprehensively.

"Ah, sure."

"Thank you, this means a lot us, and Squall." Quistis smiled genuinely.

"No worries." I stared at them as they continued looking at me.

Honestly, I wasn't satisfied with what they were asking. Blocking the door with a waste bin, nervous anxious looks cast at one another, taking a decade to get out what they wanted to say . . . It didn't quite add up and I just knew there was something they were keeping from me.

I probably should have ignored my inhibitions and gotten the heck out of the restroom. From past experiences, I knew Quistis was not someone to mess with. If I wanted my face intact and not slammed up against a cubicle door, I knew it was best to have kept my mouth shut. Besides, I did promise myself that I wouldn't get involved with their group any further. However, the desire of acquiring knowledge was just too tempting to forgo, and I soon found myself gathering up enough courage to call them out on it.

"Why are you really here?"

Selphie was the first to react; her eyes immediately moved to look at Quistis as she bit her bottom lip nervously. Quistis, however, just stood completely still, her face rigid and expressionless. It took a couple of seconds with the three of us standing aloofly and observing one another until Quistis finally sighed, slumping her shoulders.

"Rinoa, how much about us do you know already?" she asked in irritated defeat.

This time, it was my turn to act anxious and uneasy; my left hand came up to scratch my neck, making apparent how awkward and uncomfortable I felt. They definitely knew about the diary. There was no questioning it, they knew I had a keyhole into their life and boy was I taking advantage of it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"Look, we know about you and Squall. And not just about you living in his house."

"I still don't know what you're asking me." I replied, shrugging my shoulders dramatically for effect.

"What do you know about us specifically? I mean, Squall must have said something about us, right?" she asked again, her hands waving about in front of me in an exaggerated fashion. "That is how you found out about us. From Squall?"

"Erm," I had to choose my words wisely. I hadn't anticipated that quoting Squall behind the back of the Gym would lead to exposing my secret of his diary today. Damn stupid. "All right, I do know about you guys, but honestly, I don't know much. Squall didn't say a great deal about you all, more about his family."

"Oh," Quistis gasped, looking a bit taken aback for my honesty. I guessed she probably thought I'd be uncooperative and persist on acting ignorant. "What did he say?"

"He just mentioned about his life at home, Ellone's illness, and how his Mum wouldn't allow her to date."

"Raine always was overprotective. Not just to him and Elle, but to all of us. She'd always pester me to carry a cardigan whenever I went out - in case I caught a cold." Quistis smiled, shaking her head and, though it was very lightly, strands of her sleek straight blonde hair cascaded down her head toward the front of her face. Her slender fingers instinctively moved upwards, gripping the strands between her index and middle finger, pushing them back behind her ears.

"Yeah, I remember that. Remember the time when we come back from the Carnival soaking wet, and she had to dry Zell's shoes in the tumble dryer, because they were made out of denim? But his shoes shrunk in the machine and when she gave them back, she handed him fifty gil and told him to buy something made out of rubber or leather." Selphie laughed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that. She always did have this weird kind of serious humour in her speech." Quistis nodded, her dazzling blue eyes gathering fresh tears at its base, twinking underneath the florescent light. "What else did he say?"

I temporarily zoned out, forgetting that I was in the same room as them and only brought back with Quistis's question. "Erm, let's see. He said something about you guys spending weekends at Mega Flare Burger, how his grandmother died shortly after he came back from a vacation in Esthar, and how Quistis always wanted everyone to go to the same university."

I watched as Selphie moved closer to Quistis, slipping her small hand into Quistis's arm and resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. Both girls were crying their eyes out. All I could see were streaks of tears descending down their rosy cheeks as they constantly wiped them away, nodding their heads in my direction. Quistis kept biting on her bottom lip and Selphie, though presently crying, had a very bizarre looking smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I always did try and act like the big sister, and you guys would keep pulling my leg," Quistis remarked in mock anguish, looking down at Selphie's head nestled in the crook of her neck.

"What else did he say?" Selphie asked, anxious for me to continue.

"Oh," I leaned back against the sink basin, trying to remember all the details from the diary. "I remember him saying something about Ellone getting a boyfriend, and the day he and Seifer had that sword match was how he got his scar."

As I looked at their tearful faces, I could see both girls slowly crease their foreheads. Selphie removed her head off of Quistis's shoulder and looked up at her questioningly. Quistis then imitated the other girl's expression and directed it at me.

"How much do you know?" Quistis curiously asked.

"Squall had many gaps where he wouldn't write, but when he did, it would be very detailed and lengthily," I explained.

"Oh! That makes sense," Quistis replied, her face changing back to one of enlightenment, though Selphie continued to frown. The brunette didn't voice her concerns, giving Quistis leeway to continue. "Thank you for telling us all this Rinoa. It really means a lot and I don't think you'll ever understand just how much."

"No problem. Look, if it means anything, I really wish I could have gotten to know him like you guys did. He seemed like a really cool guy," I confessed, for once not worrying about how I came across, or whether or not I was giving away too much. I guess them knowing about the diary wasn't so bad - well so long as they didn't demands dibs on reading.

They didn't respond to my statement, opting to just nod their heads and smile at me instead. I yet again stood there and watched as Selphie nudged Quistis with the elbow that was discreetly hidden between their locked arms. She may have held on to Quistis so I wouldn't catch her body movements, but I could still tell what she was up to from Quistis's reaction.

"Rinoa, if you'd like, we want you to come hang with us some time." Quistis looked down at Selphie this time, not out of closure or agreement, but more like a look of gratitude and happiness. "I think Squall would want that."

"Oh, sure," I replied, not quite believing what was happening. It did sound kind of odd and childish. The last time someone wanted me to befriend them was in primary school, so this did sound a little bizarre. But I understood their proposal was a peace offering to hopefully dissolve any weird vibes between myself and their group. Though at the same time, I wasn't expecting any initiation into their club, nor did I expect Seifer to have balloons and a 'Welcome' banner waiting for me behind the restroom door.

"It would have to be strictly outside of school hours and away from the mall and other public places though. I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but we sort of have a reputation here and people will think it really odd that you've suddenly become our friend," Selphie explained reassuringly.

"Oh yeah, I understand. I mean, truthfully, I haven't told anyone I know about Squall. I didn't even tell Nida anything when he mentioned you guys on the first day of school."

"Thank you, Rinoa. That was a really good thing you did, you don't know how many questions you would have gotten if anyone knew about your connection with him. We just don't need that right now." Quistis breathed in relief.

While I was trying to get my next sentence out, the bell rang, indicating the end of lunch.

"As I said before, maybe once my family problems have calmed down, you guys can come over."

"Cool, we'd really like that." Selphie said as we walked towards the door. She picked her bag off the bin and then proceeding to push it back in its original place. Quistis opened the door and walked out as I followed behind her.

Once we were in the crowded hallway, the two of them turned to me with a smile and nodded. I smiled back at them and without saying another word, we walked to our different destinations, acting completely ignorant to the small congregation we'd just had in the restroom.

I couldn't fault them for their actions, however. They really didn't need all this hassle after their friend and nearly his entire family had died in a fire. Then to top it off was word that Laguna Loire was also alleged to be dead. While I wanted to be hospitable and invite them back, if they figured out Lance was _the_Lance Walters there'd be hell to pay. And unfortunately, I'd be part of that package.

But I was happy for the turn of events. While my insides were still churning just thinking back to Kyle's little insightful announcement, I was finally relieved that I had the Fated Children off my back, hopefully removing myself off Seifer's hit-list as well, and finally try and have some normalcy back in my life.

Since it was a Wednesday, I had Biology and that meant the lovely privilege of rushing up four flights of stairs to get to the science labs. I walked into the crowded room as the rest of my classmates had already settled into their seats. I couldn't help but make direct eye contact with Zell as I walked in. His head was bowed down, but his eyes peered up at me, his head gradually lifting upwards as he stared at me expectantly. I threw him a thin smile, hoping he took it as a gesture of goodwill. Once school was over, Quistis and Selphie would fill him in on our meeting.

* * *

While I was hoping to head on home, get on with the ton of Math and English homework that was slowly piling up, I was quite surprised to say the least that Quistis and Selphie were waiting for me in the car park. Now, it wasn't the casual waiting by the hood of my car and crying out a 'Hey, how are ya?', but more on the lines of serious eye contact, followed by a nod before they got into their car and waited for me to get into mine.

Now, given that I've never been part of weird cults and gangs — in fact, the closest I'd ever gotten to a club was being the friend of a self-proclaimed hacker — I wasn't aware of the etiquettes and mannerisms of communication required here.

Once I had gotten into my car, I naturally drove off. I exited the school gates and turned the corner onto the side street, intending to head onto the main street. Naturally, I let a yelp of 'For the love God!' loose when Quistis's silver convertible cut me off. It was a good thing I was an ace at emergency breaking, otherwise I would have bumped into her back end.

Her taillights flashed twice, then drove a short distance, presumably waiting for me to follow (which at the time, I had no clue). And though we had our heart-to-heart in the restroom, I still jumped to the idea of them getting me back for all my week and half of spying on them. Once I did drive a short distance towards her car, she flashed her taillights again, turning right into a different side street than my original route.

This continued for a short while, until I realised she wanted me to follow her. Her driving resumed to a normal pace, indicating only when she was turning a corner or changing lanes once we headed onto the main road. Shortly after, about ten minutes give or take, we arrived at a residential road and parked outside a small, terraced house.

When I saw Selphie emerge from Quistis's car, I headed out as well. Turning around to view my surroundings, I realised I wasn't that far from the Balamb Train station. The door to the house opposite me opened up, Zell standing at the threshold with his arms by his side and a squint in his eyes as he stared at us in the sunlight.

"You coming in?" Quistis hollered over at me.

They didn't wait for me to respond, walking toward the house as I slowly followed behind them cautiously. I kept my sights alert, looking left and right of the street to determine any memorable landmarks, how high Zell's bedroom windows were, in case they tried locking me up and I needed an escape plan. My nerves were in complete jitters; I didn't know these people and, only a few days ago, Seifer had threatened me. Naturally, it was expected of me to be a little paranoid.

Zell held the door open for me as I walked into his home, now standing in the small passageway.

"Hey," he greeted me awkwardly.

"Hi," I replied back, still having no clue whatsoever regarding what I was doing here.

"Follow me," he ordered softly and led me into a small lounge.

Once I walked in, I saw Seifer and Irvine seated on one set of cream corduroy sofas, opposite Quistis and Selphie. A small leather recliner was positioned in front of a glass coffee table which I sat down on, looking at each of them expectantly.

Zell soon plopped himself on the arm of Seifer's sofa and resting his right leg over his left, giving me a warm smile. We all sat there in silence for a good half a minute, before Seifer cleared his throat and finally looked at me.

"I can't believe we're doing this," he stated. Clearly he wasn't talking to me, though his eyes still remained on mine, inspecting me as if I was some inanimate object.

"Then why are you?" I found myself asking. I couldn't be exactly sure what his statement was in relation to, but I figured it was about bringing me back to their secret hideout.

"Rinoa, sorry about him. But he does have a point." I turned to look at Quistis who gave me a wistful smile and continued talking. "We shouldn't be getting another person involved in our affairs, but I don't think we can continue excluding you now that you're living in Balamb. It's safer if you're with us - at least Selphie, Zell and I think so."

"What!" I accidentally yelled a bit too loud, Irvine and Zell flinching by my high-pitched tone. "What do you mean by it being _safer_?"

"With everything that's going on . . ." Seifer answered, causing me to look at him with the same perplexed stare I had directed toward Quistis.

"What?"

They all looked at each other weirdly, before Seifer opted to speak again. "Exactly how much do you know about . . . everything?"

I rolled my eyes at his ambiguity, "What is 'everything?' Everything about the effects of drugs? I know a lot about that. Everything about income tax? Not a lot, I'm afraid." My sarcasm seeped out as I closed my eyes and sighed in annoyance. This actually wasn't called for, but Dad had given me a vague history lesson only two days ago and I wasn't about to get myself into another one.

"Everything surrounding Squall, the Loires and Esthar."

Finally, I thought, we were getting somewhere. "Not a lot, I only know about the stuff I've read."

"Read?" Irvine asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, the journal, on-line articles. I guess if you put Nida into that batch, than he counts as some reference."

"She hardly knows anything." Seifer grunted, leaning back into his seat and stretching his arms out above his head.

"It's better that way. We can clue her in without outside influence," Quistis replied to Seifer who just shrugged his shoulders. I probably should have interrupted, asked what I was to be clued in on. But again, from past experiences, keeping my mouth shut was in my best interest.

"I agree, Seifer. Maybe it's better that we clue her in now," Zell piped up.

"She didn't know a thing before, and now you guys have gone and dragged her into this," Seifer heatedly added, "I told you she wasn't a big deal, but you three still went ahead and talked to her."

"Seifer, she knows about Squall!" Quistis argued.

"Big whoop! She knew bits about his life, things he relayed. She didn't know the full story." Seifer kissed his teeth venomously. I guess he was still against having me part of their gang to say the least. "I can't believe you guys did this. We made a pact, and you three broke it!"

"I didn't break anything, I wasn't the one to talk to her," Zell cried out next to Seifer, incredulously eyeing the blond.

"Yeah, but you agreed with them about letting her into the loop," Seifer argued back.

"Only because of what you told us about her!"

"Er, hello? I'm still here," I muttered, abruptly putting their spat to an end. The three blondes lowered the eyes, not looking at one another as Irvine and Selphie smiled awkwardly. I guess this was routine for them. "Look, I don't know what Seifer's told you. But I'll have you know, I'm not a threat. Sure, I know some things about you guys, but it's nothing I would tell another soul."

"Rinoa, we know that. _He_ doesn't." Quistis pointed to Seifer, who threw her an annoyed look.

"Does Squall know that?" Seifer challenged, his body moving forward, eyeing Quistis in rage.

Quistis only gave him a pretentious look, before casting her eyes away. I could see from the corners of her eyes that tears were forming. Her throat then contracted as she gulped deeply.

"That's harsh," I commented, giving Seifer my own disappointed look.

"Yeah, well the 'truth is harsh'. But we have to live with it," he replied, unchanged in his stance.

"This is getting nowhere," Selphie finally spoke, pushing herself to the edge of her seat and trying to take lead of the scattered conversation. "Look, whether or not some of us like it, and now having to disregard Rinoa's lack of knowledge about us, she's one of us."

I was taken aback by her comment, not expecting to be initiated so soon. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to be part of their group. All they seemed to do so far was disagree and argue. But I couldn't lie, I really did want to know what was going on with them and if they were handing me a personalised invite to their secret hideout, I'd take it.

"I agree," Irvine chipped in after a couple of minutes when no one else spoke further. "Even if she doesn't know anything, we can't just go back to normal with her. Like Selphie said, she's one of us now."

"Makes sense," Zell whispered. "But . . . she still doesn't know anything. Who's going to fill her in?"

"I don't think we should fill her in just yet," Seifer's cracked voice spoke, looking at me determinedly, "For now, it's in your best interest if we don't tell you everything. In fact, the less you know the better for now."

"Okay," I agreed for cooperation's sake. "But can I at least know who the hell you guys are? I mean proper introductions and why you're so secretive?"

"Well, that falls into the stuff we don't want to tell you yet," Irvine answered, "but I guess we can meet you halfway. I'm Irvine Kinneas, my girlfriend Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht over here - this is his house, Quistis Trepe sitting right there and, the one and only, Seifer Almasy."

"Damn straight." Seifer chuckled, punching Irvine in the bicep in a friendly manner.

"We've all been together for God knows how long. Some of us have been friends since primary school. I came here when I was eleven, moved from Galbadia."

"I lived in Galbadia before," I added, receiving a smile from Irvine.

"I know; you're General Caraway's daughter." Irvine continued as the rest of the group kept attention to this enlightenment. "So, like I said, we've been friends for very long. A couple of years ago, some things took place and it affected our friend Squall Loire and his family. Unfortunately, Squall and his family were killed in a fire at their home about eight months ago - where you now live."

"Yeah . . . I read about that." As I pressed my lips against each other uncomfortably, the others shifted in their seats. Clearly, we were walking on eggshells with these sensitive topics.

"Anyway, before Squall died, we all made a pact that we'd keep to ourselves, breaking all contact with outsiders. We'd kept it up until now."

"Why?" I asked.

Irvine looked at the others unwittingly before replying. "Because . . . you're here."

"No, that's not what I meant." I kissed my teeth and rolled my eyes. "Why did make the pact?"

"Oh, because of everything that was happening. It was safer for us if we didn't have any contact with outsiders. People who could jeopardise our plans," Irvine explained.

"What plans?"

"Again, this falls under the category of things we can't tell you right now. Sorry."

"It's fine. But if I may ask, when exactly can I know what's going on? Sorry to sound a little pushy but, I'm kinda sick of being kept on the sidelines for so long and not having a clue about what's going on." I breathed out deeply.

"You'll probably find out soon enough," Selphie remarked in a soft whisper.

"Why?" Seifer asked with a frown.

"I think she should see Luqas."

"What? No, no freaking way. That's so unfair, I never got see him and you're practically giving her a golden ticket!" Seifer cried in agitation, scooting off his seat and pointing harshly at Selphie. Guess we were back to the domestic squabbles again. I just cowered in my seat, watching the spectacle in front of me, wondering why on earth I got involved with these people in the first place. I should have just let Seifer keep my pen.

"Seifer," the others shot up, trying to calm him down.

"Luqas should be the one to fill her in," Selphie replied, looking at me for support. I couldn't say anything for or against; I didn't even know who this Luqas character was.

"This shit is so out of order. I can't believe you guys!" Seifer pushed away from them, barging away from the small huddle of chairs and storming off into the back somewhere. I remained in my seat, watching the others as they settled back. When Quistis made her way towards Seifer's retreating direction, Irvine and Zell tiredly sat back down.

"Erm, can I go now?" I asked quietly. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but you guys obviously need some time together."

"Sorry Rinoa, it wasn't supposed to be like this. We did come to an agreement to clue you in. I guess it was just all too soon for Seifer."

I nodded my head in sympathetic understanding. "Who's Luqas?"

"A friend," Selphie answered back tiredly, brushed her hand through her hair and blowing out a breath of air. "I'll introduce you to him this weekend, can you make it?"

"Ah, sure." I agreed, not entirely sure if I wanted to meet this said character. But if Seifer gave this guy such a huge reaction, he was probably really important. Probably equally, if not more so than Squall himself.

"Cool." Selphie smiled, giving my hand a tight squeeze. "Don't worry about Seifer; he'll agree soon enough. You can leave now, if you want."

"Yeah," I agreed.

Standing up, I said my goodbyes to Zell and Irvine and made my way back into the small passageway. Briefly looking to my left, I could see into the kitchen, making out the silhouette of Seifer and Quistis (doing a bit of making out of their own), before turning to the front door and opening it.

Once the door closed behind me, I breathed out a huge sigh of relief. What I was feeling relieved of I could possibly list an arm's length of reasons. But the one that was on the top of my list was finally being educated and accepted into their group.

If there was one thing I could tick off my list of anxieties, it was the Fated Children. However, with one thing off the list, a couple more added themselves on. And currently, I was keen to find out who this Luqas person was.


	12. Cluing Me In

**Author Notes: **Is this soon enough? ^_^ Been awhile since I have actually updated a story within a two week time frame. I had this chapter written up quite quickly and my beta showed no difference in getting the beta reading done. My only delay was down to exceeding my internet usage (of which I've gone over 5GB d'oh) and of course, Assassin's Creed Revelations multi-player! Ahem ... I mean, oh uni is so time consuming, too many essays ... -phew-

_RevennaAngelline_ (and other users who have disabled their PM), thank you for the reviews and the kind words. Please don't think I'm ignoring you, I can't reply to reviews unless you allow users to contact you via PM. :)

* * *

_**Chapter 12 – Cluing Me In**_

My week hitched up a gear and by Friday night, I desired nothing more but the hours to pass by as quickly as possible. Dinner with Dad and Lance was awkward as always; my silence was taken as a sign of adjustment to our new family addition. I said less around Dad to prevent any accidental comments about the new friends I'd made. Keeping secrets was hard, and with a blubbering mouth like mine, I had to be extra cautious to avoid any slip ups.

As usual, Dad would leave the dining table to answer frequent calls on his mobile and I'd find myself in an uncomfortable silent vigil with Lance. Over the week we'd acquainted ourselves with basic formality; this mainly consisted of asking how school was, how I was settling in Balamb, whether I had made friends, and if he really had killed President Loire. Okay, that last one was a lie. But I really did want to ask him about his involvement.

I was conflicted. Here I was, breaking bread with a man who supposedly got into fisticuffs with Squall's father, who somehow wound up dead. If the Fated Children were to ever find this out, my acceptance into their group would be short-lived.

Yet at the same time, I couldn't judge Lance. He just didn't look like the type to get into the sort of mess Kyle had mentioned. Every time I looked into his green eyes, there was almost a spark of laughter nestled in between the specks of hazel, dancing in the memories of his lost freedom. I felt for the man, I truly did. It wasn't to lessen or undermine what had happened to the Loires, but losing one's freedom was a severe loss of its own.

If I wasn't so petrified of the guy, I would have offered him a hug. I know I shouldn't be afraid of him, but I still couldn't shake my anxieties away. It was a tug of war with my heart and brain. One part of me wanted to run upstairs and lock myself in my room, call my friends back in Deling City and tell them my father's gone crazy for allowing a potential murderer to reside in our home. But the other half remained with Lance, thinking that he had no one else to talk to, nothing else to do. It wasn't like he could turn on the T.V or check his e-mail. Then again, if he had an e-mail address, I certainly wouldn't doubt that he'd be getting tons of nasty threats from people connected to the Loires. Seifer would probably be the top offender.

"What are you thinking about?" Lance's soft voice jolted me out of my thoughts. He offered a smile when my body jumped.

I sighed, rolling my eyes at myself. "Sorry, I was miles away."

I could hear the humorous lilt in his voice. "You looked it."

"I was just thinking about school. I have a lot of homework due, but can't bring myself to get on with it."

"Oh you should concentrate, it is your final year, right? This year determines the grades that'll get you into university," he advised.

I nodded, finding nothing else to say. The silence didn't last long as Lance scratched his neck and then proceeded to ask me more about school.

"What subjects are you finding difficult?"

"I'm not really finding anything difficult; it's just that I lack enthusiasm when I have to get the homework done."

"Enthusiasm and homework? I don't think those two ever mix, and if they do, it certainly wouldn't be the case with a teenager," Lance teased with a smirk.

I couldn't help but smile back. He had me there.

"No, I don't suppose they do."

"Well if you'd like, maybe I could help you with some of your homework? I don't have much else to do around here." Lance looked around the dining room as if to prove his point.

"Erm," I hesitated, unsure of whether or not that was a good idea. Not in regards to getting help with my homework, but allowing a situation to open up where I would be spending long lengths of time with Lance. However, the pity I felt earlier on kicked in and I soon found myself accepting his offer. "Okay, sure."

Lance's eyes widened. His lips turning to bare a very pleased smile.

* * *

A couple of hours later I leaned back against the sofa, throwing down my pencil onto the coffee table, and scratched my head.

"Done." I huffed and watched as Lance picked up my exercise book, put my red pen into his mouth and used his teeth to take off the lid. As he stared at my book, he opened his lips wide enough for the lid to fall in his lap and then went about scribbling on my notepad.

The session had started off with Lance explaining maths formula in more detail than my cow of a teacher did. Once I had understood the concepts, Lance gave me some practise questions from my workbook. I hadn't realised that two hours had flown by, but thankful that my evening was coming to an end – not because I didn't enjoy the session with Lance, weirdly enough – but the sooner Friday ended, the sooner Saturday entered, and the sooner I'd be meeting Luqas.

"All right," Lance began, moving closer to me on the sofa to show me my results, "you got nineteen out of twenty. Just this fourth one here, you were supposed to use permutation not combination."

"Oh . . . okay," I replied tiredly.

"But this was really good. You only got one wrong," Lance quickly quipped. I smiled at him, wondering if he assumed I was upset about not getting it perfect.

"I'll keep practising."

"Yeah, that'd be good. That's really the thing about Maths, you just have to keep practising and you soon get the hang of it. It's like driving a car, there's always a method, a formula to follow, a set of rules even. The more you practise, the better you get."

I laughed softly at his parable as he stared at me in surprise. I couldn't believe I found this guy scary; he was completely harmless. But even as I sat there, admiring his teaching abilities and how endearing his sentiments towards me were, I still felt a stab of guilt thinking about Squall.

I didn't really know Squall and his family, and the things I did were related through a diary he probably had no intention of showing to another soul. Reading his diary gave me an insight into his life and inadvertently allowed me to form a bond with him; that alone made me feel as if I was betraying him by being friendly with Lance.

It was all so confusing given the events that took place, or rather, the timings in which they did. Had I not found Squall's diary, the Fated Children wouldn't have been such a keen interest. Naturally, they wouldn't have gone unnoticed, seeing as Seifer's interruption into my life took place without my acknowledging them. But I definitely wouldn't have cared too much for them as I would have otherwise. It was the same with Lance. Had I not read Squall's diary and felt some obligation to Squall's last remaining relative, I probably would have been a lot friendlier and approachable to him.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Lance who stared at me, gradually nodding his head.

"Sure," he replied, smiling at me though it looked quite forced.

"What was the argument about? The one you and President Loire had before he . . ." I couldn't finish it. Even with the words lodged in my throat, guilt overtook me as Lance lowered his head and set his sights on the carpet. I was so out of order.

"Erm, it's not that I don't want to tell you, but your father has requested I don't involve you in these matters." His words, though direct, were kind and ironically sensitive to my feelings. I only wished I could return the favour.

"Oh yeah, sure." I stupidly replied as if I was completely fine with it. Of course I wasn't, since I was mentally scolding Dad for his refusal to let me in the loop. If it wasn't Seifer, it was Dad.

"I'm sorry about all this. It's not a nice feeling being left in the lurch, not having a clue about what's going on in your own home. Especially when you're living with a stranger," Lance remarked, leaning back into the seat and folding one leg over the other. "If you want to know anything else . . . I don't mind sharing."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Hmm. Well, why don't you ask me what you want to know about me, and I'll tell you whether or not I can answer?"

I thought about it for a second, slowly nodding my head in agreement. "Erm . . ." Now that I was given the opportunity, I couldn't think of what to ask; it was harder than I thought. Recalling our last conversation, I asked, "Do you miss your family?"

His head snapped towards my direction as I quickly moved back, surprised by the sudden movement. He shook his head, smiling warmly as it was the second time he caught me off guard. "Sorry. Er, yes I do. A lot."

"Do they live in Balamb?" I asked, aware of how personal my questions were.

"No." Lance shook his head.

"Where are you originally from? If you don't mind me asking, that is," I quickly interjected.

"I don't," Lance smiled, "My parents are originally Galbadian, and I lived in Galbadia for the most part, Deling City to be more precise. That's where I met your father; in the army."

"And now? Like, before here obviously."

"Just before I arrived in Balamb, I was living in Esthar. After having retired from the army, I moved to work in Esthar."

"Did you like it there?" I asked, tilting my head against the backrest of the couch.

Lance nodded his head. "Yeah, Esthar's a great country. The people are so civil – well other than your average fascist, but you get that everywhere. But the people are generally very nice, the technology is so advanced, and there's some really beautiful scenery out of the main city."

"I've never been anywhere other than Galbadia and Balamb," I said regretfully.

"Well, then I'll have to tell your father to take you one day. You'd really enjoy Esthar City, there's so much to do that you wouldn't be able to get it all done in a lifetime," Lance commented, really selling me on the country.

"Yeah, maybe you should tell Dad to take me some time." I encouraged him as he let out a hearty chuckle.

We remained silent for another couple of minutes, just sitting on the couch. Lance raucously breathed through his nose, his chest heaving up and down as he stared into space. I wondered if he was still thinking about his family.

In that sense, I wasn't completely foreign to his feelings. I knew what it felt like to lose a family member, though my situation was a loss by death. There was no doubt that Lance was aware of Mum's death, though I did find it odd that he didn't ask me questions about it at times. Then again, that was quite a personal subject and I assumed his social skills weren't lacking compared to my own tactlessness.

"You said you had a son before, what's he like?" I asked cautiously, keeping an eye on Lance's reaction in case this was too much for him.

He took another deep breath, wiping a hand over his tired face and scratched the hair that was gradually growing back.

"He's a good boy. He always has been. You know these young kids nowadays, falling into peer pressure and getting into all sorts of trouble, I've never had that from him."

I nodded my head, thinking of what to ask him next when he continued.

"He's really smart, caring and quite handsome too. He's such a good son, always helpful around the house. I don't think I've ever heard a complaint from his mouth."

I watched as Lance looked up to the ceiling, his bottom eyelid barricading a pool of tears, a gulp causing his Adam's apple to contract. He pursed his lips together, almost vigorously preventing himself from releasing a sob, until his voice finally cracked.

"I really miss my boy," he choked a sob.

I lowered my eyes, and scooted closer to him, taking my right hand and placing it on his shoulder. It wasn't much, but I hoped he'd know he wasn't alone through this gesture, that there were people who understood the absence of a loved one. I knew it was harder for him, chiefly because his family was still alive but his situation prevented him from being with them. I didn't know how it felt, but I just hoped he'd acknowledged my sympathy.

* * *

Lance had eventually returned to his makeshift bedroom in the basement and Dad had retired to bed after a three hour call to someone on his mobile. If I hadn't had the most overwhelming week in my life, I probably would have enquired about who the caller was. My initial assumption was President Vinzer Deling as he had been talking to him earlier this week. There was also the possibility of Martine as well, given that he had shown up rather unexpectedly last week.

Being so hung up with the Fated Children and Lance, I had completely overlooked Martine's presence in our house. Again, my brain started working overtime as I thought about the man's connection with Lance. It was very peculiar that two days after Martine showed up, Lance was hiding in our basement . . . well, that is unless Lance had been down there much longer.

I stood over the kitchen's waste bin, tying the black bin bag to take outside. Shaking my head, I willed myself to move onto other topics; it wasn't healthy. Aside from the health aspect, I also didn't have enough brain power to worry about Dad when I was so restless about meeting this mysterious Luqas character.

Once I had tied the bin bag, I carried it to the back door and walked into the garden. Looking up, I could see the cloud blanketed sky had gone from the deepest twilight blue to a murky pink. That very colour always induced a chilling feeling deep within me. It was insensible, but seeing the sky in a dusty pink hue just disturbed me.

I kept my head lowered, walking to the front of the garden and passing behind the back of the garage. Once I had reached the wooden gate separating our garden and the trash we kept at the front driveway, I set the bag down and opened the white gate.

The small alley way where our waste bins were kept reeked of a week's worth of food waste. I pulled the lid over the grey bin, not breathing through my nose and keeping my mouth closed. Once the black bin bag was in, I quickly shut the lid and wheeled the trolley over to the other side of the alleyway, and opened the door leading to the front driveway.

Being so preoccupied with wheeling the bin out as quickly as I could, I hadn't noticed the figure sitting on a motorcycle outside our house. As I parked the waste bin against the wall of our front garden, I looked up to see this young guy looking at me.

I didn't know whether it was the sudden awareness of seeing a person looking at our house, or whether it was just due to the suspenseful week I'd had, but I let out a sharp gasp.

"Can I help you?" I asked, breathing steadily to ease the rapid thudding in my chest.

He continued looking at the house for a few seconds, and then finally set his dark eyes on me.

"Do you live here now?" I heard his husky voice ask.

"Yes," I answered. Inwardly panicking, I cursed my strange need to converse with every stranger I meet when I should have been running into the house screaming.

The guy looked back at the house, his forehead frowned and his lips pressed together, almost in displeasure. A breeze sailed past us, blurring my sight as locks of my hair veiled my eyes. His own brown hair thinly danced in the wind, moving through the waves of the wind's rhythm.

As I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, he gave me another glance before placing his helmet back on his head. He started his engine and moved away from the curb, until he finally started revving his engine hard and zoomed down the street.

I stood there for a couple more minutes, looking down the road to where the guy had disappeared, completely bewildered by what just happened. I'd never seen him before nor knew why he had asked about the house. But like always, when one event came speeding up to me, so did another, and I soon found myself questioning the Fated Children's involvement.

"Luqas . . .?"

* * *

I woke up Saturday morning to the sound of the landline phone downstairs, grunting in my sleep as I heard Dad answer it. I rolled to the other side of my bed, pressing my head further into my pillow, hoping to fall back into the deep sleep that I was rudely awoken from. However, Dad came into my room with the cordless in hand and shook me awake.

"Rinoa, it's for you," he said, handing me the phone.

I tiredly took it from his hand, almost slamming the plastic thing into my ear as my body hadn't quite caught up with my brain. I was usually slow in the mornings.

"Hello," I croaked a greeting, wondering who on earth could be calling for me.

"_Hey Rinoa, it's me Selphie."_

I was instantly alert, rising into a sitting position, and looked up at Dad who gave me an inquisitive look. He was probably wondering who was calling for me so early in the morning.

"Hey, what's up?" I casually asked, hoping not to arise any suspicions.

"_You still up for meeting Luqas today?"_

"Ah, sure. What time?" I asked, wiping a hand down my face and rubbing the sleep away from my eyes.

"_I can pick you up in about an hour?"_

"Cool, I'll see you then." I said my goodbyes and hung up.

Passing the phone back to Dad, he took it from my hand but did not move from my bed, silently watching me take a hair band off my bedside table and tie my hair. When I didn't say anything, he finally asked, "Who was it?"

"Just a friend from school. She wants to go out so she asked if I wanted to join her," I explained, getting out of bed and fixing my duvet.

"Ah," Dad replied, nodding his head and proceeded to walk out of my room.

* * *

I had wasted no time afterwards, showering as quickly as possible, drying my hair and downing a quick bowl of cereal. My nervousness was increasing; my stomach finding hard to keep my breakfast down. Every time I thought about the stranger outside our house, I felt stiff with anxiety. This was not healthy.

I wasn't even sure if I should talk to Selphie about it. A huge part of me wanted to ask her if she had sent Luqas to see me, or to at least describe what Luqas looked like so I could figure out if he was the one I had seen. But another part of me was fretful. If this person turned out to be someone else, then the Fated Children would pull that golden ticket out of my hand and send me on my way. It was a burning question that I couldn't risk the possibility of severing my chances with the gang.

An hour had passed by the time Selphie had arrived outside my house in a yellow Jeep, honking for me to come out. I was thankful for her impatient, teenage mannerisms as I really didn't want to introduce her to Lance, who had just gotten up and was helping himself to some coffee.

I announced that I'd be back late and left the house, briskly jogging down the driveway, and got into the passenger seat of Selphie's car.

"Hey," she greeted me with a wide grin.

"Hey." I contagiously grinned back, before looking at her questionably. "Selphie, how did you get my number?"

She had already driven off before I clipped my seat belt on, looking in her mirrors before turning into a main road, but answered me quickly. "You live in Squall's house remember? I assumed the landline number hadn't been changed, so I called and your Dad happened to pick up."

"Oh, that was lucky," I remarked suspiciously.

"Maybe. People here don't bother changing their landline numbers. Then again, most people don't actually move houses much. I've lived in my house since the day I set foot in Balamb."

I nodded in understanding, still thinking it was a fortunate thing she had access to our landline. I didn't want this opportunity to go amiss, but at the same time, I was still perplexed by the Fated Children's easy access to my life.

The drive wasn't too long, not that I knew where we were going. It was all in all about a fifteen minute drive and our conversation was kept to a minimum; Selphie had concentrated more on her driving than on conversing with me. I spent the time wondering what this Luqas character was going to look like, if he was the stranger I'd seen last night, and whether or not he'd be as interesting as Squall.

I also started pondering on his exact relation with the gang, as Squall had never mentioned him in the diary, at least not in any form that I could decipher. Just thinking about that had me regretting not looking over the diary to spot any clues concerning this new character. In fact, ever since I'd read the last entry, I had left the diary alone and never referred back to it.

I wanted to ask Selphie if Luqas was a friend that they had made before or after Squall's death. But I soon found myself answering my own question. It certainly couldn't be after since Irvine had clearly stated that I was the only person they had let into their group, thus breaking their pact. So if they had made this connection with Luqas before Squall's death, why had Squall never mentioned him?

Things weren't adding up and as we approached Balamb Hospital and parked in their car park, I turned to Selphie with a frown. She saw my expression and looked at me in surprise, her green eyes wide with anticipation.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"We're here to see Luqas," she answered with a chirp.

"In a hospital?"

"Yeah," she replied, and jumped out of her seat, slamming her side of the door behind her.

I quickly followed suit, catching up to her as she turned around, still walking backwards, and locked her car with the press of a button on her key device. For someone as small as Selphie, her footsteps were rushed. I hurriedly kept my pace to match hers, walking into the busy, chlorine-smelling front lobby as Selphie made her way to the reception desk.

The receptionist was busy on a call. Smiling at Selphie, she held up a finger to us, indicating for us to wait until she was done.

I spent the time looking around my surroundings. For such a small town, there were a lot of people needing medical attention. The front waiting room was about three-quarters filled with old ladies, women with children, and a couple of guys dotted about. One guy had a bunch of flowers sitting idly on the seat next to him, while he tapped into his phone with an almost bored expression. A few chairs down, an elderly man with a foot cast was falling asleep. Every few seconds, his head would jerk up and he'd let out a series of coughs that had me nauseous from the sound of phlegm reverberating in his throat.

"So, is Luqas like a doctor or something?" I asked Selphie, unable to contain my impatience.

Selphie laughed at me, her grin flashing her white teeth. "No."

I looked at her, expecting for her to say more, but she just turned around and spoke to the receptionist.

"Hey Monica!" Selphie cried excitedly.

"Hey Selphie, how are you? This your friend?" the receptionist asked, giving me an equally-wide grin.

"Hi," I gave a meek greeting, feeling a bit pissed at Selphie's dismissal.

"Yep, this is Rinoa. We go to the same school," Selphie answered the receptionist, "Rinoa, this is Monica, she's a student at Balamb University, but she works here part time."

"Nice to meet you," Monica said warmly.

"Monica is actually a transfer student from Trabia. She just moved her last year."

"Oh cool. I moved from Galbadia," I offered politely.

"Wow, I've been to Galbadia; I spent a summer in Winhill, beautiful town. Where about are you from?" Monica asked with keen interest.

"Deling City, it's north of Winhill, but I've spent a couple of summers in Winhill too. It's a perfect spot for sunbathing." I laughed.

"Yeah it is." Monica agreed, taking a couple of files off her desk and shifting through some papers. "So you girls here to see Luqas? He's made some improvements this week."

"Yeah, can we go up?" Selphie asked eagerly.

"Sure." Monica nodded.

"Okay cool. I'll see ya later." Selphie waved and I did the same.

Taking me by my arm, Selphie led me to a small elevator and got in. When the metal doors closed in front of us, she hit the third floor button and then swayed on her heels until we reached our destination. Once the ping was heard, Selphie almost jumped out of the elevator, turning around to quickly usher me out with her hands.

I followed her through the corridor, noticing how silent it was compared to the busy ground floor. There weren't many people here, and the small waiting room was only occupied by two middle-aged women drinking beverages, engaged in deep conversation. In front of me, a candy striper and a nurse were engaged in their own conversation at another reception desk. They waved to Selphie when they saw her approaching. I thought we were going to have another meet and greet session, but Selphie turned the next left into another hallway and finally stopped outside a sky blue door with a square glass panel.

My eyes roamed over the door for the brief seconds that we stood there, reading the name tag _'__Luqas __T. __Nariall__'_. My heartbeat paced faster, excitement and nervousness kicking in as I realised this was it; I was meeting this character Seifer had been so passionate on meeting.

It was petty to feel pride over something like this but, in some way, I felt privileged to be given the chance to meet this person, though I presently had no clue who he was. But the fact that the Fated Children had allowed me this meeting and possibly not allowed Seifer – I would definitely ask Selphie about this later — left me feeling satisfied.

Selphie pushed the door open and held it long enough for me walk in behind her. Heeding her command, I walked into a medium sized white-washed hospital room with wide rectangular windows to the front, hidden behind a row of opened blinds. As my eyes travelled through the room, I took notice of a few objects dotted around — a table filled with various flowers —I'd spotted some daisies, sunflowers and lilies — two green armchairs, various paintings of what looked like the Balamb Pier, a row of chest of drawers and finally, a hospital bed with someone lying on it.

Selphie had already gone up, presumably fixing the patient's pillow, thus blocking my sight. I walked up slowly, registering the chequered stitching of the dull blue cotton comforter covering the person, the shape of their feet sticking upwards like two small hills on a blanket of blue grass.

I looked at Selphie as she turned to face me with an excited smile. Halting in my place, I frowned at her questioningly, completely baffled with our presence here and why I was meeting a hospital patient. It seemed highly inappropriate for a first meeting, given that I had no business to walk in on someone in such a personal situation. I hadn't even brought flowers.

Selphie moved back to allow me to see the figure lying on the bed, but I kept my gaze on her. I watched her as she opened her mouth and took a deep breath, presumably readying herself before cluing me in about what was going on.

"Rinoa, I'd like you to meet Luqas Theodore Nariall . . ."

I looked at the hospital bed on my right, seeing a boy around my age sleeping soundly. I frowned in confusion, utterly puzzled by Selphie's behaviour, but a gasp soon escaped my lips when Selphie finished her sentence.

". . . Or as we known him, Squall Leonhart."

* * *

**Author's Commentary: **I thoroughly enjoyed reading about how so many of you were perceptive to the near-perfect anagram of Squall's name. :) I guess after 12 chapters of mystery and intrigue, you guys are elated to know Squall is alive. Now you just gotta figure out who the dude on the motorcycle is. Muahaha ... ~_^


	13. Turmoil of Life

**Author Notes:** Hello 2012! How was everyone's new year? And to those of you who follow different calendars, I hope the start/end of your year is going well. ^_^  
Not much to say except that you may all want to kill me again. I swear, I don't intentionally end these chapters on cliffhangers - it just comes naturally. -shot-  
I really want to get to the middle of this story before I publish PAL, but that's only less than a month away. I don't think I'll get there unless I update like everyday - and that's not happening! |D  
Well I guess I'm 1/3 into this story. This will be a long run, and I'm thinking it might take me another year and a half to finish this -_-

Thanks for your reviews, and enjoy the chapter. XD ...

(... I intentionally made the above author notes in _MonMonCandie's_ style :P)

* * *

_**Chapter 13 – Turmoil of Life**_

Selphie's body moved away, completely clearing my line of vision. Brown locks of hair framed a pale, chiselled face, high cheek bones and a strong jaw line. Those were the first things I noticed. I was not aware of my movements but, I somehow subconsciously stepped closer and thus noticed pink lips almost in a pouting fashion. His nose was sharp and gave his entire face a sculpture-like vision. His eyes were closed so I could only see thin, dark brown eyelashes that curved to the crescent shape of his eyes, a contrast to his fair complexion.

Lastly, I noticed the scar that ran through the top of his forehead down past the left side of the bridge of his nose. The scar was maroon in colour, blending in with the shade of his hair which softened his features.

It was him. It was the boy from the photo, only his hair had grown longer to just about down to his chin. His face was more mature compared to the boyishness found in the photographs taken a year ago. I couldn't believe it; I could not believe the boy whose diary I had been reading, whose picture I had found, who was supposed to be dead . . . was actually alive.

"He's been in a coma since March – since the fire," Selphie explained next to me, almost as if she had read my mind.

I turned to her, unable to think of what to say when her earlier words had sparked a question.

"Leonhart?"

"Uh-huh. Leonhart was Raine's maiden name. But you can't call him by either name. He's under witness protection so not even the nurses know who he really is."

"How?" I inquired, "Balamb's a tight-knit community - how can people not know him?"

"Some nurses have made comments about his resemblance to Squall Loire. But it has never been pondered over too long. The resident doctor who's in charge of this ward was actually a friend of Squall's dad. He makes sure there are only a small handful that tend to Luqas."

My eyes would not leave Squall's body; I just kept staring at him, taking in his entire existence in fear of having him taken away, or suddenly waking up to find that I had only been dreaming.

With eyes wet with tears, throat aching from the pill-like bulge, and chest heaving with relief, I was overcome with emotion and yet, I found it all so stupid. I hardly knew this guy, but I felt so relieved, so happy to see he was alive.

I was finally able to meet him.

Biting my bottom lip, I brushed a couple of tears off my cheeks, unable to look away from Squall.

"C-can I . . . Can I touch him?" I whispered.

"Yeah," Selphie answered from behind me. Walking to the small table just next to me, she began clearing away some dying plants.

My hand trembled as it moved towards him. I couldn't stop shaking. I knew he was unconscious, but I felt nervous being in his presence. I kept thinking that he would wake up any minute, open his eyes and ask who the fudge I was, and what I was doing touching him. Despite this worry, I wanted him to open his eyes just as much; I also wanted to hear him speak. I had made up what his voice would sound like in my mind, but nothing would compare to actually hearing his voice.

As my fingers were brought closer to his cheek, the tips made contact with his surprisingly-warm skin. I allowed the rest of my fingers to feel the smoothness of his cheek, trailing down to his sturdy jaw line and also managing to feel the soft silkiness of his hair.

It still wasn't enough. I wanted him to wake up, to see the colour of his eyes, and for him to look at me with the same eyes that smiled in the photograph. This felt incomplete, like I was still looking at a photograph, though a tangible one.

"The doctors say he's been improving a lot in the past few weeks. They think he'll wake up soon," Selphie said enthusiastically.

"He's . . . he's beautiful," I whispered. I heard Selphie giggle next to me and I suddenly became really self-conscious. "Erm, I still don't get why you've brought me here."

I watched as the brunette's eyes roamed over my body, scrutinizing me with her stare.

"You said Squall–"

"Luqas!" Selphie cried a bit too loud and quickly put her hand to her mouth. "Sorry, but you can't get into the habit of calling him that with everyone else around."

"No, I'm sorry. I promise I'll be more careful." I glanced at the sleeping boy before turning back to her. "You said Luqas would be the one to explain everything." I briefly nodded over to Squall. "If he's in a coma, why bring me here now?"

"Because you're one of us. And maybe having you here will make him feel better. I know people say that a person in a coma can't hear or feel anything but, I like to think he can. Isn't that right, Luqas?" Selphie brushed her hand through Squall's hair, letting her palm cup his cheek before she turned back to face me and sat on the edge of Squall's bed.

"I don't see how my presence is going to make him feel better," I muttered, sitting down next to Selphie, careful not to sit on Squall's leg.

Though I was confused — no, make that completely confused — with how the Fated Children worked, I was glad that they had agreed on bringing me here. Seeing Squall, finally being able to meet the boy in the diary . . . felt like a dream come true.

Two weeks ago, I had been sitting in Mega Flare Burger, wondering when I was going to meet the famous, sixth Fated Child. Nida had filled me on the issue and I had gone home feeling disheartened, a feeling that reading to the end of the diary exacerbated with the realisation that I would never be able to physically see Squall.

Sitting right next to him, looking at him, feeling his thigh underneath the cotton comforter was possibly the best thing that had taken place in my life for a very long time. And he was so beautiful. I couldn't stop staring at him. He didn't look like he was in any pain; he looked peaceful, as if he was just sleeping off a tiring day.

"So . . . how come Seifer isn't allowed to see him?" I asked, recalling one of my earlier thoughts.

"Seifer's dad is Cid Kramer; the Prime Minister of Balamb. It's only natural that Seifer's family are going to be under surveillance, so we decided that it'd be in Luqas's best interest if any high profile friends didn't visit him," Selphie explained.

I nodded in understanding, only to throw a sharp alerted look in Selphie's direction.

"High profile?" I asked, her words bringing back the memory of Nida's comments on our date, "Selphie, I'm not sure if you're aware of this but, I'm considered high profile too. I'm General Caraway's daughter."

Selphie waved my comment off with her hand and I found myself getting irritated of her incessant dismissal of my questions and remarks once more.

"You're safe. Your dad's Galbadian. Correct me if I'm wrong, but Galbadia and Esthar don't really get along."

"Okay, you're wrong." I stuck my tongue out at Selphie. "Actually, over the past two years, Galbadia and Esthar have formed a treaty with one another."

Selphie just creased her nose and giggled. She lowered her eyes to Squall's sleeping figure and started playing with his hair, brushing it through her fingers and twisting it into locks.

"Selphie, why is er, Luqas under witness protection?"

Her green eyes darted towards me as she sucked in a deep breath.

"The fire that killed his family, it wasn't accidental. Someone actually broke into their home and set it on fire. We don't know who exactly, but we have an inkling of the people behind it."

"Who are they?" I asked, my eyes not leaving her face.

Selphie shook her head, sighing as she closed her eyes. "Honestly Rinoa, I wish I could tell you. But this is one promise I made to Luqas's dad and I can't break it. We can't afford anyone knowing. We shouldn't have told you this much, but . . ."

Selphie shrugged, looking back down to Squall as she continued to stroke his hair.

"But?"

"But Quistis and I had enough of keeping things from you. You and Squall deserve to be together, even if he is in a coma, I really believe he can feel your presence."

I smiled embarrassingly at her. Was my crush on her friend that obvious? I guess I was happy that one person thought we made a good couple, though I hoped when sleeping beauty woke up, he would agree.

"I promise you, Rinoa, when Luqas wakes up, I'll make sure he tells you everything. You deserve to know what's going on. It must have broken your heart when you found out about his death," she said, creasing her forehead as she looked at me with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah. I actually didn't know until Nida told me. I walked into school on the first day and my teacher actually had me and Sq-_er_ _Luqas _– sorry, still getting the hang of it." I smiled at Selphie, hoping she wouldn't bite my head off.

"You're good." She nodded in my direction before giggling.

"Erm yeah, so as I said, my teacher put myself and Luqas as lab partners."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just stood around, waiting for him to walk up, but well . . . he didn't. Then about two weeks later, when Nida and I were out at the mall, he told me what had happened." I looked at Squall, admiring the softness of his face as he slept peacefully. "I went home and read all his entries and . . . I just couldn't believe I had missed out on the opportunity."

Selphie sat up straight, a wide grin on her face. "Well you haven't."

"And for that, I am so glad. Seriously, my feelings are beyond words can describe." I shook my head in disbelief; I really couldn't believe today was actually happening.

"You're not the only one. I woke up around seven in the morning, it was a Sunday or something, and well, when I went down to get breakfast, that's when I got a call from Quistis," Selphie began, her eyes concentrated on the blue comforter. "She was crying and saying there was a fire at Luqas's house and . . . Raine and Ellone didn't make it."

I nodded, breathing in deeply through my nose as I continued to listen to her version of the story. It only just occurred to me that Squall's last entry was possibly the night of the fire. I had assumed that Ellone had snuck out.

"But his dad had managed to get him out. He was at the hospital for two days and we weren't even allowed to visit him. It was so hard." Selphie bit her lip again as she swallowed hard. "Then Irvine comes round and tells me 'Squall didn't make it.' He suffered carbon monoxide poisoning. I was devastated."

I nodded, reaching out to gently pat her knee. She smiled at me gratefully and carried on.

"Then a week later," she lowered her voice as she continued, "Laguna turns up at Seifer's house where we all gathered. He told us what the real story was. I was so elated and cried so much."

"I can imagine."

We were silent for a while, the two of us just staring at Squall, watching his chest rise up and down evenly. Witnessing this rather peculiar event unfold, it made me question Laguna Loire's situation. I had to ask Selphie if there was more to his story.

"Did Laguna really commit suicide?"

I guess my question caught her by surprise as her eyes widened and she licked her lips, frowning as she shrugged again.

"I don't think he did. He's not the type to do that when his son is alive," she whispered again.

"You're not in contact with him?"

Selphie shook her head, taking a deep breath before answering, "He hasn't been in contact with us since that night at Seifer's. I just don't have a clue where he is. If he's still alive, that is."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think Laguna Loire is capable of committing suicide. If what the newspapers say is true, someone killed him."

As I straightened up, my insides churned in discomfort. I could almost taste the bile at the back of my mouth. I wondered how Selphie would react if she found out the man that possibly killed Laguna Loire was actually residing in my basement.

Thankfully, before the conversation could be elaborated further, Selphie turned to Squall.

"Luqas, we're going to come back and see you next week okay?" Selphie spoke to the sleeping boy as if he could hear her. I almost anticipated a response.

"You're not coming to see him on Tuesday?" I asked, recalling the peculiar pattern of the Fated Children's absences.

"Tuesday? No, why would I come Tuesday?" Selphie's face contorted into a mixture of confusion and bewilderment.

"I never see you guys at school on Tuesdays – well, every other Tuesday. I just assumed it was because you came here," I explained.

"Ha-ha," Selphie laughed as she patted my back and led me off the bed, "I'm part of the Garden Festival Committee. Every other Tuesday, we help out a care home near school."

"Oh," I said, feeling embarrassed for my assumption, "And Quistis?"

"She's part of it, too. The boys didn't join in though. You can join, if you want. Actually no, you need to have enough credits to guarantee you'll graduate before you can become an active member."

"Oh, erm," I ignored her comments, opting to ask, "how come I never see any of the others at school then?"

Selphie shrugged as we got to the door and paused. "Dunno, maybe you're not looking hard enough. Although, now I'm one hundred per cent certain about Seifer's initial comments about you. You have been keeping tabs on us."

My cheeks blushed as Selphie winked at me. She grinned, opening the door and giggled her way out of the room. I stood there for a brief moment with my mouth open, eventually morphing into a smile. I couldn't believe I just walked right into that.

I turned around and took one final look at Squall, not quite ready to walk out of the hospital, but I guess Selphie had other things to do. I smiled at Squall, hoping that it wouldn't be too long before I got to see him next.

"Bye Luqas," I quietly said as I shut the door behind me.

* * *

When I returned home, I found Dad and Lance watching the news, so completely engrossed that they failed to notice that I was standing at the threshold of the door, asking if either of them wanted some coffee.

"Hello?"

"Shh," Dad waved a hand in my direction but kept his gaze on the TV.

I briskly walked towards the armchair opposite the TV and sat down to see what they were so caught up on. It was a news segment showing various video footage with a news reporter's voice-over playing in the background. One feed was of a harbour with police tape surrounding the perimeter. Another was of a black body-bag being carried away by what looked like Estharian crime scene workers. The footage then moved on to the presidential Palace for half a minute, before cycling back to the first recording.

"_... the last anyone had seen of Mr Loire was at the Presidential Palace over a week ago. A security guard working for the Palace had said Mr Loire had retired home for the evening, using his car as a means of transport, adding that the president had said he was tired and couldn't wait to go home as he drove off._

"_The Presidential Aides Kiros Seagill and Ward Zabac visited the Memorial Morgue and confirmed the body belonged to the former President of Esthar. President Jugo released a statement saying he was deeply shocked and forlorn to hear the news, lamenting that Esthar had lost a fine standing person to the turmoil of life."_

"What's going on?" I asked once the news feed had ended and the studio anchors started discussing other topics.

"They found Laguna Loire's body today. A fisherman near the coast of Esthar reported the body and his aides went down to identify it. The face was pretty . . . unrecognisable." Dad lowered his head and let out a sigh.

I turned to Lance to find he had tears streaming down his face. He was still fixated on the TV. The bright lights reflected on the white of his eyes, glistening across and changing from white to a bluish hue. His lower lip started trembling. I guess he knew I was watching as he then bit his lip.

"Lance . . ." Dad whispered from his seat.

He rose his head up to look at the other man, but immediately looked at me. I was taken aback, not knowing whether I was supposed to say something comforting, but for the life of me, I didn't know what. How could I be comforting to a man who supposedly killed the father of the boy I had just visited at the hospital?

"I killed him," Lance whispered.

"Don't do this to yourself," Dad replied, shaking his head.

"He's dead because of me."

"He threatened your son's life. He threatened my family, or at least what's left of it. That man deserved as much!" Dad said heatedly, rising into a standing position. "If you hadn't done it, I would have."

I looked between the two of them, gulping down as my heart started thumping in my chest. Did I just hear this right? Laguna Loire threatened our family? How could this be? None of this made sense. How could Dad hate Laguna Loire all of a sudden? Did he know we were living in his house?

"Don't Fury. You've never killed a man, don't think you know what it feels like to have his blood permanently stained on your hands," Lance's hoarse voice spoke back.

"He made this happen, not you." Dad looked at Lance, but the younger man only lowered his head to his hands, pressing his lips together tightly as beads of tears dropped to his chest. "You think a man in his position, after everything we had done to help him, back-stabs the three of us and doesn't expect this? He knew our weak spot, and I don't doubt the type of man he was; he would have carried out his threats. He would have sacrificed the little you and I have left to compensate for what he lost."

"It still doesn't make it right." Lance's voice rose as he shook his head. "That man is dead because of me."

Dad placed his hands on his hips and stared down at Lance. His chest was heaving up and down and I had a good mind in believing that he was trying his utmost to get Lance to accept his proffered justification. Sadly, I was with Lance on this. I . . . I just couldn't agree with Dad. Even if Laguna had threatened Lance and Dad, it still didn't make taking his life fair or right.

"But the news didn't say anything about murder."

Lance and Dad looked at me as if they just realised I was in the room. I licked my dry lips as I stared at them both, watching Lance straighten himself and sniffle as he dried his eyes.

"Jugo knows it was murder. I think Kiros and Ward advised him against mentioning it. Esthar is a smart country, they don't like negative attention. If people find out their president was murdered, it'll be all over the headlines and Esthar will have to bite off more than it can chew," Dad explained, taking his seat back on the couch.

"So what? They're just going to ignore it?" I frowned.

"No. They'll make it look like it was a suicide, but they'll be looking for Lance behind the scenes." Dad took a deep breath, glancing at me before turning his eyes back to Lance. "Vinzer Deling is already looking for him."

My heart skipped a beat at the mention of the name — especially considering Dad also referenced the name back to the conversation I had overheard. I started coughing, realising my throat had gone dry.

Once I regained stability, I enquired further. "What does Vinzer Deling have to do with all this?"

"Well, Esthar and Galbadia are allies, anything Esthar needs a helping hand in, Galbadia is there. And vice versa."

I stared at the carpet, wondering what this meant. Would Vinzer Deling ask for Dad's help? And if the man ever found out Dad was hiding Lance in our house, what did that mean for Dad? Sure, the world didn't know of Laguna Loire's murder, but the right people did. Surely if, and possibly, when they find out, Dad and I would be in serious trouble.

"What if he finds out?" I found myself saying out loud.

"He won't find out, this has gone on far too long. I think I need to make a phone call." And with that, Dad got up and walked out of the living room.

I watched his retreating back, startled that the conversation had ended so abruptly. Lance stood up immediately, still wiping his eyes and sniffing.

"If you'll excuse me, Rinoa," he stated before walking out of the living room.

I slumped in my seat, completely baffled by both of their behaviours. Once again, I was left in the lurch, largely ignorant of my surroundings. If I was a spiteful person, I'd have the police and news reporters here in an instant. I couldn't fault Dad entirely though; he hadn't been as vague today.

I thought back to Squall lying in that hospital bed, the chance of him waking up any day now. Waking up to what? His mother and sister were killed in a fire and his father was murdered by a man living in my basement. This was just not fair. Life couldn't be this cruel. Things like this happened in crime dramas on TV, not real life.

My own lip started trembling as my eyes watered and pretty soon I found myself crying. My heart ached for Squall, though my acquaintance with him had been very short. The diary he had written had created a bond between us, and seeing him today just strengthened it. But just looking into Lance's solemn eyes and hearing his guilt, I felt conflicted.

Who was I supposed to sympathise with?

The boy who lost his whole family or the man that was the cause for it?

I shook my head and put my head in my hands, pushing back my hair. I wanted this to end. I didn't want all of this to be real. What had started out as a simple journal of a boy who lived in this house prior to us moving in, had turned into a full blown murder plot. This wasn't something my fragile heart could handle. Not after the two years I had suffered.

I heard footsteps coming towards the living room and quickly dried my eyes. It was proven to be a futile attempt as Dad took one good look at my presumably-red eyes, and gave me a thin smile.

"Go to bed early, Rinoa. We're going to be having lunch with the Kramers tomorrow."

I stared at him in awe, my mouth hanging open, wondering if my ears were still playing tricks on me. If memory served, Dad had said to Vinzer Deling he would liaise with Cid Kramer.

Thinking back to their conversation, I remembered Dad saying something about speaking to Cid Kramer about Lance. I presumed this was the call Dad had just gone to secure the details. "He's the one you need to speak to about Lance?"

"Yes." Dad answered and I was once again taken aback by his honesty.

"Then why do I have to be there?"

"We need to look the part." He stared at me before elaborating. "I can't afford anyone assuming I'm going for reasons other than catching up with an old friend."

"Who would assume that?" I frowned, still perplexed.

"Whoever's watching."

I felt a chill down my spine as I tensed up. This was just getting way too freaky. But that wasn't my biggest worry. If Dad had to liaise with Cid Kramer, this meant I'd have to liaise with his son. And if past experiences taught me one thing, it was that Seifer Almasy was never good company.

* * *

**Author's End Note:**DUN DUN DUUUUUN!

*runs away*


	14. Bring About Justice

**Author Notes:** Last chapter there was a small typo that went unnoticed. Selphie mentions that Laguna 'has been in contact', which actually should have been _hasn't. _I have fixed it, but most of you had read the chapter before it was brought to my attention.

For those of you who are unaware, it was my ffnet birthday on Friday. I published a new story - Petal Among Lies, please give that a read - it's nothing like what I've written before and I'm very excited about it.

I've replied to half of the review, I'll get to the others shortly. I've got a lot uni work to get through so sorry for the slow updates. Please enjoy the chapter and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

_**Chapter 14 – Bring About Justice**_

Dad pulled up to a large driveway some couple of miles outside of the main town. The Kramers' house was more like a mansion, equal in size to the one I had lived in back in Deling City.

The house stood a good three stories high, rich peach in colour with black glossy gates. As I walked up the gravel footpath, my chest heaved with nervousness and anticipation, a mixture of excitement and fear. I wanted to see how Seifer lived, what his parents were like, and see what sort of guise he would conjure to put up with me freely walking into his premises. The other part of me however, was practically crapping my pants. We were walking into the lion's den – what the hell was Dad thinking? He was practically handing me over.

Putting my shaky nerves aside, I took a deep breath and stood next to Dad as he knocked on the large, black door and waited for an answer. Once the door opened, a small, chubby man stood in front of us.

"Fury! It's been awhile." He chuckled.

"How are you, Cid?" Dad walked into the house and shook hands with the Prime Minister.

"Not too bad, not too bad." Cid eyed me with keen interest. "This must be young Rinoa."

"Not so young anymore, she's growing up fast," Dad replied. "Rinoa, you remember Cid Kramer, don't you?"

"Erm, yeah . . . I mean, I know who you are," I said.

"Not to worry dear. Well, take off your coats, you can hang them there." Cid gestured to the coat hanger and began making his way towards an open door. "The lounge is just through here."

We followed him into the room and were immediately met with Seifer and a number of other people. The only woman in the room was a lady in her mid-forties with long black hair, wearing an equally-long black dress with a black cardigan. The colour clashed with her pale complexion and warm amber eyes. She smiled at me when our eyes locked.

"This is my wife Edea. Edea, do you remember Rinoa? And Fury, you remember Seifer, don't you?" Cid said, pointing to each of us in the room and then laughing to himself.

"Nice to meet you," I said to Edea, purposefully not looking in Seifer's direction as he stood against the wall.

"You too, dear," Edea replied.

I caught Seifer shaking hands with Dad before Cid spoke again.

"Fury, I'd like you to meet Piet. Piet, this is the man I've been telling you about, former General of Galbadia, Fury Caraway."

A man, roughly in his mid-thirties with sandy blond hair and spectacles, got up from his seat and took Dad's hand, muttering a greeting.

"Seifer, why don't you take Rinoa into the kitchen and get her a refreshment?" Cid suggested, looking back at the two of us.

As if my heart wasn't pounding in my chest loudly enough, I stole a glance at Seifer and caught him sucking his teeth. He sighed before nodding.

"Follow me," he mumbled as he walked past me.

I hesitated, looking at Dad and then Edea, but they only smiled at me encouragingly. Slowly, I made my way, following Seifer into his kitchen, and stood around idly while he poured me a drink.

"Here," he said, holding out a glass to me from where he stood.

Wavering again for just the briefest of moments, I gradually dragged myself over to him and, with trembling hands, took the cold glass from him.

"Thanks," my voice croaked.

He sat at the kitchen table, pulling out a chair opposite for me to take. Awkwardly, I slid into the chair and ran a finger through the condensation on the glass, still refraining from making eye contact.

Seifer took a deep breath and clicked his tongue.

"How is he?"

I looked up and frowned. "Who?" I asked when he didn't say anything.

"Squall, who else?" His eyes widened, slightly flustered.

"Oh. Erm, yeah, he was good," I stammered a reply.

"Cool." Seifer nodded, playing around with a salt shaker. "Has he changed much?"

It suddenly dawned on me that Seifer hadn't actually seen Squall since the day he gave him the scar, and therefore would have no clue of how much Squall had changed. Gone were the spiky hair and boyishness, replaced with chiselled masculinity. I decided to share this much needed information with Seifer and hoped to get the gang leader to change his opinion about me.

"Yeah, he has. Erm, his hair has grown out; it's a lot longer than before."

"The guys said they did as much to trim it, but it's hard with him just laying there." Though Seifer's head was lowered, I could see the smile on his face.

"It does look good," I said. "It frames his face . . . it suits him."

"I can't imagine Squall with long hair." Seifer shook his head, laughing softly.

"Er, the night of the fire, you guys had a sword fight, didn't you?"

Seifer nodded again, a wide grin plastered across his face. "The scar is that noticeable, huh? I guess I'd call it even, seeing as I have a mirrored one."

I giggled, my sight rising to see the maroon cut between his eyebrows. I tried to think of anything else that had changed about Squall.

"He got into so much trouble because of that. But that was us, always looking for a way to get one over the other. I still don't remember how it happened, or who got hit first." Seifer lowered his head again and started pouring a fair amount of salt onto the table, pushing it up into a hill like shape.

"Selphie told me the fire wasn't an accident," I said.

"No it wasn't."

I waited for Seifer to say more but after a minute, I realised that he probably wouldn't involve me any more than the others would. Whatever, or whoever, the gang was protecting me from . . . it took a lot of patience to be left in the lurch. But, having said that, this was the most I'd ever gotten out of Seifer, let alone one of the Fated Children.

"As soon as Squall wakes up, we're going to find those people." Seifer mumbled again, only this time it seemed more directed to himself.

"How?"

"Devise a plan, act accordingly, and bring about justice. If I can't do it for Squall's sake, I'll do it for Raine and Ellone," Seifer said determinedly.

"What about Laguna?" I took a sip of my drink as Seifer looked up at me.

"What about him?" He frowned, his finger poised over the salt.

"Well, he's dead too, right?"

"I dunno. I doubt Laguna would commit suicide. Probably found some man's body and assumed it was Laguna." Seifer didn't seem bothered. If he was, he sure was a good actor.

"But, what about his disappearance?"

"Well, he hasn't been in contact with us for over six months. I doubt he'd commit suicide when Squall's alive," he replied, his tone indicating just how stupid the concept was.

"So . . . so what do you think happened to him?"

"Why are you asking these questions?" Seifer asked, folding his arms and moving closer towards me.

"Sorry, I just . . ."

"You just what?" He waited for my answer, but I simply shrugged in response. "Listen Rinoa, you're part of the group, but that doesn't mean we have to tell you everything. Contrary to what you may believe, we don't tell each other everything. There are some things I keep from the others to protect them. The less you know, the less you can get in trouble for. Do you understand?"

Wordlessly, I nodded.

"Good. And FYI, I didn't tell them about you until you started sauntering around in front of them. I made excuses for you at first, but you didn't drop it. Then you had to tell Selphie about living in Squall's house. You keep poking your nose into places where it shouldn't be, and you're going to find yourself losing more skin than you can imagine." Seifer held my gaze as I slowly digested what he said.

"I'm-"

"I know you're confused," he interrupted. I looked into his eyes as his face softened. "I know what you're going through. But believe me, ignorance really is bliss. There are things going on in this world that you don't want to know about."

"Like what?"

Seifer kissed his teeth. "Are you serious?"

"Oh, sorry . . . I have a bad habit of asking too many questions."

We both looked at each other, biting back our smirks. Seifer was the first to cave and started laughing.

"You're a funny girl," he remarked, shaking his head, "Squall's missing out."

"Thanks, I guess." I took another sip of my drink

It felt surreal to be sitting with Seifer and actually engaging in a decent conversation. Being here with him, just the two of us without the interference of school or anyone else, it made me question why I was scared of Seifer in the first place. He didn't seem aggravated, just protective. Though he had only known me for a short while, he was trying to protect me from whatever had harmed Squall.

It still didn't make sense though. Why these people would harm me – if that is even what Seifer meant – but I guess if they were going after high profile kids like Squall and Ellone, then targeting me wouldn't be too far out of the question.

"I feel like seeing him now," I confessed.

"At least you get to see him. He's my best friend and I haven't seen him in nearly . . . eight months?" Seifer lowered his head, running a hand through his gelled hair.

"You must really miss him."

"I do," he solemnly replied. "I'm just glad he's alive . . . You know, you should go see him."

"Is it such a good idea to go so soon after?" I asked, hoping not to come off as intrusive, though I was clearly aware I already was.

"It should be fine. Here," Seifer pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it over to me, "give me your number."

I typed it in and handed the phone back over to him with a smile.

"Whenever you see him, just drop me a text and tell me how he's doing. The guys say he could wake up any day. Wish I could be there to witness it for myself."

"No doubt he'd like to see you," I offered kindly.

Edea walked into the kitchen and started gathering plates. She asked for my and Seifer's help to take things through to the dining area.

Once we all were seated around the table, the men continued to discuss life in Balamb and some scheme Cid was coming up with to keep students in education. Edea asked me about my life at school and how I was settling into Balamb. Seifer was pretty silent during the meal, only speaking when spoken to.

"So Rinoa, have you met Seifer's friends?" Edea asked after lunch had been cleared.

"Yeah." I kept my answers short so not to arouse any suspicion about my affairs with Seifer. I doubt he wanted his parents to know he almost threatened me on my first week of school for poking my nose where it wasn't wanted.

"I know what it's like to be an army brat – not that I think you're a brat – it's just the term they used when I was young." Edea smiled in jest. "My father was a soldier of the Centrian army . . . well, what was left of it then. I had to move around a lot so I know how it feels to leave behind old friends and struggle to make new ones. I hope Seifer has been hospitable to you."

Seifer gulped down his water, waiting for me to answer as his face lost a fair amount of colour.

"Yeah he has." I decided against the truth, as sweet as it was. "Selphie and I are in a lot of classes together so I get along great with her."

"Yes, Selphie is very bubbly. Have you met Quistis? She's Seifer's girlfriend," Edea said, smiling sweetly.

"Mum!" Seifer snapped opposite me, a scowl on his face.

I bit my cheek to stop myself from laughing. How the lion had turned into a kitten.

"Yeah I've met Quistis. You guys make a cute couple." The latter part of my sentence was said directly to Seifer, who only frowned at me in annoyance.

"Quistis is very bright; she'll have a wonderful future. I just wish her academic zeal would rub off onto my Seifer." Edea huffed, before getting off her chair. "I think I'll serve dessert now."

Seifer went back to his silent mode and I was stupidly grinning to myself. If I had kept a diary like Squall had, that conversation would have definitely been jotted down.

As I ate my dessert, I sighed in relief that today had not turned out like I had expected. Sure I wasn't enlightened about Squall's situation any further, but Seifer had opened up a small fraction and for that, I was glad.

I had made it a goal to get the Fated Children off my back and erase my name off Seifer's hit-list. Having finally accomplished that, now all I had to do was to stay patient and continue to persevere until Squall woke up.

* * *

After helping Edea clear the table, Seifer and I sat in the living room while Dad and the other guest followed Cid into his study. I knew they were going to talk about Vinzer Deling and the situation with Lance. That made me wonder if Cid knew about Lance. And if he did, did that also mean Seifer knew about him too?

I decided to carry out my own investigation.

"Seifer, can I ask you a question?"

"No," Seifer automatically replied, keeping his eyes glued to the TV.

I rolled my eyes and let out a huff. He glanced my way before sighing himself.

"What?" he finally asked.

"You said you don't believe Laguna would commit suicide. Do you think there's a possibility that the people who were responsible for Raine and Ellone's death could have been responsible for Laguna's disappearance?" I stared into Seifer's eyes as he frowned at me. I tried to look as contemplative as I could without spilling the knowledge of Laguna's murderer.

Seifer inhaled deeply before finally answering. "I think there is a possibility that someone could have done something to him. Between you and me, my Dad tells me a lot, but whenever the topic of Laguna comes up, he keeps feeding me the line I fed you back in the kitchen."

I smirked at him in amusement. I guess he wasn't so quick-witted after all. Should have guessed he picked up a couple of traits from his parents.

But as amused as I was in being enlightened by Seifer's lack of political consciousness, it only reminded me that we were both in the same boat. As far as I was concerned, our fathers were keeping a heck of a lot from us. There was something very dodgy about the situation between Lance and Laguna. My father was intent on keeping Lance's name out of the spotlight and his presence away from Esthar. And here was Cid, the man who was supposedly going to help keep Lance on the down low. What on earth would Seifer say if he ever found out?

"So you think Laguna was murdered?" I asked, keeping the tone of my voice levelled.

"I don't know." Seifer's facial expressions didn't add any uncertainty to his answer. He genuinely seemed clueless.

I wanted to ask him about Lance. I wanted to know if Seifer had any knowledge of the man and his involvement with Laguna. I also wanted to know if he was aware of the threats Laguna had made to my Dad. That was something that still didn't sit well with me. How on earth could Seifer be the best friend to the son of the man who had threatened my Dad, Lance, and one other person?

"Listen, Rinoa. I don't want to seem like a jerk, nor do I want to come across as a total thick-wad. But I need to know; you're not going around and telling all of our affairs to that guy, are you?" Seifer asked.

"What guy?" I asked, shaking my head in confusion.

"The one you're always with. Nemo or something." Seifer shrugged.

"Oh, Nida," I corrected, "No, I haven't told him anything at all."

"Good. Keep it that way."

"Seifer, I'm not stupid. I wouldn't tell him-"

"I didn't say you were stupid. And I just said I wanted to know for sure," Seifer interrupted. As his voice had risen a couple of levels in volume, I reflexively sat back further into my seat.

"Let me finish, please?" I asked bravely.

I was getting a bit irritated with the Fated Children's lack of etiquette. All right, I wasn't exactly the most polite and had a terrible habit of asking way too many questions for my own benefit, but for someone who was recently initiated into their group, they still treated me like a frenemy.

"Nida knows nothing. I didn't even tell him that I knew about Squall. In fact, he was the one who told me about Squall's death. I had no clue before that." I explained as Seifer stared at me blankly.

His face softened as he sat up and tilted his head back. "I . . . I thought you knew what happened to him. That's why you were always up in our faces."

"No I wasn't," I frowned at him as he smirked at me. "If you want to know the truth, for a gang that is supposed to be incognito, you guys sure do get more attention than I do as the new kid."

"Can't help that we're so popular," Seifer sighed in bliss.

"Popular?" I scoffed, "Try notorious."

"Ooh, new kid giving as good as she gets, huh?" Seifer teased.

"Well I have had plenty of time to get acquainted with your speech mannerisms. Not the best, but then again, Deling City wasn't any better," I replied with a shrug.

"What is Deling City like?" Seifer asked seriously.

It took me a couple of seconds to gather my thoughts from the quick transition of the conversation. It hadn't been very long that I had moved here, but so much had happened that I hardly ever thought about my previous life, or the friends that I had left behind.

"It's all right. School isn't much different to here, teenagers do the same thing. Aside from the whole secret gang – well no, we have that too, only the secret is more about smoking something illegal, not murder mysteries and coma patients."

"What can I say? Balamb is full of fun." Seifer smirked again, raising his eyebrows at me playfully. Even with the cloudy weather, his eyes sparkled in the dim living room. "What?"

"Huh?" I asked, returning back to reality.

"You were staring," Seifer commented, looking at me in puzzlement.

I shook my head and looked around the room. As if the moment couldn't get any more awkward. We remained silent for a brief while until Dad came into the room, shoving a brown envelop into his blazer pocket.

"We should get going," he announced.

* * *

"Thank you for having us," I said to the Kramers.

"Pleasure is ours." Edea handed me my coat as Dad came out of the living room with the other blond man.

"Ah, Rinoa, this is Dr. Piet – this is my daughter." Dad introduced us.

"Hello."

"Hello, Rinoa. I'm sorry I didn't get to converse with you during dinner. How are you liking Balamb?" he asked with a warm smile.

"It's nice here," I responded.

"Dr. Piet is actually from Esthar. He is now a Specialist Registrar at the Balamb Community Hospital," Dad said.

"Cool," I said, wondering if he knew about Squall. It was completely silly to put two and two together just because the hospital was mentioned, but I wanted to know if there was a link between him and Squall. It was unhealthy, but that was all my mind wanted to think about currently.

"Well, I need to get going. Fury, I'll call you in a couple of days. Thanks for having me Cid." Dr. Piet said his goodbyes and left.

As we walked out and got into the car, my phone started ringing. I hurriedly got it out of my bag, hoping it would be Selphie calling to say she was free and offering to accompany me to the hospital. But as soon as I saw the name on the display, I internally groaned.

"Hey Nida."

"_Hey Rin!"_ Nida's cheerful voice boomed over the other end.

"What's up?" I tried to act as normal as I could. I knew he couldn't see me, but it just felt odd he'd be calling me just as I'm walking out of Seifer's house, and in particular, just after I've had a conversation about him.

"_I wanted to know if you're busy. Thought maybe we could catch a movie?"_

"Erm." I racked my brains thinking for an excuse – anything that would seem plausible. "It's a school night and I don't want to be out late. Could we maybe save it for some other time?"

"_Aww. The whole gang is meeting. Don't you want to join us?"_ Nida asked, sounding quite displeased.

"Sorry, I . . . have a lot of things to do today."

"_C'mon, I feel like I haven't seen you all week! I miss our car rides."_

We had one week of car rides. I really wish I hadn't agreed to be his girlfriend.

"Sorry Nida, I can't. I'll make it up to you, maybe next Saturday we can do something? I'm just busy today." I offered, anything to prevent Nida coming in the way of my date with Squall.

"_Okay then. I'm going to hold you to that."_

I rolled my eyes, letting out a humorous scoff. "Sure."

"_Let me know if you change your mind. We're just going to be hanging at the mall anyway."_

"Will do. Bye."

Once I hung up, I leaned back and let out another sigh. It would take another fifteen minutes to get home and my patience was already wearing thin. All I wanted was to see Squall.

* * *

I didn't bother changing out of my clothes once I got home. I rushed upstairs instead, grabbed my car keys and shouted to Dad that I would be back later and was going to visit a friend. I hurried on over to the hospital, eager to see Squall. Talking to Seifer had only intensified my impatience.

Once the door to Squall's room opened, my heart settled (from the jogging up the stairs and the eagerness to see him again) and I found my geeky smile returning. I didn't waste any time plopping myself onto his bed and staring at him for a good minute as he slept soundly. He really was so beautiful.

I ran my fingers through his hair, letting the silkiness slide through my fingers before they framed his face again.

After another minute of fawning over his beauty, I slipped my hand into his, locking our fingers together and feeling the delicate softness of his warm skin. I rubbed my thumb across his thumbnail, deciding that it was about time someone trimmed his nails and resolving to do it myself next week if it hadn't been done by then.

I just sat in silence for ten minutes, maybe even longer. I hadn't felt at peace for such a long time but, being in this room, sitting right next to Squall . . . it felt as if my life had meaning again. I knew it was a tad melodramatic but, wanting to be around for when Squall woke up gave me another purpose to get up in the mornings – it gave me something to look forward to.

I had probably spaced out for a while, but something tightened around my hand. As I looked down, Squall's fingers hand curled, almost clenching into my skin.

Alarmed, I looked towards his face to see his forehead crease. I stood up, hovering over him as I continued holding onto his hand. His eyelids fluttered, his lips parted and he sucked in a huge amount of air.

His hand gripped me tighter as he started coughing, his body jerking up as his head moved side to side.

"Hey," I found myself calling out in a panic.

I stood still, almost frozen, not having a clue what to do. I had only been here once and I didn't know whether this was normal for coma patients. Was I supposed to get a nurse or pat his back?

He continued to cough, still tightening his hold on my hand.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm gonna get a nurse." I said to him, not sure whether he could hear me.

Finally, he opened his eyes and I could make out blue pools surrounded in almost off-white colour. Though his eyes looked sore and, ironically enough, sleep deprived, it didn't take away from their beauty. His pupils seemed dilated and I guessed that his vision must have been hazy as he looked around the room without focusing on anything in particular.

As he sucked in three deep breaths of air, his coughing subsided. His head remained raised above the pillow, scanning the room before looking straight at me. He squinted and frowned.

"Are you okay?" My voice came out foreign to my ears. Inside, I was screaming in elated joy. The sleeping beauty had finally woken up and I was here to witness it.

". . . ah?" Squall croaked. He pushed his head further towards me.

"Shall I get you a nurse?" I asked, trying to release my hand from his.

His vision seemed to clear somewhat as he blinked a couple of times, before our eyes locked back onto each other. His lips turned into what looked like an amused smile. Of course I should have gotten him a nurse. He probably thought I was such a ditz.

". . . no . . . ah," he said, repeating it again in a slow whisper as he blinked tiredly.

Holding his hand to my chest, I moved my head closer towards him to get a better hearing of what he was saying. His mumbling wasn't audible, but the closer I got to his mouth, the more I could make out what word he kept repeating.

"Rinoa?" he whispered.

He held my gaze for a brief second longer. Then his eyes rolled backwards, his head fell onto the pillow with a small thump, and his hand went limp.


	15. Say My Name

**Author Notes: **My sincerest apologies for such a late update. It's totally not cool to leave you guys hanging on a cliffie that bad. I don't want to take up too much space on this chapter, so for those of you who wanna know why I've been MIA, it's in my profile. :)

If anyone plays ACR, I have some YouTube videos that might be of interest. So head on over there and check it out, you could even sub to me :P My channel name is Niqsta1988.

* * *

_**Chapter 15 – Say My Name**_

As the thudding of my heart was drowned out by the sound of beeping and the sharp creak of the door opening, my senses became alert to the nurse yelling in front of me.

"Miss! What happened?"

"He . . . he," I stammered, trying to gather my thoughts.

"Miss?" the nurse continued to yell over the beeping sound. Her eyes were open wide, staring at me expectantly.

"Denise, forget it. Just get her out of here and get Dr Alexander," another nurse ordered next to Squall's bed.

The first nurse took me by the arm, and in doing so, I let Squall's limp hand slip away from mine. She led me out of the room and tugged me into the hallway, stopping to close the door behind her afterward.

"H-he . . ." I still stammered to her back.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to wait outside." She gently pushed me away before rushing off, her heels echoing in the long hallway.

I remained still outside of the closed door, my hand pressed against it for balance. I peered through the glass window, watching the other nurse fiddle with Squall's IV drip before bending down to his ear and calling out to him.

I couldn't hear what she was saying behind the door. I couldn't hear anything. All the noise in the room was drowned out again. The sound of people talking in the waiting room was muffled as I focused solely on Squall.

"He . . . he said my name."

* * *

Half an hour later, I was sitting in the ground floor waiting room, waiting for Selphie and the gang to arrive. I had immediately rushed to a phone-booth and called Selphie, informing her that Squall had woken up. Without another word, she declared that she was on her way and hung up. By the time I had returned to Squall's room, it was empty. A nurse at the reception desk had said that Dr Alexander had taken him to a private room.

I was beyond baffled. Confused. Utterly dumbfounded. He said my name. He said it loud and clear. Okay,_ whispered_ and clear. There was nothing in that room making any other sound so I knew I had heard right. What I wanted to know was, _how?_ How did he know who I was?

"Rinoa!"

My heart leapt inside my chest as my head snapped towards the doorway. Selphie had arrived with Quistis, Irvine and Zell in tow.

"Where is he?" Quistis asked, her face flushed and her hair dangling down her face.

"They've taken him into another room; no one is allowed to see him."

"What?" Selphie asked, her high pitch clearly signalling her displeasure.

"He stopped breathing but they were able to resuscitate him. They said that he might have been in shock, and . . ." I shook my head as I took a deep breath.

"What?" Quistis asked, her eyes widely scanning my face.

I looked around the room, though I was not entirely sure why. But given that Dad had pretty much spooked me with his comments last night, I guess I didn't want anyone other than these guys to hear what I was about to say.

"He said my name," I whispered.

"Oh," Quistis replied.

The others smiled and Selphie just grinned at me. I frowned, taken aback by their lack of shock.

"Why the hell are you guys smiling? He said my name – how the hell does he know me?"

"What?" Zell asked.

"How does Squ-Luqas know who I am?" I repeated.

"Because you guys are friends. I know it's been a while, but I'm sure he still remembers you," Quistis answered, frowning at me as if she didn't understand my question.

"Remembers me? He only just met me."

They looked at one another in confusion, only Irvine creased his forehead at me as he bit his bottom lip.

"Rinoa, what are you saying?" Selphie asked, shaking her head.

"Oh my god," Quistis gasped, putting her hands up to her mouth as she stared at me in disbelief.

"Okay, I'm not entirely sure what's going on, but we can't do this here," Irvine said. He took me by the arm and started leading me out of the hospital.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, trying to pry myself away from him.

"Relax, we're just going to Zell's house," he said, letting go of my arm and placing a gentle hand on my back. Reluctantly, I followed.

From behind me, I could hear Zell mutter, "Seifer is going to be pissed."

* * *

"So lemme get this straight." Seifer paused as he pressed his fist against his lips, his eyes fixated on the carpet. "You only knew about Squall from a diary he kept at his house – a diary which shouldn't have been written, let alone found." He pointed to Selphie and Quistis sitting on the bed. "You two assumed that she actually knew Squall and got her involved with us and into this mess? And because of all that, I've gone and explained a couple of things to her that she had no business hearing."

Seeing as Seifer couldn't come out, we had driven over to his house instead. We sat in his bedroom, silent and unmoving, as he digested everything we had told him. Seifer slowly paced back and forth in the short space between his door and wardrobe.

I didn't know what to say and I don't think the others did either. Somehow my words had been misinterpreted and the gang had thought that I had an actual connection with Squall, not just through the diary I had happened to find.

"Are you joking? Hm?" Seifer's voice rose as he finally looked at each one of us, "You guys think this is a fucking game!"

"Seifer," Quistis pleaded from the bed, her hands tucked underneath her thighs and her head bent down.

"What?" he barked in her direction, the sound of his heavy nasal breathing penetrating through the room.

"We didn't . . . we didn't know, all right?" Selphie tried to reason.

"Well, what have I been bloody telling you all along? You guys didn't know shit! I told you to keep away from her, but did you listen? No! And now you've gone and fucking messed everything up!" Seifer shouted back.

"I'm sorry," Selphie whispered. A few tears dropped down onto her jeans as Irvine placed an arm over her shoulder.

"It's okay, Sefie," Irvine said.

"No, it's not fucking okay! How can you say that?" Seifer yelled again, his voice only rising higher. I was sure his parents were going to walk in.

"Look, she didn't mean it. We all misunderstood the situation, you can't blame Selphie entirely," Irvine argued.

"Who else is to blame then?" Seifer bent down towards Selphie. His cheeks had gone red, his eyebrows furrowed. I couldn't help notice a particle of spit jump from his mouth, landing on Selphie's lap. "If it wasn't for her interfering, thinking she knows better – Squall's lying in a hospital, he doesn't need a fucking girlfriend."

"We can fix this," Selphie pleaded through her tears.

"How? How are you going erase the past week, huh?" Seifer placed his hands on his hips, inspecting Selphie's tearful face, his expression lacking any mercy.

Selphie looked directly at me, her eyes almost pleading. "Rinoa, you won't say anything, right? You'll keep our secret?"

"Seriou– . . ." Seifer pressed both lips together, inhaling deeply through his nose, "You think that you can fix this by asking her to forget everything we've told her this past week?" He bent down again to get a good look at Selphie, who only lowered her head and sobbed harder.

As Seifer continued berating Selphie, I sat in silence and watched the spectacle in front of me unfold; this was entirely my fault. If I hadn't have been so inquisitive and vague about my knowledge of their gang, they wouldn't have told me anything. I felt like a cheater, a spy.

Looking at each of them in the room, at their guilt-ridden expressions and forlorn faces — Quistis with her remorseful look, Selphie sobbing on the bed . . . It was all my fault.

"Seifer we _can_ fix this. Maybe taking Rinoa out of this equation is the way to go. I think we can trust her enough to know she wouldn't tell anyone." Irvine spoke next to Selphie.

"I promise I won't," I quickly interjected, sparking an irritated glance from Seifer.

"No!" Seifer's eyes bore into mine and I found myself imitating Selphie and looking down to my lap. "Rinoa's not leaving. You guys fucked up, especially you, Selphie."

Selphie put her hands to her face, her body shaking as she whimpered against Irvine's shoulder.

"Don't have to be so callous — she didn't mean it. We all thought Rinoa knew about Squall." Irvine frowned, pulling Selphie closer to his chest.

"Yeah you all thought that, but she was the one the prancing around and bloody inviting every tom, dick and harry into the gang. Do you honestly want us to get found out?" Seifer asked Selphie who shook her head.

". . . Seifer," Quistis called out tiredly.

"You want them to find Squall, don't you? You want them to kill every single Loire on the planet?"

"That's enough man!" Irvine shouted from the bed. His blue eyes were almost piercing into Seifer's.

"Is it?" Seifer challenged.

"She wasn't the only one to invite Rinoa into the gang. In case you're forgetting, Quistis and I agreed too." Irvine slowly stood up.

"Well maybe instead of agreeing with her, you should have kept a control of your girl. Then we wouldn't be in this shit," Seifer argued.

"And what about you?" Irvine barked back, "If you had kept your opinions to yourself, Raine and Ellone wouldn't be dead."

Seifer's eyes narrowed at Irvine. As the rest of us remained silent – with Selphie's sobbing pausing at brief intervals, Seifer gradually stepped closer to Irvine; he was clenching his jaw down so tight that I could see his veins emerge.

Irvine blinked a couple of times, his chest heaving in rapid beats. His eyes remained on Seifer as the blond stepped closer towards him. I wanted to get up, but before I had the chance, Irvine's head swung to the right and he let out a grunt.

"Seifer!" Quistis shrieked.

It took me a couple of seconds to realise that Seifer had actually punched Irvine. He then proceeded to grab him by the shoulders and push him up to the door, ramming him up against it while the others pulled at his shirt, endeavouring to pry him away.

"Take it back! Take it back you bastard!" Seifer repeated, gripping onto Irvine's shirt firmly.

"Seifer that's enough. Seifer!" Zell managed to get in between the two guys and push Seifer off, glaring at him in disappointment. When he turned around to look at Irvine, I couldn't tell what his expression was, but it was more than evident when he spoke. "That was way out of line."

My legs wobbled underneath me. As I looked around, I realised that I had stood up in the commotion. Not wanting to sit, I put a hand to the wall and steadied myself as Zell spoke up again.

"We're all just in shock. Squall's woken up and we're all emotional . . . we're saying things and doing things we don't mean . . ." He took a couple of deep breaths of air before starting over. "Squall's just woken up and our emotions are running high, which is why we're behaving so uncharacteristically. We just need to take a break and think . . . and be there for Squall."

I caught Quistis nodding to one side, her hand on Seifer's back as he set his gaze towards the window. Selphie had stopped crying and was busy inspecting Irvine's busted lip.

"I-I'm so, so sorry," my voice cracked, "I swear I didn't mean for this to happen."

"We know." Zell threw me an understanding smile. "Some of us just feel we've done a crap job at protecting Squall. We made a pact and we broke it, and not for a reason we thought was legit at the time."

I didn't know how to respond. I didn't know what I was supposed to say apart from the apologies. A part of me wished I could have gone back and been more straightforward with them so they wouldn't have fallen into this situation. I also wanted them to accept me into their group genuinely, and not because I had given them the wrong impression. But another part of me realised that if I had been completely honest, they wouldn't have given me a second thought and most probably would have confiscated the diary too.

However, the feeling of guilt was now overriding the joy of having Squall wake up. As if taking the limelight wasn't enough, I had to go and rock their already vulnerable boat. Sure, I hadn't known the gang long enough — heck, my initiation had only started on Wednesday — but after reading Squall's entries, I knew that they weren't the argumentative type.

Even when Squall and Seifer had that swordfight which resulted in their scars, Squall hadn't mentioned anything about arguing over it. I didn't want to ruin their tight-knit friendships. I wanted to be a part of their gang, not the cause of their split.

"I won't say anything. I don't know much anyway. I'll go back to my life and pretend this week never happened." I stopped speaking once I felt my throat harden.

"No." Seifer whispered from the window. He turned around and looked at me with a thin smile. "You're one of us, you're not going anywhere."

I didn't know why Seifer was being so insistent about my inclusion into his group. Only a few hours ago, he was trying to avoid telling me anything further, and now he was outwardly defying Selphie and Irvine, choosing me over their decision. I didn't want to doubt his decision, but I wondered if he had any tricks up his sleeve. Was I going to be sacrificed for my duplicity?

I eventually sat back down on Seifer's desk as Zell slid onto the floor up against the wall. He thumped his head against the wall a couple of times, chewing on his bottom lip before he shot me a look.

"Hey! How does Squall know Rinoa then?" he asked, instantly piquing the rest of our interest.

We had somehow gotten sidetracked and had managed to miss the obvious question. Yes, I had been vague and made the group tell me about them and their "dead" friend, but that still didn't explain how Squall knew about me. How could a boy who had been in a coma for eight months, with no clue of my current existence in Balamb, know who I was?

We all looked to Seifer who just shrugged his shoulders and looked back out the window.

"Beats me. Have to ask Squall once he wakes up again." He let out a scoff before finishing off with, "Maybe this time, he'll say _my_ name."

"So Rinoa, you've never met Squall?" Zell asked, his forehead scrunched and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Do you know anyone who might have mentioned you to Squall? Like a mutual friend?" Quistis asked.

"Not that I know of. I didn't know anyone here in Balamb and I don't know if Squall knows of anyone in Deling City," I answered with a shrug.

"Does Squall have any family in Deling City? I mean, he must have. That's where Laguna is originally from, right?" Zell asked Quistis.

"Yeah, but I dunno if Laguna has any family there anymore. Didn't Squall's aunt move to Esthar after Laguna became President?" Quistis enquired to a silent Seifer.

Seifer didn't reply, keeping his gaze strictly out of the window. I looked to Selphie and Irvine who remained seated in the same positions with their heads lowered. I wondered if they were consciously here or if they were in a world of their own. I wanted to ask Selphie what she was thinking, but thought it would be better not to disturb the peace.

"Maybe." Zell let out a huff. "Maybe Squall has some family member still there that knows of Rinoa or something. That's probably how he knew you."

"Wait, Squall knows Caraway." Quistis let out a small chuckle. "He probably knows you're Caraway's daughter."

"Yeah!" Zell piped up, nodding along.

"I don't know guys." I had my scepticism as I thought about it in my head. "The way he said my name . . . it was as if he knew me. Like how you guys now know me."

"How do you mean?" Zell asked, folding his arms.

"Like, he looked at me directly in the eyes and smiled. And when he was saying my name, he was calling out like he'd say your name or Quistis's name. It felt more like he knew me rather than _of_ me," I tried explaining to the best of my ability, hoping they could comprehend what I meant.

"Look, just wait for him to wake up and ask him. Just stop with all this futile assumptions . . . it'll get you nowhere," Seifer said, effectively putting a stop to our discussion. Irvine and Selphie stood up.

"You guys going?" Zell asked from the floor.

"Yeah," Irvine quietly replied.

"All right, I'll drive you guys back." Zell got off the floor and followed them out.

I looked around the room, realising Quistis and Seifer were the only two remaining; I suddenly felt like a third wheel. Rising slowly, I announced that I should be leaving too.

Once I got into my car, I caught sight of Zell driving off, giving me a quick wave when he passed by my stationary car. As I started the engine and put on my belt, it felt like I was doing everything in slow motion and I really wanted nothing more than to be at home and under my duvet. I just hoped I could concentrate on the drive home and not get myself into any more problems.

Before I managed to pull out of Seifer's driveway, my phone went off. I hoped it wasn't Nida asking to come over or to reconsider the meet-up; I really didn't need this now. But once I read the text, I was quite surprised. Confused, but surprised.

**Call me anytime you wanna talk.**

**Seifer.**

* * *

Dad and Lance always seemed to congregate to the living room whenever they wanted to discuss something important and tonight was no exception. Not wanting to be a nuisance, I sat down quietly opposite Lance, noticing a brown envelope on top of the coffee table. Some of its contents were spilled out onto it – a couple of sheets of paper, a driver's licence and a passport.

The present conversation was indistinguishable as they more or less began to mutter quietly since I had entered the room, but I did manage to pick up on Cid Kramer and Vinzer Deling's names a couple of times.

"What's this?" I nodded to the envelope when Dad had finally turned his attention to me.

Picking up his tea-cup, he paused to set it below his lips as he replied. "It's Lance's new documents." He sipped his tea and set his cup down, picking up the licence and passport to show me. "New name, address and occupation."

I took the two pieces of identification from Dad to inspect them. Lance's picture depicted his current state — shaven head, sunken eyes and pallid skin. It wasn't exactly an appealing photograph, but I assumed that he probably didn't have much choice in the matter. As my eyes scanned the documents however, I took note of the name change.

"Angelo?" I questioned with a chuckle. Lance merely nodded at me, a confused smile appearing on his lips. "I bet that was your doing," I said to Dad.

"Ha-ha, well, I had to think of something. Angelo was the first name that came to mind," Dad replied in his defence.

"Am I missing something?" Lance asked, his sight switching between us.

"Angelo was the name of our dog. She passed away when I was twelve," I explained.

"She?" Lance asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Long story," Dad quickly cut in before I had a chance to speak.

Still grinning, I took the remaining documents from the table and read them. One of the sheets of paper I had picked up was a resume, complete with a list of previous work experiences. _Angelo Lauri_ was a 48 year old Maths Teacher from Winhill. Well that was very thought-out seeing as he was actually pretty good at Maths.

All these documents looked pretty legit. Even the licence was complete with three points.

Soon enough, I asked the burning question. "Why the change?"

"We can't have anyone looking for Lance here; it's time for him to move on," Dad answered.

"You're leaving?" I asked Lance.

"Not yet, no. But I can't have anyone trace me here. Have to leave some day though. Can't be cooped up in a basement all my life," Lance replied with a thin smile.

"So when are you leaving?" I tried making my tone as sympathetic as possible, so I wouldn't accidentally give him the impression that I wanted him to leave. Sure, I had a problem with a murderer living in my basement, but after getting to know Lance, he was a very nice man . . . well, aside from the small fact that he killed Esthar's president. Either way, I would definitely miss him when the time came.

"Well, that all depends on when I can get set up. Hopefully I'll be able to get a place in Winhill . . . possibly take my son there," Lance added.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," Dad quickly interjected.

I looked to the both of them, trying to discern any hidden meanings in Dad's words. But Lance just nodded his head and apologised.

"Well I have school tomorrow so I'm going to bed." I got up and started making my way to the door.

"We haven't had dinner," Dad called out, frowning at me worriedly.

"I'm not hungry. See you in the morning," I tiredly replied and headed on upstairs.

In my room, I sprawled across the bed, resting my head on my arms. Today was officially the best and worst day of my life. Squall had woken up and said my name, it was exciting and flattering that I was the one he woke up to. Someone he knew. But that was also the problem. How did he know me?

I thought about what Zell had said about Squall having family and friends in Deling City, but that still didn't quite explain it. Even if he knew of someone who had known me, wouldn't that person have mentioned Squall to me?

The tone of his voice, the familiarity of my name on his tongue, it led me to believe he had actually met me at some point. But if he had, why was I never mentioned in his diary? It was like my existence was just taken out. It confused me. It also led me to question just how reliable the diary was.

I jumped off my bed and took the diary out of my drawer, sifting through each page and skimmed the entries for any clues or references to Deling City or my father. Not one entry had the slightest mention of anything, not even the hint of my being. Then again, there weren't many entries, and I was starting to think maybe Squall had met me and not mentioned it in the diary? But even if he had met me without mentioning it in the diary, wouldn't I have remembered him? I was normally good with faces.

I let out a frustrated sigh. Not having the slightest clue was irritating enough when the topic revolved around my dad. Now it was just beyond acceptable. I wanted to know what was going on — being left in the dark like this was unfair.

Before, I felt like I was poking my nose in places where it didn't belong. But now? Now Squall had given me a clear indication that I was somehow part of his life. There was a part of his life I was involved in. A part of his life where my presence was significant enough for him to remember me. Remember my name. Remember my appearance.

If there was one thing I resolved to do that night, it was doing everything in my power to get some answers. I had been patient, I had persevered for long enough. Now I was going to wait for Squall to wake up again, and finally clear me of all my ignorance.

* * *

**Footnote: **So there is no confusion, I want to clear something up. Back in chapter 11 (A Golden Ticket), when Quistis and Selphie interrogate Rinoa about how much she knows, they were under the impression that Rinoa and Squall had some form of communication, later perceived to be written as Rinoa says _"Squall had many gaps where he wouldn't write, but when he did, it would be very detailed and lengthily."_ For this reason, the gang allowed Rinoa in, and of course, Rinoa assumed that they knew about the diary. Hence Quistis thought Rinoa and Squall were friends, and Rinoa is completely baffled by their reaction to hearing Squall calling her name.

Hope that clears up any confusions, now the only question now is ... how _does_ Squall know Rinoa? :/


	16. Agree To Disagree

**Author Notes: **Once again, the biggest, sincerest apologies on my end. Work really takes a lot out of me and I hardly find the time to write for this, or any of my other stories for that matter. Good thing is that I have my outlines written down. Just need to actually get the entire chapters written!

I know you're all eager to rush to the chapter, so I'll make this short. FFnet now has this Image Manager feature, which basically allows you to select an image to use for your stories - like a book cover. I'm looking for some talented artists that can come up with some cool images for any of my stories. So hit me with what you got and your image could be the cover of an e-book! Credit will be given of course ;)

Also, please check out my profile as Ashbear has set up an August Squall and Rinoa writing challenge. I'll have full details there.

Lastly, I had to change the rating of this story and a number of others to M due to FFnet deleting any stories rated under M with swear words in them. And well, you all read the last chapter :P

Enjoy the chapter, I left a little Easter egg in this one ;)

* * *

_**Chapter 16 – Agree To Disagree**_

"Selphie, are you talking to me?" I asked the brunette.

Without answering my enquiry, she turned her face away and stared out of the window. When I had come to school on Monday, Selphie had remained quiet during our entire maths lesson and I didn't bother prodding her due to our argument being fresh; I thought I'd give her some space. Now it was Wednesday and she still hadn't said a word to me, not even replying to my greetings.

I knew she blamed for the miscommunication that led to her and Irvine's disagreement with Seifer, but this wasn't entirely my fault. And even if it was, a small disagreement didn't warrant my being outcast; neither Selphie nor Irvine gave me the slightest form of significance.

There she remained, silently staring out the window as rain and hail pummelled down into the gutters, clogging it with leaves and debris. In the distance I could make out the wind tugging at the courtyard trees, the head of the tree swaying to and fro, almost as if it would be pulled off its roots.

I let out a sigh when Selphie still had not turned to face me. The teacher made her way over to our desk, smiling at us both – presumably for noticing that neither of us were idly chatting. She looked over my work, then turned to Selphie and noticed that my friend still had her eyes elsewhere.

"Selphie, are you feeling all right?" she asked, frowning at the brunette who merely looked up at her in what I assumed was surprise.

"No," Selphie muttered as she softly shook her head. "I have a headache . . . Can I sit at the back of the room?"

"Sure," the teacher replied and helped Selphie collect her things. "If you feel too unwell you can go down to the office. It might just be a bit stuffy in the room. I'd open a window but, with that tsunami going on outside, the classroom will flood."

I didn't bother turning to look back at Selphie. She made it very clear she didn't want to be anywhere next to me. I couldn't understand why she was making such a big deal out it. I knew I had made her tell me something she shouldn't have, but I had apologised; it wasn't like I did it intentionally – it was an honest mistake. And if she blamed me for what happened to Irvine, well that wasn't my fault either. Irvine had it coming after an accusation like that. Fair enough I had only been part of the gang for a full week now, but even I knew not to overstep the boundaries by making personal comments about Seifer.

It upset me that Selphie had to take it this far. Out of everyone in the group, she was the one I got along with the most; she was the one who really and truly wanted me to be part of their gang. Albeit it was for a whole different reason. But regardless, we were really getting along well. I didn't want something like this to get in between our friendship. Sadly, I couldn't help but feel that it already had.

* * *

By lunch I was back at Nida's table, watching Seifer and his crew at the back of the hall. While Selphie and Irvine weren't talking to me, it seemed that they had forgiven Seifer and were in a very serious discussion with him. Occasionally, Seifer would glance my way, holding my gaze for a few brief seconds before looking way. I desired nothing more than to be at their table, participating in whatever they were so engrossed in – Squall no doubt.

Instead, I was sitting with Nida and his crew. The entire table was laughing about something which I had not paid attention to from the beginning and was not bothered to catch up on. The only piece of information I had caught was some person they had encountered on the weekend that was significant enough to carry their conversation on three days later.

"You okay? You're very quiet," Nida said, breaking me from my reverie.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I took a deep breath, stabbing my meatloat with my fork and picking at the mince in disgust.

"You don't look fine."

"Just bored, got a lot work to get through . . . the usual," I excused myself, shrugging my shoulders.

"You need to take it easy, have some fun and then everything won't be so stressful." Nida smiled, probably hoping to uplift my mood.

How was I supposed to tell him that ridding the stress that came with keeping someone's existence a secret, not to mention another person's murder, wouldn't be eliminated by having fun.

"Anyway, I was thinking if the weather isn't as a bad as today, we could go over to the funfair at the pier this weekend?"

I sighed heavily, looking over at Seifer's table as they soon began clearing their things and making their way out of the cafeteria.

"Sure," I replied.

"Either that, or we could go to see that new movie. It's a chick flick, but I'm kinda in the mood to poke fun at a terrible movie. Xu would probably have my head, she's already seen it three times and she's absolutely in love with the storyline," he whispered the last bit so only I could hear.

"Sure," I replied again and picked up my tray. "I gotta go the library and return some books, I'll catch you later."

Without waiting for an answer, I left the group and headed on over to my destination. It wasn't their fault for being so Goddamn boring; I just couldn't stand being ostracised by Selphie a month into my arrival at Balamb. Every time I thought about the incident on Sunday and her behaviour towards me this week, the pit of my stomach felt heavy, my heart raced just that bit faster and I found myself raucously breathing through my nose. It wasn't fair. I didn't ask for all this attention, nor did I intend to lure them into their beliefs about my involvement with Squall.

* * *

". . . it might be better that we see him at different times anyway, I don't think Selphie wants me to be anywhere around when she's there."

"_Don't worry about Selphie, she'll get over it soon enough."_

"Easy for you to say, I have to sit next to her in maths and she won't even acknowledge me with a glance." I groaned into my mobile phone and turned onto my back to face the ceiling. "Can't believe it's been a whole week and she still won't even say word to me."

"_Just ignore her."_

"I can't; I don't like it when people are upset with me," I mumbled.

"_Yeah but what do you expect? You did fool us into believing you knew Squall personally."_

"I didn't mean to." I fiddled with the tassel on my cushion, letting out the hundredth sigh that week.

"_So you've never met Squall at all?"_

"Nope, not that I can recollect," I answered.

"_Hn. Anyway, I gotta go."_

"'kay, bye."

I threw my phone onto the bed and hopped onto my feet. All week I had been waiting to see Squall, and Friday night Selphie received a call from the the hospital, informing her that they were now allowing visitors. Seifer had texted me last night and filled me in, stating the others were going to see Squall first thing in the morning. I had jitters all night and was unable to get a full night's rest. I was half excited to see Squall and, seeing as he was now fully awake, I would be able to ask him about our relation. The other half was sick with anticipated fear of having Selphie throw daggers at me. It was clear she didn't want me to be around them.

I had decided earlier that I would visit after lunch; this would give the others roughly four hours with Squall before I would get my turn. I had a list of questions for Squall, but I was sure the others had far more.

It was now just approaching midday when I strapped my bag over my shoulder and descended the stairs. Before I had reached the landing, the doorbell went off.

Hoping it was one of the gang members offering to give me a lift to the hospital, I pulled open the door in a rush, only for my smile to fade when I saw Nida standing outside, a huge grin plastered across his face.

"Oh good, you're ready."

"Hey?" I stood watching him curiously, wondering whether someone had informed him about Squall's visitation rights. But that couldn't be the case since he had no clue about Squall.

"So, looks like the fair is going to be packed with kids now that the weather has brightened up. Not sure I wanna bump into sweaty kids with ice cream and candyfloss all over their faces, so I guess we could just watch that movie as lame as it might be – don't tell Xu." Nida winked.

"Movie?" I asked. As soon as the question left my mouth, I remembered the conversation during Wednesday's lunch. Nida had said something about the funfair and movies, I just didn't realise the plans were set in stone.

"Yeah, the one I was telling you about. I guess we could go to the fair, if you want." He swayed from one foot to the other.

I had ten seconds to decide whether I should tell Nida that I was on my way out somewhere else. But that in itself would lead to more questions and with five seconds left, I hadn't a clue what I could conjure up to be believable.

It wasn't like I could tell him about a friend in hospital, since everyone I was friends with either knew Nida or went to our school. Nor could I use a family member seeing as we had already had a previous conversation and I had mentioned all my family were still in Galbadia.

Forcing a smile, I replied, "No . . . the movie is fine."

* * *

I thought I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the movie due to my incessant desire to see Squall as soon as possible. But surprisingly, the storyline was quite interesting. Nida, however, wasn't a satisfied customer.

"C'mon, she totally should have gone with Adin. He was her first crush; she liked him since she was a kid and the only reason why she was turned off was because he got drunk," Nida argued as we left the theatre hall.

"No, she clearly started having stronger feelings for Llauqs when she was fifteen, by then Adin disgusted her with his pervism," I countered.

"Pervism? That's not even a word!" Nida chuckled.

"Is too! I'm sure it is."

"It definitely isn't. But that's beside the point. The point is that Adin was her first love, she liked him when they were kids and she only lost hope because he was going out with that other girl," Nida and I carried on the conversation as we stopped next to a hotdog stand.

"No, Aonir liked Llauqs when she first met him, hence the importance behind her liking his eyes, trying to impress him, and feeling like she was a better person whenever she was around him. It killed them both when they were apart and it's during those moments you see her struggle. He brings out the best in her." I confidently stated my case and folded my arms, waiting for a response.

"Still, that guy was pretty douchey to her – for me that would be a relationship deterrent. Realistically, they wouldn't work. He's too reserved and brash. She's more likely to be with Adin and his extrovert character."

"I beg to differ. She may be more open with her feelings, but he's not exactly closed off entirely from her. He was open when he needed to be. They make a realistic couple for me."

"You're too caught up in the moment. Llauqs is the kind of guy that is incapable of having romantic feelings. The entire movie he was so hesitant about showing his feelings," Nida continued to disagree.

"Yeah because he wasn't sure if she was still into him."

"Still, when you want something, you fight for it. All he did was mope around for half a year. And what kind of love did he have for her? He was willing to give up when he realised she set him up with Refies." Nida cocked an eyebrow at me as if he had made the most valid point.

"One: she didn't set him up with Refies; that was accidental. Two: everyone overreacts; it's what makes us human. Three: even when he found out she lied about her uncle, he was willing to forgive her; love is made of mercy and compassion and that's what makes them a believable couple."

"Heh. Well," Nida paused with a tired smirk, "I guess we'll have to agree to disagree."

I looked down at my watch, I still had four hours until visiting time was over.

"Nida, I think I'm going to head home now."

"You don't wanna grab a bite to eat?" he asked, taking my hand gently and smoothing down my palm.

"Erm, nah . . . I got a lot of work to do," I tried excusing myself.

"Oh, no way! You work way too much; you really need to let your hair down once in a while. I know this is our final year, but take it easy, it's only November," Nida pleaded, tugging at my hand.

"No, I really should go-" Before I could finish my sentence, Nida pulled me further into the food court.

"Nope. I'm calling the shots today and we're going to get something to eat. If you wanna work, then you can work in the evening."

"Bu-"

"No buts! I'm not taking no for an answer." He turned to face with me with that smirk that was slowly becoming irritating.

I understood from his point of view; to him we were a couple. As with everything else going on in my life, this was my own fault. I had allowed Nida to believe we were a couple when I thought there was absolutely no hope with Squall. Instead of sticking to my initial plan that nothing was going to happen between us, I had let one good night out with Nida hinder my judgement and accept his belief that something was going to blossom between us. It was the situation with Zone all over again. Leading guys along, only to break their hearts afterwards.

A part of me wanted to say that I didn't care. A part of me wanted to believe it too. But I knew I did care; these guys didn't deserve this time limited relationship I was giving them. It was like I was dangling myself in front of their reach, much like a carrot to an ass. Only right now, I was being the ass.

I couldn't explain why I did it though. Why I couldn't be straightforward and consistent with my stance. If I didn't have feelings for Nida, I should have told him that nothing was ever going to happen.

Now that Squall was alive there was only one option. I had to end it with Nida.

* * *

Once Nida parked beside my house, he turned to face me and smiled. I felt sick thinking that I'd be breaking that sweet, soft smile with what I had to say next. It was the right thing to do; preventing Nida from being led any further, but it just didn't feel right.

I took a shaky breath, fiddling with the strap of my bag trying to think of the best possible way to break it to him. But there wasn't one. Either way, Nida would leave with his feelings hurt, and I would be the cause of that. Funny, I seemed to be doing a lot of that recently.

"Erm, Nida," I started off, looking out at the empty streets. "You know I like hanging around with you . . . but I'm not sure if there's anything between us."

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm not sure if there's anything more than friendship, like we're good friends and all, but I'm not sure if I can see you as anything more," I tried again, mentally kicking myself for being so eloquent.

"Oh . . ." He took a second pause, looking out the window, but then quickly added, "Well, that's just because we've only properly started dating. Once we spend more time with one another, we'll get closer." He smiled again.

"No, I don't think it will." Seeing the smile fade from his face was painful enough, but his attempts to change my mind were worse.

"Trust me, Rinoa, spending more time together will increase your feelings."

"Nida," I sighed, wondering how I could get him to understand. The only way was just to be blunt. "I don't see you as anything more than a friend . . . I don't have any kind of romantic feelings for you."

"Well that's because we haven't done anything romantic." I was surprised by his persistence. Zone was upset, but he more of less gave up when I said I was done. It just seemed like Nida was in denial.

Nida took my hand in his and with his free one, placed it against my cheek. His head moved closer towards mine and I had just seconds to realise what he was doing and decide how I would react. I pushed him away and moved further back towards the passenger door.

"Don't" I stated, adding a quick shake of my head.

He blinked, then backed away. He seemed fazed for a minute as he frowned and stared out at the street.

A moment of silence passed between us before he spoke again. "Does this have anything to do with Seifer? Because you know he's with Quistis."

"What?" I asked. My heart skipped a beat just hearing his name. I couldn't understand why on earth he would ask about another person, let alone Seifer. My mind immediately began filling with assumptions of Nida spying on me and following me around outside of school.

"I've seen you staring at him. Most of the girls at our school have a crush on Seifer, but he's with Quistis, and I don't think he's about to give up on her. I don't mean to be rude, but you don't have a shot there. And not because you're not goodlooking; you are, but you just-"

"Nida-Nida. It has nothing to do with Seifer. I just don't see us going anywhere." I released a heave of air through my nose and began preparing to leave the car.

"Come on, Rinoa. Be straight with me, you didn't even deny looking at him." He looked straight into my eyes and I realised I hadn't actually denied that fact.

"I don't stare him, he's in our tutor group," I said with a shaky breath. From the look Nida gave me I could tell he didn't believe me.

"So you have no feelings for him?"

"Look, the guy borrowed a pen from me on the first day of school. Other than that, I don't even know him. You know I don't appreciate you jumping to conclusions?" I hadn't realised my voice was rising until the back of my throat became dry and I had to stop speaking.

After a brief moment of silence, Nida sighed and asked, "Then why else? You've been really distant this past week, even more so than before. Have I done anything? Because if I have, I'm sorry and I won't do it again," he pleaded, trying to reach for my hand again.

I moved my wrist out of reach and turned to look at him fully in the eyes.

"You haven't done anything wrong; I'm telling you I just don't have that kind of feelings for you. You're great to hang around with, but I just don't want to be in a relationship at the moment." That was half true. Once Squall was ready, I was perfectly happy to be in a relationship again.

"But you're not even giving us a chance." Nida's scrunched his face in pain; I could tell he was utterly confused with my decision, even after a nice afternoon out. But I had to stand by what I said.

"I'm sorry Nida, but I just don't want to waste your time. I'm really sorry, truly I am." With those words I hopped out of his car. "I'll see you at school on Monday."

I knew I'd flake if I stayed any longer. I didn't even bother to check if he was looking when I got to my front door. However, once I was inside my house, I looked through the living room curtains to see his car still parked outside.

My stomach felt sick with guilt, but my heart was relieved. It couldn't go on any longer, it was just a waste of both our time. I should have been straight with him all along and told him there was nothing going on between us. I should have reprimanded him the day I found out he had told Xu we were a couple. One pleasant evening out was not worthy of being his girlfriend.

But then again, this was all my own doing. Had I not been insincere and used him for his information about the Fated Children, I wouldn't have been in this mess. It's not like Nida's involvement got me that far anyway. Sure I found out about Squall's death, but once I had finished the diary I probably would have searched about the Loires for further information.

No, what I did to Nida was completely wrong.

After ten minutes of watching Nida's car, I heard movement behind me. Lance walked into the living room and stopped at the doorway.

"You all right?" he asked with a curious frown.

"Yeah, just . . ." I backed away from the window slowly and sat down so not to seem suspicious.

"Had fun?" he asked as he took a seat opposite me.

"Yeah, we watched a movie and then grabbed a bite to eat." I smiled at him, sneaking a peek outside the window to see Nida's car drive off. Without knowing, I let out a relieved sigh.

"You seem tired," Lance stated.

"No, well actually, maybe I am." I paused and looked around the room, noticing the house was very quiet. Too quiet. "Where's Dad?"

"Oh, he had to run out for a bit."

"Did he say where?" I asked.

"Er, just to see someone about something." Lance's answer was so vague, I didn't know whether to probe him further or just accept whatever Dad was doing was none of my business. I had learnt from the current experience that sometimes ignorance truly was better than being enlightened. "Will you be home for the rest of the evening?" Lance enquired.

I looked at the clock hanging behind me. It was nearing 7PM. There was no way I'd make it in time to see Squall. I couldn't believe how long I had spent with Nida. The first day where I could go and see Squall and finally get some answers was spoiled by Nida's persistence.

With another sigh, I bit my bottom lip before answering. "Yeah, I think I'm going to spend tonight home."

* * *

Dad had returned home an hour after I had. He walked in and went straight down to the basement where he and Lance spent over an hour talking. The door was shut so all I could hear was murmurs as I spent my time cooking in the kitchen.

When he finally did return to the ground floor, he just gave me a curt nod and went upstairs. I promised myself that I wouldn't be nosy. I was already scared stiff with what Dad had told me last week, I just couldn't handle any more drama. Whoever these people were – the ones who were supposedly watching us – if they were responsible for the Loire's death then I was more than willing to remain ignorant. Sure that was risky in itself, but already I was suspicious of the people around me. Nida included. A part of me had already questioned his motives. Why was he so eager to be with me? Was he working for someone? Of course that was completely ridiculous, but nevertheless, Dad had me on edge.

As I took out the trash, I noticed the same guy I saw on the motorcycle a week ago watching our house. I had completely forgotten about him. I had thought he was "Lucas", but after seeing Squall at the hospital, I hadn't a clue who this guy was. I couldn't believe I had been so forgetful that I hadn't even asked Seifer about him.

But then again, would Seifer have told me? Already they were keeping things from me, and a great deal of it was probably because they themselves didn't know. Not one of them had a clue when it came to Squall knowing me, I wondered if they'd even know of this guy. So it was time I took things into my own hands.

It was either really brave what I was doing, or very stupid. I marched right up to the guy as he sat staring at our house. I knew he saw me, but he was refusing to acknowledge me. Once I was a good few feet away, I stopped and stared at him expectantly.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he was the one who got the first words in. "Which room do you sleep in?"

I was startled by his question. My mouth hung loose and I took a moment to decide if I even wanted to answer it.

"Wh-who are you?" I stammered.

He look down at me, his face expressionless. "A guy who rides a motorbike, who are you?"

"A girl who doesn't," I replied in frustration. "Why do you keep staring at my house? Did you live here before, or what?"

"Or what."

"What?" I demanded, frowning at his reply.

"You said: _'Did you live here before, or what?'_ my answer is _'or what'_," he clarified.

I couldn't think of a comeback. I gazed at him, wondering what I could say. This guy was messing with my mind and he had only said a couple of words. I knew it wasn't entirely his fault, but I was spooked by Dad's words and I was now applying that to the present situation. Whatever happened to the Loires was somehow connected to Dad and our family. And this guy's mystery was just adding to the complication.

"Look, who the hell are you? If you don't tell me I'm calling the cops!" I cried when I finally found words to process.

"Cops? You're from Galbadia I assume," he said softly.

"So what if I am?" I asked, taking offence for some reason though he actually hadn't said anything bad about Galbadia, nor about me. "Just answer my question."

"I'll make you a deal. You want to be friends?" he bent forward, coming closer towards my face. Instantly, I moved back.

"What?"

"In that house, see if you can find a black canvas. It will have a portrait of a young girl with daisy chains on her head. You bring me that canvas and I'll be your friend."

"What makes you think I want to be friends?" I asked.

"Get me that canvas." He pushed his helmet down from atop of his head, then accelerated and zoomed off down the street.

* * *

**Author's End Note:** Be sure to check out my profile for more info on the _Where I Belong_ challenge. And if you or anyone you know would like to make book covers for my stories, please get in contact with me via PM or my email address which you should find on my profile :)


	17. Bad Things Follow

_****_**Author's Note: **Wa-hey! Another chapter (totally ignoring the fact that this was last updated in June). Been working on this chapter for a while now. I would have made it longer, but considering that I hadn't updated in so long, I thought it was better to get this 6k up instead of spending another 4 weeks trying to get the other 5k in too. So hopefully next chapter won't be too far off. Although I do start Uni by the end of this month, so not sure how often updates will be thereafter. Either way, thanks ever so much for the reviews and on-going support. It's been wonderful to read and some of your reviews are so hilarious. :)**  
**

If anyone is joined to twitter, feel free to follow me. I mention the status of my fics and also tweet when I update something, great for those who don't check email often. So if you want to follow me it's Niqsta1988.

And thank you **Missyluv** for reading over this chapter, and hopefully the chapters to come. Much appreciated.

* * *

_**Chapter 17 – Bad Things Follow**_

I ran straight into the house letting the door slam behind me. I didn't care if Lance or Dad heard me; if they were suspicious then they had every right to be. Not that I would tell them what was going on – two could play that game and it was about time I left _them_ in the lurch.

Taking two steps at a time, I headed upstairs. Once I reached the hatch leading into the attic, I pulled it down and began ascending into the room. I hurriedly looked for a light switch, feeling my way around the walls of the room until my palms found it. The light flickered for a moment before staying on, filling the room with a dim yellow glow.

I remained stationary for a few moments, wondering where I should start. There was a huge amount of bric-a-brac in the room, half belonging to us and the other half to the Loires. As I bent down to the box closest to me, I found a few things we had brought from Galbadia.

I looked across the room. "Those boxes it is then," I muttered to myself and tiptoed cautiously to the other side.

It took me a while to look through the boxes, moving aside kitchenware, more bric-a-brac, and the portraits of the Loires. I couldn't resist picking up the picture of Squall as a toddler sitting on his mother's lap. I smiled when the image of him lying peacefully on the hospital bed sprang to mind. He was completely ignorant of what was going on in the outside world. I envied him.

Of course, that train of thought led me to last Sunday when he'd called out my name. I held the picture close to my chest, it was painful not being able to see him and finally get some answers. It was almost like I was following a thinly veiled trail, only along the way was being distracted by various people telling me different things. I had no clue who this motorcycle guy was or what he even wanted with the portrait of a young girl, but it was obviously something important. Of course, on the account of me finding it, I would then need to assess whether it was something I could hand over to him. It was a tough decision; did I want to be friends with this guy? Was this portrait somehow tied to the Loire's murder? Was he the murderer looking to remove a piece of evidence? If so, why was he coming back to collect it now?

"Stop it!" I hissed.

Slumped into a sitting position, my hands weaved into my hair. I took a couple of deep breaths, releasing them slowly through my nose. I had to stop over-thinking while letting an incident from nearly nine months ago consume me. Whatever was done to the Loires had nothing to do with me. Whoever this guy was, he was just messing with my mind and preventing me from concentrating on what was important – Squall.

I couldn't let this overtake me. I had to calm down and weigh the situation. I didn't know this guy, and if I found the portrait he was looking for, there was no way I'd give it to him without some answers.

However, the most important thing was protecting myself, but I couldn't tell Dad about this guy. If there actually was something dodgy about him, Dad would only panic and I couldn't run the risk of him moving us somewhere far away. That would stop me from ever seeing Squall again. Though, if this guy really was a danger to us, I wouldn't be seeing Squall either way.

No, I had to take alternate measures. Sure the Fated Children were keeping things from me, heck Seifer was keeping things from all of us. But I had to be mature about this. It wasn't about childish playground politics where I'd keep things from them purely because they were doing the same to me. If Seifer knew who this guy was, then hopefully he'd warn me away from him.

As I stood up ready to head down to my room and call Seifer for the second time today, my eyes fell on a bunch of portraits leaning to one side of the wall. I debated whether I should check, or call Seifer first. But it was a pointless battle and I soon found myself sifting through the portraits of landscapes and graffiti. Finally I found what I was looking for. An 8x6" canvas, black background and right in the middle a young girl in a blue dress with a chain of daisies decorating her head. Her pale arms were held up high, almost as if she was reaching for the sky. It looked slightly odd behind a black background, as there really wasn't anything in particular she was reaching for.

I checked the back of the canvas, but there was nothing there. Now I was completely stumped. This was a picture of a young girl. What on earth could he want it for?

* * *

"Dad, I'm just going out for a bit." I popped my head around the living room door.

Dad and Lance were sitting in front of the TV watching a football match. It did look rather odd that the two men, who were currently hiding from Estharian and Galbadian officials because of a framed murder, were spending their time watching sports live.

I guess I shouldn't really be complaining; this was as normal as my life got and I should have appreciated what little normalcy I was being given.

"It's quite late," Dad responded. He rarely gave a yes or no answer, but always subtly hinted his opinion.

"I won't be long, I just gotta see a friend for a second," I clarified. I glanced at Lance who just looked between the two of us, his face expressionless.

"This late?" Dad turned to face me.

"Yeah . . ."

The two of them looked at one another again, some silent communication between them.

"All right, but don't be long."

I was almost shocked that Dad had relented so easily. It took me a couple of seconds to gather my thoughts and mutter a goodbye. Once I headed out of the door, I quickly texted Seifer and told him I was on my way.

I didn't have to wait long for a reply. After buckling my seatbelt, I looked at my phone to see a worried response from Seifer.

**_What's wrong?_**

I didn't have the time to go into specifics, so sent him a reply stating that I'd explain when I got to his house.

The drive to his house wasn't that long, but I took the time to practice what I would say to him, trying my hardest to remember the exact day I'd seen Mr. Motorcycle Man first.

I hoped that Seifer wouldn't think me a busy body. I not only snooped around their group, but now I was attracting all this unwanted and unexplained attention. It seemed like I was a repellent of normal everyday matters for girls my age. I wasn't worrying about school work, boyfriend issues, or about a zit on my nose the night before picture day. Instead I was concerned with a murder, a guy who should be dead, and now some random dude asking for a portrait of a young girl. It was a bizarre set of events and completely unexplainable.

By the time I had arrived at Seifer's place, I had sorted out how I was going to bring up the conversation, but I couldn't stop my heart from the marathon it was running. I could almost taste bile at the back of my throat just thinking about the mess I was in. I wanted it to stop; I wanted to know what I was up against, who these people were and why they were messing with my mind.

I reached behind and took out the canvas of the little girl. Who was she? Why did he want this portrait? It was a juxtaposition considering the little girl was smiling at something, her hands up in the air almost touching something that wasn't included in the picture. It almost looked like she was reaching out to someone. Was it the guy? It couldn't be; there was no way that guy was old enough to be a father. Could he be an older brother? But that still didn't explain who the little girl was.

My phone rang in my purse, causing me to almost jolt out of my seat. I placed a hand on my chest and could feel the thumping inside. My nerves had reached their limits and I knew I had to calm down before I went into Seifer's house.

**_You coming in?_**

I looked away from my mobile phone screen and up at Seifer's mansion. From one of the upstairs window, I could see him standing with the curtains parted. I indicated a minute with my finger hopped out of the car.

My legs were shaking beneath me; I felt like my knees could cave in any second and I'd fall to the floor. The darkness made it hard to see anything else, and I almost tripped on one of the cobblestones that had been wedged into the stairs leading to the patio.

Before I got to the door, Seifer opened it wide, allowing me to enter into a well lit foyer. I realised this was the third time I had entered his residence.

"You all right?" Seifer stared at me expectantly. I could tell by the way his eyes narrowed at me he was concerned.

"I'm okay. Can we go to your bedroom?" I mentally kicked myself. That came out so wrong, but I was too tired to correct myself. I knew Seifer wouldn't be the type to make something out of it. He seemed to be too serious minded for that kind of banter.

Without saying anything further – I was glad he didn't – he nodded towards the stairs and began making his way. I followed as quickly as my wobbly legs would allow me. That sick feeling had full on reached the top and I felt like I was forcing down the chance of barfing all over the Kramer's staircase. Why I was reacting to this in such an intense way was beyond me. I just knew I was now truly scared.

_Did he set fire to the house?_

As soon as I let that thought enter my mind, my head started spinning. I grabbed at the banister, and clamped my eyes shut. Taking deep breaths, I released them slowly and willed myself not to think the worst.

"Rinoa?"

I opened my eyes to see Seifer staring at me anxiously. He hovered over me, his hands doing a weird motion of extending towards me, but then backing away. He was unsure whether or not to give me a helping hand.

"I'm okay," I breathed a response.

I shakily walked up the remainder of the stairs and eventually entered his bedroom. Surprised to see Quistis sitting on the bed, I could feel my cheeks growing red; I hoped I hadn't interrupted anything, but that thought alone only made me feel awkward for thinking it.

"Sorry," I said to them both, not knowing what else to say or how to respond.

They looked at one another in confusion. I didn't want to elaborate on why I was apologising save the embarrassment of them thinking I had a dirty mind. Instead, I held the portrait closer to me and began explaining.

"I forgot to mention something to you guys last week. And I only remembered today because it happened again." I waited for a reaction, but they both remained silent. "Last week I spotted this guy sitting on a motorcycle outside my house. When I approached him, he asked if I lived there now and I said I did. He then drove off and I hadn't seen him until today."

Seifer's forehead creased again and he folded his arms. Quistis remained expressionless. Unsure of what they were thinking, I carried on.

"I asked why he kept staring at my house and also asked whether he lived there before. He was very vague and wouldn't give me a direct answer. He was quite cocky, but eventually asked me to find this portrait."

I held up the canvas so they could see. I paid close attention to Quistis's and Seifer's expressions; Quistis raised an eyebrow and pointed to the picture, while Seifer's eyes narrowed even further as his body bent towards me for a closer inspection.

"Isn't that . . . ?" Quistis asked Seifer who nodded back at her.

I frantically looked at them both. They knew who this girl was. There was no way I would sit on the side lines and wait until I was bestowed with the knowledge. I said I would take matters into my own hands. Sure there were some things I was willing to be denied of, but this wasn't one of them. This guy came to me, and it was about time someone gave me some straightforward answers.

"Who is she?" I asked, looking directly at Quistis. Out of the two, it was more likely the blonde would answer my demand.

"It's a portrait of Ellone when she was little. Raine must've painted it."

"You're absolutely sure?" I asked, dumbfounded that she had actually replied with a coherent answer.

"About it being Ellone? Of course. There were so many pictures Raine took of her when she was young. She must have taken this one and painted it." Quistis folded her arms and slanted her head to one side. "But, who'd want this portrait? It looks almost incomplete."

"I know, right," I mumbled. "I have no clue why someone would want this picture."

"What did this guy look like?" Seifer asked. He walked behind me and shut the door.

Quistis motioned me to take a seat on the bed so I obliged.

"He had brown hair up to his neck, I think. I can't remember exactly. Erm, he had brown eyes, dark brown . . . And, that's it." I shook my head, cursing myself for not noting more detail.

"What was he? White, black . . ." Seifer enquired further.

"White, Caustharian." I felt like my description wasn't enough. There were so many guys in Balamb who probably fit that description; hell I once thought he was 'Luqas'. "He drives a motorcycle and he looks like he'd be in his early twenties."

Seifer and Quistis looked at each other. Quistis shrugged her shoulders and I was disappointed at what that could mean. Did neither of them know who he was? Was that the end of my investigation? Another dead end. It was no wonder they were asking so many questions, they didn't know who the guy was either.

"You guys have no clue who he is?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

"It-it sounds like Squall, but he's in the hospital."

"Squall has blue eyes and he doesn't drive a motorcycle." Seifer unceremoniously plopped himself on the bed next to me. I had to place my hand on the mattress to keep myself from being knocked over from the force.

"I know that, I just meant the obvious things like brown hair to his neck and white skin. Although, I'm pretty sure seventy-five percent of Balamese guys would fit that description," Quistis quipped.

My hope was thinning. I wanted them to know this guy. For Seifer to tell me he was another member of the gang and wanted Ellone's picture. But neither of them were telling me what I wanted to hear. Again I was left to my own devices, conjuring up theory after theory with no ounce of authenticity to my conclusions.

"Guys," I pleaded. "I . . . I'm scared," I whispered.

I finally said it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and, glancing at it, saw it belonged to Quistis. It was comforting, but it didn't dispel the darkness I felt looming over me. That constant feeling of being backed up against the edge of a cliff on my tip toes. I knew I was going to fall deep and hard, but I just didn't know when. And that scared me.

I wanted to be held. I wanted someone to put their arms around me and lift me to safety. At this point I didn't care who it was, so long as they got me out of there. Earlier, it was about being saved with answers. Now I wanted the clocks to turn back, to return to my normal life and be completely unaware of my surroundings. I wanted my biggest worry to be about leading Nida, or Zone, or whoever on. Not about a potential murderer walking around freely. And by that I wasn't talking about Lance.

"You don't need to be scared, we're here to keep you safe," Quistis said, her voice soothing my fears temporarily.

"How?" I asked looking into her eyes. Her soft blue ones stared back and I swear she looked just as scared as I was. "You don't know who this guy is. For all we know, he could be the one–"

I couldn't. I had to stop myself from saying it out loud. It was childish, but I was willing to adhere to basic childhood rules. If you don't see it, it doesn't exist. If you don't say it, it won't happen.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Even if he is who you think he is, why would he come back now?" Seifer asked. He clenched his jaws as if wondering the same thing himself.

"I dunno. Maybe that canvas has something to do with it. Evidence pops up when you least expect it. It's always been there, you just don't always see it," I replied.

Seifer nodded his head, but countered with, "That might be true, but why out in the open? Whoever . . . did what they did, didn't do it in broad day light. They were most likely professional – trained to make it look like an accident. The corner of a rug catching fire from the fireplace left on overnight." Seifer's tone came across condescending. Initially I took offence, but I quickly realised what he'd meant by that comment.

"Is that what they said caused the fire?" I asked.

Quistis rolled her eyes and kissed her teeth. "That's what was written on the accident report. Insurance company must've been pleased; Balamb Villas is an expensive place."

"We're pretty sure that is what happened. Laguna swore the fireplace wasn't turned on at all. Not even Balamb is that cold during March. My Dad had the investigators claim it as an accident in the report so the police wouldn't take the matter further." Seifer's eyes were downcast, his fingers fiddling with the buttons on his bed sheets.

"Why would he do that? Why not have the police investigate to find evidence?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Cid Kramer actually had the police duped into believing it was an accident when they could have found the person responsible?

This was unreal. It was ludicrous that such stupidity could be true. Who were the bad guys and who were the good? Then it hit me. Dad had said Laguna Loire had what was coming to him; he was in support of what Lance had done. We had dinner with the Kramers and Cid had lied to the police.

_Were we the enemies? _

No, that couldn't be true either; Seifer was Squall's best friend. You couldn't sit back and watch your father allow the person guilty of murdering your friend's entire family walk freely. At least, that's not what a friend would do. I, however, was doing exactly that. And it sickened me.

"It was the best thing at the time. Laguna didn't want word getting out that it was another racial attack. Besides, in hindsight, it was the best decision made; this _wasn't_ a racial attack," Seifer elaborated.

"Then what was it? What are you guys keeping from me?" I was begging them for answers now. I just wanted to know what was going on. Instead, I kept finding dead ends with even more bewildering questions.

"Look, the fire wasn't a single person's doing. Sure it may have only had one person carrying it out, but there were more people involved, people who hired someone to do it," Quistis said.

"Who are these people?" I looked at her eagerly, hoping she'd shed more light.

"Honestly Rinoa," she momentarily paused for a breath, "we don't know. As in us five don't know who these people are. We only know it wasn't a one man job."

I frowned at her. It didn't add up. "Well, how do you know this?"

"I told you," Seifer interrupted. He sat up on the bed and folded his arms across his chest. "There are things I don't tell these guys for their own safety . . . and there are things my old man won't tell me for mine. He told me there are more people involved, but he just won't tell me _who_."

Seifer's face came closer towards mine; I instinctively moved further back, glancing worriedly at Quistis. Surely this was wrong on so many levels, yet she didn't bat an eyelid; in fact she looked bored. Seifer's breath was warm on my face. I assumed he was trying to intimidate me. Why? I wasn't sure, but it was sure as hell working.

"And, Little Miss Caraway, no matter how many times I ask, he still won't answer. But I guess you know how that feels."

I looked away from him. I understood his point loud and clear. The truth was he didn't know either. So right now I was in the same boat as all of them, albeit slightly less knowledgeable.

"Leave it alone Seifer, will you? She's already admitted she's scared."

I gave Quistis a grateful nod. Seifer definitely had to be bipolar. Just last week he'd been telling me I could come to him if I wanted to talk. It was like he was baiting me in and then dunking me into the deep end. There was no understanding him.

Seifer did back away and relaxed on the pillows behind him. I lowered my head and concentrated on the fabric of my pants while he and Quistis both discussed the incompleteness of Ellone's portrait.

I took the moment to think. Cid Kramer was keeping things from his son, similar to how Dad was keeping things from me. I wondered if Dad was aware of Cid's involvement or if he was an accomplice to Cid and Lance's actions. That thought alone made me shudder and attract Quistis's attention.

"You okay?" the blonde asked with a thin smile.

I nodded, not wanting to talk in case it broke my train of thought.

What had Dad gotten us into? Why did he move us here? Was moving away from Caraway mansion to get away from Mum's memories just a cover-up? Did he really not want to help me get over her? Was it all just lies?

My throat hardened and I could feel my eyes sting. There was no way I would allow myself to cry in front of Seifer. Quistis maybe, but the blond brute would probably laugh in my face and tell me I wasn't cut out for this. As if I didn't know that already.

I took deep breaths and blinked several times. Swallowing hard, I managed to remove the pill-like form attached to my throat. There would be time for crying later. And right now, while I had no answers, there was still a glimmer of hope. I still had Squall to question and I would see to it he was my first priority tomorrow morning. I had been waiting for this day, to be able to find the boy in the diary and ask for an explanation to the roller-coaster of a ride I'd had since finding his diary.

Quistis and Seifer had moved the topic back to the motorcycle guy.

"Do you think someone could have sent him?" Quistis asked her boyfriend.

"To do the job for them? Could be a possibility. I mean, that would make more sense than the actual arsonist making an appearance," Seifer mused out loud.

"Then again, he could well be the arsonist." Quistis propped one leg on the bed and looked between me and Seifer. "I once read an article about a study done by biometric researchers at the Deep Sea Research Centre about ascertaining whether or not criminals actually do return to the scene of the crime. They were trying to develop a Questionable Observer Detector to monitor crime scenes in order to help law enforcements catch criminals who revisit the scene of the crime."

"So you think this guy could have done it?" I asked in amazement.

"The likelihood isn't impossible. Apparently, arsonists are the most unsuccessful at resisting the urge to return; they desire to see the results of their work. This guy probably came back to see what'd happened to the house," Quistis answered confidently, but her shrug suggested it was well and truly a theory. A very practical and believable theory.

"All right, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Say he was the arsonist, why would he ask for the picture?" Seifer mused, pointing at the canvas I was still clutching.

"Maybe he left his finger prints on it?" Quistis's eyes widened and her back straightened. I mimicked her actions as it only just occurred to me as well. Maybe this is why he wanted the portrait.

"No way," Seifer shook his head, dismissing the accusation. "The entire downstairs was practically burned to the ground. The police dusted the entrance and the ornaments on the landing for fingerprints to make sure it wasn't arson. They checked for signs of a break-in and asked Laguna if anything looked out of place. If that portrait was hanging there it would've burned. So . . . the portrait must have been upstairs, which brings me to my next question: why?"

"Why what?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Why go upstairs? What would be the reason? This most likely would have been a quick job, going upstairs would've jeopardised the plan; Raine and Laguna could have easily stumbled upon him." As Seifer explained, I found myself nodding to his every word.

He had a valid point there. There was no way that portrait could have been accessible to the guy, unless he'd ventured upstairs.

This was very frustrating; I still didn't know the full story behind the fire and I assumed neither of these guys knew either. How did President Laguna and Squall get out of the fire and Raine and Ellone not? Did Squall and Ellone actually swap rooms that night? And if Squall was still alive, was there a chance that maybe Ellone was too? It could well be true; these guys led me to believe Squall was dead when he wasn't. Maybe they were waiting for the right time to tell me Ellone was alive too.

"This is getting us nowhere. Okay, think; what would a guy in his mid-twenties want with a picture of Ellone as a little girl? And why would he ask for it now? The fire was back in March, he had ample opportunity to break into the house when it was vacant and steal it." Quistis looked at us both as if expecting an answer.

I looked around the bed, shaking my head and let my thoughts spill out. "Maybe . . . maybe he couldn't get to it before because he wasn't sure if the case was closed. Like maybe he only found out it was declared an accident after we had already moved in."

"Still doesn't explain why he'd wait till now. Not only that, but why ask you?" Seifer carried on the interrogation. "That's what doesn't make sense about this. There's no way this guy could be smart enough to set fire to the house without leaving behind evidence, only to approach you in plain sight. He has to be really dumb – which I doubt he is."

Seifer sat up again and placed his fist on his lips, thinking deeply for a moment. He kissed his teeth and then spoke, "Whoever set fire to the house did not leave one finger print or sign of a break-in. It's one of the reasons why the detective on the case was content to close it. There's no logic for him venturing upstairs. So it's highly unlikely he would have touched that painting."

"Then how does he know about it?" I asked.

Seifer shrugged his shoulders and raised an eyebrow. "That's what you're going to have ask him."

"What?" Quistis and I replied in unison.

"Seifer, you can't be serious." Quistis's tone came out as shocked as her face. Her widened eyes bore into him.

"How else are we to get answers?" he replied. "Look at us, we don't have a clue. If he wants the portrait, he better start talking."

"Dude doesn't have a straightforward bone in his body; there's no way he'll answer me. If anything, he'll expect me to hand it over and he'll drive off." I sighed and hung my head.

"He'll have to. But you're not going to do it alone." Seifer looked deep into my eyes and pursed his lips. He then added, "When you see him next time, call me."

I shook my head at Seifer who looked back at me in surprise. "My meetings with this guy have lasted like two minutes. How will I get him to stay long enough till you get to my house?"

"It won't take me ten minutes to get to your house. Just stall him whatever way you can. If he asks for the portrait, tell him you have it but that you're not going to give it to him until you get some answers," Seifer commanded.

"Well . . . what if he snatches it out of my hand and drives off?" I rebutted.

"No, you're not going to take it out to him," he answered.

"Then he may think she's bluffing and drive off anyway," Quistis quipped.

Seifer grunted and brushed his hands through his hair. "You girls make things so difficult. Look, take a picture of the portrait on your phone. Go outside when he's there. Show him the picture on your phone and ask if it's the right one.

"If he says it is, tell him you'll only hand it over once you get some answers. In particular, you should ask why he wants the portrait in the first place, and who the hell he is."

Glancing at Quistis, the blonde only looked back at me expressionless. But I knew what she was thinking. This was risky if he was the arsonist. If he refused to answer the questions and I didn't hand it over, he could pay me the same visit he paid the Loires.

What more, stalling him outside my house would attract Dad and Lance's interest. If I lived to tell the tale, how would I explain my involvement with this guy? Dad would call cops and then we'd be in a bigger mess.

"I'm not sure that will work." I thought Seifer would tire of my pessimism, but was surprised when he replied with something contrary.

"It's not about it working. I don't think you'll get any answers from him anyway; I just want you to stall him long enough for me to get there. Even if we're way off and this guy has nothing to do with the fire, at least he'll know you have someone who'll break his legs if he ever does anything to you."

Seifer stared at me with his eyes narrowed and lips pressed tightly together. There it was again, that protectiveness he bathed me with occasionally. He was so perplexing. Why couldn't he act this way all the time instead of intimidating me.

I wanted to call him out. I wanted to ask him why he acted like he cared when he was always putting me down right after. But then I remembered what Selphie had said; Seifer acted like the protective older brother. Maybe this was his way of keeping me safe, but not becoming emotionally attached. The only person he wasn't snarky to was Quistis, but I was sure there were reasons for that. Quistis wasn't just anybody to him, so Nida had reminded me earlier.

As soon as I boarded that train of thought I lost my concentration. Nida.

A pang of guilt hit me as I remembered his crestfallen face in the car. I hadn't meant to hurt him, but there was no way I could carry on with my double life, and that's exactly what it felt like right now.

One day I was planning weekends out with my boyfriend, the next I was planning on interrogating a potential killer. The two worlds just did not collide and Nida would have gotten more hurt if he had stuck around with me. I did him a favour, though right now it didn't feel like one. But I did care about him and there was no way I'd let him get involved in this mess.

I wanted out for myself. I didn't want to be questioning this guy. I wished there was no portrait and Dad had moved me to the boring, small town I had thought he had. Yet a small part of me – a very small, stupidly fantastical side – was excited. That part was normally the one who was eager about Squall, who I had yet to speak to. Though if I was honest, all this mess, confusion, and fear was worth it when I thought about him. Squall would put things into perspective. Squall would tell me everything I needed to know.

Quistis sighed next to me and got off the bed, thus breaking my train of thought. She straightened her jeans and picked her purse off the floor.

"I have to get home; my Mum will be wondering why I'm here so late," she announced.

I took that as cue to leave and jumped off the bed myself. I picked up the canvas and clutched it to my chest, scared Seifer would demand it be left with him. I didn't want to leave it behind. This, along with the diary, was another one of my clues. It was something I could work with. I just had to figure out how.

"I'm going to visit Squall tomorrow," I felt the need to tell them.

"What happened today?" Seifer asked. His face lit up almost as if it were something I had reminded him to ask of me.

"I had a friend come over," I awkwardly replied, not making eye contact and withholding the name of said friend. Last thing I needed was Seifer shoving his face into Nida's.

"Okay," Seifer answered.

I waited for him to say more, but he didn't. Instead, Quistis motioned me to follow her. Without another word, I left Seifer's house. When we walked through the cobblestones of his front garden, Quistis let out a huff and stopped in front of my car.

"I'm sorry," she whispered so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

"What about?" I asked. I searched her face for some kind of answer, but all I saw were her solemn eyes and tired expression.

"Everything. I know this isn't the kind of life you want; it's almost unbelievable to me. I wish these things had never happened, but for some people bad things follow." She sighed again and lifted her hand to her forehead. "Gosh, listen to me. I'm sorry Rinoa, for pulling you into this, for my boyfriend's weird behaviour and most importantly for making you feel scared."

"Oh," I shook my head at her, "That's not your fault."

"No, it is. I should have been nicer to you. Instead I probably did like Seifer and made you feel like you were being watched all the time. I promise it wasn't all the time," she replied with a wink and let out a humorous snort.

I smiled back, lightly chuckling. "Thanks, that's good to know."

"I am sorry that you feel scared." Quistis just stared at me with a concerned frown.

I couldn't think of an answer, so shrugged my shoulders. What else could I do? Unless the fear subsided on its own, I would remain feeling like this till everything died down.

"Well, you drive home safely. I'll see you at school." She patted my arm and then walked to her own car.

I hurried into my car and started the engine. I couldn't believe it was nearly midnight, it only felt like I had been in Seifer's house for half an hour. Dad would not be pleased.

* * *

**Author's End Note:** Sorry! I know that was totally mean to go through two chapters without Squall. But I promise Rinoa does meet him in the next chapter. C'mon you guys dealt with him being "dead", I'm sure two no-shows can be easily handled, yah? :D

On a completely off-related note, I have a new oneshot titled 'Looking For Someone' which can be read as a stand-alone to Horns (you don't need to read that story to understand) and was written for the Where I Belong challenge in August. For those of you who haven't read it (or waiting for an update to WIPs) be sure to check it out. It's just some comic fluffi-ness that I had fun writing. The book-cover was also drawn by me, so yeah, please do check those out.


	18. Leave Me Alone

**Author Notes: **Hello! I'm back. Please don't kill me for leaving you hanging. I say this with every update, but I'm just so tied down by work and uni. I wish I was Ultimecia and could control time, maybe I'd have more time to write. Alas, I do not!

I will really endeavour to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thank you everyone who has stuck it out this far, I know you're all just waiting for the moment when the two meet, and I'm not going to spoil anything... so I'll leave it here ;)

As always, thank you for the reviews, it's very motivating and something I read over many times to get inspired. I will be getting chapter 19 completed so that I can hopefully upload by LBD's birthday, awww! So thank you all very much for your continued support!

**Warning:** There is one swear word used in this chapter. I don't swear myself, but these characters sometimes just take over!

* * *

_**Chapter 18 – Leave Me Alone**_

By the time I had gotten home, Dad was already asleep. I managed to creep upstairs and shut my bedroom door without making much noise, at least not enough to wake anyone up.

I thought I'd be tired enough to crash into my bed and sleep the night away, but I was wrong. I lay wide-eyed, turning from one side to another, trying to find a comfortable position. One minute I'd feel hot and push the covers away, only to feel exposed and vulnerable moments later, having to pull my covers over my head again. It was a restless cycle and only aided my insomnia.

There were just too many thoughts swarming my mind. If I wasn't questioning my own father, I was thinking about mysterious motorists showing up for random reasons. And for some bizarre reason that I couldn't find an explanation for, I seemed to be the only one who saw this guy. Both of the times he had been outside my house, Dad hadn't been the one to approach him. I'm not even sure if he knew there was a guy blatantly sitting outside our home. It was like this guy waited for me to leave the house before turning up.

Considering that I didn't know when Mr Motorcycle would show, Seifer's plan to stall him long enough till he could get to my place would be difficult. There was no way this would work; I wasn't smart enough to beguile someone with the promise of a valuable item.

By 2AM I let out a grunt and kicked the covers off completely. I marched straight to my desk and yanked open the drawer. Moving aside spare pieces of paper and pens, I took out Squall's diary and sat down on the chair. I flipped my desk lamp on and opened the diary to the last few entries. I re-read them, hoping to find clues about the portrait, Ellone . . . anything. But there was no mention of Raine's painting hobby or pictures of Ellone as a kid.

Sighing, I rubbed my temples. I couldn't treat Squall's diary like a search engine with all the information I desired provided right to my fingertips. I had to remind myself that this book was written for a short period of time, and most likely held as little information as possible. In hindsight, I was surprised Squall even mentioned the things he did, considering who he was and what was going on around him. If I could easily piece together the information and find out about his family, anyone could.

But it wasn't just anyone that had found the diary. It was me. And strangely, I was somehow connected to the Loires, either because my father was partly responsible for their deaths, or because Squall somehow knew me. Destiny had a reason for me moving to this house, finding that diary, and meeting the Fated Children.

There had to be a clue somewhere. Maybe the diary wasn't it; maybe the diary was just a pathway to the clue. Squall was alive and tomorrow I'd be able to visit him. Maybe _he_ was the clue. Maybe that was why I'd found the diary.

And while these thoughts consoled me and gave me respite, it still didn't answer my questions: why me? Why was I not aware of the situation with Dad and the Loires back in Galbadia? What did Mr Motorcycle Man want with the portrait?

Even if I visited Squall this minute, I had a hunch that he wouldn't be able to answer all my questions. Again, Squall wasn't an encyclopaedia with the world's knowledge installed into his brain. Most likely he'd be able to answer two thirds of my enquiries. The rest would have to wait.

But something in the diary did catch my eye. As I re-read the entry made on the 17th of December, my eyes fell on a particular paragraph with the mention of Galbadia.

_Talking of Deling City, apparently Shumi Village has signed the treaty with Galbadia. Dad thinks there's something fishy going on, but now with G. C. out of the picture, he doesn't have much access to private information. V. D. isn't exactly a very informative person, but Dad has his eyes alert . . . that and M. has his back covered._

G. C? It couldn't be, could it? There was no way that G. C was Dad. If this entry was written last year, then it would be accurate. Dad had left Galbadia's cabinet around November/December time, if I remembered correctly. And if G. C was Dad, then V. D had to be Vinzer Deling. So who was M?

This entry confused me even more. Squall seemed to be implying that Dad and Vinzer Deling were aiding President Laguna. Yet from the way Dad and Lance spoke of the late President, could he have been feeding him the wrong information?

The instant that thought entered my mind I felt nauseas. How involved was Dad with these murders? Was Vinzer Deling behind the murders and Dad had a hand in it? Recollecting an earlier conversation with Deling, I remembered Dad had said he'd do practically whatever for the Galbadian President. Would he go as far as murder?

The hairs on my arms rose and I suddenly felt more aware of how cold the room was. Shuddering, I put the diary back into the drawer and gingerly got back into bed. Curling the duvet around my legs, I sighed into my pillow.

Murder. Deceit. Lies. What was going on?

No – I had to stop thinking now. I'd go crazy otherwise.

I fixed my concentration on the small triangular shape of yellow light from the street lamp seeping in through the parted curtains, and forced all the thoughts out of my mind. I don't know how long I was looking at it, but somehow, I managed to fall asleep.

* * *

I wasn't a superstitious person. There were instances where I'd notice rather odd events matching up; I'd walk under a ladder and nearly have my head busted open by a spanner. My compact mirror buried in my purse cracks and a shard pierces the skin underneath my fingernail. I refuse to send a viral chain email and suffer inconsistently weak internet connection for a month. But these incidents were purely coincidences stemmed from a lack of common sense and caution.

However, after moving to Balamb, my beliefs in superstition were beginning to crack just like my compact mirror. While I didn't believe in luck, I did believe in destiny. I was destined to find that diary and every event that happened thereafter. My involvement with the Fated Children and the murderers of the Loire family were also part of my fate.

And while I could spend my time complaining about it all, secretly, I was overwhelmed and excited by it. Amongst all the heart-thumping seriousness was a very attractive seventeen year old boy I was anxious to meet. Squall's existence made all the mystery and drama worthwhile.

The mere thought of his living left me breathless. A very short while ago I was depressed and heartbroken that I had missed the opportunity to meet this witty and interesting character. But just like all the other coincidental events matching up, I was glad I had stumbled upon the diary. Superstition or not, that was one event I was glad to experience.

With renewed thought of the week's events, I left my house with a forced smile and thumping heart. Not because I was nervous about meeting Squall – although my heartbeat did quicken in anticipation, but I was afraid of what Selphie might have already told him about me. They had gotten to meet him yesterday and had ample time and opportunity to tell him about the spy from Galbadia, the girl who misconstrued information to get her way into the elite group. I just hoped nothing negative was said about me.

October had ended and with November came a sharp, cold, winter breeze that stung my eyes and stiffened my knuckles. As I walked down the driveway, stomping on soggy leaves and breathing in the crisp air, I couldn't believe the drastic change Balamb had underwent. Just yesterday the sun was beaming and enveloping the town in a warm glow. The clouds were a fluffy aid shielding against piercing heat. But a few days prior, the same clouds had formed an alliance, blocking the sun's rays and pelting the town with rain and hailstone. It seemed the weather was akin to my emotions; constant changes that was exhausting to keep up with.

The garbage had been collected at dawn, but the recycled items had not. I wheeled the bins back into the alleyway, noticing one of our neighbours doing the same. He waved at me and I smiled back in return. Once he had my attention he shouted something over. I couldn't comprehend the words and made my way over to his driveway.

"I was just saying, the recycle bin is collected fortnightly; they won't be collected today," he said with a smile.

"Oh. Thank you, didn't know that," I replied with an appreciative nod.

"Also, I couldn't help noticing that you leave your bins facing away from the alleyway gate. It's easier to have the front of the bin facing the gate so you have access to the handle without having to turn the bin around in such limited space."

"Oh, ok, I'll make sure to do that in the future," I couldn't help answering with humour lacing my breath.

He smiled at me and returned back to his house. While I put the recycle bin back and closed the back alleyway gate, it suddenly occurred how tall the gate was. In fact, even the wall separating our houses was a good two to three feet taller than my head. It was impossible for our neighbour to notice what he did from his driveway. It's not like he had a window that looked directly onto our alleyway. Similar to our house, the windows either faced north or south.

I didn't think much of it, but promised myself that I'd ask him about this the next time I saw him.

I made my way back into the house and put on my coat and scarf as Lance came out of the living room.

"On your way out?" he asked, holding an empty cup and plate.

"Yeah, I'm just going to visit my friend," I announced, rushing to put my boots on.

"Same friend from last night?" Lance asked with a thin smile. I wondered why he was curious.

"Er, no, this is a different friend."

"Is everything all right, Rinoa? I've noticed your behaviour has changed . . . a bit recently," Lance asked suddenly.

I wasn't sure how to reply to that. How could I tell him that I was on my way to see the son of the man he had murdered and that sort of made me feel uncomfortable. Or how my father's hand in feeding President Laguna the wrong information could be the reason why he's residing at the bottom of the Estharian ocean.

I realised that my lack of presence around Lance and Dad the past few days was noticeable, and my jitteriness when being questioned by them only made them more curious about my behaviour.

"I'm fine." I kept my answers short and placed a thin smile on my face. The last thing I wanted was to ramble on and make it plainly obvious that I wasn't.

"Oh, okay." Lance nodded his head but then added, "I know we don't know each other that well, but you can talk to me about anything that's bothering you. You know, school related, or to do with friends. I'm sorry to intrude, but I couldn't help noticing your friend sitting outside for a long while after you got back yesterday."

"My friend?" I thought my heart was going to leap out of my throat for a second when an image of Motorcycle Man popped into my head. However, I quickly remembered Nida. "Oh, Nida?"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Lance asked.

"No. Well, he used to be, but isn't anymore . . . we broke up yesterday. I broke up with him, so he was probably just shocked and sat out there for a while." I awkwardly shifted my gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Lance's tone was soft, but he gave me a comforting smile.

"It's fine. The relationship wasn't going anywhere, I'm sure Nida will be fine in a couple of days," I elaborated, feeling obliged to make Lance acknowledge my stance on the relationship.

"Oh," was the only reply he gave.

"Well, er, I better get going." Exhaling deeply, I zipped my coat and made my way out.

Well, if that wasn't a strange interaction. There was just something about Lance that kept me sitting on the fence. I knew he was guilty of President Laguna's death, he had practically confessed it on the couch. But those deep, warm green eyes were compelling. It was like looking into a puppy's eyes and having your heart melt. I felt the need to inform him of details about my life even though I was afraid of him.

It was strange how I wasn't running miles away from Lance and Dad. After the conversation with Seifer and Quistis, I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about either man. Even with the revelation of Squall's diary entry, Dad's involvement with the Loires was still vague, although he was involved with the people responsible for their murders nonetheless. Distrust wasn't the word – I wouldn't be living with Dad if that was the case, but I felt something gut-wrenching every time I thought about the possible contributions he may have had with the Loires.

But while I felt nauseas last night and confused this morning, Dad wasn't even the one who had me on edgeways. In fact, it was Cid Kramer's involvement that was the more intriguing and unsettling. Being so high in power for a country that normally remained unbiased, it was politically confusing that he'd have any ill thoughts towards a neighbouring politician - especially one he seemed to welcome into his country. Moreover, his own son was best friend to Laguna Loire's son which complicated the situation further. How could Seifer accept his father's duplicity?

I let my thoughts consume me as I drove to the hospital. Thinking wasn't exactly going to get me far, but I was learning not to let it overcome me. I had stopped looking for answers, as from recent experiences served, I was asking the wrong questions. Like the events with the motorcycle guy, I was going to allow things to come to me and not go in search of it. Although, that outlook in life was easier said now that I was on my way to finally meet Squall, and finally get some answers.

I was cold inside my car but the drive was fairly quick. As I entered the reception I could feel my nose and cheeks tingle from the heat. My knuckles and digits felt like they were on fire as the blood inside found warmth. I hadn't noticed exactly how cold it was in my car until I walked into the warm hospital.

The receptionist I met on my first visit was working at the desk. I smiled at her, clearing my throat.

"Hi, I'm here to see Luqas."

"Hey, Ronin!" she beamed, picking up a blue clipboard and passing it over to me. Before I could correct her she went on. "Your friends came by yesterday to see him, it's nice he's gotten so many visitors."

"Yeah, I wanted to come yesterday too, but something came up," I felt the need to excuse myself. Not that I should care, but I didn't want Monica to think I was any less of a friend.

"Of course. This time of year is always busy. My mum and friends are constantly pleading for my return, but I just can't take the time off work. Working in a hospital isn't like working in retail or at an office. You can't just take time off – you're needed here." Monica shuffled about papers, and picked up a ringing phone as if proving her point.

"I'll let you get on with it," I whispered quickly.

Monica grinned at me in response and I made my way up to Squall's floor. My thighs were shaking and not from the cold. I was nervous and excited at the same time, anxious to see him and finally ask the backlog of questions I had kept track of, but fearful of what he might tell me.

As I quietly opened the door to his room, I cleared my throat to alert him of my presence. I didn't want to catch him off guard, knowing my luck I'd probably give him a heart attack. That would have rendered my presence moot. But as I drew closer to the hospital bed, Squall was still asleep. His right arm was being used to support the back of his head, his chest rising up and down in a steady rhythm, and every so often he'd release a deep breath through his nose.

Although he was unconscious, he seemed lively; I could see the distinct difference compared to when he was in a coma. Either way, there was nothing more pleasant to my eyes than the image of Squall sleeping.

The door to the room opened and a steward came in. He collected Squall's half-eaten breakfast from the table next to him. I noticed a used newspaper on his trolley and asked if I could read it, thanking him as he handed it over.

For the next half an hour I sat beside Squall's bed reading my paper waiting for him to wake up. I hadn't noticed how much time had gone by until the door opened again. This time when I looked up, I was surprised to see Selphie cautiously making her way in.

"Oh, it's you," she said. Something in the look she gave me was off-putting, almost as if she was questioning my being there.

"I just came to see how Squall was doing," I explained, folding the paper and putting it away too quickly. I regretted it as Selphie and I weren't on good terms and most likely "reading" the paper would have been better than the awkward silence that presumably would follow.

"Why did you tell Monica your name was Ronin?" she asked, her tone quite accusatory.

"I didn't, she just called me that and I didn't bother to correct her," I shrugged as Selphie continued to inspect me.

She didn't say much to me after that. She pulled up a chair on the other side of the bed and stared out of the window.

"Are the others coming?" I asked casually.

Selphie cleared her throat and answered without looking at me. "No, they'll probably be here later on."

I nodded and then thought of what to say next. But nothing came to me. This was ridiculous considering she was the one who was eager to bring me here. Now she probably wanted me as far away as possible.

There was a huge part of me that wanted to tell her I was sorry, but I knew it wasn't something she was going to accept. She felt betrayed and hurt by my lack of clarity, but had I known how my words were being interpreted, I would have told her the truth. It wasn't like I intentionally misconstrued my words to deceive my way into their secret.

I didn't want to be subjected to this awkwardness any longer and I was getting quite numb from sitting on my bottom for so long.

"I'm gonna get a drink from the cafeteria. Do you want anything?" I asked. Selphie looked quite relieved that I was leaving, even if the absence was temporary.

"No, I won't be here long. I'll probably leave in twenty minutes," she answered.

With that I hurried out of the room. The situation with Selphie was beyond awkward. I couldn't even sit in the same room as her without feeling like there was a huge behemoth between us. It was ironic how I could sit with Seifer for two to three hours and have ample things to ask him, but I couldn't survive five minutes alone with Selphie.

I was eager to get back into the room. The canteen, while hot and providing enough yummy refreshments, wasn't what I'd come to the hospital for. I had gotten so close to meeting Squall, I had the ability to finally speak to him – he was now in the palm of my hand.

I was glad that Selphie wasn't sticking around; I wanted the freedom to ask Squall all the questions I had been mentally noting down without holding back. There were things in his diary that I wasn't sure if the others were aware of, and I wasn't going to be inconsiderate to bring it up in front of them.

It was a good twenty-five minutes that I had loitered in the cafeteria before I decided to head back, wishing that I'd enter Squall's room Selphie-free. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait to reach his room as I bumped into Selphie in the hallway. I was about to walk straight past her without saying anything, expecting she'd do the same, when she stopped me.

"Rinoa, he's awake." Although her tone was soft, her face look troubled.

"Okay," I nodded and waited to see if there was anything she wanted to say. I wanted to ask if she'd already told him of my visit, but before I could find the words, she answered my question.

"I told him you're here to see him, but I don't think he wants to see you," she folded her arms over her coat and looked at me expectantly.

"He said that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Somehow I found this hard to believe.

"Not in so many words," she mumbled.

Sighing in disbelief, I rolled my eyes and walked off in the direction of Squall's room. I couldn't care less if she followed me back, or bellowed at me down the hallway – not that Selphie seemed the type to do that – but I wasn't going to let her spoil my chances of meeting Squall because she was still butthurt for spilling the beans.

If she recalled, it was her idea to bring me here. She couldn't just take that away because we weren't getting along. I'd been waiting for this day for months and I wouldn't let anyone mess with it.

Once I reached Squall's door, I hesitated slightly. I breathed deeply and raised my hand, knocking loudly to alert Squall that I was coming in. My feelings towards at Selphie were very short lived as with the first step I took into that room, nervousness replaced aggravation. Squall was sitting upright in bed, his steel-blue eyes focused directly on me as I walked closer towards him.

When I was close enough to the foot of his bed, I stopped and nodded at him.

"Hi," I said.

He didn't reply. He stared at me with his piercing eyes - eyes that were framed beneath narrowed eyebrows. He seemed troubled about something. I cast a nervous glance around the room waiting for him to speak.

When he still didn't say anything, after a minute, I cleared my throat and spoke again.

"Uhm, so I know you probably have a lot of questions, given that you were . . ." I paused mid-way unable to find the right word. Would using 'coma' be insensitive? I shook my head and tried starting over. "I just have some questions and I'd really appreciate it if you could answer them?" I realised I was fiddling with my hands quite a bit as his eyes lowered to my linked fingers.

The sound of him inhaling filled the room like a void. He eventually removed his gaze from me.

I waited again, wondering if he was ever going to speak, but at the same time reproaching myself for being so impatient. I knew I was rambling, but I couldn't wait any longer. I had to hear it from Squall. I had to know how our lives connected.

"I was surprised when you woke up, surprised even more when you said my name. I'm sorry; I just have to know how you know it. Selphie and the others didn't tell me much – actually it was her idea that I speak to you. Well, not about how you know me – that was Zell's. But, yeah, anyway, I was just hoping you could answer some questions. I understand there might be things you don't remember, whatever you do, I'd really–"

"Can you do me a favour?" he interrupted, his voice husky and deep.

"Oh," I replied, startled. "Yeah sure, what is it? What can I get you?" I moved closer to the bed, looking around and preparing to help him physically, although I couldn't see what he needed help with.

"Can you piss off and leave me alone?"


	19. Caught Red Handed

_**Chapter 19 – Caught Red Handed**_

_"_Excuse me?" I asked, not quite believing my ears.

"You heard me," Squall glowered. "I don't know why you're here; I don't even know you." His eyes narrowed. "And contrary to what you might think after having read my diary, which, by the way, you had no bloody right to read, you don't know shit about me."

I was astonished; to say I was taken aback by his behaviour would be an understatement.

"Look, I'm sorry for reading your diary. I admit it was very wrong on my part, but . . ." I gulped down my nerves; what I was going to say next would probably aggravate him more. "You do know me; at least, you sure made it seem that way when you said my name."

He stared at me wordlessly. I held my ground, waiting for a response and refusing to comply with his demand to get out. I had waited a long time to finally get some answers; there was no way I was walking out of this hospital without an explanation. Yet, at the same time, I didn't want to offend him further.

When I had first found the diary, I had known the owner wouldn't be too keen knowing I had read it, so this was no surprise to me. Of course, Squall's sudden blasé attitude toward me was more than I had anticipated, even judging by the little I liked to believe I knew of him. But if I wanted answers, I had to keep Squall sweet.

"Squall—" His lips pursed as soon as his name left mine. I let my hesitation pass before continuing on. "I really need your help. Please. None of the other guys will tell me anything. I've waited a long time to finally get some explanations for the weird things happening around me, you wouldn't even believe how weird."

Sighing, I paused, hoping my words were getting through to him. If they could soften his heart and he could show even a morsel of compassion for me, maybe I could get what I wanted.

"I'm going crazy analysing everything in my head. Over the past weeks, my opinion of close family members has changed so drastically . . . I don't know who to trust. And while we don't actually know each other properly, I feel like you're the only one who can tell me the truth."I gazed at him pleadingly, praying for some leeway. "Please, I'm begging you; just answer some of my questions."

His eyes softened for a moment, but it was the briefest of moments. As soon as he realised I'd caught sight of the change, he averted his eyes. He exhaled loudly.

"Just go away," he muttered and turned his back toward me.

Again, I stared in surprise; this was not how my meeting with him was supposed to turn out. Squall was supposed to be pleased to see me. He was supposed to tell me the truth, tell me all the things the Fated Children said he could. I was a part of them now, Seifer said I was.

Hands and limbs shaking, I moved towards the bed in desperation.

"Squall, please! Please! You don't know how much this is affect–"

"Affecting you?" he whipped his body over and shouted. His eyes were ablaze and I recoiled in shock. "Are you seriously _that_ insensitive or just thick in the head?"

"I-I-I didn't do anything . . . why are you being like this?"

"My mum and sister died in a fire, a fire I witnessed. I wake up to hear my Dad committed suicide and that I'm under witness protection. I can't live my own life because someone wants me dead. I may have well just stayed in a coma.

"I can't go out in public because people in this town will recognise me. I don't have a home because apparently, you live there now. And to top it off, I won't ever get to graduate because my school thinks I'm fucking dead! So tell me, how does this affect _you_?"

Already his piercing eyes had my lower jaw trembling and my heart thudding against my fragile ribs. I was sure the sound of his booming voice would cause me to wet myself. As if I wasn't embarrassed enough.

What could I possibly say that could even amount to an atom's weight in what he was going through? I had been insensitive, conceited . . . thinking solely about myself, wanting answers for the things happening in my life when his life had practically been taken away from him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered meekly.

"Yeah, well so am I. Now get out!"

His body moved in a steady motion as he breathed raucously through his nose. I was defeated; there was absolutely no way I could say anything to change his mind. Considering my presence alone offended him, asking him anything further would make things more heated between us.

I didn't want to leave; I wanted to think of a way to get him to give me a chance, but I couldn't think of anything. Whether I liked it or not, I had to respect his wishes and give him his space. Begrudgingly, I took my shaking legs and left the hospital room.

I thought I would collapse, but somehow my body managed to pick up momentum until I was out of the hospital.

My lip was still trembling, only not due to nervousness but despair. My eyes were watering, not from the cold wind ruffling my clothes and hair.

Was there not one person willing to help me? To finally give me some clarity and allow my mind to rest? It wasn't like I had asked for this to happen. I had been happy with my mundane life, content being an Army brat, living in one of the liveliest cities in the world. I hadn't begged to be taken out of the comfort of my childhood home, only to be disposed of in a town where I was clearly not wanted.

The situation with Squall had changed drastically within a week. Only last week I had been eager to end things with Nida in hope of kindling something with Squall. He had looked pleased, even relieved, to see me standing by his bedside when he awoke from the coma. Now Squall despised me. What could have possibly changed in a week?

_Selphie._

As soon as the brunette entered my thoughts my demeanour changed.

She wouldn't have gone that far, no way. She wouldn't stoop so low to feed Squall misinformation, presumably about how I'd wormed my way into their clan. Then again, she was mad at me and had plenty of time while I was in the cafeteria to tell him all sorts, given she hadn't already told him as much the day before.

Of course this was only an assumption, but what other plausible explanation was there for his sudden change? It had to be Selphie.

I hurried through the parking lot, hoping she'd still be here. She was just pulling out of the bay, so I ran across the lot and jumped in front of her path. She broke immediately, her face white with horror. It wasn't a huge deal; she was probably going 10 miles per hour, but the sight of me leaping in front of her had scared her enough.

Selphie lowered her window and stuck her head out.

"Have you gone crazy?" she shouted.

I walked to her side of the car and yanked open the door.

"What the hell is your problem!" I demanded.

"My problem? You jumped in front of me; you could've killed yourself!"

"What the hell did you tell Squall?" I asked, ignoring the fact that I could have been _severely_ injured by an automobile travelling at such slow speed.

Her face flinched as she looked at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I didn't tell him anything." She shook her head as if to make her claim stronger. Her face looked genuinely innocent, but having no other explanation, I couldn't take her word for it.

"Cut out the crap, Selphie. I know you must have said something to him, because the way he just yelled at me is opposite of when he woke up. What did you say to piss him off?"

"I didn't say anything!" she cried louder, and proceeded to get out of the car.

I turned away, unable to believe her. It was one thing to lie about me, but to lie to my face . . . she was some piece of work.

"Ugh! You know what?" I cried, spinning back to face her frowning at me. "I thought you were such a nice person. When everyone else gave me the cold shoulder, you were the only one to make me feel welcome. You were the one who said I should meet Squall. And now? You mess up; you told me something you shouldn't have and now you're punishing me for it!" my voice was rising, but I couldn't help the bottled-up emotions seeping out. The kettle had been boiling far too long.

"Punishing you? What the hell do I have to punish you for? You lied to us, and so I've decided I wouldn't trust you again. I'm not a hypocrite, I wouldn't lie about you just because you lied to me.

"I didn't lie about anything! I'll admit I wasn't clear about certain things, but I didn't _lie_!"

"Well if you didn't lie, then you misled us. It's just as bad!" she retorted.

"I didn't even mean to mislead you!" I threw my hands up in the air. It was like banging my head against a brick wall. "That was completely unintentional. But whatever you've told Squall–"

"I didn't tell him anything! How many times, sheesh!" she yelled.

"Like heck you didn't!"

"I didn't, you idiot!" Her face was becoming redder with each comment I made.

"Then why the sudden change?!" I moved closer to her, almost pushing my face into hers as I narrowed my eyes. "He was fine when I saw him last week! Now he can't even look at me, and it's all because of you! You're the one who brought me here! You're the one–"

"I wish I didn't bring you!"

"Well you did! You got me involved!"

"You got yourself involved by reading his diary, and then watching our every move!" she spat.

"Every move?" I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Don't flatter yourself. I had no interest in _you_. You seemed to want me to jump onto the bandwagon—"

"I did?! I did?" she looked at me incredulously.

"—who said he'd give me the answers. And it's ironic that just after you've been here, he's changed."

Selphie's round, puffy face came closer to mine as she continued to shout her feelings for me.

"Are you deaf? I'm telling you I didn't tell him anything! If he's acting a certain way, it's because of his own reasons, not because of what you want to believe I said to him—"

"He has no reasons! He only met me last week—"

"—and if he's being stone cold to you and doesn't want to see you, then _good_! You deserve it for manipulating us! You're a liar!" she shouted, particles of spit flying onto me, insulting me further.

"You're the liar!" I screeched back.

"You lied to us all! You jeopardised our friendship—" She continued to shout, but someone was pulling at her arm.

"Girls! Girls! Girls!"

"Don't blame me for your boyfriend's problems. I didn't put words in his mouth!" I tried countering her as Zell suddenly appeared between us. He attempted to push us away from each other.

"Rinoa, Rinoa! Just shush!" He place his hands on my shoulder and began pushing me away from the stout brunette. Selphie and I continued to exchange accusations at one another. "Selphie, be quiet. Selphie!"

Zell had let go of my shoulders and was pushing Selphie into her car while she yelled at me for Irvine getting punched.

"—coming into our gang and causing trouble for us! No wonder Seifer wanted nothing to do with you!"

"I caused trouble? It's not my fault you can't keep a secret!" I remarked.

"Oh my God, girls, keep it down; people can hear you!" Zell cried over us.

"We were fine before you; you're the problem!" Selphie shrieked. "Squall probably sees that! That's why he doesn't want to speak to you!"

"So you did tell him something then!" I pointed an angry index finger at her.

"I don't have to tell him anything, he already sees the trouble you are. And I wish we all did!"

By now Zell had both his arms around Selphie's torso and was forcing her into the car.

"Selphie, man! Go home, you're not doing yourself any favours! Seifer's gonna pissed," Zell finally managed to get the shrieking brunette in the car.

Selphie was still shouting, although it wasn't anything intelligible once the door shut.

"You, come with me." Zell took my arm and led me to his car, only I stopped abruptly before reaching it.

"I have my own car," I said with slight traces of annoyance, which I knew was directed at the wrong person.

"I don't think you're fit to drive; you're too emotional," he said.

"You let Selphie go," I pointed out.

"She's not angry. Selphie is annoyed right now, but driving will clear her mind." He glanced over my face before adding, "We don't have to go anywhere, just sit in my car until you calm down."

Reluctantly, I followed Zell and got into the passenger side. The rapid rising of my chest felt like I had just completed a marathon. I was vacuuming cold air into my nostrils and needed to calm down. This wasn't how I had planned my Sunday morning; Squall shunning me and having a cat fight with Selphie.

Nothing was going to plan and everything was falling apart.

My eyes were stinging and, no sooner than the thought of despair made its way to my mind, my cheeks were drenched in tears. I sat there crying, somewhat loudly as my body jerked repeatedly and I sobbed into my forearms.

I knew I said some mean things, and I had instigated the argument, but this was unfair on so many levels. The things Selphie had said were very harsh and not at all truthful. They'd had problems in their group without my involvement. My misleading – if that's what she wanted to call it – wasn't what gave Irvine a sucker punch to the jaw. He had offended Seifer – that was the truth.

Whatever Squall's reason for not talking to me, it wasn't because I had "lied" my way into their secret. I refused to believe that.

And if even I had misled them, unintentional or not, was I deserving of this behaviour? This was completely unjust and unreasonable.

Zell placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Rinoa, don't take any notice of Selphie. She never means what she says when she's angry."

I didn't reply. I couldn't reply; all the built up emotions from the past two years were coming out with every sob. There was nothing I could do but sit in Zell's car and cry it out. I had gone through a rollercoaster of a journey, my life seemed to flip a complete one-eight. And now I'd finally hit rock bottom. I was all alone and there was no one who would come to my aid. So what was the point anymore?

What was the point of even caring? What was the point of knowing anything? I didn't need to trust anyone. I didn't need to depend on anyone, because there wasn't a single person there for me when I needed them. Everyone had changed. So maybe it was time I did too.

Zell was still saying something as he rubbed my back.

". . . maybe just take a break from all of this. I didn't think they would hold a grudge for that long, I've known Selphie for a long time and that girl can't not be friends with anyone. Honestly, I think everyone is just letting this stuff get to them."

When my sobbing had lessened, I lifted my head. I didn't face Zell but heard him sigh and clear his throat next to me. He shuffled in his seat for a few seconds before handing me a tissue.

"Thanks," I murmured.

I blew my nose and pulled down the sun visor. I looked into the mirror attached to it and groaned in disgust. My face was puffy and red, either from the screaming or crying. My eyeliner had smudged in the corners of my eye and made me look like a panda.

I flipped the visor back up and sighed with my head hung down.

"You okay?" Zell asked.

I nodded. "Think I'm going to head home," I whispered. When he replied in affirmation, I unlocked the door and got out.

My car wasn't too far from Zell's, and as I made my way to it, I looked forlornly at the hospital.

* * *

I stood above the kitchen sink and took a gulp of water. I could feel the aspirin skid across the back of my throat as it travelled down, leaving a sickening powdery taste. It made me wretch, so I drank the rest of the contents in the glass.

I shuddered and rubbed my temples with my thumbs. It felt like I had a hammer to the head. I wanted to sleep. But what was the point? I'd only wake up.

I groaned as I realised the insensitivity of my current viewpoint. Squall was right; I really was thick.

I sat down in the empty kitchen, not quite knowing what I was supposed to do now. In the space of twenty-four hours I had practically lost all my friends. Selphie wanted nothing to do with me, and frankly, I didn't want to see her either. Squall hated me. And the one friend I'd had, I had pushed away for nothing.

I took my phone out of my purse and scrolled down to Nida's number. I wanted to call him. I wanted to hear his cheerful voice. I just wanted someone to want me. Only I wasn't sure that was the case with Nida any longer.

The thought of him rejecting my call, or worse – shouting at me as Selphie had done – put me off and I dejectedly tossed the phone on the table.

Again, I questioned myself: what was the point? Why get close to anyone if it only ended in getting hurt or having them push me away? I wasn't suited to be friends with anyone, not right now anyway. My life wasn't what it used to be.

I discreetly wept at that thought. Oh what my life was back then, when Mum was still alive and taking me on tour during the summer. How I couldn't wait to get back to school in the fall to tell all my friends of the singers and performers I had met, of the clothes and perfumes I had gotten free from designers, of the excitement of my life in being the daughter of a famous singer.

All that was gone. Now I was some troubled teenager with an OAP for a father. Oh, and with a murderer living in our basement.

My eyes drifted to the basement door and I soon found myself heading in that direction. I knew Lance was down there, and even though half my brain was telling me I should be alone, that I needed rest, my curious side that lacked shame, still wanted the truth.

I really was thick headed. I wanted to know who was after the Loires. I wanted to know who set fire to the house. I had waited two weeks to get answers from a boy in a coma, but all along I had a culprit in the house.

Shame or no shame, respect or lack of, the current mood I was in, I couldn't be bothered with pleasantries. I may not have had answers for the fire, but Lance would tell me why he'd murdered the president. I would make sure of that.

My thudding steps down the stairs echoed my determination. The basement had been furnished with little furniture; a bed, couch, coffee table, a disused kitchen stool, and a wardrobe for Lance's clothes.

Lance was currently sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper. His head shot up from the sound of my footsteps and he stared at me in startled expectation.

"Rinoa?" His tone questioned my behaviour.

"Lance, I apologise if I come across quite rude and curt, but you'll have to forgive me; I'm having a bad day."

"Of course," he nodded, but still looked puzzled.

"Look, I've been really patient," I started out, holding back tears as I felt the corners of my mouth pull down, "but I don't have a clue about what's going on around me. Serious things have happened and are still happening. Things girls my age shouldn't be involved in. But I am. And I need the truth. I deserve the truth."

I huffed a moment later as Lance was just continuing to stare at me in confusion. Finally, he placed his newspaper gently down onto the table and made space on the couch. Instead, I pulled the stool out and sat opposite him. His face showed signs of hurt, but he nodded, as if addressing some sort of understanding.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

Lance took a deep breath, placing both his hands on his jeans and rubbed them together. "I didn't mean to. I know that sounds silly, but it wasn't premeditated."

"Well how did it happen?" I asked, slightly relieved, but not jinxing the fact that finally someone was answering my damn questions.

"He said he had something to tell me, so we went into his office at the Presidential Palace. We used to be friends – he and I, as well as Fury. We thought we could trust him, but it turned out otherwise. He was . . . helping the men that were . . ." Lance struggled with his words. I knew he was finding ways not to tell me the entire truth.

"Lance please, whatever it is, just tell me," I rolled my eyes, growing sick of all the secrecy.

"I'm sorry, Rinoa," his haunted eyes pleaded me. "I can tell you why I . . . killed him. But I promised your Dad not to involve you in the political aspect. That's something you'll have to ask him."

I couldn't argue with that; if I did, I'd lose.

"Fine. What happened?" I asked again, forcing him to continue the story.

"It turns out he was helping those people, gave them some personal information that caused great misfortune to me. I felt betrayed, angry—"

"So you killed him?" I tried confirming.

"No!" Lance's eyes shot at me in shock. "I was angry but I wasn't going to kill him. I thought he was telling me this to come clean, but he was mocking me. He wanted me to disappear, but I said I wouldn't. That I would expose them all and make sure they got what they deserved."

Lance frowned, the creases of his forehead heavily defined. His eyes bore into the recently discarded newspaper. He shook his head vigorously, his fists balled up.

"He threatened my son. My boy! And I couldn't take it."

"What did you do?" I already knew, but just hearing the specifics was agonizing.

"I punched him. I lashed out in anger. He threw a couple of punches back and we brawled on the floor for a bit. All of a sudden, he was holding one of my plaques in his hand; he hit me with it, really hard on the head."

Lance rubbed a hand over the left side of his head and winced. "Still sensitive. Anyway, I thought I was about to black out. But I managed to find the strength and pull the plaque away."

He fell silent, his eyes fixated on the coffee table. I wondered if was seeing images of that night play out in front of him. Was he seeing the events in a different perspective? Was he regretting his actions?

His Adam's apple contracted, and he broke from his gaze. "I kicked him off me and he landed backwards. I remember getting on my knees and crawling towards him . . . that's when he said it. _'He's not safe; he never will be. I'll come after him until you're the only one left'_.

"I saw red after that. I laced into him; I punched him until his face was nothing but cuts and blood." Lance shook his head, as if shaking away the memories. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Then what happened?" Although I was scared, I managed to find my voice to keep the story going.

"I didn't know he was dead. I called a couple of my work colleagues, guys who I worked with for a long time; they came and checked for a pulse. That's when they told me he was dead."

I shook my head, that couldn't be true. Analysing Lance's events with Kyle's, there were flaws to the story. Of course, I couldn't outright say I had an alternate version to cross examine, so I had to choose my words wisely.

"The Presidential Palace has the highest form of security, how did no one see this? I'm sure the entire building is covered with cameras," I said.

"Yes, you're right. But, I had people on the inside working for me. My friend had someone on the security team tape the first five minutes, footage of us talking in the office, then loop it. I knew what he was going to tell me would be heated, the last thing I wanted was for someone to come in and scare him off."

"But, how did you get his body out?" This was more confusing than when I didn't know the dire details. "He was the President. How could no one see the blood, or the fact that there was a dead man on the floor?"

"Rinoa, it was late at night. There were two security guards on the west wing. One of them happened to work for my friend and looped the footage of us talking for a good twenty minutes. When I realised that he was unconscious, I called my friends for help immediately. They got rid of the body and I left the building," he clarified.

"And no one noticed any of this?" I asked, frowning at Lance who shook his head. But I wasn't satisfied. "You said the murder wasn't predetermined, but yet you had someone loop footage of you both. Why would you do that? Sounds a bit convenient, doesn't it?"

Lance looked at me with surprise. I wasn't sure if the look nullified his earlier statement, or whether he was impressed with my scrutiny.

"Ah, I knew what he was coming to tell me, but to gain his trust I said I'd have someone cut the cameras in my office. I had a webcam set up that was recording his confession, only the brawl put me in jeopardy. He confessed to his actions, but now I was literally caught red handed on camera," explained Lance.

I raised my head steadily, narrowing my eyes at Lance. I could feel the sickly taste of the aspirin from earlier as I looked at Lance with suspicion.

"I thought you said you'd met in _his _office?"

"Oh—no, no, yes, I meant his—" Lance tried to cover his error, but it was too late.

"You're such a liar. You're unbelievable!" I cried, standing up so quickly that the stool fell behind me.

"Rinoa, you have to believe me! It wasn't predetermined," Lance stood also, placing a hand over his heart as he looked at me earnestly.

"Whatever. It's a little convenient, though, that you happened to loop the footage and record his confession." I shook my head. To think I'd half believed his lies. I should have stayed put on my resolve and not trusted anyone. No one could be trusted. No one was telling me the truth.

"Please, Rinoa!" Lance begged.

I didn't bother to hear him out. I marched up the stairs, but I could hear him follow me, begging me to reconsider. But reconsider what? Believing his flawed story? His pack of lies? Whatever he and Dad had gotten into was disgusting and dangerous. I had to ensure my safety and be as far away from them as possible.

I was already at the ground floor staircase when Lance took hold of my wrist. I spun around twisted my wrist away, freeing myself from his grip. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Please. He was going to hurt my son. My son was all I had, and he was going to take him away from me." His voice was soft and pleading, but I couldn't feel sympathy.

"Yeah, well he also had a son, and you took Laguna away from him. As far as I'm concerned, that would have made you even."

We stared at one another in silence for a moment, waiting for the other to respond. When Lance didn't say anything further, I spun on my heels and rushed upstairs.

I shut my bedroom door behind me and let out a shaky breath. I didn't want to waste time as Dad would be home soon, so rushed to my wardrobe and started packing.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Happy Birthday, Leather Black Diary! It's unbelievable that I've been writing this story for 2 years. (Actually, it's appalling considering I wrote all 23 chapters of TSU within months).

I'm sorry that I don't update as often though. I really wish I could go back in time and make use of every spare minute I had back then. Can you believe that I was 21 when I started writing fanfiction? I going to be 25 in March! But, wow, it's been a wonderful journey and I'm grateful for every bit of it. I've met some wonderful people on this site and have strengthened my love for these two characters. I know I said that LBD would probably be my last AU, but I don't think I'll let it be. I have a huge desire to write another rom-com like FIE (promise this isn't a shameless plug), though I'll wait till my current fics are complete before I begin anything else!

Thank you everyone for all the support for the past two years. Every person who has read and reviewed this fic, I have so much gratitude for you. It's you guys and your wonderful reviews that keep this story going. So again, thank you. I love you all!

- Muktha


	20. Plaguing Your Mind

**Author Notes:** Hello, Everyone! Yes, I'm back with another update - fingers crossed this will kick-start regular updates. Again, my usual apologies for getting this out after many months insert usual uni/work/life rant.  
But seriously, thanks for sticking with this story. My life is gradually slowing to a suffer-able pace, and that means I'll eventually be able to revert back to my regular writing schedule. I'm itching to get back to all my fics, and so many wonderful fics I've had to pause when real life caught up.

I do hope you like this chapter, and appreciate any comments you have.

Also, I should also be updating Horns some time soon. Just waiting for my beta to get back with the chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 20 – Plaguing Your Mind**_

Never in all my years did I think I'd be running away from home.

I wasn't your normal teenaged rebel always sneaking out of the bedroom window to attend parties on a school night, or stealing gil from my dad's wallet because he'd denied a raise on my allowance. I would never consider piercing body parts that would surely send Dad to an early grave. Not one to brag, but I am very well-behaved compared to some of my other friends._  
_

Yet here I was, rucksack stuffed with enough underwear and t-shirts to keep me going for a week, cereal bars wedged between socks in case I got hungry between meals, and enough money for half a tank of gas. Only I was met with one problem, where did I plan on staying?

Asking Nida for shelter was out of the question. Even if things weren't awkward between us I wouldn't stay with him for the sheer idea that he'd read too much into it.

Selphie was also out of the question as well as the rest of the Fated Children.

I was on my own for this ride.

I grabbed my keys from my pocket and hauled my bag onto my back.

Downstairs, I crept to the door and put my shoes on, hoping Lance wouldn't hear me in the silence. However, the click of the front door being unlocked was amplified in the soundless passageway, and soon Lance's footsteps on the basement stairs invaded the stillness.

Like a deer in headlights, I found myself looking into Dad's glaring eyes.

"Rinoa?" He looked startled by my stuffed rucksack on the floor.

It was make or break time for me. I could stand here and pretend like I was just heading to the gym, or I could run up to my room and pretend as if nothing had happened. Either option, I was lying to them, and, more importantly, lying to myself.

Instead, I stood still.

"Rinoa?" His tone was a lot gentler this time as he placed a hand upon my shoulder.

I don't know exactly what came over me, or why I was so wound up. All I knew was that I was angry at Dad for everything. It was his fault I was in this situation; scared to be at home, hated by my friends, and dealing with his mysterious behaviour. I was done with the bullcrap and wasn't going to put up with it any longer.

"Don't," I warned, shrugging his hand from my shoulder.

"Rinoa, please, let's talk about this."Lance had probably called him immediately and recounted the details of our conversation.

"Talk about what? You guys don't talk, all you do is lie."

I tried moving past him again, but this time he stood towering over me, and consequently blocking the door entirely.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"What's it to you?" I stared at him, frozen in my stance. Somehow I was going to get through that door; no one was going to stop me. "I don't care about whatever it is you're both doing. Just keep me out of it. Now move, please."

"Wherever you want to go, I'll take you."

"No, move." I shook my head, trying to squeeze past him, but he stood his ground. "Dad!" I huffed.

"I'm your father; I'm not letting you walk out of here without a reason, nor without hearing me out first." His gaze held my own, and though his voice came across firm, it was also concerned.

"I'm done hearing you out. Whenever I ask you anything, either you tell me a pack of lies, or you tell me it's safer that I don't know," I argued back.

"It is safer," he reiterated.

"Yeah, well, I don't care anymore. Now move."

"Rinoa," Lance called from behind me.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I kept my back to him not wanting to see his face. My opinion of him had changed to a murderous villain I didn't trust from the caring father who mildly frightened me. Whatever he had to say, he might have as well said to a brick wall. Nothing would change my mind.

"Fury, just tell her," Lance's soft voice echoed in the passageway.

His tone didn't sound defeated, but when I turned and looked into his eyes, I saw he realised there was no other way to get me to stay. For that alone my respect for him increased.

Dad shrugged his shoulders. "Rinoa, I did what I did to protect you."

His words caught me by surprise. This was it. I was finally going to hear the truth. Or was I? I had fallen for that trick before, and quickly reproached my naivety.

"You know what?" Dad shook his head. "I don't have time right now; I need to see Piet." I felt like my heart deflated. Of course he'd find a way to get out of telling me the truth.

"What happened?" Lance frowned, his tone alarmed.

_Here we go again,_ I thought, _more mystery to ignore my questions_.

"He wants me to head to the hospital, has an urgent request. I was actually on my way there when you called," Dad replied, and consequently confirmed my earlier assumption. He looked at his watch before turning his sight back to me. "Come with me. Afterwards, I'll tell you everything you need to know."

I questioned the latter part of his sentence; it was an indication that he still had the intention to deny me information. Question was whether I would take his olive branch. I wanted to know so desperately and lacked shame for my inquisitiveness. I should have marched through that door and forgotten them all, but I was weak. I was hopeful. I was scared.

"I don't know," I muttered. But what I really wanted was to jump into my car and head to the Balamb Hotel. Just ignore my life for one night.

"Please Rinoa, you know I wouldn't lie to you," said Dad with sudden determination. I assumed it was due to my earlier remark; he must have been quite hurt.

"Do I?" My own retort caused him to flinch in disbelief. I huffed, still not sure what to do. "Are you sure it's not just a ploy to stop me from running away?" I challenged.

"Of course not; I know you, you'll be back when you need to borrow money," Dad smiled. "Come along."

I eventually followed him out and into the car. I didn't bother looking back at Lance.

As Dad drove through Balamb town and headed towards the hospital, my stomach churned with sickness. Only a few hours ago I'd been humiliated twice by two people I really cared about. Would there be a third?

I don't know what came over me, but I began conjuring the strangest scenarios in my mind. Dad was lying again; he was taking me to the hospital to admit me as an insane patient. Or, Dad's actually really ill and would guilt me into promising never to question him again.

And when those thoughts weren't bombarding my mind, I was thinking about Squall. It was like a knife to the heart. His entire demeanour towards me was insensitive, cold, and downright rude. Nothing like how he came across in his diary . . . or had he?

Did I conjure him up there too? In reality, was Squall just as blasé as he'd been today? Had I merely treated him like a hero in a book? Did I infatuate myself with the idea of him, rather than who he truly was?

Though, it wasn't just his behaviour towards me that was upsetting. What hurt most was the disappointment of our first meeting. I had been so excited to meet him. The overwhelming elatedness I felt seeing him on the hospital bed, alive. That excruciating patience I held, waiting to see him and wanting him to wake up. I felt like it was all for nothing. He'd had no interest in me.

Dad pulled into the parking lot at the hospital and got out of the car. I heaved a sigh, not quiet believing that I was here again.

"Quickly, we don't have much time." Dad briskly walked towards the hospital entrance.

I groaned as I trailed behind. What did he mean by not having much time? What was he planning on doing after? I doubt he was in a rush to fill me in on all the gossip.

My curiosity only heightened when Dad didn't head to reception. Instead, he hurried to the the elevator, tapping his foot as he waited for it to descended.

I opened my mouth to ask where we were going, but closed it quickly. Instead I offered, "Shouldn't we like, sign in, or something?"

"No need," Dad shook his head. "He's expecting me."

The lift door made a ping sound and soon opened to a group of people rushing to get out. Once we entered, Dad selected the 6th floor. I stared at the 3rd floor button.

After reaching the 6th floor, Dad headed to the receptionist on our left and mentioned an appointment with Dr. Piet. The lady pointed to some chairs and told us to wait. I sat down unceremoniously, but Dad stood, looking as impatient as ever.

A door to our left opened. The blond man I had seen at Seifer's house came out dressed in a grey suit, his blazer unbuttoned and his tie slightly loose. He nodded at Dad and he made his way over to us. He didn't seem to take notice of me, but shook Dad's hand and muttered a greeting.

"What's the update?" Dad asked him as I studied them both as if I were watching a tennis match.

"I've managed to settle the rumours, but too many of them are noticing now. I think it best you take him in." Dr. Piet motioned back to the lift and Dad followed him, ushering me along.

"Does she know?" Dr. Piet asked Dad, nodding his head at me.

"Not yet, but soon," Dad replied.

Alarm was not even what I was feeling. Full on 'what-the-frack-mode' was switched on and I felt like kicking the elevator walls and shouting at the top of my lungs. What was with all the secrecy? Why couldn't they just speak normally instead of speaking in riddles, it was becoming insufferable.

However, before I could make my second outburst of the day, the elevator doors opened and both men hurried out.

Dr. Piet nodded at some nurses, smiling widely, baring his very white teeth. Dad also smiled and made chit-chat with Dr. Piet, marvelling at the similarities Balamb Hospital shared with Galbadia's St. Carbuncle A&E. They were so transparent to me.

But as I looked around my surroundings, I took notice of the small reception with the white-washed walls, sky blue doors with the square glass panels, and realised what floor we were walking through. As if my guess could not be any more accurate, in front of me stood the all familiar door with the letters _Luqas T. Nariall _printed across_._

"Wait!" Both Dad and Dr. Piet turned to me in surprise. "Wh-what are we doing _here_?"

"You wanted to know why I've been so secretive, come find out," Dad whispered.

Without giving me a chance to reply, they entered the room, leaving me at the door. I couldn't enter. My heart was pounding in my chest at the idea of Squall shouting at me again. There was no way I was going to be able to face him after the humiliation he'd brought on me hours ago.

But what was Dad doing with Squall? Did he know that he was Laguna's son? Was he here to finish him off? Was Dr. Piet helping him?

_Oh my God! They're going to murder him and make it look like an accident. _

My mind was going on overdrive as I stood like a statue outside the room. Dad walked back to the door, staring at me crossly.

"Hurry up," he gestured with a wave of his hand.

"I-I can't," my meek voice quivered.

"Why not? You've already met him." His face was so normal, so natural, that I almost nodded in agreement.

My question caught at my throat and I frowned back at him. How on earth did he know?

As if he'd read my mind, he replied, "Dr. Piet told me you've been here a couple of times with Selphie Tilmitt. Now hurry up and close the door behind you."

Again, Dad wasted no time, and pulled me into the room and clicked the door closed.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Squall was sitting upright on the bed, Dr. Piet speaking quietly beside him. I wished I had invisibility powers right then.

"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me!" Squall groaned.

"Excuse me," Dad barked, but he put his hand on my back and pushed me forward, closer to the irate wolf. Could he not tell that I wanted to be anywhere but here?

"I am not going to live with her," Squall spat, pointing a very angry-looking digit towards me.

I looked at Dad in surprise. _Live?_ Squall was going to live with us?

"You don't have a choice. The nurses are getting curious and one has already remarked on the similarity between you and Squall. Some of them are even asking why you've not had any relatives visit," Dr. Piet began explaining.

"I thought you told them I was an orphan?"

"Yes, but it's unnatural not to have at least an uncle or an aunt visit."

Dr. Piet folded his arms, staring down at Squall. "I'm afraid it's not up for discussion. I want you out of here now, there's too much speculation. Your secret is safer with General Caraway."

"What's going on?" I asked, looking up at Dad whose gaze was fixated on Squall.

"This is so piss-taking! You guys are treating me like I'm some kind of kid. I say where I go!" Squall shouted at the doctor.

Dr. Piet bent down to Squall's eye level. "Listen boy, I advise you to lower your tone. You want to go out there and give away your identity, do it. You'll be dead in no time and I have one less worry off my mind. But if you want us to help you, you'll do as we say.

"I don't want your bloody help!"

"That's enough!" Dad's broke through their arguing. His eyes were narrowed, his nose flared. "Put your clothes on or not, but either way you're coming with me."

"Dad." My whisper was heard by them all and I felt self-conscious of them hearing me speak. "Maybe it's better he go somewhere else."

"Yeah! Take me to Seifer's," Squall ordered.

"No. Cid won't have him," Dad said to the doctor.

"Erm, Dad," I nudged him again. "I don't think Squall staying with us is such a good idea, especially not with our _other_ visitor there." I widened my eyes hoping he knew what I was hinting.

Dad smirked at me, and then turned to Squall.

"Why not? I'm sure he'll love to meet the man who murdered _Laguna Loire_."

My mouth shot open as I stared at Dad in shock and disgust. He did not just say that. He did not just say something so insensitive and callous. Squall had treated me that way just hours ago, so I knew how it felt, and no one deserved that.

"Changed your mind now, boy?" Dr. Piet asked with an arrogant chuckle.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was like I had woken up on the wrong side of the bed and transported myself into the twilight zone. People did not speak like this. It was unnatural. Something funny was going on, and I was scared they were planning on doing something to Squall.

"I want my belongings," Squall said. He began slowly getting off the bed, taking the crutches Dr. Piet handed him and slipped past us towards the window.

"Come on, let's wait downstairs for him. He'll need to change. It's cold outside." And again, the conversation reverted back to normalcy and I wondered if I were really going crazy.

I broke the oath I made at home. As soon as we left Squall's room I was interrogating Dad the entire way back to the parking lot.

"Lance is home. What on earth do you think Squall will do when he sees him?" I whispered harshly.

"Rinoa, are you aware of your irritable habit of asking too many questions. Why not wait till a situation arises instead of plaguing your mind with unnecessary questions?" Dad asked.

"Oh yeah, wait for a situation. Hello, that's what I'm trying to avoid." I grabbed Dad's arm as the elevator got to the ground floor and the doors opened. I wasn't going to let him leave this hospital without some answers. "Dad, seriously, what are you two planning?"

"What are we planning? Keeping you all safe, now come." His strength was more than mine, and he easily shook his arm from my grip and took hold of my hand, pulling me towards the exit.

"How on earth are you keeping him safe with a murderer in our basement?" My voice was no longer a whisper. A couple who had overheard my statement threw me a quizzical look as we past them in the parking lot.

"Please be quiet, at least till we get to the car," Dad pleaded crossly.

"Not until you give me some answers. I'm so sick of your lies. You told me you'd tell me everything, and once again you're lying."

"I'm not lying. I gave you my word, I will tell you everything. The problem is," he stopped and turned to face me, causing me to halt in my tracks, "you think you've got it all clued up. You don't listen when I'm telling you it's safer that you don't know. And you want to know everything this minute. You have no patience, child!"

Dad's eyes weren't ablaze with anger, or sullen with disappointment. Instead he looked at me with what I assumed was sorrow. His wrinkled forehead creased the same way it used to when I would talk negatively about Mum. It was that disheartened look that made me refrain from talking about her entirely.

There were hardly any words in my mind, at least nothing that could be strung together long enough to leave my mouth. I didn't want to upset Dad, but my trust in him was depleting every second he kept me in the dark. It was a scary thought; I couldn't trust my own father – the only parent I had left in the world.

"If my word means anything to you, Rinoa, I promise you by tonight I will tell you everything I can. And by that I don't mean what I feel you should know, but however much time will permit." His head was raised as the words left his mouth. I knew it wasn't a political tactic to get me into the car. At least I had to hope it wasn't.

I nodded at Dad in compliance, but couldn't help adding, "I still don't like."

"Well I'm sorry, but _Luqas_ has nowhere else to go." He shrugged his shoulders, "He's safer with us."

"It's not _his_ safety I'm worried about," I remarked as I slid past Dad and got into the car.

* * *

The drive to our home was excruciatingly painful.

To begin with, Squall sat directly behind Dad so that every time I glanced in the rear view mirror I caught him glaring at me. The awkward silence would have been unbearable, had Squall's sudden tourettes not sparked a heated argument with Dad. Poor Dad, he knew the cusses were aimed toward me, but Squall wasn't afraid of the former Galbadian General and continued to mutter sour-nothings under his breath.

It probably wasn't fair, but I still blamed Selphie for Squall's behaviour. I just knew she had something to do with it, and I wished I had stayed put in that room and dealt with the awkwardness. Maybe if I had been there when Squall woke again our relationship would have been different.

However, maybe it wasn't just today that had made the difference. Maybe Selphie had spoken to him on Saturday when Nida had interfered with my timing. If only I had sent Nida packing earlier and just made my way to the hospital.

But while I sat there cursing Nida, I knew I had a share in the blame. I shouldn't have read Squall's diary, I shouldn't have misled the others into believing I had a proper relationship with Squall prior to his "death". I shouldn't have used Nida for information.

When we pulled into the driveway to our home, I was both relieved and panic-stricken. Such juxtaposition of feelings had me reeling in confusion. Squall was safer in our home, but then again, was he really with Lance there? Of course, Lance wouldn't do anything to him. Lance's issue was with Laguna; surely he wouldn't have any ill-feelings toward Squall.

But the same couldn't be said about Squall. Dad and Dr. Piet had made sure to inform him that his father's death wasn't suicide. And now inside our small semi-detached house was Laguna's murderer. If my intuitions about Squall were correct, there'd be another death tonight.

Dad helped Squall out of the car and asked me to hold Squall's belongings. My steps behind them were dragging. I kept staring at the back of Dad's head, wondering what he was planning.

My breath was coming in short rasps; I was scared for Squall. I wanted to trust my Dad, but something wasn't right. There was no way he was taking Squall in out of guilt. If they really wanted the Loires dead, maybe tonight would make sure they'd be rid of the final living one.

"Dad!" I cried a bit too loudly. Both Squall and Dad turned to face me, startled by my howl. "Please—"

"It's going to be all right, Rinoa." Dad smiled at me.

His smile was probably supposed to be comforting, but it did the opposite. I was utterly dumbfounded and more confused than ever. I was weak and powerless. Whatever was going to happen to Squall would happen behind those doors. If Dad and Lance were behind the Loire's death, then they'd been given a second chance tonight. There was nothing I could do but watch.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. But all I could do was walk into to the house behind them and watch helplessly as Lance came in to view.

Squall's face was expressionless as he stared at Lance, but the look Lance returned was filled with guilt.

"Squall, there's something you should know," my voice croaked.

"What?"

I thought that maybe if Lance explained to him what he had explained to me, Squall would believe Laguna's death wasn't premeditated. I was sickened by my duplicity; I didn't believe Lance's story, but I wanted someone else to. But it was for the sake of peace and preserving life. Surely for that intention my reasoning was correct.

I tried not to stammer. "It's about what Dad said at the hospital." I looked at Lance, his eyes were now brimming with tears. "He . . . he didn't mean t-to kill your father," I choked out the difficult words.

"Hn, he didn't kill my father," Squall spat, eyeing me with irritation. "He is my father."


	21. Three-Way Tie

**Author Notes: **Yes, another chapter after so long. I won't bore you here, just check out my profile for reasons why I'm updating like a snail. Good news is that by October I shall be free to write more and more. I promise you guys I'm not done with this fic - far from it! Just pray for me, guys. I love this fandom and I love writing for you guys. Been at this for 3 years and I wouldn't change a moment of it.

Things will be getting quite serious from here, I'm warning you now. Rinoa and Squall will not like what's in store for them. Also, a little warning for my sensitive readers, but let's not give everything away.

Thanks to everyone for the reviews to the last chapter. I thoroughly enjoyed reading them, I knew my readers were smart!

* * *

_**Chapter 21 – Three-Way Tie**_

In the 7th grade I studied _The Sorceress' Knight_, a first-person narrative told in the perspective of a young man who set out to kill the last sorceress only to fall uncontrollably in love with her. A major literary feature of the book was the unreliable narration. The young man would relate a topic in a chapter, only to contradict it in another. The contradictions and his unreliability were due to being possessed and seduced by his lover.

I had mixed feelings about the book because I could never ascertain what the Knight truly felt. Which chapters were verified accounts, and which were the hallucinations? Was he really in love with the sorceress, or was that part of her charm?

At present, my life felt like an unreliable narration. Whether the narrator was myself or Squall one of us was definitely unreliable.

I did not have the answers to my father's involvement with the Loires, nor the true identity of Motorcycle Man. I had assumptions, hypothesises, and great speculations. But no solid proof to back up these answers. If my life were a book, the readers would no doubt be as vexed as I had been reading _The Sorceress' Knight _and deciphering its authenticity.

Squall, the another unreliable narrator. In his diary entries he had stated being the son of President Laguna Loire, yet now, he stood facing Lance's grim face claiming to be his son. Which was the truth, and which the lie?

Lance showed no signs of disparity. His teary eyes continued to stare at Squall.

"I don't get it," I murmured.

"I think we should adjourn to the front room. There's a lot to be said," Dad gestured to Lance. He squeezed past Squall into the room.

"Squall," Lance held out his arms and took a couple of steps towards Squall.

"Don't!" Squall barked.

Before Lance had a chance to react, the brunet shoved past him. Speechless, I gawked at Lance. The older man hung his head, placed a hand on his face and wiped at his eyes. Sighing, he followed after Squall.

I didn't waste time idling in the hallway. Curious to know how Squall had gone from being a Loire to a Walters, I was still holding onto a thread of hope that Dad would keep his promise.

My mind was vacated in conjuring controversial ideas; Squall was the love child of Lance and Raine. However, the thought of Raine – the loving and dedicated mother figure I had believed she had been – having an affair was both unbelievable and ludicrous.

Dad sat on his armchair while Lance sat on the sofa next to him. Squall was standing by the window, his gaze outside. I sat next to Lance, eyeing him carefully, still shocked that Squall was the boy he had told me stories about.

"So," Dad's voice broke me from my gaze. He smiled at me and clapped his hands together, sparking memories of my childhood when he'd tell me bedtime stories. "I think now is the time to fill you in on what we can."

"About time," I couldn't help mutter under my breath. That didn't go unnoticed by Dad who threw me a cautionary look.

"Just remember what I told you before, Rinoa. I kept you out of everything to keep you safe. I don't mean physically, I don't doubt that telling you all this will have any physical implications on you, but I mean mentally, emotionally," Dad explained. He looked at me for a brief while, but when I didn't say anything, he carried on.

"Well, I'm not sure where to begin, but I guess Luqas here would be a start," Dad pointed towards Squall. I silently thanked him for getting straight to the part I was the most curious about. "Squall and his family were in an accident in this house, roughly 8 months ago. Unfortunately, his mother and sister both died in the fire."

I glanced at Squall's back. Even though he acted tactless towards me, I hoped we weren't being inconsiderate talking about his late family in front of him.

"Squall and his father were the only survivors," Dad continued to explain.

"I thought—" I glanced at Squall quickly. I bent my head closer toward Dad and lowered my tone. "I thought President Loire was Squall's Dad?"

"Yes, he is," Dad nodded. "_Lance_ over here is Squall's father." He widened his eyes, almost as if I were missing something obvious.

I frowned, averting my gaze to Lance. The older man didn't return my look, he continued to stare blankly in Squall's direction.

"I'm not sure I've understood correctly," I huffed.

"Oi, airhead," Squall spat, turning to gesture at Lance. "He _is_ Laguna."

"What?" I cried.

Lance gave me a thin smile and nodded his head in affirmation.

"B-but, President Liore is _dead_! It's all over the news. They found his body." The words were pouring out of my mouth as the past few months confusions overflowed. How was it possible that a man who was declared dead was now sitting right next to me?

"No, they haven't found _his_ body," Dad shook his head. "They found Lance Walter's body, Kiros and Ward had cited it as Laguna's, however, there's no doubt Jugo knows its Lance."

"Jugo, the Estharian President?" I questioned.

Dad nodded in affirmation. "I'm not sure why he's playing along; he's not a gullible man."

"He knows if people find out the truth we'll both be ruined," Lance remarked.

"Truth about what?" I interjected.

Lance sighed. "Rinoa, what I told you before was the truth, well sort of. I did have an argument with Lance Walters, it was in my office. He threatened Squall, things got out of hand and . . ." Lance inhaled deeply through his nose and averted his eyes. "I killed him."

"You didn't kill him, it was self-defence," Dad said to Lance.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Lance challenged.

"Yes, he's dead. But you didn't kill him with intent. He brought it upon himself," Dad argued.

"Fury, a man I called a dear friend is no longer alive because of me. Whether he asked for it or not, his blood will always be on my hands."

"He was a friend to us all, but what did he do to you and your family?" Dad's voice rose as his face contorted into a scowl.

_So Lance Walters was the one who started the fire?_

"And what did I do to his?" Lance retorted. Dad tried to argue, but Lance interrupted him. "Whether you agree or not, the truth will always remain. It doesn't matter whether he deserved it or not, I took another man's life."

The two men stared wordlessly at each other.

The room was silent again. I turned to see what Squall was doing as he hadn't spoken in a short while. His gaze was on Lance but glanced in my direction when he caught me looking. I quickly turned back to the two men, but chided myself for making it obvious.

"So the real Lance Walters was the one who started the fire?" I asked.

"No," Dad said. "We don't actually know who did. All we know is he was behind it."

"Why? I mean, you said he was your friend," I asked, unknown to what could have transpired between these men to result in such bloodshed.

"He was working for Jugo. Rinoa, there are people in Esthar that have been after Laguna for some time. His family were terrorised by these people. We think these people are linked to President Jugo," Dad further explained.

"So these people did all of this to get Laguna out of power?" I surmised.

"Yes." Dad nodded again, before elaborating. "Laguna is not Estharian by birth. There are a very small, but nevertheless powerful minority of Estharians that don't like Esthar mixing with the rest of the world. Having a Galbadian-born President caused a lot of social and political tension in the country. Jugo is one of these xenophobes."

"No," Lance piped next to me. "With Jugo there's more to it than that. I'm sure not what it is, but his comments toward me were more personal."

Dad threw an inquisitive look toward Lance. I assumed this was something new to his hears. For reasons that may be deemed pitiful, that gave me satisfaction.

"What comments?" Dad demanded.

"When he moved into the Presidential Palace, before the situation between me and Lance transpired, I was called to remove something I had left behind in the Presidential suite. I hadn't realised that a shoebox filled with pictures of my parents were left in a closet." Lance squinted, as if the memory troubled him. "He wouldn't touch the box; he kept saying that seeing my father's face boiled his blood." Lance frowned at Dad.

"You're father was Galbadian – he's xenophobic," Dad reiterated.

"But so was my mother," Lance argued. "His comments never included my mother and she was an eighth generation Glabadian, my father was only fifth generation."

Dad kissed his teeth. "Lineage is from the father. Laguna, you're reading too far into this."

"Maybe," Lance meekly replied, but he didn't sound convinced.

As much as I was interested in this Jugo person, I was still awaiting my answers. "Sorry to interrupt but, how are these people getting away with what they did to your family?"

"They had made threats to me before, threats I hadn't taken seriously. When the fire started, it did look like an accident. I would have let the Balamb Police investigate it further, but all these threats to Squall scared me," said Lance.

"So you let Cid close the case and make it out as an accident?" I asked.

Dad and Lance looked at me in surprise. I realised my mention of Cid sparked that reaction, but if they were finally telling me the truth, I wasn't in any position to act completely ignorant. Yes, I did know a few things, but this was why it was important for me to distinguish between what was fabricated and what was authentic.

"Why didn't you tell the Estharian police? Your people still love you," I asked Lance.

"Rinoa, it wasn't easy. To this day I have no proof that these threats are coming from Jugo. I have no proof that whoever set fire to this house was working for Jugo. Everything is speculation. I could have had Estharian and Balamb investigators looking into this case to get justice for my wife and daughter." Lance turned his body to face me, propping one of his knees in the space between us. He stared into my eyes. "However, when the only remaining child you have is fighting for survival, and you get a call telling you that they have the power to put a stop to this and let that child live, and all you have to do is walk away, what would you choose?"

"People don't understand, you can have all the money and power in the world, but when someone threatens to hurt your spouse and children, you are the most powerless man on earth," Dad further added.

"I want justice, but not if it jeopardises the safety of people I love," Lance spoke determinedly, placing his hand on his chest. "I made that mistake once, I'm not about to make it again."

"It's a shame the people you love are all dead," Squall retorted. His blank face stared at Lance.

"You're not," said Lance.

"Bet you wish I was," Squall remarked.

"Of course I don't!" Lance cried. A sullen frown replaced his earlier determination.

"I bet you wish I was the one that died," Squall's voice rose as he walked towards us. "You wish I were the one who I died with mum. That way you could feel better for saving your precious Elle!"

"Don't you dare, Squall!" Lance shot up from the sofa, grabbing Squall by the shoulders. "You're both my children!"

"You loved her more than you loved me," Squall cried, shaking Lance off him.

"I loved you both the same."

"Then why did you look at me in disbelief! When you moved the blanket away, you looked in my eyes and I saw your disappointment. It wasn't your princess you carried out of the fire, it was _me_!" Squall's face was only inches away from Lance's.

Lance straightened his shoulders, but I could see his bottom lip quivering.

"I was not disappointed saving you; I was disappointed in not being able to get both of you out." His voice broke and tears trailed down his cheeks. "She was my princess. She was my baby girl and I failed her. She was a brave, young woman who fought illnesses her whole life. She battled leukaemia at the age of ten and she survived that."

Lance looked at the floor, his lips pressed tightly together. "To survive all that and then die in a fire, that is not fair!"

"Fair?" Squall challenged, his tone questioning. "I guess fair would be to have her in my place, right?"

"Don't you dare say that!" Lance poked Squall's chest, his eyes ablaze. The younger boy didn't flinch. "I don't for a second regret carrying you out."

"Whatever," Squall shook his head and headed for the door.

Lance gripped Squall's arm, preventing him from leaving. "Squall, I'm sorry that it looked that way for you. But even if it had been Elle in that blanket, I would have gone back in for you."

"Whatever," Squall repeated, twisting his arm free. As he walked out of the room he departed with one final saying. "You can say whatever to help you sleep better. All I know is it was her room you went into first. And when mum called you asking about me, you didn't stop. You had your Elle and you were carrying her to safety."

"That's not true. I shouted to her to look for you," Lance made way to follow Squall only to be stopped by Dad.

"Laguna, leave him be. He's hurting now, he'll understand," Dad's voice was reassuring to my ears, but Lance seemed defeated.

With Squall out of the room, and my heart beating at a reasonable rate, I was able to somewhat relax. However, now that Dad was willing to answer my dire questions, my mind seemed to have gone blank. Instead of racking my brain from the beginning, I decided to ask whatever popped up first. That began with Dad's involvement with the Loires.

I was happy that Dad answered my questions, relieved that my patience had finally paid off. It was a gruelling couple of months being left in the lurch, questioning my sanity and the reality of my relationship with him. Now he was finally clearing up all my misconceptions, and I silently thanked God that he had kept his word.

Lance had wandered to the window while Dad explained as much as he could. In that window of time I learnt that Dad, Laguna, and Lance Walters had been part of the same regiment during their time in the Galbadian Army. Years after, Dad had gone on to become the General, and Laguna and two of his comrades, Kiros and Ward – who had also served in the army, had set off for Esthar. There, he was very much involved with politics and eventually was appointed the President by the people.

Lance Walters had moved somewhere in the district of Shumi Village and had kept infrequently in touch with them. When the Shumi Tribe leader was assassinated two years ago the country fell into civil conflict. Dad and Laguna tried to reach Lance Walters to find out if he was all right. It was then that they found out Lance had escaped to Esthar. Neither had thought anything suspicious of the situation, until Lance showed signs of animosity and withdrew from Laguna completely.

Months after Esthar and Galbadia's peace treaty, and after Dad had completely resigned, Laguna informed him Lance was behind the assassination. Both men tried to help their friend come clean, only to find he had connections to President Jugo and believed in a cleaner, completely Estharian nation.

Laguna wanted to get Lance help, but Dad had given up on him. "You're mother had passed away just shortly the year before. My priority was keeping you safe, I wanted nothing to do with a murderer," Dad had said.

With Shumi Tribe being in civil war and no government in rule, there was no one to hold Lance to account. Eventually, Laguna gave up on him and moved his family to a gated community after several letters of harassment. But 8 months ago, after Raine and Ellone were killed in the fire, Lance Walters made a return.

Dad retold the same story I had heard in the basement. They knew Lance Walters had helped Jugo take Laguna out of power and needed to find a way to get him to confess. Kiros and Ward had rigged the Presidential cameras to loop footage of the men talking in Laguna's office. This prevented the security guards from investigating if things began to look suspicious.

Dad's story was near identical. Lance had ordered Laguna to turn off the security cameras in the room. However, the webcam was still running. Lance was perceptive and mocked Laguna, telling him that Squall wasn't safe. That's how the brawl broke out.

Dad said that Lance had changed a lot, but that night in particular, he was almost inhuman. "I think he realised the huge mistake he made getting involved with Jugo. He knew there was no way out. He was responsible for multiple deaths, not just the Shumi Tribe leader and Raine and Ellone. I guess confessing to everything was his way out. Either way, he knew he was a dead man."

"You think that's why he came that night?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. There was no need for him to confess. No need for him to agree to meet us. Lance was very troubled after the war, and being isolated from us most likely affected his psychology. That's probably how Jugo brainwashed him – fed him lies about how the Galbadian Army ruined him. How he would reward him for the troubles he'd face, and a bigger pension than the one he'd be getting. I'd like to believe that even through his mockery and threats Lance wanted a way out," Dad solemnly spoke.

Dad continued recounting the rest of the story. When Kiros and Ward had seen the footage through the webcam they made their way into Laguna's office. There they made a distraught Laguna change into Lance's clothes and leave the Palace undetected. Kiros and Ward had wrapped Lance's dead body in a rug taken from Ward's office and removed the body from Laguna's office and into Kiros's suite. It wasn't until morning when a cleaner ventured into Laguna's office and saw the blood stains that chaos has ensued. Laguna had gone missing. Palace security checked the footage and caught what looked like Lance Walters leaving the Palace.

With the Palace in a commotion, Kiros and Ward had to get rid of the body.

"Rinoa, do you remember the secret passage we had in Caraway Mansion?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, the secret passage in your office, behind the built in shelf? That freaked the hell out of me; it was so dark in there."

"That passage was built as a means for escape during wars. When Galbadia fought against Esthar over fifty years ago, your great-grandfather had that tunnel built, that's why it was connected to the sewers.

"People in the city didn't have access to bomb shelters, so they would create these tunnels that connected to the sewers to allow city dwellers to escape when there was threat of bombs descending, or if the enemy were approaching," Dad explained.

"We had similar types of passages built around the Presidential Palace in Esthar, only instead of the sewers, it was the old underground transport system lines," Lance carried on.

"Like train lines?" I asked.

"Erm, no, not really. You've never been to Esthar have you?" Lance asked to which I shook my head in negation. "Okay, basically . . . imagine a very small elevator, thin in size. But instead of going up and down, it moves horizontally."

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean," I said.

"These "elevators" we call pods, and the pods were used in emergency for the same reasons your Dad stated. It's been a long time since we've ever had to use them, and we have different escape procedures in replace of them," Lance clarified.

"So you used this tunnel system to remove the body." I deduced.

"Yes, Kiros and Ward are a lot smarter than I. They think quickly on their feet, they saved my sorry ass a number of times when were in the army. Kiros placed the body in the pod and got in himself. Ward took a hired van and met him at the end. Poor Kiros was in that pod for two hours before Ward got there. I owe him . . . both of them," Lance sighed.

Dad concluded the story, "The body now removed from the palace, Ward drove it to Great Salt Lake at night and dumped it in the sea. Three days later the body was found and Kiros and Ward were called to verify it as Laguna".

It sounded fairly believable, and it matched identically with Kyle's story, but not what was circulating in the news.

"But I remember in one news report, they said a security guard at the Palace confirmed Laguna leaving that night, citing he was tired," I reminded them both.

"An unnamed security guard," Lance corrected. "Which means he doesn't exist. The Palace probably had someone on the phone give an unauthentic report to water down any rumours. Or the news reporter made it up."

"It seems like everything worked out a bit too well. Like, how did you manage to do all this under Jugo's roof without him realising?" I said disbelievingly.

"Jugo knew what we were up to," Lance replied. "He allowed it to go unnoticed because he was probably done with Walters. He presumably knew that there was no way I would try to gain back power after I'd killed a man. I was defeated."

"But, wouldn't that just give him more leverage over you? Like, why didn't he hand you over to the cops?" I kept enquiring, unsatisfied with the conveniently handled situation.

"I wonder that myself," Lance replied.

I realised that my questions weren't the only ones that were unanswered. There were probably a number of things Dad and Lance didn't know the reasons behind. I felt guilty for my earlier behaviour; demanding information when they probably didn't have the answers themselves.

"So what happens now? I mean, sure you and Lance Walters look alike, but you can't hide here forever," I was curious to know the next stage in their plan.

"Laguna will stay here as long as he needs," Dad answered instead. "As for Jugo, there's nothing we can do right now. We couldn't save Esthar from losing Laguna, and I couldn't save Galbadia from Vinzer's gluttony, but I'll be damned if we let Cid fall victim to this corruption."

"Wait, what's this about Galbadia?" I asked in haste.

"Unfortunately, our President is nothing but a puppet. His greed for money exceeds his love for his people. Sadly, I only noticed this after I resigned. Jugo and Deling are no doubt working together."

"To do what?"

"I'm not sure. I presumed it had something to do with the United Global Nations; to be the superpowers of the world and establish laws that only aids them. But I'm not so sure now. Esthar has provided aid and money to Shumi Tribe after their war, and is in the process of selecting a government for them. They did the same for Centra twenty years ago when President Carter was in power."

I nodded at Dad's words, remembering some of this from my Government and Politics classes at school.

"But Balamb is still the only remaining independent power country not in alliance with Esthar. Galbadia and Balamb have a treaty that if any country were ever to invade the other, each would come to the other's aid. Esthar can't harm Balamb without Galbadia having to get involved."

"Esthar and Galbadia have a treaty too," I added.

"Three-way tie." Lance stated. "All three countries are safe."

My current questions were answered, yet I was still none the wiser. What could President Jugo want with Balamb? Did the country have an infinite supply of oil or magical stones? How could all this go on and no other country be of any help? Did other politicians know of this?

"You don't think Esthar's out to take over the world, do you?" I asked feebly.

Both men started chuckling. I knew it was a silly notion even before the idea left my lips.

"Oh, my dear Rinoa," Dad sighed, a lopsided smile on his face, "I wish this were a movie where a superhero could come save the day. Unfortunately, I have not an atom's weight of an idea regarding Jugo and Deling's plans."

"But you seem to be on good terms with Deling."

"I have to be, it's the only way I can keep him off my case. He doesn't have a clue that Laguna is here." Dad ran a hand through his grey hair.

The house phone chimed and Dad went to answer it. Lance and I were alone in the room so I took the opportunity to ask him some further questions.

"Lance—"

"Laguna," he smiled at me.

"Sorry, it's gonna take some time getting used to that." I smiled back at him, realising that all this time I was still calling him by his pseudo name.

I was disgusted to admit that even though he had murdered another man, I felt more comfortable around him than ever. Knowing he was President Loire and having no relations with the other Lance Walters, the murder didn't affect me as much. I guess it partly had to do with his explanation – Walters had asked for it.

"Laguna, why didn't Lance go to Esthar with you after you left the army?"

Laguna thought for a moment. "Lance wasn't originally living in Galbadia. He was a dual citizen of Glabadia and Trabia, his mother being Galbadian. After the war he was intending on going back, but I guess he stopped by Shumi Village instead."

"I don't know, I think maybe if he had stuck with you guys, all this wouldn't have happened." I couldn't help but feel some sympathy for the other man. What a waste of life.

"It would have happened, but not in the same way. That's something I've had to come to terms with, Rinoa. Sometimes there's nothing you can do to stop harm coming your way." Laguna's words were piercing to my heart.

I always felt that there was always a way to stop harm from reaching you. But maybe he was right. If Walters hadn't been the one to help Jugo maybe it would have been someone else.

Laguna chuckled, breaking me from my reverie. I looked at him in surprise. He smiled before explaining himself, "I find it ironic sometimes that I was part of the same army that fought against the country where I was elected President."

"Yeah, but that was years ago, and it's not like you were the one fighting in that war," I countered, but nevertheless finding humour in the situation.

"I know, but still. Maybe that's why Jugo hates me so much; probably thinks I'm a hypocrite." Laguna shook his head.

"Why did you join the army?"

"My father. Squall's granddad was in the army, and sadly, he had fought in the war against Esthar." Laguna made a wincing face and gave me a wink.

"Ooh, now _that_ is ironic."

Dad walked into the lounge and announced Cid was on his way.

"I should tell Squall," I curious where our anti-social guest had disappeared.

Upstairs, I checked the guest room only to find it empty. Squall's handhold bag was left on an unmade bed but he was nowhere in sight. I checked my room and found the balcony door open.

Squall stood with his hands spread out on the railing, looking out at the back garden as the breeze gently played with his grown locks. I approached with caution, clearing my throat to alert him of my presence. The last thing I wanted was for him to have a heart-attack, or fall over the balcony. He briefly set his eyes on me, but turned back to his view seconds later.

"Erm, Cid is on his way over."

When Squall didn't say anything, I looked around for something else to talk about. I didn't want to argue with him since we had gotten off to such a bad start at the hospital. Stating something obvious would most likely irritate him more.

"Squall, I'm sorry for reading your diary."

"I don't care," he muttered.

"You seemed to have minded a lot at the hospital," I blurted, immediately wanting to kick myself after the words left my mouth.

I didn't like the awkward silence and there was no way I could stay in my bedroom while he was in the balcony. It was weird and getting weirder the longer the silence dragged on.

"Look, I know right now I'm probably not your favourite person, and I know I shouldn't have read your diary, but I'm glad that you're not dead," I tried to convey my feelings.

Squall's narrowing eyes turned to me. I was sure I was making a fool of myself the more I spoke, but I couldn't help but continue.

"I was disappointed when I had read that you'd died. But when I saw you were alive, I was happy." I tried again, but Squall just stared at me with the same reaction. "Because you were interesting to read about, and your diary entries were funny . . ." I continued failingly. "Obviously, I don't mean the one about Ellone's illness."

_Oh my God! Stop._

I clamped my mouth shut, mentally cursing my stupidity.

"Squall!" the sound of Seifer's voice came from my room. Soon enough the blond walked into the balcony. "Hey, you all right?" Seifer grinned.

"Yeah, what's up man?" The faintest of smirks graced Squall's face.

Seifer completely ignored me and grabbed Squall into a bear-grip.

"Long time, dude. Glad you're safe," the blond mumbled.

I felt out of place standing here while the two had their bromance moment. I briskly left my room and hesitated in the upstairs hallway. The sound of Dad and Cid talking downstairs could be heard. Laguna was presumably with them.

I entered Dad's bedroom and sat on his bed. I was happy Squall was alive, happy that Lance turned out to be Laguna. Dad had finally answered some of my questions, and hopefully, would be willing to answer more in time.

Yet, I still couldn't shake this feeling. My chest still felt hollow and my heart seemed to ache for something unknown. I had thought this feeling would have been removed once Squall woke up. But it hadn't.

I still felt alone.


	22. Spill The Beans

_**Chapter 22 – Spill The Beans**_

"Rinoa?"

My eyes were already shut, but I clenched them tighter, wishing the voice away.

"Rinoa, it's time to get up, dear," Dad's low hush became familiar as I departed unconsciousness and conceded to reality.

I groaned as he persisted in disturbing my sleep. My eyelids parted like curtains on a sunny morning; light invaded my dilated pupils, stinging at first, but gradually easing as my sight shifted from the window.

Dad stood over me dressed in his blue robe, a coffee-mug in hand. As I looked around the bedroom with its dark antique furniture I realised I wasn't in my own.

"What time is it?" I croaked.

"It's seven o'clock. You're going to be late for school if you don't get up," Dad replied.

"Did I sleep through the night?" I asked, easing up into a sitting position. My bones felt numb and the right side of my ribs ached. I assumed I'd been sleeping in the same position throughout the night.

"Yes. I came to wake you for dinner, but you swatted me away," Dad chuckled.

"Why didn't you move me to my room?"

"Squall's asleep there. We all got carried away talking last night, I'd completely forgotten about making his bed. I told him to sleep in your room and left you in mine," Dad explained.

"Where did you sleep?" I asked. A dozen additional questions swarmed my mind as I remembered the new addition to our household.

"I slept on the sofa, although I didn't sleep much. Laguna and I talked through most of the night." Dad sighed and sat next to me.

We were quiet for a bit as he sipped his coffee and picked at the heel of his foot. I took a chance to really look at him; his hair was greying at an increasing rate, the wrinkles near his eyes and mouth were becoming more defined. The soles of his feet were cracked and highly needed a good pumice stone scrub.

I wanted to put my arms around him. Hug him real tight. His age was catching up with him, and with everything happening with the Loires, I wasn't sure how much time we had left.

Dad looked at me, unaware of my thoughts.

"Go on; get ready before Squall gets up." He groaned. "I haven't slept properly all night, if I don't get a few hours now, I'll be drowsy all afternoon."

I padded to the bathroom and carried out my morning ablutions. The weekend had been a whirlwind of an experience and now, suddenly, I was back to carrying out normal everyday teen activities, like getting ready for school. My life at present felt like a juxtaposition.

I snuck into my room to retrieve my school bag, remembering to take out my purse and keys from my pre-prepared run-away kit. What a failure that had been. Squall was a lump on my bed, his face completely hidden under the duvet. His brown locks were the only part of his body that could be seen.

I didn't know what was more amusing; the fact that on top of having a murderer living in our house, we now also had a dead boy. Or the fact that this was probably the closest I'd ever be to getting a guy in my bed.

* * *

There is a reason for the universal hatred of Mondays. My current reason was due to having four subject periods with two people I would have preferred not to see at all.

Since I had broken up with Nida on Saturday, seeing him first thing Monday during tutorial was awkward. I got to school on time and even happened to be early to my class. Nida was talking to a friend, so I managed to keep my head down and wait for the teacher, only he was running late.

When the first bell rang indicating the beginning of the first period, Nida stood next to me, but completely ignored my greeting. He wasn't ready to be friends, so I didn't bother pursuing it.

When our teacher finally arrived, I hastily made my way to my seat. Seifer sat directly in front of me and turned around a couple times to ask me how "Luqas" was doing. I knew Nida was watching us from the other side of the classroom, which made my statements about disliking Seifer seem untrue.

"You proper know how to sleep, girl." Seifer smirked.

"I know, I was really tired," I tried to play my demeanour off. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Just stuff, catching up from where we took off," Seifer replied.

"Does he know everything about Lance now?" I whispered, loud enough for Seifer to hear.

"Yeah, pretty much. Zell filled him in on his family at the hospital, and I managed to fill in some gaps last night," Seifer said, taking a look around the classroom. "Anyway, we'll talk later," he added and turned back around.

From the corner of my eyes I could make out Nida staring in our direction. I recoiled inside; this really did make me look like a liar.

As if that wasn't worse enough, I then had to sit through Chemistry with Nida as my lab partner. I tried not to make the situation more awkward than it was, keeping the conversation on calculating moles. The teacher did most of the talking so I was thankful for that, but Nida's silence only grew and he made less and less attempts to look at me.

I hated myself. I was a user and a manipulative cow for hurting him. I shouldn't have agreed to going on a date with him purely for the sake of retrieving valuable information. But I also wished he'd understand that, in the long run, I was hurting him less by breaking up with him now.

Nida was a great friend, he was fun to be around, but I wasn't attracted to him. Not in the way I was to Squall at least. Even though Squall had been harsh and downright rude there was a part of me – a huge part — that wanted to jump into bed with him this morning and cuddle his face off.

Lunch was awkward. There wasn't really any other word to describe it. As soon as I sat down with Nida and his friends to the lingering silence and occasional 'oh hey, so I heard this really weird thing . . .' I knew Nida had told his friends about what had happened between us.

Of course, I was thankful that Xu, Sarah and Wimbly hadn't been bitchy about it and hadn't told me to sit somewhere else. The other boys sitting with Nida avoided making conversation with me, which didn't come across as spiteful since I normally didn't talk much with them that anyway.

As usual, I ate my lunch quickly and excused myself to take sanctuary in the library.

There, I was free from the confines of social norms and expectations. I found a small secluded corner and plopped myself down, closing my eyes and sighing.

"Rinoa?"

I groaned for the second time that day. But this time when I opened my eyes, Zell, Seifer and Quistis were standing in front of me.

"Hey," I muttered in surprise, wondering if their speaking to me openly in public broke some social code.

"Luqas kept you up, huh?" Zell joked.

I blushed, remembering back to my earlier thoughts and how his words could have been deemed something else.

"I got a good night's sleep, actually," I clarified.

"How is he?" Quistis asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Seems all right, a bit upset, naturally," I explained.

I noticed Selphie and Irvine weren't present and wondered if Selphie or Zell had informed Seifer of what had happened between us at the hospital. Seifer hadn't brought it up himself, so I was unsure if he knew of our spat.

"Could we come over today? We really want to see him . . . awake." Quistis smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure that should be fine. I'll let my Dad know we're going to have guests."

"Selphie and Irvine, too?" Zell asked.

"Yeah," I shrugged my shoulders, indicating that I didn't have a problem with it. If Selphie wanted to make an issue out of nothing, that was her prerogative. I had apologised for my part in the misunderstanding, but I still believed she'd had some hand in Squall's animosity towards me.

"You both need to get over this bullshit that's going on between you," Seifer remarked.

"Tell that to Selphie," I countered.

"I'm telling you." Seifer stared me dead in the eye, causing me to look away in embarrassment. "Luqas doesn't need your girly issues interfering with his problems. Stick a tampon in and sort it out."

Zell burst out laughing and Quistis rolled her eyes. I lowered my head in shame. How could Seifer use such brazen analogies? What an insensitive stereotype. I was not PMS-ing, or taking out my hormonal frustrations on Selphie. The brunette had genuinely upset me with her conduct.

Sure I had unintentionally made it seem like Squall and I knew each other. But it had been her idea to introduce me to Squall. Her idea to take me to Zell's house. I hadn't asked for all that, and when they had found out the truth, I'd said my apologies, wanting to continue being friends. She was the one who had ignored me.

"I'm not the one that started it." As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it. I had sounded so childish. "I mean, I didn't and don't have any problem with her. It's all on her."

"Yeah, well that's not what she tells me. Apparently, you accused her of poisoning Luqas against you. Selphie isn't like that; she always speaks well of people, or leaves you to make up your own mind about them," Seifer said.

That got me thinking; had I overreacted? Had I put Squall's ill-mannered behaviour and my recent scuffle with Selphie together and created a disaster for myself? Was it possible that Squall actually didn't like me for his own reasons? But what reason would he have? He'd only just awoken, there was no way I could have done anything to him, bar the diary-reading, in the twenty seconds I'd witnessed him awake.

"Well, why else is Luqas so spiteful towards me?" I verbalised my doubts.

"Maybe because he's pissed at your intrusion," Seifer provided a valid answer.

Again, Seifer had me questioning my resolve. Was that truly the case? Had I stuck my big, Galbadian nose where it wasn't wanted? I knew that whoever the diary belonged to wouldn't like me reading it. But was it that private? Was I in denial to think Squall wouldn't mind me reading it?

Seifer then added, "Or maybe you're just too sensitive. This is who Luqas is, and you're just not used to it."

I found that hard to believe. Squall didn't seem to come across as sardonic and blasé in his entries. Or was that just the problem? Squall hadn't included everything in his diary; there was most likely a huge portion of his life he hadn't written about. Maybe the way he wrote and how he actually spoke were polar opposites. Or maybe I had imagined Squall to be this sympathetic, well-mannered, polite speaking person.

That thought was disheartening. No offence to Seifer, but one of him was bad enough. If Squall was exactly like him, it would make living with him even worse. I just about managed to be around Seifer for six hours a day, but to go home to another Seifer . . . no freaking way.

It was Quistis's turn to attempt to rationalise Squall's behaviour. "Luqas just woke up from a coma. He's lost his sister and mother, and things between him and his dad aren't so good. He's hurting, and he probably doesn't know how to be around you; you're still a stranger to him."

I nodded at the blonde. I understood what she was trying to say. Maybe Seifer was correct; I was overreacting and had to give Squall time to get used to me.

"Just be patient with him. He needs support and care more than anything right now," Quistis finished.

"Wait," Zell quipped. "That's not completely true – Rinoa isn't a total stranger. He said her name at the hospital."

"Yeah!" I cried, completely baffled that I'd forgotten such detail.

"That's definitely something you need to ask him about." Quistis nodded.

"Whatever," I said in dismay. "I can't even convey a greeting to the guy without offending him, like I can just ask him outright how he knows my name."

"Well, if you don't ask, you'll never know," Quistis stated matter-of-factly.

I looked at her sheepishly. "Maybe you could ask him for me?"

Quistis let out a hearty chuckle. "Rinoa, he's not a beast; he's not going to bite your head off."

"Says you," I retorted back. "I've obviously offended him somehow, maybe with the whole diary thing. He seems like he can't even stand to be in the same planet as me, let alone the same room."

"Oh, I'm sure that's not true. He's always been a bit antisocial, and having good-looking girl take an interest in him has probably thrown him off," she laughed softly.

My cheeks suddenly grew warm. "Oh, no! I-I don't have any interest in him," I stammered a lie.

"I didn't mean it like that. Just that he never was comfortable having good-looking girls talk to him," she clarified with a wink.

"Yeah, I remember when he'd get all bothered when that girl in his chemistry class would want to speak to him, and she was all right looking, you know," Zell said.

"Oh I remember." Quistis nodded and then looked towards me. "Rinoa, don't take it personally. He just needs to get used to speaking to girls again."

"What are you smiling at?" Zell asked Seifer, suspiciously.

Seifer was smirking at me. I couldn't help but frown back.

"Nothing," the blond shook his head, but did not rid himself of his grin. "I'm gonna head to class." He stood up and sauntered away.

"Oi, what are you not telling us?" Zell cried. He shot up and ran after Seifer. "Seifer. Oi, Seifer man, spill the beans."

"Get lost, douchenozzle." Seifer grabbed Zell into a headlock and dragged him out of the library.

"Ugh," Quistis huffed and rolled her eyes. "Boys, huh?"

I gave a light, bemused sigh. "Tell me about it. Erm, do _you_ know what Seifer's hiding?"

Quistis shrugged. "Beats me, but he'll probably tell me at some point." She stood up and straightened her clothes. Nodding towards the door, she left in pursuit of the boys.

As I walked with Quistis to our afternoon classes, I had wished I could be as dismissive as her, instead of worrying over things continuously. I seriously needed to chill out and take things as they came. Though, that was easier said than done. Of course Quistis and the others could shrug events off, like a pop-quiz on a Monday morning._ I_ had to live with a murderer and a dead guy, both wanted by people more powerful than the Galbadian mafia.

Quistis told me not to take Squall's lack of respect towards me to heart, but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to be accepted by him. I wanted him to see me how he saw Quistis and Selphie; he was comfortable with them.

Yet, all of that took time. Patience was not my strong point, but I had to continue to strive. Hopefully, if I laid low and gave Squall his space, he'd finally open up to me. Maybe then I could get some answers. For now I had no choice but to sit tight.

* * *

My shaky fist reached out and knocked lightly on the bedroom door.

"He won't hear that," Seifer grunted next to me.

I knocked harder, hoping Squall wasn't asleep or doing something private that would put him in a bad mood for being disturbed.

"Who is it?" Squall's nonchalant voice came from behind the door.

"Uh-um, it's me. Your friends are here to see you," I said. Half my emotions were in fear that I was bothering him, and the other half was annoyed that I was seeking permission to enter my own room.

"Come in," he called out.

Zell wasted no time and swerved around me to open the door. The rest of the gang followed him eagerly, leaving me alone in the passage way. I hesitated at the door, internally scolding myself for being so dramatic.

When I entered the room, the gang were around the bed, greeting Squall and asking him how he was doing. Again, for the second time since he had awoken, Squall had a thin smile plastered across his face.

"I'm fine, guys," Squall was claiming over their concerns for his health. "Doctors are saying everything is all right. Just need to use the crutches for a while till my knees properly stabilise."

"Can you not walk at all without them?" Zell asked, his face showing signs of worry.

"I can, but not much."

"Did Laguna tell you everything?" Irvine asked.

"Where is Laguna?" Selphie asked before Squall could provide a reply. She looked directly at me, and then quickly looked at Seifer, who in turn glanced at me and then shrugged his shoulders.

Like I had said back at school, it was all on Selphie. I wasn't going to pretend I hadn't heard the question, because she realised she was supposed to be upset with me. Equally, I also didn't want the rest of the gang to think_ I_ was the problem. So I sucked my pride in and gave her a reply, regardless of whether she wanted one from me.

"I think he's in the basement. I'll get him." I jumped up.

"No!" Squall cried out. "I don't want him in here right now."

"Ok, no, that's fine." Quistis shooed me away from the door.

I followed the order, feeling inconsiderate for not asking Squall if he wanted his estranged father present. Would Squall now hate me for this too? If he did, it'd be all Selphie's fault. Trust her to get me into more of a pickle with him.

I took a seat at the foot of the bed, while the gang continued to question Squall on his memory and future plans.

"I really don't know what Caraway and he have planned, but I have plans of my own." Squall's mouth set in determination.

"Like what?" Seifer asked.

"Find out who started the fire and make them pay."

"Yeah, but how?" Seifer demanded.

"Have to ask around and see if anyone saw anything. Probably contact the police and see if I can get hold of the records the night of the fire."

"But they think you're dead," Selphie remarked, her face contorted in confusion.

"There are ways," I interjected before Squall had a chance. "I'm pretty sure Cid can easily get access to police records. Hell, one of us could even pretend to be a journalist and ask for public records."

The others nodded in agreement, but Squall gazed at me wordlessly for a fraction longer than usual, and then bent his head to stare at his lap.

I wasn't sure if I had said anything wrong, or if my even speaking was out of place. The gang, minus Selphie, had accepted my presence, but maybe Squall hadn't. I wasn't sure if I was intruding on personal space, or whether or not I should leave.

I thought about sneaking off, but I couldn't lie to myself; I wanted to be part of the conversation. I wanted to get answers just as much as the others did. So instead, I resolved to stay and remain quiet.

"Can't believe I'm going to ask this," Squall widened his eyes, "but how much school have I missed?"

The gang laughed at his question, and Quistis opted to respond. "Not too much, but if you miss this term entirely, you'll be really behind."

"You're not thinking of returning, are you?" Irvine asked, his tone seemingly worried. "Practically everyone at our school showed up to your funeral. It'd be beyond weird if you show up to school now claiming to be alive."

"Haha, Squall the friendly ghost," Selphie joshed.

"Squall, dress up like a zombie and come back! Hopefully, they'll shut down the school early for winter break," Zell said excitedly.

"Oh my – guys, you shouldn't joke about this," Quistis reprimanded, though a smirk could be seen on her lips.

"It's okay," Squall dismissed Quistis's concerns.

"Obviously he's not going to come back." Seifer kissed his teeth.

"No, I'm not. Even with this outgrown hair, they'd all recognise me." Squall ran a hand through his locks, eyeing the strands with curiosity.

"I think the long hair suits you," Selphie giggled.

She was right about that, Squall did look very handsome. Compared to the portrait I had found in the attic with his brown spikes, his almost chin-length hair was more complimenting to his bone structure. It took a lot of energy to keep my eyes off him.

"Squall, you know you could look into home studies?" Quistis reverted back to the previous topic, causing me to smile at her persistence. I remembered one of Squall's earlier diary entries regarding Quistis's stance towards education. It was typical of Quistis to not let even the present, dire circumstance effect his education.

"I guess. Just hate how much hiding I have to do right now. Have no clue when this will all blow ever, if it ever will," Squall's voice was quiet and uncertain.

"Hey, it will be over some day. You just gotta stay positive." Quistis placed a hand on Squall's leg and gave it rub.

"I seriously feel like I've woken up in a different realm where I'm not the same person."

"You are," Quistis said forcefully.

"Am I? March first I went to bed as Squall Loire, the son of Raine and brother of Ellone. I wake up eight months later as Luqas Nari-whatever; I'm practically an orphan," he remarked, shaking his head as he slumped back on the headboard.

"You're not an orphan," Seifer spoke next to me. "Whether you like it or not, you have Laguna, and you have us. We're not going anywhere."

"Yeah, we've always got your back, Squall," Zell further added.

The gang continued to console Squall, but I remained silent, watching Squall and trying to understand how he was feeling. I had lost one parent too, but I at least had good relations with my father. Squall had fallen asleep one night with everything peachy, only to wake up and find time had moved on, his family had fragmented, and his identity changed. I'd have gone crazy; I couldn't understand how he was keeping it together.

But thankfully, he had friends to help him through it. When I had lost Mum, my friends didn't know how to act around me. One tried to help me as much as he could, but me being me, I'd pushed him away till I was left alone.

As disgusting and pathetic as it sounded, I envied Squall. Not because he had lost his family, but because he had another. Seifer, Zell and Irvine weren't just friends; they were Squall's brothers. Quistis and Selphie were his sisters – he had said as much in his diary. I wished I had people like them that were close to me.

"Who came up with my pseudonym?" Squall inquired.

"SELPHIE!" the gang cried unanimously and started laughing.

"Whatever. I'll take full credit for that, it's an awesome name!" Selphie giggled.

"You spelt Luqas with a Q?" Squall asked incredulously.

"Oh my god, you don't get it?" Selphie was incredulous herself. "Wow, Squall, I thought you were smarter than that."

"Get what?" Squall looked to the rest of his friends for answers.

"Let her explain," Seifer chuckled.

Selphie looked around my room. "I need a pen and paper," she muttered without looking at me.

I lightly huffed under my breath, unsure how much longer she was going to ignore me in my own home.

"There's a couple of spare sheets of paper in that drawer," I offered, pointing to my desk.

The brunette immediately bounced up and rummaged through the drawer. I looked at the others wondering if they had noticed her lack of acknowledging me, but none of them showed any signs of such awareness.

Selphie returned to her seat next to Squall and scribbled something on the paper.

"You see, Luqas Theodore Nariall can also be an anagram for _I adore Squall Leonhart_. Isn't that clever?" she giggled again, patting herself on the back.

"Squall Leonhart? My surname is Loire, love," Squall retorted, ruffling Selphie's head, and whipping the paper out of her hand.

"Duh! I know that, but that'd be so obvious. I thought having Raine's maiden name would have been better." Selphie stuck her tongue out at Squall who merely laughed back.

To say I was jealous of their interaction would be an understatement. I found it hard to sit there and watch two people who possibly hated me get along so well. I also found it easier to believe Selphie was behind Squall's recent hatred toward me. It was blatant, and I didn't care if the others didn't agree with me.

If I didn't feel out of place before, I definitely did now. It was clear I didn't belong with them. They all shared the same jokes, they knew Squall more than I ever would, regardless of what I'd read in a diary – a diary which I had believed was personal, but no longer held the same status.

Moreover, Squall and the others had known each other for a very long time. I was only allowed into this little group because I had misled them into believing I knew Squall, and also because I happened to move into Squall's house. I wasn't their friend because they had chosen my personality over every other kid's in Balamb. I was the tag-along.

"Rinoa!"

I hadn't realised that I'd zoned out. Everyone was looking at me with either shocked faces or questioning looks. Squall's forehead was narrowed, his eyes scanning my body. I wondered if I had just verbalised everything I had thought. Did I somehow offend him without realising again?

"What the hell is this?" Squall asked, gesturing to the paper in his hand.

"What?" I asked, unsure of what he was pointing at. The last I had been paying attention was when they were decoding his name.

I took the paper from Squall, scanning the contents. I didn't know what my expression was prior to taking the paper off him, but I was pretty sure my face fell. I was not looking at the scribbling Selphie had done. Instead I was looking at my own handwriting . . .

In the middle of the page was Squall's name printed in big, capital letters. Around the page were rushed notes of his friends, family, and places mentioned in his diary. Selphie had used the paper I had written on weeks ago, trying to decipher who Squall and the Fated Children were, and what they were hiding. Some stupid clever riddle that I thought I was going to crack had now bitten me in the butt. And the ironic thing was that I had led Selphie right to it.

My stomach was in knots as I stared at their suspicious faces. My mouth had dried up and my heart was begging to be set free and run for cover. They'd surely think I was some kind of freak.

"It's not what it looks like," I whispered lamely.

"Why did you write all this?" Seifer asked, taking the paper from my hand. His voice wasn't loud, in fact it was the quietest I'd ever heard him.

As bad as it looked, I knew the only way out of it was to tell the truth. My misleading had already gotten me into so much trouble, if the truth still made them think I was an obsessive freak, it was something I'd have to accept.

"Look, it was around the time you guys were being secretive. I had found Squall's diary and I was just curious to know what the deal was. I had no clue it was this," I said, pointing to Squall.

I could feel a sickening taste in my mouth. I wasn't sure if they'd believe me. Would they think I was against them? Would they also think I had lied about everything else? Nothing seemed to be working in my favour. But I had told them truth.

"Rinoa, do you know what implications Squall could face if someone found this?" Seifer asked.

"I—I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"No one seems to be doing that recently." Seifer shook his head and dropped the paper on the bed.

I waited for him to say something further but he remained silent. No one else said anything either, nor did they look at me. Only Squall's unemotional eyes were on me, scanning me, possibly wondering whether I was working for or against him.

"I swear, I didn't mean any harm. It was stupid for me to keep notes," I said.

No one replied.

I couldn't deal with this. I knew I didn't belong, and it seemed like with every new thing that propped up, it was further proof. I had messed up again, created another situation for myself where Squall and Selphie would hate me more. And I deserved it.

Getting off the bed, I briskly walked out of the room. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying, at least till I got to the bathroom.

I bolted the door behind me, finally allowing a sob to escape. Then I spun around and kneeled in front of the toilet. I retched into the porcelain bowl until I had nothing left in me.

* * *

**Author's note:** Oh, I hate doing that Rinoa, but having had food poisoning just before writing this chapter, someone had to share in my misfortune.

Anyway, how's everyone doing?

I calculated that this January will be LBD's 3 year anniversary - that's literally the longest I have taken to write a story. Still can't believe I wrote TSU, BTA, and FIE in a matter of months. Man, I miss those days; I had so much time on my hands.

Well, I don't want to say anything too soon, but at the same time I want you guys to be the first to know. I may have a surprise in store for you. I'll let you guys know exactly what it is nearer to the time. I hope you like it, and if you don't, then that's cool, too.

I'll keep the updates to LBD regular (somewhat). I'm teaching this year and we're due to having an inspection. So yeah, that's what's taking up my time. But I promise I will be on this story when I do get a chance. I spend my free time watching Shingeki no Kyogin and writing for this fic, as those are the two things I enjoy immensely right now. I'm totally in love with Levi!

Okay, off to the real world again. Until next time, bye!


	23. Stab Of Pain

**Author Notes:** My humblest apologies, dear readers. Yes, it is I, Niqsta, returning from an unintentional and unplanned hiatus.

Honestly, I have some very good (excuses) reasons for being away for such a long time, without any word or mention of an updated (and no, it doesn't include alien abduction). If those who follow my facebook page, will know I did plan on updating something in April but, time was short and the chapter wasn't near enough complete for me to update when I had the chance.

Anyway, to stop beating around the bush, I'll basically spit out the first of my excuses:

I GOT MARRIED! *throws confetti in the air* Who's the unlucky guy, I hear you ask. Well, let's just say, I had my charming ways with him and he couldn't resist. Haha, but seriously, I am very happy and can't imagine being with anyone else. He's ticked all my boxes and is everything I have wanted in a lifetime companion, and more!

I wanted to share the news with you sooner, but with being newly wed, still working, and settling into a new routine, updating my stories were at the bottom of my priority list.

The second reason I will share with you . . . just not right now. I promise it is a good one and I hope you'll all be as excited as I am.

Before I leave, from the bottom of my heart, thank you all for the support and sticking by with all my stories. You guys are seriously awesome!  
As always, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 23 – Stab of Pain**_

Thirty to forty-five minutes after my embarrassing ordeal with the paper, I was still hiding in the bathroom. I didn't want to face any of the Fated Children after what had just happened; if they didn't already think I was a pathetic stalker, I had pretty much provided them with a more than sufficient reason.

I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole, take me to a place where no one knew me. But that would only be a solution for my embarrassment. My main problem was my feeling isolated. Being in a place where I was unknown was no different to being in Balamb. No one really knew me here and I had messed up all chances of starting over. Nida despised me because I had hurt him, and I could only conclude that the gang would agree with Selphie to discontinue my membership.

I didn't have the answers to fix the situation. I knew I shouldn't have misled or acted strange to begin with, but I wanted to start again. I wanted to erase every error between myself and Nida, and myself and Selphie. I wanted to go back in time and not write that damn paper.

Hearing someone knocking on the bathroom door jolted me back to reality. My hiding place was being taken over and there was nowhere else to seek refuge as Squall was presently inhabiting my room.

"Rinoa," Squall's voice called from behind the door.

I scrambled to open the door; my eagerness to know why he was calling me overrode my excruciating embarrassment moments ago. Would he tell me to pack my bags and leave? Would Dad allow it? Technically, this was Squall's house.

Behind the wooden door, Squall's once unemotional eyes had a warmth in them that I hadn't seen before. His usually stern face now adorned a thin smile. I didn't want to get my hopes up, but this was a blessing after being shunned for the past couple of days. I was quite taken aback by his appearance that I had for the briefest moment forgotten completely about my misdemeanour.

"Are you all right?" Squall asked. I would have fainted from his unexpected consideration to my health had he then not uttered the following, "We could hear you throwing up."

I wanted the ground to swallow me, except this time leave me in the pit of the earth to never be seen again.

"I'm fine," my reply came out hoarse.

"The others have left." I kept my gaze on Squall's crutches.

It didn't matter if the others had left, point was that they had heard me being sick and would probably laugh about it all the way home.

Standing in between the threshold of the bathroom soon became awkward, but Squall didn't seem to make any attempts to move aside so I could leave. I remained in the same position, my eyes downcast, calming my thoughts so I wouldn't break down into tears again.

"Erm, listen, I'm sorry for being rude to you back at the hospital," Squall said so softly I almost thought I had imagined it.

I looked behind to check if my unconscious body was actually flat out on the cold floor and my soul was transported to some parallel universe where the grumpy Squall's soul was apologising.

Squall peered over my shoulder and then frowned as he brought his gaze back to me.

"Um, it's okay," I played it off cool.

"It's not," Squall shook his head and further added, "It was rude of me to behave that way and continue it when I got here. I'm sorry."

I forced a smile to ease him, but a question was burning its way through my mind.

"Why were you being so rude? I mean, I'm guessing it's to do with the diary," I hypothesised. He shook his head.

"Not entirely," he confessed. Turning around, he made his way back to my bedroom.

Squall sat on the bed, letting out a loud sigh and put the crutches to a side. He looked up at me, so I took a seat next to him, hoping he was going to explain further and I hadn't stupidly walked in when he wanted to rest.

Thankfully, my initial thoughts were correct and Squall did explain his actions. "I'm not that bothered about you reading the diary, there weren't many secrets in there to begin with, and anything I had written was all in code. Well, good enough, at least. I guess I was just surprised to see you there," he said, shrugging his shoulder.

"Surprised?" I asked in disbelief. "You were being impolite because you were surprised to see me visiting you in hospital?"

Squall could sense the sarcasm in my tone and smirked.

"No, not like that. Rinoa, this is going to sound strange to you, but I was looking out for you."

"How so?" I asked, perplexed at his reasoning.

"I didn't want you to get involved in all this. When Zell and Irvine came to visit me after I had woken up, they told me how they tried not to involve you, but you were persistent in knowing what they were hiding," Squall explained.

I could feel my cheeks growing warm.

"I was angry at them because I had told Seifer if this were to ever happen, he had to keep you out of it," he continued to explain.

"What? Why? I mean, this is my next question, but how do you know me?" I finally asked the million gil question.

"You don't remember me?" Squall moved his head back slightly. He looked hurt.

"No. Sorry, I don't," I answered honestly, but gently as I could. Regardless of his mannerisms towards me, Squall was the last person I had wanted to hurt.

Squall inhaled deeply. "Well, it was about two years ago . . ."

* * *

**Squall's POV**

"Squall and Seifer, you both sit behind, and Ellone, you come with me."

"Mum!" Ellone hissed.

"Don't argue," Mum quipped, taking Ellone by the arm and guiding her to one of the pews.

Seifer scooted in behind them and I soon followed, sitting down and awaiting the rest of the mourners to arrive.

It had been a long journey for the Loire and Kramer family. We had arrived in Deling City a couple of hours before dawn and had managed to book into a nearby hotel to freshen up before the funeral. Thankfully, the night flight and eight hour travel duration allowed some shut eye. As tasteless as it sounded, without the sleep, we would have turned up looking like zombies.

From the middle of the hall, my vision was blurred by splashes of black and white. Every male attendant was dressed in a black suit and tie and practically every female was adorning some form of black dress.

Ivory coloured ribbons spiralled around the marble pillars supporting the arched ceiling above. Fresh lilies draped the ends of each pew and the pulpit; the white petals highlighted the mahogany colour of the wood and the green leaves almost looked like fragments of velvet. While the sight of the flowers was beautiful, its sweet scent was lost to the potent incense burning by the altar, leaving a rather unappealing odour in my nostrils.

Dotted about in numerous areas above our heads were dangling crystal beads, providing a warm, dim glow. Candles had also been freshly stocked and were currently burning on black iron chandeliers or mounted on the walls.

The hall started filling up and once everyone was settled, a sturdy mahogany casket was soon brought in, followed by Galbadia's Army General, Fury Caraway, and his daughter. I watched the father and daughter trail behind the casket, the General's face solemn and his eyes puffy and red. His daughter's face however, showed no emotion. Her gaze was not lowered, in fact she faced forward, looking ahead towards the altar. Her eyes were devoid of colour and surprisingly dry. It's not that I expected to see her beating her chest and wailing, but some trace of remorse via tear-stained cheeks or bloodshot eyes should have been apparent.

I guess people grieved in different ways, but something about a girl's lack of emotional expression just seemed odd to me.

Regardless of her emotional appearance, she did dress the part. A knee-length black dress and three-quarter cardigan hugged her slender figure, making her pale skin and pink lips stand out.

"What's her name?" I asked Seifer, who was chewing gum so vigorously I thought his jaw would snap.

"Who?" he asked.

"The General's daughter," I nodded over to her direction.

Seifer looked up as if only just noticing the two victims were in the room. He looked back at me with a smirk.

"Why?" he asked slyly.

"I just want to know her name," I answered.

"Ooh, I think Squally boy's finally reached puberty," Seifer loudly teased, receiving weird glances from the people around us.

"Are you going to tell me, or what?" I whispered.

Seifer sighed through a wide grin before finally relenting. "Her name's Rinoa," he said, followed by a loud pop of his chewing gum.

Edea turned around at the all familiar sound, spread her palm in front of us, and waited for Seifer to spit the gum out. She shook her head disapprovingly at her son before turning back to the front.

"She's not crying," I observed.

"People grieve in different ways." Seifer shrugged.

"But, her Mum just died."

Seifer didn't respond. Instead, he pulled me up by the elbow and exited our pew. I followed him hurriedly towards the casket.

I walked behind Seifer, slowly following the other mourners who were paying their respects. There seemed to be a lot of people attending the funeral. I guessed majority were political figures among a good portion of family and friends.

Once I reached the casket, to my relief, it was closed. The idea of a dead person on display had me feeling a bit queasy. Seifer said his condolences to both the father and daughter before I had a chance to stand in front of them.

I looked at General Caraway first.

"Sorry for your loss," I said.

"Thank you," he replied softly and shook my hand.

"May she rest in peace," I said, though this time directing it to Rinoa who looked more like she was in a trance than at a funeral.

"Rinoa," General Caraway whispered to his daughter.

She broke from whatever thought was on her mind and looked up to her father. He nodded his head in my direction. Looking at me in embarrassment, she nodded her head and mouthed, "Thank you."

"I feel sorry for her; she's totally out of it," I couldn't help but confide in Seifer when I returned to our pew, safe from the Caraways' earshot.

"She's just lost her Mum, she would be," he replied, somewhat changing his earlier tone.

I looked over at her again; she had gone back to her trance-like state, her face bereft of emotion. It was a shame; she was really pretty.

* * *

The reception was held at Caraway Mansion. The housekeepers served tea, coffee, and other refreshments along with sandwiches and small finger foods.

I sat with Seifer to one corner away from the mumbling adults, while Dad and Mum sat with Edea and Cid till they had a chance to speak to General Caraway. I hadn't noticed when Rinoa walked in, but once I scanned the room filled with people, I soon spotted her sitting with a group of women, nodding to them and making what seemed like simple replies.

"Quit staring," Sefier commented next to me.

"I'm not staring, I'm just looking."

"You're drooling," he replied.

"Shut up." Sefier always had a way to make something out of nothing.

"She's quite hot though, isn't she?" I glanced at him to check whether or not he was teasing me again. His forehead was creased and he had a concentrated look as he stared in Rinoa's direction.

"Yeah," I agreed. He snorted and then chuckled quietly; he had me cornered.

"You sly devil, you should be ashamed of yourself," Seifer reprimanded mockingly.

"Whatever," I replied and turned away to finish my orange juice.

The next passing minutes were spent talking about random things and the possibility of Mum letting Seifer and I visit the Deling City carnival before we headed back to Balamb. I noticed Rinoa get up and leave the group of women she had been crowded around and head out into the hallway.

The room was getting hot and the noise of the blabbering adults was becoming irritating.

"Let's go into the garden," I suggested to Seifer.

"I need to cut a leak so I'll meet you out there," he responded once we got to the hallway.

I walked past the end of the hallway and opened the back door leading to the garden. It was suffice to say, very huge compared to the strip of grass we had in our backyard. Masses of greenery and foliage with stone pots of flowers decorated the outer skirts of the garden along a high cobblestone wall. In the middle was an old stone fountain that didn't seem to be in use as there currently was no water running from it.

I was standing in the patio which was plain and bear, aside from a set of patio chairs and table. From here I could look over the entire garden in the murky blue glow. It was winter season in Deling City and twilight had already approached only a few hours after lunch.

It was a bit chilly in the garden so I put my hands into my pockets to heat them. I hoped we didn't have to stay too long as it was getting pretty boring now, not that funerals were meant to be fun.

The backdoor opened and a figure stepped out. I thought it was Seifer, but I was mildly surprised to see Rinoa Caraway step out, her eyes were puffy and red.

"Oh, sorry I'll leave," I said, immediately getting up off my chair.

She held up her hand, a thin, but seemingly forced smile on her lips as she shook her head, "No, you're fine; I didn't know anyone was out here."

I nodded, but remained standing in my spot, unsure if I should sit back down or insist on leaving. I didn't want her to think I was uncomfortable, but at the same time I doubted she wanted a complete stranger to witness her crying.

"Are you feeling all right?" I asked obligingly.

She nodded without replying and sat down beside me. Having no other option I mimicked her actions and sat back down, eyeing her carefully in the small amount of light I could see.

I thought long and hard about what I could say to comfort her, but nothing I came up with was good enough. I had already given my sympathies and telling her to cheer up would definitely have an adverse affect. It was while I was in my contemplation that she had asked me something.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"What school do you go to?" she asked.

"Not any schools from here. I live in Balamb," I answered, keeping my hands in my pockets to prevent them from freezing up. I could tell Rinoa was cold, as she squeezed her knees together and wrapped her arms around herself.

"You came all the way from Balamb? That's very sweet of you," she replied, with what I thought I could make out was a smile.

"Thanks, although, some people came from places further than us. President Lindel is here."

"Who?"

"President Lindel," I repeated though I received no answer of understanding. "He's the president of Trabia."

"Oh . . . I'm not really into politics," she excused herself.

"It's cool. It can be boring at times, but I just like the history aspect to it."

We were silent for a short while before she spoke again.

"What's it like in Balamb?"

"Cold," I answered with a snort. She giggled slightly before I continued. "Nah, it's only cold during the winter, naturally. But it doesn't get as hot as it does in some districts in Galbadia. I'd say our summers are at most thirty degrees."

"Fahrenheit?"

"Celsius."

She giggled again, then sighed and gazed up at the sky. She looked really pretty staring up at the stars, her pale face illuminating under the small amount of light that surrounded us.

"I've always wanted to travel the world. I'm not too fond of the cold weather, but ironically, I'd love to go skiing in Trabia," said Rinoa.

"Our school arranges ski trips to Trabia," I felt the need to make her aware, more to sustain the conversation than provide her with something significant.

"Oh, you've been?" she looked at me in delight.

"No," I shook my head. "I wasn't really interested at the time they offered. Like I said, Balamb is cold so I didn't fancy paying all that money to go to another cold destination."

That made her giggle again and she added, "No, I don't suppose that would interest you. I hear some parts of Esthar are really nice, not the developed bits, but the more rural areas."

"Yeah, like Tear's Point or Great Salt Lake are some pretty good places. They're untouched from any mass development." I wasn't sure if I should have added that I was originally from Esthar, or that my father was actually its President.

Rinoa felt silent again, she looked almost paralysed. I wanted to ask her something, anything to find out more about her. I had just gotten my mouth open, but Seifer barged through the garden door.

"Bloody hell, the amount of people lined up to use the toilet, I may as well have peed in the plant pot—oh, sorry," he said startled by Rinoa's presence.

"Don't be," she stood up. "I better head in."

Seifer moved out of the way as Rinoa walked the short distance to the door and opened it.

"It was nice talking to you," she said, throwing me a small smile before disappearing into the mansion. I nervously smiled at her retreating body, slightly proud that she had bothered to say goodbye.

Seifer let out a low whistle before taking Rinoa's seat and cocking an eyebrow.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What?"

"You and her. You were in there pretty fast, Puberty-boy" he chided with a smirk.

"What are you going on about now?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "She came to get some air; she didn't know I was sitting here."

"Well, whatever your reasons, you both looked very comfortable," Seifer remarked, persisting in his smirk.

"Shut up."

"Nah, I'm serious."

"Yeah, sure." I wasn't allowing myself to be tricked a second time.

"I am! She seemed decent, and you both looked good together," he carried on.

"Whatever, I doubt I'd have a chance with someone like her anyway," I replied, trying not to seem bothered. Not that it mattered; it wasn't like we were living in the same country anyhow.

Seifer stared at me for a long moment before letting out a chuckle. Shaking his head he replied to my response. "You sound like a girl, Squall. Besides, with our new style who wouldn't want to get with us?"

I rolled my eyes yet again, Seifer and his new attitude to getting girls – seriously when did this start exactly? The guy kept teasing me about how I reached puberty yet anyone would have thought he had only just become aware of the female species.

"Get girls? You've been pining after Quistis since we've been kids," I retorted.

"And we're finally together," he responded instantly.

"Yeah right!"

Sighing, Seifer pulled out his cell phone and started tapping away at the buttons. I leaned my head back against the wall and stared up at the darkening blue sky. Trails of pinkish-grey clouds scattered the horizon, quite a contrast to the thick, fluffy grey cumulonimbus clouds from Balamb.

Seifer shoved his phone at me. "Look and see, Puberty-boy."

I took the phone off his hand and read the message displayed. It was Quistis's number and the message was dated from last week.

**Just texting to say goodnight and see you in school tomorrow. Thanks for today; I really enjoyed it, Seif!**

**Love you xxx**

"Pft. That doesn't mean anything; Quistis tell us she loves us all the time."

"Fine, look at this one," Seifer persisted, scrolling down to another message and shoving the phone back at me.

**Hm. Your eyes? Happy? I knew you were going to say lips!**

"I don't get it?" I replied with a frown.

"Read on," he answered.

**Well, your lips aren't bad either, surprisingly they feel really soft. Muwah! xXxXxXx**

"Eugh!" I cried, pushing the phone away.

"Told you! Quistis and I are together."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" I asked perplexed at how Seifer kept such a thing himself for so long.

"She said not to say anything until she was certain about her feelings for me."

"Wow." I looked up at the sky again. I felt happy for Seifer, God knew how long he'd been after Quistis. I was glad she finally gave him a chance.

From the corner of my eye, I could make out Seifer grinning as he continued to read his text messages. My eyes strayed to the mansion door, wondering if Rinoa was back in the lounge, cornered by aunts and old ladies giving their dearest sympathies.

It was a shame that she lost her mother so early in life. I couldn't imagine what I would do without my own. Mum was like the central hub for our family, she kept everything running smoothly and made everyone as comfortable as possible. Even though Ellone would have a thousand complaints a day, she knew very well that without Mum at home nothing would be done.

Rinoa. She probably already had a boyfriend, one who went to her school.

I shook my thoughts away. I couldn't believe Seifer's teasing had that much influence over me.

Shame though . . . she was really pretty.

* * *

**Rinoa's POV**

"You're kidding?"

"I'm not!" Squall shook his head.

I scanned Squall's face for any signs of trickery; the Fated Children had once fooled me into believing some farfetched fictions, so I wasn't going to be swindled twice. Nevertheless, Squall's open and honest visage, not to mention my own authentication of portions of his narrations concluded that the story was in fact true.

My mother had passed away suddenly two years prior to my moving to Balamb. I had met a boy the night of her funeral and we had briefly exchanged words. I hadn't the faintest idea that boy was Squall, and to be quite frank, as rude it was, I actually hadn't paid him much attention to remember him after that night. Not that I would ever confess such to Squall – the guy already had enough reasons to despise me.

"Wow, that's all I can say." I laughed at the freakiness of it all. It had bugged me beyond measure when Squall had said my name; I was eager to find out how he knew of me. I had never thought it would be something as simple as attending a funeral.

"Well, after that night, I did think of you from time to time," Squall had the thinnest of smirks on his face. "I looked you up on some social media websites – found you on Dark Messenger, but you never updated your status."

"Yeah, I just closed in on everyone after my Mum died. I couldn't stand everyone giving their condolences every time they saw me face-to-face or online, always bringing it up."

"I know how you feel – it still hasn't sunk in about Mum and Elle, and I don't think I'm ready to talk about it either." Squall moved off the bed and walked towards the windows. He stood with his back to me.

The way Squall's back arched forward and his knees were bent as if he couldn't support his own weight, I could tell the six to eight months in bed had messed up his posture. His leg muscles had relaxed so much that there were hardly any definition in them. They looked like long, bony stilts with purple, snake-like veins underneath his pale, white skin.

I wanted to comfort him; I knew the fresh feeling of reality kicking in, acknowledging the fact that one of the most beloved and important person in the world would never be seen or spoken to again. That stab of pain, the hollowness of the heart, and the recognition of life being full of inevitable loneliness was far too familiar.

It felt like living in a house with no roof, or walking through a blizzard without an umbrella. That sanctuary, refuge, and comfort was taken away and nothing would ever, or could ever, replace it.

The pain would always linger, but it wasn't as deep every day. Sure, you'd feel bitter at times, but you grew to accept it – and that was the challenging part: acceptance. Accepting they were gone. Squall would feel it gradually; he would grow accustomed to the isolation, the idea that his mother wouldn't be there for his graduation, for his wedding, or the birth of his first child. Accepting that he no longer had someone to call 'Mum'.

Squall had returned to the bed and lay down with his eyes closed. I took the sight as a hint to give him time to relax. To be honest, after the minor ordeal of shame I had faced, a few minutes of shut-eye was tempting.

Dad wasn't in his room so I prepared to take a little nap until twilight.

It was still mid evening and the sun wasn't ready to be hidden by Balamb's usual grey skies. I walked over to draw the curtains and immediately noticed my recently acquired acquaintance parked outside our house. I couldn't remember the exact time I had seen him last, but I remembered the vow he had promised. I had found the portrait he was seeking in reward of his friendship. But this time, the ball was in my court, the game in my hands . . . and I wasn't ready to serve just yet.

* * *

**End notes:** Well, I had to end with my usual cliffies, right? Don't worry, Mr Motorcycle Man's identity will be revealed in the next chapter, along with a few other truths.

Here's hoping I can update something a tad bit more regularly. I'm going to stick to my once a month update, it might be this story, it might be another. But let's get the ball rolling again. I love writing, I love reading, and I love being a part of this community, even if it is dead silent most of the time.

Till next time,

Mrs Niqsta ;)


End file.
